A new beginning
by Tammazzu
Summary: His job was done, he fought alongside his trusted servants, he found love, happiness, family, and friends but something unexpected wraps everything into pure light and a new path appears
1. Chapter 1

**A New Beginning**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Hello there! This is my new story! I've been thinking about this crossover for a lot of time and so I said 'fuck it' and started to write it! I really hope you'll enjoy it as much as I like to write it! This Fiction takes places after the hypothetical end of Fate Grand Order, though this story will spoiler-free, so you can read without worrying about possible spoilers!**

Images of battles, moments of happiness, sadness, and grief flashed before my eyes like memories of something...suddenly everything went white and a sweet gentle voice began speak to my ears

"Senpai"

I felt something pressing his shoulder as the voice continued to speak

"Senpai wake up, it's morning" the voice continued to speak, I mumbled something but I doubt that was something coherent

"you'll be late for school if you don't wake up"

I slowly opened my eyes, light filling my vision "huh...too much light..." I mumbled as I rubbed my eyes. I was on my bed in my room, beside me there was a beautiful girl with light pink hair and purple eyes, she was wearing a school uniform and a pair of glasses.

"Good Morning Fujimaru Senpai" She said with a sweet tone as she smiled, I couldn't help but smile at her "Good morning Mash" I replied as I slowly got up.

Mash Kyrielight, she's my best friend we know each other from a very long time. We met at a hospital, she was suffering of poor health while I was saved from a car crash where both of my parents died, the doctor said that was a miracle for me to be alive, it was like someone was protecting me. Anyway, we shared the same hospital room and so we started to know each other, once I got resigned from the hospital, I kept visiting her every day accompanied by my guardian. Mash started to feel better over time and the doctor agreed on making her leave the hospital and attend a normal school. Now she's my neighbor and we always go to school together.

"Huh? Senpai?" Mash suddenly said snapping me out of my thoughts

"What is it Mash?" I asked as I stretched my arms and yawned. "Your hand" She replied as she took my right hand, I looked at it and saw some bruises? Strange, I don't feel any pain from my hand and I don't remember to get hurt recently, I shrugged "Probably I hit something while I was sleeping, it will disappear without any treatment" I replied dismissing the subject.

"You still have those dreams?" she asked surprising me. "Well, yes I guess...I don't mind them though sometimes they're pretty epic" I replied with a smirk while Mash sighed "Sure, like when you said that I was fighting with a giant cross shield alongside a Female King Arthur and Oda Nobunaga" she replied as I gave her a false offended look "Oh come on! You also like that story!" I said laughing a little, Mash puffs her cheeks before also exploding into laughter "Guess You're right" she said while chuckling, she gave me another gentle smile "I'll go make breakfast, you should wash yourself" she said as she walked outside my room. I slowly made my way to the bathroom, I washed myself and stared for a moment at myself in the mirror, to my shock I saw someone else for a moment, she was a beautiful girl with a pale complexion and long white-blond hair, I fell backward making some noises. "Senpai, is everything ok?" Mash called out from downstairs, I got up and looked at the mirror once again, the woman was nowhere to be seen "Y-Yeah, I just slipped" I reply as I heard Mash complaining saying that I should be more careful.

Now wearing my school uniform, I head downstairs as I smell a very good scent, probably the breakfast Mash made for us. As I enter the kitchen, I saw Mash placing a plate with some eggs and bacon where I usually sit, she sat in front of me and she also starts to eat her breakfast while watching the news on TV. "Senpai, you should medic those bruises" she suddenly said, I threw a glance at "Mash, you worry too much, they'll disappear on their own" I reply calmly. She looks at me with worried eyes but in the end, she nods "If you say so..."

Like every day, after finishing breakfast, we head to our school, The Kuoh Academy. On the way there, me and Mash talk about this and that, exchanging jokes or stories. We finally arrive at school where the other students are already entering the building. I immediately spot the perverted trio and let a sigh as I saw the girls from the club of Kendo running after them with their shinai in hand.

"They're already up to it" Mash said sighing, I let a small chuckle escape me "They always are, I wonder how many hits they need in order to make them give up" I reply when suddenly I spot the most popular girl of the school walking inside the gates. Rias Gremory, she is one of the most beautiful girls of the school, thanks to her gorgeous body and to her long crimson hair. Behind her, there's Akeno Himejima, the second most beautiful girl of the school. Many boys would sell their souls to have them as girlfriends but every time I looked at them I can't help but feeling something odd about them like they're hiding something.

I shook my head dismissing those thoughts and I look at Mash "Well, see you later Mash" I said with a smile. Since I'm a third-grader and Mash is a second-grader we don't go to the same classes, we usually reunite during the launch break but sometimes after the classes. "See you later too Senpai" my cute Kohai replies as she walked off.

 **Meanwhile, outside the school**

Raynare watched the boy named Issei going inside the school building, beside her there was Mittelt, another fallen angel like her, she was staring instead at another boy, his name was Ritsuka Fujimaru. "So we need to kill them both" She said receiving a nod from Raynare.

"Yes, their Sacred Gears are a threat to the fallen angels, they must be eliminated as soon as possible" Raynare said "I already planned to kill Issei Hyoudou today" she added

"Then I'll also kill Ritsuka Fujimaru today, if we kill them both at the same time the devils will not have time to react" Mittelt said " though I'll also have to kill the girl who's always with him" Mittelt replied

"Her life doesn't matter, do what you must " The Fallen Angel replied as Mittelt nodded

 **Lather that day**

The classes ended and I waiting for Mash in front of the school main building, after a few more minutes she finally came out, walking alongside some other girl. She immediately smiles at me and, after a few moments, she's already in front of me "Shall we go Senpai?" she said with her sweet voice, I gave her a nod and started to walk on the way home. During our walk, we talked about how was our day, it was nice and it always been refreshing. As soon as we step inside the alley we usually follow to go home, I feel a chill going down my spine and I stop my tracks on reflex. Mash noticed that I stopped walking and she looked at me with a puzzled expression "Senp-" she stops at mid-sentence as her body tensed up, blood started to spread from her chest as a spear-like object made of some kind of light pierces her chest. I widened my eyes in horror and caught her falling body in mid-air "MASH! MASH PLEASE!" I scream as I feel tears coming out of my eyes. Mash looks at me, her eyes were becoming lifeless and her skin paler, she tries to say something but instead, she only manages to spit some blood on my jacket.

"one out, one to go" I hear a feminine voice said from the other side of the alley, I looked in that direction and saw a girl with blonde hair styled into twintails and blue eyes. She was wearing a Gothic Lolita attire, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair. She had two black wings attached to her back. The girls smiled at me as she slowly made her way to me, holding another of those spear of light, I still cling on Mash's body, I start to shake as I know that my end is near 'Someone please help us! Please! HELP US!' I scream in my head as I feel a burning sensation on my right hand

 **Unknown location**

'Someone please help us! Please! HELP US!' a scream filled the air as all the servants looked up and saw their master getting attacked from a supernatural creature. their anger growing exponentially with the passing of each second. She stood above all, her black sword in her left hand and her grey and black flag in the other, hatred filled her expression, she saw a light and without any hesitation, she jumped in it.

 **In the alley**

Mittelt raised her light spear ready to deliver the fatal blow to the hopeless boy in front of her, she brought down the spear but it was blocked by something...or more precisely by someone.

I looked at our savior and saw the same girl I saw in the mirror with me, she was wearing a revealing black armor and high heels, her hair was reaching her ankles and more importantly, she was absolutely pissed.

Mittelt widened her eyes as the other woman destroyed her light spear with her hand, she then raised her sword which got wrapped by some black flame. Mittelt's senses screamed her to dodge but it was too late as six black lances stabbed themselves in her, she wanted to scream but the was too much, the spear disappeared in a column of fire vaporizing the Fallen Angel.

I was amazed but my thoughts immediately returned to Mash, who was dying in my arms. The armored girl took my hand and forced me to look at it "Focus, you can save her, look in your...dreams" she said. I observed my hand and I saw some kind of rune on it, it was glowing with a red light. It doesn't matter now, I closed my eyes tried to remember my dreams and finally saw the solution, I remember that sometimes I healed my companion with a spell or something, I focused more until I started to fill the same sensation I felt in the dream... I reopened my eyes and I saw Mash healed, well not entirely but enough to be cured with a first aid, and now she was wearing an armor too?

I looked up at the woman with a confused expression "W-Who are you?" I asked, she looked like she just got slapped in the face

"I'm Jeanne d'Arc Alter" She replied "Servant, Avenger"

 ** _Sacred Gear: Throne of Heroes_**

 ** _Rank: Longinus_**

 ** _Description: Allows the owner to call forth Heroic Spirits from a different lost reality. The Servant will sustain himself without taking any magical energy from the Master, which means that the Servant will disappear only if the master is killed. Once the user of this Sacred Gear dies, the Gear will destroy itself and it will stop existing._**

 ** _Only User: Ritsuka Fujimaru_**

 ** _Status: Awakened_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A new beginning**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Hello guys! Welcome back to my story! I want to thank you all for your support and reviews, I'm really happy to see that I managed to catch your attention! Now without any further do let's continue!**

* * *

 **On a rooftop**

Akeno watched as the armored girl killed the Fallen Angel effortlessly, she was surprised to see something like that happening but nothing ever goes as planned so she didn't care much, what most shocked her is how she introduced herself, Jeanne d'Arc Alter. 'What in the world means Alter? A Servant?' She asked herself before shaking her head 'That's not the important thing right now, I need to inform Rias' Akeno thought as she threw one last glance at Jeanne. To her horror, the so-called Servant was staring right at her with her yellow eyes. Akeno felt a chill running down her spine as her instincts told her to ran away 'w-what's this?' Akeno asked as she looked at her trembling hand 'Is this fear? Am I scared?' The devil thought as a small laugh escaped her, she made a small smirk and disappeared in a magic circle.

 **In the alley**

Jeanne looked up to something maybe to someone else? Who knows? I don't care right now, Mash is still wounded after all and we had to get back to the house. I was about to speak when Jeanne cut me off "Let's get to the house, it's not safe out here" she said with a cold tone as she turns in the direction of my house, I gave her a nod and lift Mash up...woah She's heavy...probably because of the armor. I silently follow Jeanne to my house when suddenly I realize something "Ehm...Jeann-"

"Jalter " She immediately replies catching me off guard

"But you sa-" I try to reply

"I know what I said but now I'm telling you to call me Jalter" she growled "is that hard for you?"

I'm quite surprised by her reaction, I sighed and nodded "Tell me Jalter...how do you know where my house is?"

Jalter opened her mouth trying to find an answer but she closed it almost immediately. "Because we always watched" I look up at Jalter with a puzzled look but I decided to not push the subject when I saw her expression. Her angered expression from before was nowhere to be seen, in its replacement, there was a saddened expression.

We arrived at my house, Jalter opened the door with the spare keys I always hide before going to school and helped me carry Mash to my room then I started to medic her wounds. Mash's conditions returned normal and I let her sleep on my bed, I walked downstairs and saw Jalter looking out the window. "We should be safe for tonight though putting a bounded field would be the wisest idea " she says turning her gaze on me, she frowns and sighs "But you don't know what it is..."

"I'm...sorry " It was the only thing I managed to say

"Don't apologize...it pisses me off " she growled, I recoiled a bit at her reply but for a moment... no...for a millisecond I saw pain in her eyes.

' _If it's for you, I'll gladly fall in hell_ ' Those words keep repeating themselves inside Jalter's head, and each time her heart grew heavier. The very person who pronounced those words was standing in front of her, with fear in his eyes.

 _'W-Who are you?'_

It hurt...it hurt more than a stab in her heart, she was trying her best to keep her anger and sadness in check but her chest kept grew heavier and heavier. She knew that he wouldn't probably remember what happened before but facing the cruel reality was more painful than she first thought. 'Is this God's revenge on a witch like me?' She asked herself as she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. She closed her eyes and let the good memories she had flow in her mind, slowly Jalter calmed down and looked at Ritsuka with a bitter smile "I'm sure you have lots of questions" she said with a calm voice "Since I'm feeling generous, I'll answer "

I was shocked at how Jalter's expression changed many times, each time with another emotion: anger, pain, sadness but also a nostalgic happiness. I give a nod "So...what is a Servant...?"

Jalter sighed "Servants are Heroic Spirits made into special familiars of the highest rank that are bound to the Master, which is you, we have many classes, mine is Avenger"

"I see...so you're my Servant...that's kinda cool" I replied and she seems to like my response but her expression became serious "Rit-...Master, the dreams you have are not dreams...they're memories of a lost reality"

I remain speechless at that statement, I decide to sit on a nearby chair in order to absorb this absurd truth... Jalter seems to understand how I was feeling and so she remained silent. After a few minutes of utter silence, I look up to her "And all those people, they were..."

"Your Servants...and they still are " Jalter replied, I feel a chill running down my spine and I gulp hard as I try to sorts things out in my mind "What do you mean by that?" I ask with trembling voice.

"We have always been with you, Master" Jalter said as she got up and grabbed my hand where the rune was "Here, always watching over you...even when your parents died...under normal circumstances, you would have died in that accident but Merlin used his Independent Manifestation Skill and saved you from that hell"

I feel a massive headache building up inside my head, Jalter keeps looking at me with her serious expression, the world around me starts to blur as I close my eyes and start to take deep breaths...those people...my Servants...the accident...it all starts to make sense...the dreams started after I survived the accident and the doctors always said that it was a miracle for me to be alive...I owe everything to my Servants...

"You may not remember but we do and you don't know how many of us would like to be here right now." she continues to say. I look at her and gave a small nod

"Thank you..." it was the only thing I was able to say at the moment, she seems surprised by that. "Why are you thanking me?" she asks as I gave her a small but sincere smile "After all, you're also my Servant right? which means that you were also watching over me all this time so thanking you is the least thing I can do" I said. Jalter's cheeks turned a bit red as she quickly gets up and turned her gaze away "R-Right! Be grateful for giving you my full attention" she says with a very high tone while pointing her finger at me. I give her nod "So how I bring the others here?" I ask her. Jalter puts her hand on her chin

"Well...one thing for sure, you can't summon them here" She says as I also realize that a small house with only two floors and 2 bedrooms will never be enough for that many people, fortunately, there's my parents' summer residence. It is a large, old building located on the northern end of Kuoh town, and a Japanese-style building with a classical elegance befitting the area, there are lots of rooms, a storehouse, a dojo, and even hot springs, the courtyard is really big. "There's the Fujimaru summer residence..." I said with calm voice as Jalter nodded "That would be perfect...now for the summoning...Merlin could use his Skill again and help you summon the others"

"yeah...then I'll to pack my things up and..." I start to say as I realize that like this I would leave Mash behind "But Mash..."

Jalter seems not worried about that "She'll come with us of course, you two were attacked by that thing, and she doesn't seem to remember how to fight so it's normal for us to take her with us"

Now that Jalter mentions that, we still haven't talked about the girl who tried to kill me "you know who or what was that girl?" I asked with concern in my voice. Jalter shakes her head and let out a sigh "I have no idea, but something is telling that it's not over, that's why we should hurry up and summon the others ". hearing her saying that makes me more wary of the situation and I can't help but agree with her, Jalter may be strong but we don't know what could happen. I was about to reply when Jalter looked up "She's awake" she says calmly "You should go talk to her ". I gave her a nod and walked upstairs, I gently open the door finding Mash fully awake "Good Morning Mash" I say gently as my kohai looks at me with a worried expression.

"Senpai! You're not hurt right?!" She asks as I sit beside her shaking my head, she sighs in relief and smiles "Thank God..."

"You should be more worried about yourself" I reply gently as I pointed at her bandages. She suddenly realizes what I meant by that and checks her body then she looked at me with a silent question. I look at her with a serious expression and place my hands on her shoulder "Mash there's something I have to tell you" I say as Mash reluctantly nods. I started to explain her the whole situation, about the Servants and about the need of changing home. At first, she didn't believe me of course so I showed her the rune on my hand and then I made her realize that she was wearing a medieval armor, at that point, she was forced to believe me "...I see...I don't think I have problems with moving somewhere else...after all, I'm always here since my father is always traveling around the world...". I feel relieved hearing that and I can't help but hug her tightly, she's clearly surprised by my sudden action but after a few seconds, she also wraps her arms around me. "I thought you were gone forever..." I whispered as she tightens her grip "I'm sorry" she replies whispering.

The rest of the day was spent with me gathering up all my things, Jalter guarded the house from outside while Mash returned home for a few hours in order to prepare her things, tomorrow after school we'll leave my house, sooner the better.

 **Occult Club Room**

Rias just returned from healing Issei and turning him into a devil after his deadly date, she was expecting to see Akeno along with their new members but instead, she found her sitting on the couch with a worried look on her face.

"Akeno?" Rias called out making Akeno return to her senses and get up "What happened?" she asked knowing that something was out of the place especially since Akeno never acted that way

"I followed your instructions and as expected Ritsuka along with Mash got attacked from the Fallen Angel..." Akeno began to say "though when the Fallen tried to kill Ritsuka, a girl appeared out of nowhere and killed the Fallen with only one move..." she said. Rias was surprised by what she heard and raised an eyebrow "Were you able to identify the girl?"

Akeno seemed reluctant to reply but sighed and nodded "Yes...she introduced herself as Jeanne d'Arc Alter..."

"J-Jeanne d'Arc? The Saint of the Flag? That Jeanne d'Arc? What does it mean Alter?" Rias asked shocked and confused, Akeno could only shrug at that

"Well...she didn't look like a Saint to me...she looked more like a Witch" Akeno admitted. Rias sighed and looked outside the window of the Occult Club "It's late, we'll deal with this tomorrow" She said.

 **The next day, morning**

I woke up early today, I was too nervous to sleep more. I quickly dress up and head downstairs as I see Jalter sitting on the couch while looking outside. "Good morning Jalter" I say, walking inside the kitchen.

She throws a quick glance at me "You woke up early today" she says with a small grunt

"Yeah, I had a bad sleep" I reply sighing "Something happened ?"

She shakes her head "No, no one tried to approach the house except for..."

"Yo!" A male voice says from behind me; I turn in the direction of the voice and see a man wearing a robe woven w, he looks modest, he has long hair appearing with the colors of the rainbow under sunlight.

"...Merlin..." Jalter concludes sighing "He decided to show while you were sleeping"

I look at...Merlin, who's smiling gently at me and I try my best to return his kindness "Hello Merlin, it's good to see you again...?" I say uncertain of my choice of words.

"Now, Now, Master, there's no need to be so nervous" He says with a calm expression "I'm really happy to see you again, this time in a more calm situation "

I widen my eyes as I realize what he meant "About that...thank you for saving me..." I say, scratching the back of my head a little embarrassed.

"It's a servant's duty to protect his Master, after all...also Raikou would have killed me if I hadn't intervened " Merlin replies with a chuckle.

'Raikou...?' I ask to myself as I try to look inside my memories, an image of a beautiful tall woman flashes before my eyes leaving a strange sense of nostalgia. "I see" I reply with a sincere smile

"Which reminds me" Merlin starts to say "there are a lot of people who are getting impatient inside there since you managed to summon Jalter, even The king of the heroes seemed in a bad mood since that girl attacked you"

I really don't know how to respond to that, and I feel a bit guilty for not remembering anything except some blurred images.

I heard someone knocking at the door and as expected it was Mash, she entered the room and Merlin's face became even brighter from before and he quickly dashed to her and analyzed her body and face "It's also good to see you again" He said with a refreshing smile

Mash makes a confused expression while Jalter let a small chuckle escape her lips, I decide to intervene "He's Merlin Mash, I arrived while I was sleeping" I explain as her face showed me that she understood.

"Now, you two have school today, I'll bring all of your packages to the summer residence while Jalter will protect you" Merlin explains and Jalter let out a grunt of agreement, I give him a firm nod and Mash does the same thing "Perfect! See you later then !" He said as he pushed me and Mash out of the house.

Merlin waited for his Master and for Mash, then he turned his gaze to Jalter who was now standing on her feet "You didn't tell him" he said

Jalter grimaced at his statement "Mind your own business, you shitty caster" she hissed as she started to walk to the door with heavy steps

"It must hurt a lot, after all, he was so determined to be with you that hell seemed like a cakewalk for him, he accepted you fully and it's all gone" at that Jalter walked out of the house and turned in her spiritual form "...or maybe not" Merlin whispered.

 **Kuoh Academy**

I walked out of the classroom as the launch break started, Mash told me that she was going to be with her classmates so I was just wandering in the corridors followed by Jeanne, with the corner of my eyes I spot Koneko Toujou, the Mascotte of the school, she looks at me like a scared cat who saw something really scary, normally I would have asked her what was wrong but right now I'm too busy thinking about the situation.

I walk upstairs, stumbling upon the Perverted Trio, they seem to talk about something and Issei looks really taken by it

"You really don't remember Yuuma-chan?" he asks as his friends asthey shook their heads...wait what? How is it possible? Issei literally brought Yuuma here only to brag about her, Matsuda and Motohama even cried when they saw her. I decide to interject in the conversation

"I remember her" I say as Issei looks at me with a beaming smile

"I knew it!" He exclaims all excited, then he grabs my hand "Thank you Ritsuka senpai!" he then looks at his friends "See? he remembers her"

Matsuda looks at him angrily "Iseei! How can you trust the enemy!"

'the enemy?' jalter asks through our mental link, I'm not used to it but at least she can inform me if something happens...

'Yeah, since I'm treated pretty gently by the girls they see me as their enemy' I reply

'if they want to be treated kindly they should stopping doing perverted things' she replies as I let out a small chuckle. suddenly I realize that everyone was staring at something upstairs, I look in the same direction and I understand why they were quiet. Rias Gremory was looking at us with an aura of royalty, she quietly walks past us and sends me a sharp look, what was that for? I'll never know. the Perverted Trio immediately starts making comments about Rias, I was about to walk away when

"Sorry Matsuda, but I would like to speak with Ritsuka senpai"Issei suddenly says catching me off-guard, I hear the bell ringing signing the end of the launch "Of course if it's not a problem for you senpai" he adds

"Sure, though I'm kinda in a hurry" I reply shrugging.

 **After School**

Issei and I were waiting for Mash at the school gates, he seemed a bit nervous "Senpai?" He calls for me, I turn to face him "Yes?"

"Are you and Mash...together together?" he asks, I look at him intensely, I can feel Jalter getting restless for some reason, Issei seems intimidated by my sudden change of behavior, I start to laugh to his surprise "No no, we're just friends from a very long time "

"Oh, I see" Issei says with a nervous laugh "Though you look like a couple"

"Yeah, you're not the first one to ask" I admit sighing "She's my neighbor so we always walk the same path together...talking about the devil" I say as Mash approaches us "huh? Hello Issei " she says with a gentle expression, Issei greets her back and together we start to head to my residence. after some chatter about our day.

"Well...I was surprised when today nobody remembered Yuuma-chan...I started to think that I was going crazy..." Issei admits with a sigh

"Yuuma-chan? You mean the girl you brought yesterday?" Mash asks shocking Issei

"You too remember her! I'm so relieved!" Issei exclaims happy hugging Mash.

'Master, all of this seems fishy' Jalter says in my head and I nod in agreement 'I know, I remember clearly how everyone was shocked when Issei brought Yuuma-chan at school' I decided to face directly the problem "Hey Issei, what happened during your date with Yuuma-chan?"

Issei looks at me and blinks a few times "Well, we went to the town and to the mall then..." he looks around as night falls upon us, at first he seemed to be confused then he made to a nervous expression "Oh...I remember this place! after the date, she asked me to go to a nearby park !" He says now excited, he starts to run inside said park and we follow him as he stopped in front of the fountain of the park "She said that she really enjoyed herself...then I don't remember but I made a dream yesterday night." Issei says as I raise an eyebrow "She turned into some kind of angel with black wings and killed me...I know it's crazy probably I just watched too many movies" I freeze in place at that, Mash did the same thing, I was about to reply when...

'Master there's someone' Jalter says as I turn and see a man walking towards us, his attire consisted of a pale gray trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, a pair of black gloves, and a black fedora.

"How unlucky...meeting someone of your kind in a place like this" He starts to say as Mash places herself behind me. Issei was petrified and was shaking like crazy. the man throws an evil glare at Issei who...jumps back high in the air "you want to escape? " the man asks

I look at Issei "Do you know who this guy is?!" Issei looks at me with a terrified look on his "I don't even know what's going on anymore!" he screams back at me. A pair of black wings erupted from the man's back "Low creature like you are so troublesome. I cannot sense the presence of either a master or a mate, though those humans were interesting" The man says as he looks at me and Mash "You're just a stray, I'll kill you and then I'll have a nice talk to your friends" he states as he summons one of those spears of light and throws it at Issei. This is enough!

Immediately the spear was blocked by an armored hand and destroyed, the man widened his eyes as he saw Jalter standing in front of Issei. this time, she wasn't armed, her sword was strapped to her waist and her flag was in its spiritual form. 'he's not worthy of my sword' the Avenger thought, cracking her fingers. The fallen angel remained shocked when an immense amount of magic erupted from the unknown girl, he tried to summon his spear but the Servant was too fast for him and she immediately struck him with a series of deadly punches, sending blood everywhere, she rammed her fist in his stomach making him puke a lot of blood and fly against a tree, destroying it. the man tried to get up but Jalter stepped on his head with her heel, she made a huge sadistic grin as she started to make pressure on his head with her feet, a sickening cracking noise started to sound.

I remain silent as the man starts to scream under Jalter's heel, I want to look away from the scene but after all, this was my responsibility as Master. suddenly a red light appeared from behind me and Mash, we immediately turn in the direction of the light only to see Rias popping out of something that looked like a magic circle along with Akeno and Koneko, she seemed deeply disturbed by the scenario, she was about to speak when Jalter rushed to her ready to kill her with a deadly uppercut

"Stop !" I scream making Jalter stop with her fist a few inches away from Rias' belly. Akeno and Koneko are completely horrified but not as much like Rias, who's probably watching the movie of her life with her eyes. Jalter jumps back and lands next to me glaring at the newcomers. Without me noticing Issei fainted, probably because of the mental stress, but at least he's not injured. In the meantime, the man got up and flew away clutching his head in pain.

Rias returns to her senses and tries to put up a calm look but I see fear in her eyes "I'm here for Issei nothing more nothing less" she says

"What do you want to do with him?" I ask with a cold tone

Rias bit her lip frustrated "I just want to bring him home Ritsuka...I mean no harm for him" she said sincerely as Akeno and Koneko slowly nodded in agreement.

I close my eyes and sigh "Very well...but if something happens to Issei..." I start to say with a threatening tone as Jalter summons her flag and unsheathed her sword "I don't think I need to explain what will happen" Issei is just a good person, sure he's a bit of pervert but that it's not enough to make me hate him or seeing him getting hurt.

Rias nods in reply, I turn in the direction of my residence "Wait, Ritsuka I-" Rias says but I raise my hand making her stop.

"Tomorrow we'll talk" I say with an annoyed tone "I have more important things to do than talking with you right now..." like summoning my servants because this fucking world already tried to kill me twice in less than 48 hours...


	3. Chapter 3

**A new beginning**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Hello guys! Here we are with a new chapter! I'm really enjoying writing this story and I'm glad to see that you also enjoy reading it! Before we start I want to reply to some of you!**

 **-FateStayNight Fanboy**

 **Thanks for letting me know since I'm not familiar with these kinds of things, I shall edit the chapter after publishing this one!**

 **-Paxloria**

 **1\. Yeah, I upload the chapters during the late night so my mind kinda gives up, I usually edit and correct the chapters the day after**

 **2\. Why not leave that very night to do it? Well, because Ritsuka didn't even know to have servants, also he doesn't know how to summon them.**

 **-Why wait until the SAME TIME the next day to do it? The time actually doesn't matter, they only needed Merlin to appear with his skill**

 **-Why is doing the summoning in the evening of that day too late (despite it being the safer choice not to wait), but doing the summoning on the evening of the next day fine/better? it doesn't make it better , they didn't know when Merlin would have shown up**

 **\- The previous chapter ended at the end of the first episode of Highschool DxD when Issei nearly died again because of Dohnaseek, the Fallen Angel that attacked him when he returned in the park, Who almost died because of Jalter. The story so far is following the canon events of Highschool DxD so far.**

 **And if they're so determined to do it the next day, then why not skip school and get an early start on it? Yeah, I admit that would have been the best idea, though I preferred to make the very first encounter with Ritsuka and the Highschool DxD cast.**

 **Thank you for leaving your questions and critiques so that I can improve my writing**

 **-Ryner510**

 **A lot :)**

 **-skolladrum**

 **Well, The annihilation maker is a Longinus Sacred Gear which has the ability to make a countless number of creatures, who are created based on the user's imagination. The Throne of Heroes, in this case, is an entire dimension where the already defined Heroic Spirits reside, so while the Annihilation Maker creates those creatures, The Throne summons Heroic Spirits to their Master.**

 **I thank everyone for supporting me and now let's get to the story!**

 **In the park**

Rias watched as Ritsuka left the park along with Mash and his Servant, once they were gone, her legs gave out and she started to pant and shake like crazy 'If she would have hit me...I'm would have died immediately' Rias thought taking some deep breaths. Koneko and Akeno looked down ashamed of themselves "I'm sorry Rias-Senpai" Koneko whispered with a trembling voice "I wasn't able to protect you..." suddenly Rias hugged her along with Akeno. the three stayed like that for a few minutes before breaking the hug, Rias walked to Issei and looked at Koneko and Akeno "I'll bring him home, you two can go..." she said as the two hesitantly nodded and teleported away.

I walked away with a fast peace, Mash is quietly was quietly following me, I bet she knows how I am feeling in this moment. Yesterday the world decided to say 'Fuck you' and tried to kill me, now Rias Fucking Gremory decided to show up through a magic teleport thing...fortunately, I'm not alone I have Mash and Jalter with me and soon my servants.

"Senpai..." Mash whispered as I keep walking

"What is it ?" I reply trying to sound calm

"Did you really need to be so mean to Rias Senpai?" she asks and I sigh at that, I admit that I was a bit harsh back there considering she was going to die if I hadn't intervened in time, but the fact that she was there meaning that she had something to do with the situation made me angrier than I thought. "No, but Mash you have to understand that our world shattered before our eyes and I'm tired and scared..." I reply sincerely.

Mash nods in reply "You're right...but we've Jalter and Merlin now...and soon your servants...everything will be alright"

I give her a small smile "Yeah, let's hurry up, the sooner we arrive the better". After a few minutes, we arrive at my residence, I open the main door with my keys and I fell an odd sensation as I enter, Jalter appears in front of me "Merlin already set up a bounded field, no one will be able to see or hear what's going on in here and no one will enter without our permission" she says as Merlin opens the door of the main building

"Good Evening Master!" he says with a refreshing tone "I brought here all of your things from the old house and I already set up the summoning circle"

I give him a nod "Thanks, I'll arrange everything later" My features steeled "I want to summon the others now"

Merlin gives me a smile and a nods "Then follow me, Master ". I follow Merlin in the courtyard where I see a circle with many runes in it "Now Master, focus on your hand and in your dreams"

 **(suggested OST- Fate Stay Night UBW OST - Rin: Remembrance Shoukan)**

I stretch out my arm and close my eyes while focusing my senses on my hand. I start to recollect my thoughts and clear my head, I began to search in my memory...

My servants...

I feel a burning sensation on my hand

My companions...

blurred images flashed in my mind

My friends...

the images become clearer

My Family...

I can see them, their faces, their expressions...I can hear them...I stretch my hand even further as the burning sensation intensifies.

 **In the Throne of Heroes**

The servants saw a light coming from the endless sky and together as one, raised their hands.

 **At the residence**

I can feel them...I grab on something and I pull it to me as I open my eyes. I'm immediately blinded by a white light, after a few moments I see Mash in awe and Merlin pointing in front of me.

I look in the pointed direction and remain shocked as a large crowd of people that looks at me with lots of expressions but all of them were happy. I am quickly pulled into a hug by someone, I feel a soft feeling wrapping me.

"oh my child, I missed you so much" A female voice says happy, I would like to reply but I can't since I'm currently trying to breathe

"Raikou, I think you're suffocating him" I hear Merlin's voice say as he chuckles. the woman detaches herself from me but remains close to me, she is the woman who Merlin mentioned, she looks very happy. I feel...happy and before I know it tears fall down from my eyes, I feel a warm feeling enveloping my heart and I feel...at home

* * *

 **Grand Summoning completed**

 **Saber Class Servant summoned: Artoria Pendragon, Artoria Pendragon Alter, Arthur Pendragon,Siegfried, Altera, Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus, Mordred, Gawain, Lancelot, Bedivere, Miyamoto Musashi, Okita Souji, Sigurd**

 **Lancer Class Servant summoned: Scáthach, Cú Chulainn, Artoria Pendragon, Artoria Pendragon Alter, Brynhildr, Enkidu, Ereshkigal, Karna, Jeanne D'Arc Lily,**

 **Archer Class Servant summoned: Gilgamesh, EMIYA, Atalanta, Tristan, Ishtar, Chloe Von Einzbern, Tomoe Gozen, Arjuna, Oda Nobunaga**

 **Rider Class Servant summoned: Iskandar, Francis Drake, Boudica, Medb, Saint Martha, Sakamoto Ryoma, Sakata Kintoki.**

 **Caster Class Servant summoned: Nursery Rhyme, Irisviel von Einzbern, Xuanzang, Nitocris, Medea ,** **Leonardo da Vinci, Illyasviel von Einzbern, Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova, Tamamo-no-Mae.**

 **Assassin Class Servant summoned: Hassan of the Hundred Faces, Hassan of the Cursed Arm, Hassan of Serenity, King Hassan, EMIYA, Mysterious Heroine X, Jack the Ripper, Semiramis, Shuten-douji, Carmilla.**

 **Berserker Class Servant summoned: Frankenstein, Lancelot, Heracles, Kiyohime, Florence Nightingale, Cú Chulainn Alter, Minamoto no Raikou, Ibaraki-douji, Mysterious Heroine X Alter, Hijikata Toshizo.**

 **Ruler Class Servant summoned: Jeanne d'Arc,** **Shirou Tokisada Amakusa**

 **Avenger Class Servant summoned: Edmond Dantès**

 **Alter Ego Class Servant summoned: Okita Souji Alter**

 **Foreigner Class Servant summoned: Abigail Williams, Katsushika Hokusai**

* * *

There are a lot of noises around me, I'm sitting in the dining room which is full of people more specifically my servants. when I summoned them they made a lot of fuss, Jalter calmed them down and they introduced themselves, I was surprised when I came across the same person in different forms like Artoria or Okita, but I managed to memorize all their names or maybe should I say restore their names? It doesn't matter right now, I feel happy, most of them treated me kindly though I had to send some Berserkers in spiritual form. I'm still surprised by some Servants though, like Jack...I mean...she...you know what? nevermind.

Mash is also enjoying herself, for some reasons, Ser Lancelot is treating her very well and so also does the other knights of the round table except Mordred, she's too busy talking to Iskandar. Gilgamesh and Enkidu are calm, everyone said that it was shocking seeing Gilgamesh not treating me like an inferior being but quite normally, he thanked me for bringing him here where the Gods dared to stole his propriety or something like that. Then there are the Jeanne sisters, which are kinda cute if you ask me, Jeanne acts like the big sister and looks after Jalter and Lily, Jalter always shouts at her and tries to push her away but Jeanne doesn't give up, Lily in the other hand listen to her and for some odd reason calls me reindeer-san. The Hassans are nowhere to be seen except for King Hassan who's silently sitting in the corner of the room. We're a lot of people now that I think about it...

"Silence please" Leonardo says as everyone went quiet "I think it is time for some explanations" she says looking at me. We spent the next hours talking about my dreams and how in reality those are memories of our battles for the future of Humanity, at first I couldn't believe it but slowly as every servant spoke I start to see myself in those stories. "And That's pretty much it" Leonardo concludes as she threw a glance at Jalter, who turns her gaze away.

"You must be proud of yourself Master" Iskandar says with his booming voice. I give him a nod

"Now we should talk about more pressing matters" Leonardo says "We can't always follow Master everywhere not all of us for sure, that is why I would like to propose to infiltrate some of us in Ritsuka's school"

Arthur nods at this "I think that is the best choice" he says as the other knights and Artoria agreed with him.

"But how we do that Umu?" Nero asks tilting her head

"Leave it to me" Leonardo says with a smirk "Now, the only question is who will go with Master?"

"I'll go" Anastasia quietly says as Leonardo nodded after that it was decided that other than Anastasia, X, and X Alter will follow me in my class.

"Very well, now talking about this place. While it is really big, it's still not enough for us all, which is why I, along with the others, will build and an underground extension" Leonardo adds smiling

"I think that's it for today, Master needs some rest after this very sweet reunion" Merlin says smiling. In Fact, I'm feeling really tired and tomorrow I still have school. I got up and I start to head to my room "Goodnight guys" I say as I left the room and went to sleep. Tonight I can sleep calmly knowing that my servants are here...

 **The next day, Kuoh Academy**

Rias walked inside the gates along with Issei, suscitating shock in many people, she was about to leave him to go to her class when suddenly her friend Sona approached her, with some papers in her hand and a serious expression. "Sona? What's wrong?" Rias asked a now a bit worried

Sona handed her the papers "Do you know these people?" she asked as Rias looked at the papers, where it was written that there were some new students enrolled in the academy, she looked at the names...Anastasia Lostbelt, Okita Ace, Xylina Satsuki, and Xavia Satsuki...Rias shook her head "No, I don't know them...why you ask?"

Sona sighed "I found these papers on my desk today...they're already approved so..." she couldn't complete the sentence as her attention was caught by the incoming group.

I already see Rias at the entrance of the main building, she was talking to the student council president Sona Sitri, she looks at us with a sharp gaze as me and my servants and Mash started to approach them. I also see Issei, who was shocked by seeing so many beautiful girls around me. Rias looks at me with a shocked expression as I stop in front of her and I start to speak "Rias, we still have to talk about that thing that happened yesterday"

Rias slowly nods "Yeah...we could talk about that in the Occult Club after the classes"

I give her a nod and I start to walk away followed by my servants...Today is my turn to say 'Fuck you' to the world, I feel a smile forming on my lips as we leave Mash in front of her classroom.

The day passed really smoothly, my classmates were busy talking with X and X Alter which are knows as Xylina Satsuki and Xavia Satsuki. Okita talked a lot with the members of the Kendo club while Anastasia...she didn't talk much to the others, they were kinda scared of her but she didn't mind them so it's alright. The last class ends and I walk outside joined by my Servants

"So how was your first day?" I ask as X and X Alter shrugged

"I guess it's alright, I don't care much, I'm only to be your reliable sword" X replies smirking

"same...and for the sweets..." X alter whispers

"The other students are quite friendly, the captain of the Kendo club asked me to join them though I refused since it wouldn't be fair for my opponents" Okita says smiling

"it was boring" Anastasia says "I don't like sharing the room with those people "

I let a small chuckle escape my lips "Now...We have to meet Rias in the Occult Club, we'll reunite with Mash there" I say and the others nod in agreement. Just as planned, we meet Mash in the entrance of the old school building, I feel a barrier around the place it's not nearly strong as Merlin's barrier. We enter the building and we are greeted with darkness lightened only by some candles, I see Issei, Akeno, Koneko, and Yuuto Kiba are sitting on two couches while Rias is standing between them. Rias looks at me with an uncertain expression and I notice that her eyes are looking at my Anastasia and the others, I can tell very well how worried she is and I laugh internally at the thought of her discovering that there's also Lancelot Berserker in his spiritual form, Leonardo suggested me to bring him with me because of his threating look.

"Hello Ritsuka we were expecting you" Rias said with a calm but wary tone

"Nice place here, kinda dark but it's what I expect from something called an Occult Club" I reply "Though I'm quite surprised to see a...shower " I mean really! Who would put a shower in a room like this?

"Thank you" Rias says nodding "Care to introduce your friends here?" she asks gesturing my servants.

"By their real names please" Another voice says from behind us, I look in the direction of the voice and I see the Student Council walk in the room led by their President Sona. I start to dislike the situation, they're probably thinking that now they have the upper hand, so I give a nod to X and the others, they all summoned their weapons and armors, everyone's eyes fall upon X's Excalibur, they seem scared and backed away a lot from us except Kiba who looks...Angry?

"T-That sword..." Rias says stuttering, X smirks and points Excalibur at her

"You mean Excalibur?" X says with a challenging tone as Kiba gets up and places himself between Rias and the Sword. Sona tries to come in aid of Rias but Okita and X alter blocked her way, the temperature of the room drastically dropped thanks to Anastasia.

"We are not here to fight" I start to say "But the fact that I'm finding myself in a dark room and suddenly I'm suddenly surrounded by people I don't know, except for Sona, makes me feel kinda threatened, now I'll order my servant lower their weapons and you'll start to explain why two dark angels, or whatever the fuck those people were, tried to kill us twice and in what way all of you are involved in this"

Rias can only nod to that though Kiba doesn't seem to back off, Rias whispers something to his ear and he finally returns to sit on the couch but not before sending me and X a glare full of hatred. My servants turn their weapons in their spiritual form.

Rias sighs and looks at me with newfound courage as I open my mental link to all of my Servants "The Occult club is a mere facade. Nothing more than a hobby, I'll be frank, everyone in this room, except for you and your..Servants, are devils." she says. Wow...I'm quite okay with this explanation, after all, I did summon two Onis yesterday night so it's very likely for devils to exists, Issei also took the revelation quite well "The black-winged man you saw yesterday was a fallen angel. Once Angels serving God, they have been cast down to the underworld due to their wicked nature. They're trying to manipulate humans and destroy us devils. Since primeval times, there's been a constant struggle for dominance in the underworld, or Hell, as humans call it. There are also normal angels, coming here on God's orders to hunt devils. in other words, we have a three-way standoff. Do you follow me so far?" she continues as I nod, the explanation that Leonardo and the other gave me yesterday night was far more complicated so this is like hearing a child story...in the other hand, Issei didn't seem to understand very well...I let a sigh as Rias starts to explain using Yuuma-chan as an example, she tells him how Yuuma-chan was a fallen angel and everything but then she says something that catches my attention.

"She used her powers...like I did with your parents. Once that fallen angel completed her mission, she erased memories and records of it from you and the people around you." I don't like this, I really don't

'don't worry Master, your mind is connected with ours if someone tries to do something, he will have an unpleasant surprise' Merlin says through our mental link and I let out a sigh of relief.

"She came to check whether you have a certain dangerous object in your body. You were killed once it was confirmed...at least you Issei" She says as she looks at me "Since there were two dangerous sacred gear around she probably sent one of her companions to also kill you, unfortunately for them you were, you were able to utilize it and survived" Rias says

"What is a Sacred Gear?" I ask narrowing my eyes

"It is an unusual power that resides in certain humans. it is said that most of the great men in history possessed it" Akeno starts to say "Sometimes they have power formidable enough to threaten devils and fallen angels." Rias concludes

"But yours is out of the ordinary under every aspect" Sona says glaring at me "You are able to control such powerful entities without any issue, a human cannot control that much power without dying instantly"

'You only saw the tip of the iceberg miss Persident' I thought as my servants gave her a smug face. I only shrug in reply making her angrier

"But if she killed me why am I alive?" Issei asks

"Because of this" Rias says as she showed a flyer with a magic circle in it "You summoned me from this Flyer moments before you died. Issei, you've been reborn into the household of Rias Gremory, daughter of Duke Gremory, an upper-class demon, as my servant demon!" she says as bat-like wings erupted from everyone in the room except for us of course. Then Rias looks at me "And I offer you the same thing. Become part of my family and you'll be immortal and you'll have many other privileges"

My servants tensed up a lot and looked at me with a worried expression. This is...this is... "I refuse, there no way for me to become like you" I say with a determined tone "I already have a family and you can see some of them right here. I am Human and I'll always live as one. Don't get me wrong, I don't have anything against you or your kind, I just don't want to cease being human. I'm sure that there other ways of becoming Immortal without becoming a devil...You have your answer" I say as I turn towards the exit

'Beautiful' Gilgamesh says through our mental link while laughing 'You never cease to amaze Me, human. Your loyalty is one of the purest, keep it that way' he says as I walk out of the room with my Servants.

As soon as Ritsuka left the room along with his _Servants_ , all the devils, except Issei, started to feel sick...Excalibur...not a fragment of it...the Real One was right before their very eyes. Kiba had an angered expression but he was also shaking 'How can I hope to destroy...that...?' he thought.

Sona looked at Rias recomposing herself "It's safe to say that you do understand that this is FAR beyond our powers, right Rias?" she asked as the crimson haired girl nodded

"I'll immediately inform my brother about the situation " She said

"And I'll do the same with my sister" Sone replied

 **In the underworld**

Sirzechs Lucifer was sitting inside his study lost in deep thoughts, his little sister just informed him of a really really confusing and dangerous situation, Excalibur has reappeared along with many powerful beings and all thanks to this human, Ritsuka Fujimaru...This news cannot be revealed to anyone or it will cause a massive wave of panic in the devil population and he surely doesn't want that. His door flew open as another individual walks in...Serafall Leviathan and she was beyond pissed.

"Sirzechs, what's the meaning of this?!" she asks angered

"I also wish know" He replied sighing "but Serafall you have to calm down"

"CALM DOWN? MY PRECIOUS LITTLE SISTER WAS STANDING ON THE WRONG EDGE OF THE REAL EXCALIBUR AND YOU ARE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN? YOU DO KNOW THAT RIAS WAS ALSO THERE RIGHT?" She shouted at him

"Yes, I know. that's why we need to remain calm if we rush things we're going to regret it " He said as Serafall slightly calmed down "Now, I know this is not the best situation but we need to analyze the situation, what we know about this Ritsuka Fujimaru?"

"Nothing special except that he lost his parents in a car accident where he miraculously survived, we do have registered a great amount of magic energy there and we assumed that it was an angel that saved him" Serafall replied as Sirzechs put a hand on his chin.

"tomorrow I'm going to visit him in his house" he stated

"I'm coming with you...don't try to stop me" Serafall replied

"I know but we are not there to kill him, Rias told me that he acted that way because he felt threatened" the Lucifer stated

"No promises" Serafall replied walking out of the room

* * *

 **A/N**

 **About Okita Souji:** Yes, I do know that Okita Souji is also Sirzechs' knight. This is goign to be important in the near future


	4. Chapter 4

**A new beginning**

 **Chapter 4**

Hello **again guys! I hope you all are doing well, I wasn't really planning on making this new chapter this soon but thanks to your support and requests I got a Buff and so I'm writing this chapter with a lot of hype and determination! But before, here's your answers to your questions:**

 **-Indigo One**

 **1\. Ritsuka is basically killing all the 72 Demons of Solomon back at the final Singularity, will that be important as well? it is something important but since I think that those could be spoilers, I decided that it will not important in this story.**

 **2\. So...will the fact that several of Hero's Faction ancestor are basically coming back means any reaction by then? Of course, there will be a reaction not only by the Hero's Faction but also from the Gods and other people**

 **3\. Would King Solomon have any chance of getting referred in any way? King Solomon is one of my biggest struggle in this story, He will be referred for sure with some spoiler-free comments but I doubt it will more than that, I originally wanted to include him in the story but I wasn't sure about that, I'm still considerating the idea, let me know what you all think about it!**

 **-Merlin Pranks101**

 **Don't worry my friend, when I write this story I always check on both of the Type-Moon wiki and the Highschool DxD wiki and I'm well conscious of the powers of the Highschool DxD cast, though you have to understand that if Sirzechs decided to attack the Fujimaru's residence (Which is not going to happen since Sirzechs isn't a reckless idiot) is full of powerful Servants like Gilgamesh, Karna, Enkidu etc... It's not going to end very well for him even if he's really powerful and everything even with Serafall backing him up.**

 **-Guest-Questioner**

 **How are you going to manage EVERY SINGLE character's interaction, with the world of DxD and each other!? Which of the characters' will be relevant to the** progress **the story, IF THERE IS ONE,**

 **and which of the rest, will be left out UNTIL they're relevant if at all !?**

 **I understand your concern and accept you're opinion, indeed this is a big cast but the interactions are the easiest thing (At least in my opinion) to do in this story since many of the Servants are known in DxD , take as an example Brynhildr, the DxD already has one Brynhildr but now a new appeared this means that there will be a lot of interaction between the two Brynhildr, Odin and the Nordic Pantheon in general and so goes on with the other Servants. The only interaction that I think it will be complicated for is the interaction between the** Hassans **and the DxD** cast, **since I wasn't able to find anything the DxD universe about the Islam which really surprised me if any of you knows something let me know through a review or a PM. I'll try my best to give to all the Servants enough screentime.**

 **Thank you for exposing your doubts**

 **-The Last Order**

 **WHY NO OZZIE!? Seriously he is awesome! Don't worry My friend! The Sacred Gear: Throne of Heroes is literally the throne of heroes, in the last chapter Ritsuka summoned ONLY the Servants that he knew during the events of Fate Grand Order so this doesn't exclude the possibility of summoning other servants like Ozzie or BB etc... in a later moment.**

 **As always thank you for all of your support and reviews!**

* * *

 **On the way home**

"They stopped following us" Anastasia said as the familiars sent by Rias and Sona returned to their masters.

I give a nod in acknowledgment as X laughed "Their faces when they saw my Excalibur was priceless" she says

"I bet they weren't expecting that" Okita replies chuckling. X alter was quietly eating the sweets I bought her while Anastasia kept walking by my side, Lancelot Berserker is always in his spiritual form near me. I can't help but think about this new revelations until two days I lived as a normal teenager but now I came to know that the world is full of Angels, Devils and many other things...I look at the rune on my hand and wonder...What is Humanity for those creatures? A plaything? Insects? What Humanity can do against them? These thoughts plague my mind as we finally reach home.

"Welcome back Master!" Tamamo immediately greets me hugging me tightly

"Leave Anchin-sama, you sly fox!" Kiyohime interjects as she presses herself on me

"You two..." Raikou said with an ice cold tone as she walks to us "Can't you see that My Child is tired ?" she adds tilting her head with a scary smile

Tamamo quickly let go and so does Kiyohime but not before throwing a death glare to Raikou.

"Thanks" I reply while scratching the back of my head, she smiles at me and nods "You're welcome my child"

"Hassan" I call as three masked figures appear kneeling by my side

"Yes, our Lord?" they ask

"Probably we'll have some guests in the immediate future, could you please patrol the area around here ?" I ask them

"Of course, my Lord" they replied as they disappeared

"You don't have to ask kindly" Jalter says leaning against "You're their master, not their mother"

I let out a small chuckle "guess you're right but since we'll be together for a long time, we should be more friendly with each other"

"Maybe the others don't want to be friendly with each other take that Gilgamesh he's always angry about something" She says as she looks where Gilgamesh is and much to her surprise she founds the King of The Heroes laughing along with Enkidu, who threw a small rock Ishtar who also started to shout at them frustrated while Ereshkigal tried to calm her down "That...doesn't prove anything!" Jalter says blushing a little as I let a small chuckle escape me "What are laughing at ?!" she growls at me as I raise my hand with a nervous smile

"Oh! Master there you are!" Da Vinci-chan saves me from a very dangerous situation "We finished to build the underground expansion of the house!"

"Woah...that was quick" I say surprised, that is like reeeeaaally quick

"I know! But for a genius like me, it was a cakewalk " She replies "Come let me show you!" she says as she starts to drag me inside the house "You were risking a lot back there" she adds with a small laugh

"Thank you Da Vinci-chan" I say

"No problem" She replied as she walked to a door that wasn't there before, which revealed to be an elevator, we enter in it and we start to go down. once the doors reopen, I see a long corridor with lots of doors.

"This is where the Servants will stay" Da Vinci-Chan says as we walk down the corridor "We also built a medical center on Nightgale's request, a gym and a pool" she said as I give her a surprised look

"Wow" It's the only thing I can say at the moment

"And this " she says as she opens a door "Is my workshop " she says as I see a hangar-sized room, full of blueprints, posters of jets and other things

"You really like planes" I say looking at some of the posters

Da Vinci-chan nods "Yes, during my life I always tried to create a machine able to fly. Ser Lancelot also seemed to like them, especially that one" She says as she pointed at the poster of an F-15. Wow, I didn't expected from a knight of the Round Table to like these kinds of things "And Iskandar asked me to build that one" she adds pointing at the poster of a B-2 bomber... "Though it's too big to fit here" She says sighing as I give her a shocked look

"You want to build a plane here?" I ask

"Of course! I'm also interested in some helicopters" Da Vinci-chan replies as I pale a bit. the idea is actually quite cool but also kinda worrying since she considered to build a B-2 bomber, I mean can she even build it? I think that the projects are kinda of a State secret...

"Also Master, why did you refused Rias' offer ?" she suddenly asks

"I shouldn't have?" I ask tilting my head

"No, no, that's not what I meant" Da Vinci says waving her hand "I'm just curious"

"Well, you can say that I'm proud of my Humanity" I say "I felt like becoming a Devil would have deprived me of something...let me explain, once the humans desired to be able to fly in the sky and thanks to that desire we inveted the planes and now we fly high in the sky. I think that becoming a devil would have deprived me of the Human desire to surpass the limits of our state" I explain as Da Vinci-Chan seems really pleased by my reply

"Let's go master, I'm quite sure that Emiya already finished preparing dinner " She says with a gentle smile as together we returned at the ground floor.

"Oh, My Master! you're just in time UmU " Nero says dragging me with her "look how many tasty things Archer cooked!" she says showing me an immense amount of food displaying on the table. I already feel my stomach growling.

"Oh Master, quickly take a seat before they arrive" Archer says as I sit

"They?" I ask

"Look...3...2..1..." Archer says as the door opens revealing the five Artoria, they quickly sat and start eating making some questionable sounds that showed that they really like what they're eating. Arthur also walks in with the other servants and together we start to eat.

"Oi Master you were great back there! " Cú Chulainn says while eating, Scàthach pitches his cheek "ah! why shishou?!"

"You're spitting food everywhere, swallow then speak" she replies calmly releasing him

"My Cu-chan knows better, Right Cu-chan?" Medb says

"Fuck you" Cú Chulainn Alter replies while chewing. I can't help but chuckle at that. I see Okita alter looking at the food looking for something then Archer approaches her with a bowl of Oden, her face lits up as she thanks Archer and starts to eat happily. Musashi, Francis, Gawain, Lancelot, and Iskandar starts to have a drinking contest but it seems that Francis is having the upper hand. In the meantime, Shuten as attached herself on Kintoki's right arm causing Raikou to start glaring at her, Ibaraki seems to mind her own business. At the End of the dinner, I help Tomoe carrying Musashi to her room since she was drunk...

"Mastaaah...you...know...I always considered you a...pretty boy...eheheheh...though you're Jalter's propriety...so..." Musashi says...wait what? Tomoe widens her eyes and quickly puts her hand on Musashi's mouth "Don't listen to her! she always says weird things when drunk" she says with a nervous laugh "I'll take care of her now, you can go Master don't worry !" she says, I give her a nod and head to my room. As soon as I touch the bed I fell asleep.

I open my eyes and find myself in a room that I don't recognize, suddenly the sliding door opens and I see Jalter talking to a man with a lab coat, he walks away as Jalter enters the room, I can't control my body as I get up and walk to Jalter, I put my hands on her hips and I...KISS HER?! My hands starts to go up and my kiss becomes more passionate, I remove her armor and clothes revealing her...breasts...now I understand why Issei likes them so much...I push her on the bed and then...

"My Lord" Cursed arm says. I immediately wake up and put the pillow between my legs, I am sweating a lot. I look at him recomposing myself as I notice that it is morning. "What is it?" I ask

"Someone has come, the great founder is keeping them in the courtyard" Cursed arm says

 **15 minutes before...**

Sirzechs and Serafall were standing in front of the Fujimura residence. Sirzechs noticed the immense impenetrable barrier that was protecting the place "Serafall, you can see it right?"

"You mean the giant barrier in front of us that would make pale those we put in the underworld? yes, I think I noticed it" Serafall replied

"Remember we're not here to fight" He said as Serafall sighed and nodded then she walked to the main door in rang the doorbell

"This is ridiculous Sirzechs-chan, the doorbell? Really?" She said

"Coooming" the voice of a young girl replied as the door opened.

Serafall widened her eyes as she saw a young girl with white hair and crimson eyes but the most important things was that...she was wearing a Magical Girl dress and she was actually emanating quite a lot of magic energy.

"Illya...you shouldn't open the door to everyone what if it's the enemy?" a young girl with tanned skin color and white-rose like hair said sighing

"W-What?! Since when the enemies ring the doorbell?!" The Magical Girl Named Illya replied stuttering and blushing.

"Also Illya you're in your Magical Dress you finally fully accepted your Nature as Magical Girl!" the stick in Illya's said wiggling

Illya looked at herself and blushed even more "UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" she screamed as she ran away. Sirzechs was shocked but Serafall had the expression that said " has stopped working'. The other girl sighed "Don't mind Ilya, she's always like that" the girl analyzed the two and sighed "I'll leave it to you gramps" she said as towering man wearing a skull mask appeared in front of them from a pillar of blue flames, he was carrying a really big a sword and a shield.

Sirzechs narrowed his eyes as he sensed the power coming from the mysterious man that standing in front of them. Serafall also was on guard and was wary, the more time passed the more people started to come out.

'This is too much for us...' Sirzechs thought as another man showed up, he had blonde hair and crimson eyes, he was wearing a golden armor and when he looked at them and made an utterly disgusted expression

"So you have come, worms" He said "If it is death you're looking for then you have come in the right place, worms"

Serafall eye twitched "How dare you to call us worms..." she hissed

"But that's what you're, worms" He replied. Sirzechs knew that the situation was already going out of control, he raised his hands and put up a friendly face "Please, we're not here looking for a fight" He said "We just want to talk".

"At least one of has some intelligence, worms" The blonde man replied.

I quickly go outside, and I see everyone glaring at two single individuals, one man with crimson hair and a girl with Black hair. I'm not sure who is the girl but I know for sure that the man is a Rias' relative. I make my way to them as Jalter escorts me...I try to not think about that dream as she walks beside me. "you took longer than I expected to show up" I say with a friendly tone "I'm Ritsuka Fujimaru but I'm sure you already know that"

The man nods "Yes, I'm Sirzechs Lucifer, Rias' brother and the Satan who is in charge of Domestic Affairs of the underworld " he replies, I see Ereshkigal biting her lips as he says that but Ishtar reminded her that he's talking of the biblical underworld "And this right here Serafall Leviathan the Satan who was in charge of Foreign Affairs in the underworld and she's Sona's sister" wait I remember her, she embarrassed Sona last year coming with a Magical costume...devils... "as I said to these kind people we're here only to talk nothing more nothing less"

"Very well, let them pass" I order as my servants obeyed except Gilgamesh of course, who just looks at them with a smirk which makes Serafall grimace. The two walked right to me "Is there a place where we can talk?" Sirzechs ask and I nod "Follow me". I lead them in the dining room and I ask Archer to make some tea for the guests, as the other Servants followed us except those who were guarding the outside

"So, you know why we're here?" Sirzechs asks

"Yes, you're here because of yesterday" I reply nodding

"Rias told you reacted that way because you felt threatened" Sirzechs asks

"Yes that is also true, I found myself surrounded by people like you're in this moment" I reply

"then I apologize for our sisters' manners, I know the Occult club room is a pretty dark place and I understand your position in that condition" He raid as Serafall raised an eyebrow at that "But I have to ask you, where did you get Excalibur ?"

"it's a secret that I cannot reveal" I reply with a serious tone

"I see, what about the people that surround you?" Sirzechs asks

"They are my servants, my friends, my companions and family" I reply

Sirzechs nods "Now it is my turn, to ask some explanations and who's better of the Lords of the underworld?" I say smirking

"Of course" he replies

"What is the situation with the whole world? Rias explained something of it but I think there's something else other than Devils, Angels, And Fallen Angels" I say crossing my arms

He nods and starts to explain me the story of all the Pantheons and how they interact with each other. He explained to me how the devil society worked and Gilgamesh looks angrier and angrier with each word as I expected. Sirzechs finishes his explanation and now it is time to ask him my greatest concern "What about Humanity?"

He seems surprised by the question "Well, the church has his exorcists and the wielders of the holy swords. I think that you already know of the humans with Sacred Gears, yes? well, they rarely remain human, most of them become reincarnated Devils or Angels or they get killed..."

"I see" I reply nodding, as I thought Humanity can do little against them...

"What about you?" Serafall asks "What will you do now?"

My Servants looks at me at waiting for my response, "I..." what I will do? Now that I know all of this what will I do? I feel a burning desire in my chest, yes this sensation is the same one that I felt during my dreams...the desire to protect humanity and its future and with my Servants it is possible. I give the two Satans a determined look as I place my hand on my chest "I'll protect the future of Humankind"

Sirzechs and Serafall blinked a few times but then he laughed, it wasn't a malicious laugh and it wasn't meant as an insult, it was a genuine laugh "Very well Ritsuka! I hope we're not enemies then!" He says

"No, we're not, unless you want to harm humanity" I reply with a smile "Instead I hope that we could live together in peace" I add as I offered him and handshake

He shakes my hand without any sign of hesitation "Me too" then he looks at my Servants "Well, I think it is time for us to

return to our duties" he said as he got up along with Serafall. "And Sirzechs, I will find a way to make up for what happened yesterday" I say since I don't any grudges between us

She looks at Illya, who is hiding behind Irisviel, and winks at her "I think I'll come here again, after all, the Magical Girls needs to stick together" with this last sentence the two Satans left my residence...

 **Outside**

"You are sure of this Sirzechs-chan?" Serafall asked as they left the Fujimaru residence

Sirzechs nodded "have you seen the fire in his eyes? That boy is determined and The Excalibur will not go against us"

"Soon the other faction will know of him though" Serafall replied

"Have seen his servants? I don't think we should worry about his safety " he replied with a laugh.

 **later**

I gathered all my servants in the living room "As you know I chose what I want to do in the future, but I know that maybe this isn't what you want..." I say but suddenly Arthur takes a step forward

"Master, the first time you summoned us was for saving humanity. Your goal hasn't changed and I think that everyone still agrees with this objective" Arthur says smiling as the other Servants nods in agreement

"I will always fight for my Master UMU!" Nero exclaimed with a smile

"This is going to be a long journey and I can't help but feel excited Master" Iskandar says

"Contractor" King Hassan said as his eyes kept glowing "I already gave thee mine loyalty"

Everyone looks fine with my choice and I can't help but feel happy about that

"human..." Gilgamesh started to say as I look at him "You really want to coexist with those worms?" he asks and I nod in reply "Even though this means by the enemy of a lot of creatures?" I nod again without hesitation and He smirks "Very Well Then! fighting alongside a fool would have been unacceptable, I, Gilgamesh shall assist you in this task, but always remember that you're a subject of my everlasting kingdom" he says as Enkidu smiles at me

"Thanks, my King" I reply then I look at the others "But this time I don't want to stand in the sidelines, I wish to join you in this battle that I have decided to fight!" I say

Some days later

My routine has become really strict since the day I swore that would have protected Humanity, in the morning I go to school, during the afternoon I train with Scàthach and the Knights of the roundtable and in the evening I train my magecraft with Da Vinci-chan and the other casters, I always go to sleep in early and then I restart everything.

I learned from Da Vinci-chan that in the other word the Magecraft was pretty limited but now, it became infinite, she said that it's like this because here the Age of Gods never ended and in fact, many Servants were able to notice this, first of all, Archer said that know his projections are perfect and don't deteriorate with time. The Servants are able to sustain themselves without using their master's magical energy which is great since it means that they can use their Noble Phantasms more easily!

Also since I expressed my desire to protect Humanity, I always feel a burning feeling of excitement wrapping my heart, I also talked about this with Da Vinci-chan and she said that maybe it is because now I am like myself from the past and that we finally became one, she also said that probably soon my memories will return.

Anyway, in this moment I'm having a sparring with Sir Lancelot and I'm trying my best even though I doubt that I can win at the moment.

"Since when Master is able to use a sword that easily?" Tomoe asked looking at the sparring between Ritsuka and Lancelot

"I don't know, he also displayed a high level of skill even with other weapons" Scàthach replied

"he keeps getting better and better " Artoria replied as Jeanne seemed a bit worried about something, Artoria noticed her "Jeanne, you know something right?"

Jeanne sighed as she looked at her master with worried eyes "It's just...My class skill is telling me that Ritsuka is starting to develop parameters, I still can't make them out since they look like they are locked but I'm sure that they're there" she said shocking the other Servants "We must keep watchful over Ristuka just to be safe..."

The training ended and I feel refreshed even though I just finished to fighting one of the knights of the roundtable

"My Lord" Hundred faces-chan says appeared next to me "you have a visit "

I give her a nod and I head to the entrance of the residence, to my surprise, I see Issei and the blonde girl that recently joined Rias' peerage, if I'm not wrong her name is Asia "Hello Issei what brings here?" I ask as I let them in.

Issei immediately bows deeply to me "Ritsuka Senpai! Please Help me! Help me saving Bochou!"

* * *

 **Sacred Gear: Throne of Heroes**

 **Rank: Longinus**

 **Description: Allows the owner to call forth Heroic Spirits from a different lost reality. The Servant will sustain himself without taking any magical energy from the Master, which means that the Servant will disappear only if the master is killed. Once the user of this Sacred Gear dies, the Gear will destroy itself and it will stop existing.**

 **Balance Breaker: unknown**

 **Only User: Ritsuka Fujimaru**

 **Status: Awakened**


	5. Chapter 5

**A new beginning**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Hello guys, some things happened and now I'm kinda forced to stay at home so I have plenty of time to write my stories! Now I shall reply to your questions:**

 **-Paxloria**

 **First of all, thanks and now to your critiques**

 **1)I already edited the chapters so it should be fixed by now**

 **2) That's because they only knew of one Excalibur, which is Mysterious Heroine X's Excalibur, since the other Excaliburs are yet to be discovered by them**

 **3)I also Edited that part so it should be more clear**

 **4) I admit that would have been the best course of action, though I personally thought that it was a normal reaction for a human, like Ritsuka, to react in that way since he had no experience with being attacked by supernatural creatures or to attacked in general so he didn't know the course of actions to avoid getting attacked. He returned where he felt safe and where Mash could recover from her injury. the most illogical thing was to return to school but I already explained why I chose that.**

 **to your second review**

 **1) I know, and this issue will be addressed in the future chapters**

 **2) everything will be addressed with the continuation of the story don't worry :)**

 **3) The Casters are already using the Fujimaru's residence as a temple, also the leylines in the DxD universe are pretty much everywhere there a few places that are right in the center of them like Kyuubi who is the center of Kyoto's leylines, though the leylines of the DxD doesn't carry magical energy but spiritual power which has origin in the faith of the followers and so they're not the pulse of The World but the pulse of faith. Though the fact that the DxD is basically in the Age of Gods provides the Servant with Magical Energy and enhances their abilities that were limited by Gaia in Nasuverse.**

 **4) it is the vacation house, I refer to it as Fujimaru Residence because saying vacation house seemed unnatural**

 **As always thanks for your precise critiques that help me improve the story and my writing**

 **-EspadaJ18**

 **what will be the Servant's reaction to such desperate request? You'll see ;)**

 **-Indigo One**

 **Would you also include the pancake made by Medea Lily? Well, probably but first we need her**

 **-hnh058513**

 **Lancelot and the F-15 is it beserker or saber because beserker was the one who commandeered an F-15 during the battle with Bluebeards monster.**

 **It was the Saber Lancelot, you can say that he has an affinity with that Jet XD**

 **-Merlin Pranks101 / Cole shiryu**

 **-Guest-Questioner**

 **Thank you for trusting my judgment, and it's good to still have on board**

 **Now, let's get to the new chapter!**

 **Fujimura Residence**

I narrow my eyes as Issei bowed to me asking for help, the girl that came with him is also bowing. Jalter walk to us and raises an eyebrow as she looks at Issei, a wicked smile crosses her face like she saw something interesting.

"Boy, you gave your arm to a dragon, didn't you?" she said grabbing Issei's arm "a powerful one"

Issei seems shocked by her statement as he nods "For saving Bochou this is nothing!"

"This brings honor to you" Artoria says also walking to us

Issei nods but his expression remains serious as he looks at me "Please Ritsuka senpai, you're the only who can help me now"

I close my eyes and let out a sigh "Come inside so you can explain me the situation"

Issei nods and together we head inside, we sat on the dining table as he explains everything about Rias' pre-defined wedding and how they lost in the Rating game "sothis is why I can't leave her with that bastard! I was about to go alone but Grayfia-san said that maybe you could help me"

Grayfia-san? I don't know anyone with that name... "Please Senpai...I swear upon my name that I'll repay twice as much!"

I look at Mash, who gave me a gentle Smile and nods. I smile at Issei "very well Issei, Chaldea shall help you" I say as my Servants gave me a shocked look, I realize what I said...Chaldea...I don't know how that word came out of my mouth but it felt so right.

Issei eyes lit up "Thanks Senpai!" he said with a beaming smile. I turn to my Servants "Seems like our time has come" I say.

After an hour we come up with a formation, The Servants that will participate in the mission are: Salter, Mordred, Scàthach, Karna, Gilgamesh, Francis, Merlin, Irisviel, King Hassan, EMIYA Assassin, Lancelot Berserker, Jalter, and Okita Souji Alter. Other than them The Hassans will gather some information in the underworld.

Da Vinci-Chan is talking with Issei and seems to be very interested in the piece of paper with the glyph on it, Issei it's too focused in her tits so he hands her the paper, Da Vinci's eyes glowed a little as she returns him the paper.

 **Underworld...**

It was an engagement party full of important people, the sound of chatter was filling the room as Ravel Phenex bragged about her brother victory though Akeno, Koneko, and Kiba were relatively calm

"Look at her bragging" Kiba said

"She must have forgotten that it was broadcast" Sona Sitri said as she approached the group

"Sona Kaichou" Kibe greeted her

"The result aside, the match was quite impressive, or rather, clearly above anyone's expectations." Sona stated with a calm tone closing her eyes

"Thank you for the compliment, but no need to be so considerate" Akeno replied with the expression of someone who knows something

Sona looked at them with a confused look as Kiba smiled at her "We don't believe it's over quite yet" he said

"It's not over" Koneko said taking a sip from her drink

suddenly a flame erupted in front of the guests, and Riser came out of it. He had a triumphant expression on his face as he spread his arms to the public "Famed Nobles of the underworld!" he started to say as his voice echoed in the whole room "The Phenex family is honored by your attendance tonight. We invited you all to share the historic moment in which I, Raiser Phenex, and the heiress apparent of the Gremory family, Rias Gremory, formally announce our intent to marry each other. Without further ado, let me introduce..." he said raising his voice " my empress, Rias Gremory!" he shouted as Rias appeared out of a magic circle.

Suddenly the door of the ballroom literally exploded, blasting the guards out of the existence. Everyone was utterly shocked as a woman with a pirate red dress, long wavy crimson pink hair with a scar across her face, entered in the room carrying two flintlocks pistols "Wow what a nice party you're having here" She said with a huge smirk "Do you mind if we come along ?" she said.

"BUCHOOOOOOOOOOUUUU" Issei screamed as he ran past the woman with his sacred gear already activated

"Issei?!" Rias said shocked

"How dare you to break in-" Riser tried to say

"I'm Hyuoudou Issei, a member of Kuoh Academy Occult Research Club! Buchou Rias Gremory's virginity is mine!" Issei screamed, making the woman laugh uncontrollably

"What-How Dare you?!" Riser replied with an angered tone as Rias blushed "Seize him!" he demanded as some guards placed themselves in front of Issei...unfortunately for them a red lighting sent them crushing against the walls as a figure with a thick armor appeared in their places, it wasn't possible to determine who he was since there was a helm covering his face "huh? you call these people guards? I'm sure that this boy right here can put a better fight" the armored figure says making everyone back away, suddenly many other figures entered in the ballroom, Rias widened her eyes as she saw Ritsuka and Jeanne d'Arc Alter.

I walked inside the ridiculously large ballroom, Mordred already took out the guards and Drake was...being Drake. I already can tell by Rias' shocked eyes that I was the last person she expected to see today.

"What's going on?" a scared devil asks shaking

"A little entertainment I prepared." Sirzechs says as he walked beside Rias, everyone seems shocked except me since I had a feeling that he had something to do with this situation

'He wants to see our strength...' I say in my head

"Sirzechs-sama, what do you mean by enterain-" Riser tries to say but Sirzechs stops cuts him off raising his hand

"Raiser, the Rating Game was very interesting to watch. However, against my sister who was inexperienced and had half the pieces, it was a bit..." He starts to say

"You have complaints about the fight?" Riser asks

"Not at all. The rating game itself would become meaningless if I did. not to mention, considering the circumstances involved this time, my old family would be dishonored. I wanted something flashy for my little sister's engagement party " He says with a smile as he looks at Issei"You two, over there. I wanted to see the powers of the Light of Humankind and the power of the Dragon so I had Grayfia here to make some arrangements"

"I see so..." Riser starts two says raising an eyebrow

"Phoenixes against human and dragon" Sirzechs replies

"Phoenixes?" Riser asks confused as Sirzechs nods

"Yes, A Rating Game between your peerage and them, or you think you're going to lose ?" he says

"But they can't compete they're not matured devils neither Devils at all!" Riser replies

"That works for Official Rating Games" Sirzechs replies

Riser wanted to reply to that but didn't instead he looks at us "Very well! I shall show what the magnificence of the Phoenix!"

Gilgamesh seemed not amused "There's no magnificence in fried chickens" he says shaking his head

Koneko liked this insult, probably she'll use it later...

"How dare you, you bastard!" Riser replies...and this moment I knew, he fucked up. I see Gilgamesh expression turn into one full of fury

 **15 minutes after**

I am in the middle of Kuoh Academy's courtyard, well it is the replica but whatever. All the invited are looking at us from the ballroom, Issei and my Servants are standing beside me. Sirzechs nominated me as a temporary King since only Issei isn't one of my Servants, Archer gave me one of his projections before I left my residence, he told me that it was a holy Blade so it will be able to hurt the Devils.

"Master, if something goes wrong please rely on me" Okita Alters says next to me, in this moment she's one of my pawns

"What the fuck are you saying? I'll be the one looking over him" Jalter replies with an angered expression, she's the queen of my peerage. The actual members of the peerages are; Jalter is my Queen, Salter and Mordred are my knights, Gilgamesh and Irisviel are my bishops, King Hassan and Cù Alter are my Rooks, and the rest of the others including Issei are Pawns. Since we don't have any evil pieces except Issei's nobody knows our true powers and because of this, we can't use the ability Promotion except Issei. I close my eyes as I remember the conversation with Sirzechs...

 _"So, Mister human and Mister Dragon user, what do you want as a reward for winning?" Sirzechs asked us_

 _"Sirzechs-sama, there's no need to reward a mere low-class demon and a Human nonetheless!" a devil said_

 _"We're asking them for a favor, so we must reward them with a fair compensation" The Satan replies "What you desire? Nobility? You may choose anything._

 _"no, Rias Gremory-sama...give her back!" Issei replied without any hesitation_

 _The Satan nodded and looked at me "And what about you?"_

 _"I'll talk my reward when the match is over" I replied as he nodded_

 _Riser and Gilgamesh were glaring at each other "I don't want to lose my time with you so this match will be over in a single charge" Riser said looking at us_

"Ritsuka senpai" Issei calls me as I reopen my eyes

"Yes?" I ask with a smile

"Why are you in front? You should go in a more safe place...you're the king now, if they eliminate you, we'll lose" he asks

"Because I'm done hiding behind the others" I reply as I draw out the sword that Archer gave me, Riser will charge from the front because of his arrogance, I told my Servants that they can use their Noble Phantasms if they want "Issei, you want to battle Riser right?"

"Yes" Issei replies quickly

"I talked to Gilgamesh and he said that you have 15 seconds before he delivers his verdict on Riser " I say with a serious tone "Issei, once the countdown is over you need to run away okay?"

"That's all I need" Issei replies nodding as Sirzechs appear up in the sky

"Let the game begin" he says as we start to see Riser's peerage approaching

"Master" Jalter says with a wicked smile "Your orders?"

I smile at her "Charge!" I scream as all of my Servants charged at Riser except Gilgamesh.

Mordred and Salter dashed to the two Rooks of Riser's peerage, Isabela and Xuelan, who widened their eyes when they saw the tremendous power of both Salter and Mordred. Salter's Excalibur Morgan got covered by a pitch black light with the same shape, Isabela could only try to block the attack with her arms but Excalibur Morgan just cut through her and in millisecond she was out of the Rating Game with many serious injuries both on her body and soul. Xuelan froze in horror as Isabela got demolished in front of her "HEY IDIOT! EYES ON THE ENEMY!" Mordred screamed at her, She returned to her senses and immediately tried to avoid the incoming attack but it was too late as the 'Human' knight rammed Clarent into her belly and lifted her only to throw her on the ground agonizing, after a few moments Xuealan disappeared and taken to the

Riser's knights knocked out

Cù Alter had found his victim, it was Riser's knight Karlamine, she pointed her fire sword at him "I am the knight of Riser-sama, Karlamine, and I shall defeat you down for my king" she says

Cù Alter smirked as he slowly started to speak " _Slaughter. Without exception._ " He says as a fog envelops him " _Liberate all curses. Without moderation. Be prepared to challenge despair..._ " the fog disappeared revealing him now covered by the skeleton armor of the sea monster Curruid. Karlimine didn't even time to dodge has the monstrosity started to cut her down mercilessly with his giant red claws " _Curruid Coinchenn!_ " he shouted as he stabbed her and nine lances erupted from her body, it is useless to say that Karlamine was eliminated from the match and brought at the medical center with emergency, was it necessary ? no, but one thing was sure Cù Chulainn enjoyed every second of it.

Rias couldn't look at the Rating Game, not since it became a one-way massacre, She knew that Ritsuka's presence would have changed everything but she wasn't expecting to see such a horrifying display, Riser's peerage was quickly decimated by the Servants of Ritsuka, who now was approaching Riser's queen, Yubelluna...

I walked to Riser's queen, my servants are finishing the remaining members of Riser's peerage. As soon as she saw me, she used her powers to bombard me with powerful spells, I avoid most of them, though the shock waves make stumble and I fall on the ground. Yubelluna smirk and throws at me her most powerful attack...

Jalter saw Ritsuka falling to the ground and tried to make her way to him in order to protect him but Merlin blocked her path

"YOU SHITTY MAGICIAN LET ME PASS !" She screamed but Merlin shook his head and remain still "Now it's Master's turn to shine" he says with a calm smile as Ritsuka got hit with all of Yubelluna's might "RITSUKA!" She screamed as she fell on her knees "I swear upon my name, I, Jeanne d'Arc Alt-"

"Now, Now, before cursing me, why don't you take a better look?"

Jalter raised n eyebrow as the dust settled down and remained agape when she saw someone...he was a young man with black and white hair and blue eyes. His attire consisted mainly of a black and white tunic with blue accents, black pants, thigh-high armored boots, and a short white cape with a black edge. He has on his left arm has a gauntlet, and he was wearing a set of faulds at his waist. A sword Scabbard was hanging at his left side, and red marks coated his right gloved arm alongside the command seals. Jalter was utterly shocked "R-Ritsuka...?" she said as Merlin smiled widely

I see Jalter looking at me with a shocked expression while Merlin was smiling at me, my ears are still ringing from that massive explosion so I don't know if they're saying something, I feel a massive amount of power within me as, I immediately notice my attire and the sword that I'm holding in my hand, upon seeing it I feel a familiar nostalgic feeling and a word escapes my lips "Joyeuse..."

"H-How?!" Yubelluna says shocked, I slowly turn her and my sword gets enveloped with a blue light "You bastard!" she yells at me as she starts to throw at me more explosive spells, I start to run in her direction dodging the spells, I grab Joyeuse with both hands and jump right at her and with a single slash I knocked her out of the game, I land on the ground with one of those cool superheroes landing. I look at Jalter as I sheathe Joyeuse, I give her smile and a thump up as her shocked expression turns into one full of anger.

"Count off!" Ddraig exclaimed as Issei lost his red dragon armor and fell on the ground, Issei was pissed but suddenly he remembered Ritsuka's words 'I talked to Gilgamesh and he said that you have 15 seconds before he delivers his verdict on Riser ' Issei widened his eyes as Riser lifted him by the collar

"Well then, time to put you at sleep. The ceremony will be over by the time you wake up." Riser stated as Issei smirked

 _5..._

"You're wrong Riser" Issei said

 _4..._

"Even if you beat me, I'm sure that Ritsuka senpai will kick the shit out of you"

 _3..._

"Before before that " he started to say as he drew out a bottle of holy water "you have to clean yourself if you're going to meet a king!"

 _2..._

"Booster Gear Gift!" Issei shouted as he opened the bottle and poured the holy water on Riser "Transfer!" Ddraig exclaimed as the Holy Water got enhanced and fell on Riser's face melting it

 _1..._

Issei took advantage of the situation and jumped far away also avoiding a big fireball that Riser threw him

"I'll make you pay for this!" Riser screamed at Issei

 _0..._

Issei smirked as he saw many golden portals appear behind Riser "I'm not your enemy anymore" he said pointing behind Riser "He is"

Riser turned in the pointed direction only to see Gilgamesh looking down at him with a severe expression, beside him there were lots of divine weapons pointed right at the devil "Mongrel, you dared to insult the King" Gilgamesh said darkly "Your punishment shall be DEATH!" he said as he launched his weapons against Riser, who was knocked out of the game immediately with very serious injuries "Tsk! Coward..." Gilgamesh said as the divine weapons disappeared and he walked away.

 **Outside the arena...**

With the corner of my eye, I see Issei and Rias flying away with a griffin, I feel happy for them but It isn't my main thought at the moment. I'm walking in the long corridors of the Phenex House looking for Sirzechs in order to get my reward, I stop next to a window as my attention was caught by my reflection...

'so this is me huh?' I think as I touch my cheek with my gloved hand, I finally spot Sirzechs in a balcony and so I walk to him

"Oh, Ritsuka here you are" he says as the Maid next to him sends me a curious look "I was going to look for you "

I give him a gentle smile "You know, I have the strange sensation that I was being tested during this Rating Game"

"I don't know what are you talking about but I was surprised when you activated your Balance Breaker" he replies calmly

"Balance Breaker ?" I ask tilting my head

"The Balance Breaker is the evolved form of Sacred Gears in which their full powers can be released. You should know its name by now "

Now that he mentions it I did hear a name during the explosion "Holy Knight Emperor" I said

"And so another Emperor appears, seems like you were right Grayfia, the encounter with the White Vanishing Dragon is not too far into the future" he replies as I make a confused face "Now back into business, what do you want as a reward? remember you can ask anything"

"As the leader of Chaldea, I only ask for one thing" I reply "We want your complete economic support"

Sirzechs seems a little surprised "That's it?" he asks as I nod "okay then, money is not a problem for us"

"Thank you" I reply "now with your permission..." I start to walk away

"Oh Ritsuka" He calls and I turn to face him "I like your new look, it's really cool" He says and I give him a smirk as I walk away

 **Back to the normal world**

When we returned from the Underworld it was already morning, the only thing that I wanted to do was to bury my face in my pillow but the world decided otherwise. So now I'm sitting in front of the unexpected guests, the first one is a beautiful woman with curly blonde hair and a voluptuous figure and the second one is a handsome-looking man with long blond hair and green eyes...oh did I mentioned that they're both angels? Well they're, the woman is Gabriel one of the Four Great Seraphs and the man is The Archangel Michael.

"It an honor the encounter someone like you and your companions" Michael says with a calm smile as he looks at me and at my Servants in the room

"the honor should be mine" I reply with a sincere tone

"We also want to apologize for our timing, I know you must be tired after your battle in the Underworld, though we were anxious to meet The Light of Humanity" Gabriel says "And you're just as we expected you to be..." she said as her gaze drifted Martha and Jeanne "But we didn't expect to see someone like you to be here"

"It is a beautiful surprise though" Michael says then his gaze shifts to Jalter and his expression becomes sad

"What are looking at? Don't you dare to pity me" Jalter hissed

"My Child I-" Michael starts to say trying to reach out for Jalter but she smacks his hand away and glares at him

"Jalter!" immediately scolds her as I look at her surprised

"No, it's okay..." Michael says "I'm sorry for bothering you Jea-...Jalter" he says as Jalter gets up and leave the room

"All that hatred...what happened to her?" Gabriel asks and I sigh and so did Jeanne

"It's a long story..." Jeanne said

"Anyway" Michael said "We also wanted to see it..."

Now this makes the situation clearer, they want to see...well I can show them only X's Excalibur, Artoria and Arthur's Excaliburs are not some types of attractions. I look at X and nodded, she smirks as she summons her futuristic Excalibur. "That's not a fragment..." Gabriel whispered to Michael, who nodded in reply

"A fragment?" I ask curiously

"Yes, the original Excalibur has broken a long time ago but this one is...equal to it or even superior" Michael says sighing as Artoria and almost every Servant in the room looked at him like he just said a blasphemy while Gilgamesh laughed wholeheartedly at him. Before someone can say anything, Archer saves the situation with his greatest weapon, his food. He brings some tea along with homemade sweets and I'll be damned but these things are his greatest Noble Phantasms. Gabriel and Michael seem to think the same thing as they looked like they just tasted the best thing in their lives. I really start to feel tired and Mash, who is sitting next to me, can tell it very well.

"Even your sword is something truly powerful" Michael says looking at me, I think that he also noticed my tiredness, wow this new form sure is tiring... "I'll go straight to the point, Heaven is interested in helping Chaldea, we'll provide anything you need" Michael says as I narrow my eyes, he even knows about our name...

"and what do you want in exchange?" I ask warily

"Nothing that you hadn't already promised, Protecting the Humanity" Gabriel says smiling

"I see..." I reply sharply "we don't take orders from anyone though, we're not going to be used" I state to make things clear

"It wasn't our intention " Michael replies, from his tone I can tell he's sincere and there's a hint of relief in his voice "We long waited for Humanity to stand on its own" He said with a smile "Now, tell us what you desire"

"Knowledge" I reply as Michael nods

"Then Gabriel shall help you and aid you in this holy task" He replies as Gabriel looks at him surprised

"Michael I-" she tries to reply

"it's not going to escape, and there are the other Seraphs guarding it, also it's only temporarily you'll return at your place once you will not be needed here" he replied as Gabriel nodded "Now I shall go, please treat her kindly" He says as I nod. "Mash please show Lady Gabriel were she will stay, I'll go in my room, I need some rest" I say as Mash did as requested. And this day is finally over...I'm so tired, I control my magic energy and send my new armor and clothing in its spiritual form, returning to my usual clothing, I let my body fall on the bed and I immediately fell asleep...

* * *

 **Sacred Gear: Throne of Heroes**

 **Rank: Longinus**

 **Description: Allows the owner to call forth Heroic Spirits from a different lost reality. The Servant will sustain himself without taking any magical energy from the Master, which means that the Servant will disappear only if the master is killed. Once the user of this Sacred Gear dies, the Gear will destroy itself and it will stop existing.**

 **Balance Breaker: Holy Knight Emperor**

 **Only User: Ritsuka Fujimaru**

 **Status: Awakened**

* * *

 **About the Balance Breaker:** I kinda wanted to make Ritsuka transform into one of the Beast class servants, though I thought that they were too much OP for being a Balance breaker, this doesn't mean that we'll not get to see them in the future, so instead I used Charlemagne, who physically reminds me of Ritsuka and also has the skill named Holy Knight Emperor which goes pretty well along with the heavenly dragons nicknames: Red Dragon Emperor and White Dragon Emperor


	6. YOROKOBE SHOUNEN ch6

**A new beginning**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Hello guys! Here we're with a new chapter! Though before starting I want to say just a thing, I'm being able to publish this many chapters only because I'm temporarily incapacitated of going outside due to my medical conditions but when I'll recover I'll not be able to publish this amount of chapters in such a short time for obvious reasons BUT ENOUGH OF THAT AND LETS GET TO THE NEW CHAPTER SHALL WE? oh...but first your questions**

 **-Merlin Pranks101**

 **That was something I had in mind**

 **-The Rupture**

 **Where's Ozzymandias or Scathach Skadi Sama. Both in the Throne of Heroes, they still need to be summoned**

 **-FateStayNight Fanboy**

 **My fan's opinions are always important so here's my reply**

 **You're right and this is why I decided to change how I address the alternate version of the same Servant**

 **Artoria Pendragon servants:**

 **Artoria Pendragon: Artoria or Saber**

 **Artoria Pendragon Alter: Salter (Only colloquially), Artoria Alter (If there's another Artoria in the scene), Saber Alter, Alter**

 **Artoria Pendragon Lancer: Altria**

 **Artoria Pendragon Lancer Alter: Altria Alter,**

 **Cù Chullain Alter: Cù Alter**

 **Okita Alter: Okitan or Majin-san (Thank you iRogue III for suggesting this names)**

 **Let me know what you think about this solution**

 **-Suzululu4moe**

 **Though why is it almost blasphemy? Doesn't archer Emiya Break noble phantasms all the time left n right surely over the years he's has broken an Excalibur or two? Well, Emiya's Excaliburs are just replicas so it's not a big deal if they broke**

 **-The Last Order**

 **1)You know with Charlagmane Gudao I just had an idea. When Azazel brings out the** gender bending **gun gudao becomes gudako. And Gudako's balance breaker could be different in that her fusion is with Xuanxang's disciple: Sun Wukong. It's a good Idea, I'll consider it**

 **2)My only complaint would be that you should consider involving** less **servants as some of them didn't get any time to shine in this chapter. Too many characters make the story convoluted. The main problem in this case scenario was the fact that the opponents didn't even present a real threat to the Servants, I would have loved to write a chapter full of epic fights but Riser's peerage simply wasn't a worthy opponent.**

 **\- iRogue III**

 **Well, Serafall was already angry because her sister was in danger but also because...Gilgamesh...He would make everyone angry**

 **now let's get to the chapter!**

* * *

 **Fujimaru Residence**

"Master" A feminine voice calls me as I slowly open my eyes "Good morning master, I hope you slept well"

My eyes start to adapt to the light as I see Raikou smiling at me "...morning" I mumble as I rise up

"Mash and the others are already awake, Archer has prepared some wonderful pancakes today" she says with a sweet tone. I give her a nod and head downstairs. I enter the dining room finding Mash, Anastasia, X, X alter, and Okita already eating

"Goodmorning" I say as I sit down and Archer places a plate full of pancakes in front of me.

"morning..." they reply as Da Vinci-chan enters the room with an amused expression. I raise an eyebrow but it's far too early for dealing with anything so I ignored her look. I finish my breakfast and I prepare for school...while leaving I noticed that neither of Arthur or Shishou or Nightingale were nowhere to be seen...strange...Well, I can still sense their presence so they're fine...

 **Kuoh Academy**

Sona was walking to the school gates alongside her queen Tsubaki when three figures blocked her way, two of them were hooded and the third one was...Sona's heart froze as she recognized who the third figure was He was wearing simple vestments and a golden cross around his neck, he had short brown hair and grey eyes...

'why in the world he's here?!' Sona thought while keeping a calm expression...he was a legend between the members of the church, he's the scariest priest of all... Kirei Kotomine, the Executor of the Church...An Executor it is the highest rank that an exorcist could achieve and it implies to kill something really strong and it is said that Kirei Kotomine killed many powerful things ...everything became even worse when Sona saw that the two hooded figures were carrying two Holy Swords...

As I walk inside the school gates, I see Sona talking with three people, I decide to continue walking tough I'm feeling kinda observed...

"Since when Ritsuka senpai become so handsome?" I hear a girl say to her friends as they look at me with predatory eyes...I continued to walk hoping for the best when I see a swarm of girls coming at me...now I understand how Kiba felt all this time. I prepare myself for the coming horde when suddenly they all backed away and returned to their business...

'What just happened?' I ask myself as I find the answer right at my left. Anastasia was glaring to every girl in the near vicinity that was trying to approach me. Since her first day here, Anastasia has been tagged as the scariest girl in the school and the students call her 'The winter maiden' which I find quite fitting but also wrong since Anastasia acts coldly only because what she's been through. Anyway, we leave Mash in her classroom and head to our English class...Much to our surprise, the teacher isn't there and so we sit down and we start waiting for him

"Goodmorning guys, sorry for being late I had some difficulties finding this classroom " The professor said as he enters the room, since I was looking at the window I turn to face him...and to find to Arthur... now I understand why Da Vinci-chan had an amused look

"I'm Arthur Penstark and from now on I'll be your English teacher, I hope we'll get along" He says as every girl in the classroom melt

"Our school has been invaded by handsome guys" one of them says as her eyes got lost in Arthur's. One thing was sure, everyone paid full attention to the lesson like never before...

the lesson is over and Arthur leaves the classroom now we have physical education and so we all start going to the training field...

I have a bad feeling about this...and guess what? I was right, standing before the whole classroom there was Scàthach, she was wearing a purple Adidas zip-up sweater along with a pair of training pants...fortunately I'm a Heroic spirit so I managed to survive the training she prepared for us

"We...*huff* are servants...and still *huff* we're exhausted" X says panting as my other classmates are lying on the ground asking for mercy from our new Sishou...

Finally, the day is over and we can return home. As always we wait for Mash to reunite but as we start to walk home...

"Wait for us!" Arthur says as he approaches us along with Scàthach and...Nightingale... why I have the strange sensation she's our new nurse? "So were you surprised?" Arthur asked as they finally reach us

"Well, yes. I mean having the King of Britain as English teacher wasn't something I was expecting" I reply as he chuckles

"Well, the students of this school are very devoted to the study" he replies

"That's because of your Charisma" X alter replies

"Someone said you're Kiba's father you know?" Okita adds sighing

"And also! You wanted to kill us Scàthach? there's no way for that training to be meant for humans!" X says with an annoyed tone

"I have to agree with her" Nightingale says nodding "Today a lot of students have come to the infirmary after your training"

Scàthach sighs "I was expecting more from the boys of this world, even the devils of this school were disappointing" she said. We continued to talk until we heard many gunshots, we all started to run at our Servant speed and once again there's someone I don't know where in front of our gate...and EMIYA Assassin was pointing a gun to one of them?!

 **10 minutes before**

Kirei was walking in the streets of Kuoh town followed by his two apprentices Irina and Xenovia

"Where are we going, Teacher" Irina asked as he continued to walk

"Patience Irina, you'll soon see" Kirei says calmly

"I wanted to go to Issei's house though..." She whispered

"You'll have the time to go talk to him, but now we're going to Gabriel" he replied as Xenovia looks at him shocked

"teacher you mean...?" She said uncertainly

Kirei nods "Yes, that Gabriel" he says nodding

Irina and Xenovia's eye lit up "W-Why she's here?!" They asked excitedly

"She's aiding the wielder of Joyeuse" Kirei replies as the two girls remained agape, even though it was a recent news, many are talking about them...this Chaldea...just yesterday they have made their first public appearance by crushing the peerage of a high-class devil like it was nothing and it's said that they possess the original Excalibur. They finally reached their destination

"Wait here" Kirei says as he rings the doorbell

A chill ran down Irisviel's spine as she felt the very presence of that man "It can't be..." she whispered as Gabriel, who was sitting next to her, tilted her head

"What is it dear?" she asks as Iri immediately rushes out.

Emiya assassin had a guttural feeling telling that something was really wrong and when he saw Irisviel rushing out of the house he immediately followed her.

Ilya heard the doorbell and without thinking, she went for the door. Irisviel eyes were filled with fear when she saw Ilya standing in front of him...the only man she truly hates "ILYA STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" She screamed as She summoned three giant swords made of strings of light and launched them at Kirei Kotomine, Illya quickly jumped away and Kirei dodged the swords, he summoned his Sacred Gear Black Keys of Providence and looked at her "Why are you attacking me, woman?" he asked as he pointed his black keys at the caster but before she could reply a red hooded man landed in front of him and quickly tried to stab him with M9 bayonet.

Kirei was able to block the bayonet just in time with his Black keys, the hooded man jumped back and drew out his trusted Calico M950 and start to shoot at him a whole magazine. Normally Kirei shouldn't be even worried by such attack but this time it was different, he had to dodge and deflect some of the bullets as he sprinted against his attacker, the two started to fight each other in close combat.

Kirei was feeling...happy, this man, yes this hooded man was filling the void he had in his heart he didn't know why but he wanted this fight to continue as much as possible

"teacher!" Irina screamed as she was about to come to help her teacher

"Stay Away Irina!" Kirei shouted "These opponents are way much stronger than both of you!" he added blocking another powerful attack when suddenly an arrow fell between them.

Archer was pointing his bow at Kirei Kotomine and so was every archer in the residence. Kirei dismissed his Black keys as he had to admit that there's no way to win this fight as all the Servants were gathered pointing their weapons at him.

Gabriel rushed outside and saw what was going on, she was shocked to see Kirei fighting so fiercely against that Servant and she could have sworn to have seen him smile while fighting

"Stop this madness!" she shouted as she started to glow with a holy aura

Emiya Assassin ignored her and drew out his Thompson Contender and aimed it right at Kirei's head.

 **Back in the present**

"STOP!" I shout as Emiya assassin keeps his gun pointed to the priest

"That guy is..." Assassin says "This guy is...I have to do it...I get that kind of feeling"

"Is that so?" Kirei says with a smirk "How strange...the feeling is mutual" he replied kissing his cross

"Assassin please back off " I order as Assassin slowly obey

"The same thing goes to you Kirei" Gabriel says and immediately Kirei obeys

"Now, who are you and why are you here?" I ask as my Servants starts to scatter but I can see how they all kept a watchful eye on Kirei

"I'm Kotomine Kirei, I'm an executor of the Church, this young girls are my apprentices, We're here because The Church wishes to make a deal with you" Kirei says as his followers bow to me

"I see...I shall hear your offer then" I say as a make a gesture to follow me "Oh yes, leave the weapons outside " I say as the hooded figures look at their teacher with a hesitant look, Kirei gives them a nod and so Irina e Xenovia left their swords.

I walk to Iri and EMIYA assassin "You can wait outside, you don't have to follow us, the others will over our meeting okay?" I say to her, who was wrapping her arms around Illya and Chloe protectively, she gave me a nod and starts to walk in the direction of the hot springs while assassin looks at me with a serious expression "Be careful master " he says before following Iri.

Archer places himself by my side "Archer?" I ask raising an eyebrow

"Let me stay here for now" He says quite serious, I understand that it must important for him and so I nod.

Now we are sitting in the living room, Kirei is sitting on the armchair while Irina and Xenovia are sitting on the couch. I'm sitting in front of them, on my left there's Archer while on my right there's Ishtar, who insisted to participate the meeting.

"You have become quite famous, you know?" Kirei says "Soon many other people will show up here if they already did "

"I know, We already met the devil faction, the angel faction and now the church" I say nodding "Now what is your offer?"

"Help us and you'll have the church will give you what you need" Kirei says

"I don't see how the church will help us, the devils are financially supporting us, the angels are giving us all the information we need, what can the church offer us that we don't already have ?" I ask calmly

"Political recognition" Kirei says "You swore to protect humanity, though what will happen when the governments will want your head on their desks because for them you're just a civilian?" he says "What will you do? Are you going to do just let it happen or you are going to fight back , killing the very thing you swore to protect"

"The governments don't know anything of supernatural" I reply with a serious expression as Archer got a Deja-vu...

"Oh...this is a lie...they know but they just can't do anything about it and not everyone is willing to become an exorcist and completely give up on every pleasure of life" Kirei replies "if you help us they'll consider Chaldea as a secret organization and so you'll have diplomatic immunity, authority, and support, this thanks to the church in exchange if this favor"

"For offering something this big, something really bad must have happened" I say sharply making Xenovia recoil a bit

"This is has been recorded has the biggest incident of the church" Kirei says "Three Excaliburs has been stolen from the church's vault by Fallen Angels " He says as I start to understand what's going on

"Do you know who stole them?" I ask

"A leader of the Grigori, Kokabiel" He says. Gabriel looks deeply disturbed by the news

"We could help you know?" She says looking as Kirei shook his head

"No, Milady. this is between Humans and the Fallen Angels and also your intervention would most likely be a problem for Lord Michael" He replies as he looks again at me "So what do you say? I don't personally care of what you choose, I and my apprentices are going to retrieve or destroy, if it comes to that, the Excaliburs even without you" he says

"Before giving you an answer I would like to talk about it with my companions" I say as he nods

"But of course, after all this is an important decision" He says as I walk outside the room where Da Vinci-chan and some of my servants are waiting

"You heard?" I ask calmly to Da Vinci-chan

"Yes Master..." she says

"and what do you think about this ?" I ask looking right in her eyes

"It's...a pretty good offer Master" she says breaking the eye contact "It would be beneficial for Chaldea"

"Now that you stated your analytical opinion, give me your personal opinion" I reply

"The offer itself it's good but Master, never trust that man, that's the only thing I can say" she says

I nod and return inside "Very well Kirei, we accept" I say as I offer him a handshake, he gets up and firmly shakes my hand

"Yorokobe shounen, your wish will finally come true" the priest says as if declaring an oracle. I chill run down my spine as he says those words "now we have to go, we have to find a place where we can rest" he says as Gabriel looks at me, I sigh at that "Wait, since we're allies I shall host you, though we don't have any rooms left so you will have to be content with the storehouse"

Kirei looks at me and nods "We are grateful for your hospitality then" he says as he throws a glance to his apprentices, both of them bows to me

"Thank you very much! may the Lord be always by your side" They both say at the unison.

"Fran" I say as Frankenstein grunts in reply "Can you bring our guests to the storehouse?" I ask as she nods and starts to lead the way to our guests

"Who's that guy anyway?" I ask Gabriel

"We...don't know, he was found in front of the main door of a church in Torin with a note that said 'Kirei Kotomine', the priest adopted him and taught him the way of God, then one day a stray Devil killed the priest, who was on his way to the church and Kirei single-handedly killed it, when the exorcists arrived everything was already over, they took him in and he reached the Rank of Executor in a few years, since then, he served the church but..something is off...he always looks empty...except when he fought your Servant" Gabriel said

"What's the difference between an Exorcist and an Executor?" I ask curiously

"Well, an Exorcist can fight against normal Devils but if it comes to someone of a higher rank then he has no chance but an Executor? He will not hesitate in engaging a fight even against an Ultimate-class Devil. The rank of Executor was reached only by three people in all history, and one of them is Kirei" Gabriel replies

"I see..." if he was able to keep up with a Servant, this guy must be really dangerous "Now can you explain me, who is this Kokabiel ?"

Gabriel nods "Kokabiel is a leader of the Grigori, he is considered 'The angel of stars', he has enough power to easily obliterate this city and he's followed by lots of Fallen Angels" she says.

I froze at this words, this is more dangerous than I first thought "I see..." I say nodding

"Are you scared?" she asks me with a gentle tone

"Yes, but not for me in particular, I'm scared for the people of the city, they don't know that they all could die in a blink of an eye..." I reply as I start to feel anger growing inside of me

"You're a good person" Gabriel says with a calm and gentle smile "You make no differences, and prioritize the others" she says "Like a Paladin of Justice"

"We're not Paladins of Justice" Archer replies "We can't save everyone...but at least...we can still try to save as many people as possible"

Gabriel is surprised by his reply and by his saddened expression "I guess you're right" she says sighing...

 **The next day**

Today I decided to wake up earlier, I head to the courtyard and start to do some physical exercise, though due my new body condition I'm unable to even sweat

"that's way too easy for someone like us Master" Scàthach says as she approached me

"And what would you suggest, Shishou?" I ask her with a smirk, she doesn't reply but suddenly my senses tell me to dodge and so I did, avoiding one of Shishou's spears, I smirk as I summon my battle armor and Joyeuse. I start to spar with Shisou and after a few hours, I found myself panting hard and Shishou smirking at me as she twirled her spears in her hands.

"Thanks...*huff*...Shisou" I say while panting

"Gabriel told me who is our enemy, I imagined that you would have wanted to exercise a bit" She says

"Yeah, which reminds me I have to talk with Da Vinci-chan about something that I have in mind" I say as dismiss my armor and sword

"Okay Master, but remember that you still have to go to school today" she says as I nod heading to Da Vinci-Chan's workshop

 **After some time**

"Well, yes but nobody ever tried something like that" Da Vinci-chan says answering to my question

"Well, there's a first time for everything" I reply ""Inform the others of our strategy. Now I have to go, bye Da Vinci-chan!" I say running off as I realize that I still haven't eaten breakfast and soon I'll be late for school.

 **At school**

We managed to arrive on time mostly thanks to our Servant's speed, the classes went normally as always, well except for the parts where I had to run off from the girls who tried to swarm me while Anastasia was somewhere else or too busy. Now I'm sitting on the rooftop trying to enjoy the food that Emiya made me

"Ritsuka senpai" I hear a female voice calling for me...I swear to God If it's someone else who wants to confess to me, I'm gonna jump down, I look at the person who called me and I sigh in relief as I saw Koneko "What are you eating?" she asks

"Oh, it's the launch box that one of my Servants made" I reply "wanna try?" I ask as I offer one of my fried chicken skewers. Her eyes lit up as she tasted the food

"Senpai is your Servant the God of food?" she asks

"Well, no. I'm quite sure Emiya is human" I reply chuckling

"Can I live in your house then?" She asks

"No Koneko, there's no space anymore, unless you want to sleep with a priest " I reply, her face becomes serious

"Senpai, those members of the church are living with you...?" she asks

"Well, kinda, Today you and the others will meet them right?" I say as she nods "Then you'll understand why I'm giving them a place to stay"

"You're coming to the meeting, right senpai?" she asked

"I don't think that my presence is needed" I reply scratching the back of my head

"Rias wants to thank you for helping her the other day" Koneko replies with her puppy eyes as I let a sigh

"Fine fine" I reply "When the meeting will take place?"

"after school in the Clubroom" she replies, I give her a nod "Thanks senpai" she says as she walks away

"You're way too kind" Jalter says appearing next to me

"Jalter? what are you doing here?" I ask surprised

"I was bored at home so I decided to come around" Jalter said...even though it was a lie, in reality, she recently started to feel uneasy every time Ritsuka wasn't there.

"Oh, I see" I reply smiling "You know since I turned like this" I start to say looking at my hand "...I started to remember things...I still can't remember clearly but I have a feeling that is telling me that there was someone...someone special for me, every time I think of this person my heart starts to hurt, Da Vinci-chan told me that I summoned all the Servants I knew so this person must be here right?" I say looking at Jalter, who has a shocked expression "Jalter?"

"I don't know what are you talking about" She replies coldly "You were always surrounded by girls so it can be anyone! Don't bother me with this stupid question, they're really annoying" and painful

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you..." I reply with a nervous smile as the launch break ends

 **after school**

I walked inside the old school building and as I expected everyone was already there

"ooh you're here finally" Rias says "thank you for coming" she says

"Don't mention it" I reply as I walk to the side of the clubroom along with my Servants. Kirei and his apprentices are sitting in front of Rias, who was leaning against her desk. Kirei starts to explain the situation to Rias and her peerage

"So, what do you want from us?" Rias asks

"This problem is between humans and the Fallen Angels" Kirei says with a calm expression "We just don't want the devils of this city to get involved" he says as Xenovia throws a death glare to Rias

"You think that we're cooperating with the Fallen Angels, don't you?" rias says as Xenovia smirks

"Devils despise Holy Swords. You're in the same position as the Fallen Angels" she replies darkly

"Enough" Kirei says "We're not here to throw accusations at each other" says calmly as Xenovia bowed to him

"I'm sorry Teacher, I let my emotions get the best of me" She says

"anyway this is our request" Kirei says

"Very well, I accept your request, but before you go...do you know who stole the Excaliburs?" Rias asked

"The Fallen Angel Kokabiel" Kirei replies

"You're going to die" Rias says narrowing her eyes "Even with Excalibur destruction and mimic"

"No, I said that this is between Humans and Fallen Angels after all" Kirei says as he throws a glance at me. Rias immediately turns to face me

"You're going too?" she asks surprised

"Yep" I reply "This operation is really important and puts many human lives at risk"

"I see..." Rias says as the members of the church get up and walk to the exit. Xenovia look at Asia and narrows her eyes

"Are you Asia Argento?" She asks at the blond devil

"Y-yes" Asia replies as I raise an eyebrow

"I never thought I'd see the witch here" Xenovia replies, making Asia widen her eyes and look

"Oh, you're that ex-nun who became a witch? I did hear that you were exiled because you could even heal Devils and Fallen Angels, but I never knew you'd become a Devil!" Irina says smiling. Asia tries to reply but she fails

"To think that a saint has become a Devil...Nobody's perfect, I suppose" Xenovia adds...okay that straight up cruelty, I see Issei getting angrier with each word but before any of us can do something...

"Do you still believe in our God?" Xenovia asks

"Xenovia, she's a devil" Irina points out

"Still, some blasphemers feel some guilt and retain a little of their faith. I can sense that from her" Xenovia replied

"Oh Is that so? Hey, Asia-chan, do you still believe in the Lord, even though you're a Devil?" Irina asks

"I-I just can't quite let it go" Asia replies as tears start to fall "I believed in him all my life"

"In that case, let us kill you now" Xenovia replies as she starts to approach her with Excalibur Destruction

"What God? There's no such thing as God" Jalter says appearing in front of Xenovia "even if there was, he would be dead from a very long time"

"HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH BLASPHEMIES JALTER!" Xenovia screams at her

"Oh yes, you don't know my real name" Jalter replies with a sadistic grin "I'm Jeanne d'Arc and let me tell you this when I was burning at the stake God never showed up" She said as Xenovia and Irina looked at her full of hatred "Yes, look at your expression, there's nothing more satisfying than slap the believers like you with the truth" Jalter continues

"Irina, Xenovia" Kirei says returning inside the room "God gave to us humans, the freewill which means that both of Asia and Lady Jalter, have the right to speak their minds and make their own decision, a right that they received by our Lord, and so you don't have the authority to attack them only because of their Ideology " he says coldly

"B-But" Irina tries to reply

"No buts, you asked her if she believed in our god and she replied yes, then you proceded to offer her a chance to redeem herself but she doesn't want to, so this ends now" Kirei says "now, we have to go" he says walking away. Irina and Xenovia quietly follows him

"that priest sure is something else" X comments

"yeah, I didn't even think that someone like him could exist in the church" Rias says also shocked

"Well, we also have to go" I say "Have a nice day Rias" Isay

"Wait!" Rias says as she steps in front of me and hands me one of her flyers though this looks special "Accept this as a sign of my gratitude" she says "With this, you can call any of us anytime for everything under our power"

"Rias, you brother alread-" I try to reply

"My brother, not me" Rias said "Please take it"

I sigh and nod as I take the flyer "Well, you're welcome I guess. Now we really have to go, goodbye" I say walking outside...


	7. Chapter 7

**A new beginning**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Hello guys! here we are with a new chapter! Like always I want to thank you for your support and your reviews, before getting to the new chapter let's answer your questions**

 **-Indigo One**

 **1)The fight against Kokabiel is soon, what will you do with the Servants regarding his revelation? Well, it will surely shock some of them but someone like Gil, he will be like "And so?"**

 **2)Are there any interaction with Ddraig regarding that? King Arthur (both male and female) are the holder of the Element of the Red Dragon who carries the blood and very magical power of a phantasm in their human body (according to the Type-moon wiki ) so yes there are interactions between them and Ddraig but also Albion.**

 **3) Beast II, destroyer of Uruk and a Dragon King in DxD.**

 **What will you do with the Servants of Babylonia Singularity regarding that, especially Gil? Well you see, according to the DxD wiki, Tiamat's name is derived from the Babylonian sea goddess Tiamat. Also, Tiamat's title, the Chaos Karma Dragon, is derived from the fact that the mythological Tiamat is a chaos monster. So the DxD Tiamat isn't the Beast Tiamat, and there's a huge gap of power between them in my the DxD universe the existing mythologies and religions are: Christian Mythology (0hristianity Judaism),Hindu Mythology ( Hinduism), Norse Mythology (Germanic Paganism), Greek Mythology (Greco-Roman Paganism), Japanese Mythology (Shinto), Irish Mythology (Irish-Celtic Paganism), Chinese Mythology (Chinese Folk Religions, Taoism), Egyptian Mythology (Ancient Egyptian Religion), Celtic Mythology (Celtic Paganism), Persian Mythology (Zoroastrianism) and Buddhism which consolidate the fact that the DxD Tiamat is not the beast Tiamat since she's from the Mesopotamian Mythology/Sumerian Mythology, which is not present in the DxD Mythologies.**

 **So the servants would probably be surprised by her but as soon they understand or sense that she's not the same as the Beast Tiamat (who is a primordial goddess and an Earth Mother Goddess) they fought back in the Babylonia singularity, they would probably just let her be, though Gil...well..let's hope they never meet each other.**

 **-Guest-Questioner**

 **You'll see in this chapter**

 **-Suzululu4moe**

 **1)Hmm, I'm surprised Shirou kotomine didn't interact with him. Let's just say he didn't have time to interact with him**

 **2)But if this world is without the degradation effects of an annoyed Gaia won't his NPS be of the same rank as the real deal? Yes, they're perfect replicas though if Archer breaks one of these replicas he can simply trace another one, however, if Artoria breaks her Excalibur, it will be gone forever.**

 **3)Also, how does Arthur feel about so many female versions of himself running around**. **From eternal Lolis to big n bountiful. You'll see**

 **-The Last Order**

 **1) You see, I think that is normal to have a variation of a certain character in another universe such as Kirei who is different from the Original but also the same. While I don't think that I'll make appear other characters such as Rin or Shirou (I'm still thinking about it), they are present in the story, like Rin could be a CEO of a big Mineral Extraction Corporation in the DxD universe and so on. Mash herself is not a Designer Baby, like in the nasuverse, but she's just a human who is capable of hosting a Heroic Spirit in her body like Jeanne of the Hero's faction.**

 **2)might we be seeing a repeat of Gil telling Kirei to be true to himself? No, I don't think so, I don't want to repeat the same things of Fate/zero, and also the current situation is different from that.**

 **-iRogue III**

 **I forgot to reply to one of your questions in the last chapter, Next, I suggest running chapters through Grammarly or typing them in Google Docs or Word to catch things like spelling, usage of commas and apostrophes, and just things of that nature. I already write every chapter on Grammarly but of course, there always are some errors**

 **Again, I want to thank you for your support, now let's get to the new chapter!**

* * *

 **On the way home**

After dealing with Rias and avoiding a pointless fight, I am walking on the way home with my servants and the members of the church, suddenly Irina and Xenovia decided to approach me

"I was wondering" Xenovia started to say "if your objective is to defend humanity why didn't you joined the church?" she asked

"Because, with all respect, they would use me and my servants for their purposes and also because the church is strictly related to God, which means that everything they do is the name of God" I replied calmly

"You don't believe in God?" Irina asked a bit shocked

"I didn't say that" I deadpan "I'm just saying that what I do it's not in the name of God but for the Safety of Humanity. I don't judge no one for their religion or species or whatever you can think of. Look at my Servants for example, some of them are human, others are Onis, Demigods and so on, does it bothers me? Absolutely not, if I was with the church I wouldn't be able to stay with them without being a Heretic or a Heathen" I explain

"That's not tr-" Xenovia tries to say

"Xenovia, Asia Argento was excommunicated for healing a demon in disguise, how do you think the church will react if someone that has Onis as friends" Kirei pointed out as Xenovia remained silent "Exactly, Ristuka knows it and that's why he chose to follow his own path"

"You know, you don't sound like a normal priest" I say a bit surprised

"Someone likes to call me Fake Priest not that I mind it, many other would overact to something like that but as far I'm concerned I don't care." He replies with a cold tone

"I see" I reply nodding "Anyway tomorrow we'll start our research"

"Yes, we would like to start in the morning though, but maybe you want to go to school " Kirei says closing his eyes

"No no, we'll start tomorrow, once the preparations are done we'll depart" I reply

"Perfect" Kirei says as we arrive at home.

Archer already prepared the dinner though...why did he give Kirei that much Mapo Tofu...and how in the world is Kirei eating so fast?! even Artoria seems shocked, the Mapo Tofu is really spicy for fuck's sake! I stare at him with a shocked expression, he's sweating but he never stops for a drink spiritedly moving his hands as if they will never move again if he stops, our eyes meet, he looks down at his plate and then back to me

"You want some?" He asks

"No, thanks" I reply politely as I return to eat my food, like seriously that Mapo Tofu must be really good for him to eat it that way. Oh god, it's almost disturbing. After we all eat, Da Vinci-chan explained what our strategy will be

"I like it!" Iskandar says with a huge grin

"Though Rider, you think that you can sustain something like that?" Da Vinci-chan asked

"Of course I can! Since we're here I'm always at my best! " Iskandar says laughing

"And You Archer, can you do it?" She asks looking at Archer, who had thoughtful expression

"since the Magical energy it's not a problem I should be able to do it without too many problems" He said closing his eyes and nodding.

"Very Well! We'll show them what happens when you fuck with humanity" Francis says smirking

"Then it's settled" I say as I get up and look at Gilgamesh "will you participate, my king ?"

"If I feel like it, I will" Gilgamesh says

"It sounds fun though" Enkidu says with a gentle smile

"I still can't believe that nobody knows who we are" Ereshkigal said looking at Ishtar and Gilgamesh

"We'll show them who they're dealing with" Ishtar said smirking

Gabriel looked at the two Goddes with a slightly worried expression "Ehm..sorry for my rudeness, but you two are the goddesses of?" She asked raising an eyebrow

"I'm the Goddess of beauty, good harvests, war, lust, discord, and fertility" Ishtar says floating towards Gabriel with a mischievous smile as Gilgamesh snickers as Enkidu throws at her a ball of paper, Ishtar glared at them as the two keep snickering

"and I'm the Goddess of the Underworld" Ereshkigal replied

"I read about you but it's the first time meeting with someone of your Pantheon" Gabriel replies

"Tsk! Seems like this world doesn't know who is legitimate owner" Gilgamesh says with an irritated tone, the angel looks at him with a concerned expression, she heard what he did to Riser, they said that he was stabbed with god-killing weapons and Riser was only able to survive because he was knocked out of the game before the other weapons could hit him.

"Well, we all should get some sleep, tomorrow will be the great day after all" I say as I got up and walked to my room but I before I can enter, someone tugs my sleeve

"Master" Abigail says tugging my sleeve "Can I come too tomorrow? I want to help Master!" she said

"Abi...I..." I start to say trying to find the right words

"Jack and Lily are coming too!" she says cutting me off

"well..." I let a sigh in relief "fine"

"Yay!" Abigail says happily "Then I'm going to pray to God for our victory!" she says as she runs to her room. I let out a sigh and entered my room, I throw myself on the bed and I feel asleep.

 **The next day, Kuoh Academy.**

Issei was in deep thoughts as his friends were talking about Asia, today Ritsuka Senpai didn't come to school neither did his servants and the professors...he knew that they were probably looking for the Excaliburs...and Kiba was doing the same thing, then he saw Saji talking to Asia and he had an Idea

 **Sometime later, at the school's bar**

"A-Are you serious?!" Saji exclaimed shocked by Issei's proposal

"Please!" Issei replied bowing "I'm begging you!"

"You're out of your mind!" Saji shouted as he got as everyone in the vicinity looked at him with a puzzled expression, he noticed the people staring at him and sat down "God knows what the President will do to me once she hears that a Holy Sword's involved, and you're telling me to destroy one?!" he said "She's going to kill me for sure! Rias-senpai may have some kindness behind her anger, but when our president gets mad, she really gets mad!" he said as he got up and started to walk away but he was stopped by someone. Issei looked at the one who was holding Saji in place and saw Koneko

"I figured out you'd try doing something like this" Koneko said, the three started talking about Issei's plan as Koneko kept Saji from escaping

"Work together with Chaldea?" Koneko said staring at Issei

"Yes, after all, we didn't make any accord with Chaldea so our presence, for them, shouldn't bother them" Issei said "Also the members of the Church prefer to destroy the Excaliburs rather than leave them to the Fallen Angels and Kiba wants also destroy them, our objective is the same. Maybe that priest doesn't want to work with us, that's why we'll work with Ritsuka-senpai " Issei added nodding

"though I'm pretty sure that Ritsuka-senpai doesn't us" Koneko replied

"It's worth a shot if it will keep Kiba working with us, I'll try anything I can think of!" Issei replied

"Then we'll have to start looking for them since Ritsuka-senpai didn't come to school, it means they're already in action, we have to skip the next classes if we want to find them" Koneko said with determination in her eyes

 **Somewhere in Kuoh Town**

Mash and Merlin were walking in one of the parks of the Kuoh Town, Merlin said that he felt some magical essence around here though he also said that it wasn't from a Fallen Angel...

"Merlin...I think we should return to our research" Mash said looking around

"Oh don't worry, I'm that the Hassans already knows where our target is and if not, they'll find out shortly " Merlin replied smiling calmly "this clothing is pretty comfortable" he said as he looked at his attire. He was wearing a suit with a white long coat and scarf and he didn't have any necktie, his hair were completely let loose "Though they're not made for a combat situation" he said sighing

"Well, you can summon your own clothes right?" Mash said chuckling

"Of course, but I like this attire!" Merlin replied as both of them laughed a little. suddenly Mash stopped laughing and looked in the direction of the tree, she heard something though she couldn't tell what it was. She started to walk and surpassed the three, the sound started to sound like some kind of animal, Merlin quietly followed her with a calm expression.

"Fou!" a squirrel-like creature said as it jumped on Merlin and started to scratch him and bite him

"Ah!" Mash shouted as she detached the creature from Merlin's face, as soon as she touched it images of lots and lots of things printed themselves in her mind "Fou-kun" she whispered as she fell on the ground unconscious as a giant cross shield and a sword appeared next to her. Merlin sighed "And it's done" he said as he looked at Fou who was glaring at him

"Fouking Merlin" Merlin heard though he wasn't sure of that

 **Meanwhile**

Jalter and I were walking in the streets of the center of Kuoh Town looking for any Magic signature, she is wearing a trench coat with some black fur and a tight dress that let most of her legs uncovered, she was also wearing a pair of leather high boots...she still attracts a lot of attention but at least it's better than her armor.

"What are you staring at?" Jalter says as I snap back to my senses

"N-Nothing" I reply as I blush a little since I was looking at her chest "I was thinking..this kinda looks like a date"

She blushed "W-What are you saying you, idiot! Do you want me to burn you alive ?!" she said though she almost looks happy "We're in a mission!"

"I know I know " I replied chuckling as my phone starts to ring "Huh? Issei?" I ask as respond to the phone call "Hello?"

"Senpai! where are you?" He asks me

"Why is something happening?" I ask with a worried tone

"I need to talk you, please can you meet me at the park on the north side of the city?" Issei asks

"I'm coming" I reply as I look to Jalter

"Something happened?" She asks

"I don't know, let's find out" I reply as I start to walk where Issei asked me to meet him.

"there you areSenpai!" Issei shouts as he walks to me

"So why are you here? something happened at school?" I ask a bit worried

"No no" Issei immediately replies "We want to help you!"

"What? I thought you had an accord with the members of the church" I say narrowing my eyes

"Church yes...Chaldea no" Koneko says looking at me

I let out a sigh "Why I have the feeling that even without my permission you're still going to come along one way or another?" I say as the devils nod

"Fine, but I'll be clear, I will not take responsibility if one of you gets hurt or die and I can't guarantee your safety or survival. Knowing this, do you still wish to come with us?" I say with a cold tone

Issei seems a bit taken aback from that but then slowly nods, I look at Koneko who instantly nods, I look at the member of the student council and even if he has a scared expression he nods. I don't need to look at Kiba, I already know his reply

"Very well" I say closing my eyes as Hundred Faces-san appears kneeling next to me

"My Lord, we have found the targets" She says

"I see, how many?" I ask as Issei falls on the ground scared by my servant's sudden appearance

"Three targets confirmed, though the magical energy in the area suggests a very high presence of Fallen Angels, my lord" She replies

"Very well, you know what to do, go tell the members of the church our course of action" I order

"Yes, my lord " hundred faces-san replies as she disappeared

"seems like I will be able to kill some ravens" Jalter says smirking

"Follow me" I say as I start to walk to the objective location

 **Later, evening**

We patiently wait for the civilians to go away, we're planning to attack with the favor of the night...we're hiding in the vegetation, we saw two individuals entering the area, Issei told us that one of them was a stray priest named Freed while Xenovia said that the other one was Valper Galilei, an exiled priest that was tagged as heretic because of his experiments with the Holy Swords...we had to stop Kiba from rushing in. I'm also quite worried about Mash and Merlin, they haven't replied to any of my calls...

"There are some movements" Jalter whispered a Fallen Angel with five pairs of black wings, he had pointy ears and black hair

"Seems we have some company" He shouted "Show yourself and maybe I will not destroy the entire forest" he says with an arrogant tone. My servants tighten their grip on their weapons, I get up and walk to three, I gesture my servants to remain hidden while Kirei, Xenovia, and Irina followed me

"Oh? look what we have here!" The Fallen Angel says with a smirk "The famous Holy Knight Emperor and The Executor of the Church, along with some Holy Sword user" he adds laughing "But where are my manners, I am Kokabiel the angel of the stars" he stated opening his wings

"Fallen Angel" I point out as his grimace a bit

"yeah..." he hisses "What you did in the Underworld was sublime, and you have all my respect that's why I have a proposal for you, join us and together we'll bring to their knees all the other races!" he shouts as many Fallen Angels started to fly behind him, they're too many to count...

"why are you doing this?" I ask with a serious tone

"because I want a new war! I couldn't resist my boredom after the last three-way war! Neither Azazel nor Shemhaza wanted another war !" Kobabiel states as Issei remembers hearing those names from Raynare

"Azazel is the highest lord of the Fallen Angels" Kirei explains to me

"Azazel wasn't just against the war, he started collecting these "Sacred Gear" things and doing research on them. But after seeing your Sacred Gear, I can understand why he likes them so much, some of them a really powerful, that's why I'm offering you this alliance. The Fallen Angels, God, and the Devils are teetering on the brink of war. That means one small nudge from us can tip them over the edge! So what do you say Holy Knight Emperor?" he shouts with a smirk

I remain stoic, another war between these species will bring the destruction of Humankind as a whole... "You can go fuck yourself Kokabiel" I reply with an Ice-cold tone "Your rebellion ends here" I say as He closes his eyes

"I see...well...a four-way war will be even more exciting! I'll be waiting for you in the center of the city, of course if you manage to survive...kill him" He orders as the Fallen Angels summoned their spears of light, Freed charge at us with his Holy Sword while Valper Galilei walks somewhere

"I'll take care of the priest" Kirei says as he activated his Sacred Gear

"Chaldea!" I shout as I summon my armor and Joyuse "Attack!"

All the servants left their positions and engaged the Fallen Angels, Kiba is chasing after Valper.

"Issei" Koneko said as she looked at the battle "go to Rias-senpai and inform her about the situation! Saji you go to Sona-Senpai" she said as she prepared to jump in the action

"But Koneko..." Issei tried to reply

"Issei-senpai just go!" she shouted as she punched away a spear of light

Issei gritted his teeth and started to run away in the direction of the Academy "Be safe Koneko!" He screamed as Koneko nodded and joined the Servants.

Issei ran as fast as he could he could hear the sounds of the battle become weaker and weaker as he continued to run

"Oh no!" Saji said as he pointed at the sky

"What?!" Issei screamed as he widened his eyes as a flock of Fallen Angels flew in the direction of the city "Saji! Do you know how to use a magic circle ?!" he shouted

"Y-Yes!" Saji replied

"You fucking idiot! Teleport us to Kaichou!" Issei said as Saji did as requested, they teleported in front of Sona...in her sauna...the good news was that Rias was with her the bad news was that both were naked...Issei was surprised BUT the life of people he knew were more important than Rias' breasts...

 **Kuoh Town**

The people of town stared at the sky that was filled with many Fallen Angels who were looking down on them with a smirk on their faces

"This is NHK news transmitting directly from the center of Kuoh Town, where now the sky is filled with countless humanoid creatures with black wings" a reporter said as his troupe showed the Fallen Angels in the sky "The government has already deployed the JDSF troops, which should arrive at any moment" the reporter continued

"Look at them" Kokabiel said as he looked down at the humans "They're all like ants"

"My lord what should we do?" One Fallen Angel asked

"Disinfestation" Kokabiel replied darkly as he raised his hand and summoned a giant spear of light capable of destroying the town "After all, we can't fight with all these insects" he said as he threw the spear

Everyone screamed as the giant object fell against them

"True Name, unveiling" A girl with light pink hair, who carried a giant shield said as a little animal walked alongside her

the people were running in all directions, Rias and Sona appeared through their magic circles along with their peerages and remained shocked when they saw the giant spear, they're summoned the best barrier they could put up but then Sona saw Mash standing in front of the spear with courage in her eyes

"I shall rise to the Siege Perilous" Mash said as Kokabiel raised an eyebrow "The place that cures all wounds and dissolves all hatred, our home, sits here!" the girl said as she lifted the shield "Manifest, Lord Camelot!" Mash shouted as she slammed her shield on the ground and a giant fortress appeared behind her. The spear callided with the fortress but wasn't able to sort any damage, the citizens of Kuoh Town, along with the devils, remained agape as they looked at the pink haired girl who was protecting them. Kokabiel made an angered expression as the spear disappeared "How dare you?!" he shouted as he threw many other spears but the fortress kept fiercely defending the town and its inhabitants, though Mash was starting to tremble and the walls of the fortress started to show many cracks

"Issei!" Rias called for her pawn "Boost her or we are all going to die!" she shouted

"Yes, buchou!" Issei replied as he started to boost his Sacred Gear, he finally reached the Girl who looked at her limit "Boosted Gear! Gift!" he shouted as Ddraig shouted 'Transfer', Mash immediately felt an impressive amount of power going inside of her body, the wall of the Fortress started to glow even more and all cracks disappeared.

Kokabiel was about to throw even more spears when suddenly

"My Lord Watch out!" a Fallen angel screamed as Karna directly hit Kokabiel in the belly sending him to crush on the ground spitting blood.

I finally arrive at the center of Kuoh Town, the Fallen Angels that tried to block our path were tougher than we thought, to my surprise I see that everyone was safe and it was all thanks to Mash, now Kokabiel is on the ground and his Fallen Angels were all over the place, we can't fight here there are too many civilians and we'll cause too much damage to the town, I see freed covered in cuts and many other injuries, walking in defense of Kokabiel still smirking, that man is completely out of his mind, Kirei and his apprentices approaches me "We can't fight here" Kirei says as I nod

"I know" I say as I look at Iskandar, Archer, and Drake "you know what to do" I say as Iskandar smirks along with Drake while Archer gives me a nod

"Now, to the distant ends of the earth!" Iskandar starts to say

"I am the bone of my sword" Archer says as he close his eyes and brought his hand on the chest

"Remember my name by the death from my passing! Temeroso el Draque! I am the woman who set the sun! You rascals, it's time! " Drake says as she twirled her flintlocks in her hands

a massive amount of magical energy wrapped the area while the Servants continued their incantations

"Ionion Hetairoi!" Iskandar shouted

"Unlimited Blade Works" Archer stated

"The King of Storms, a swarm of ghosts, this is the beginning of the Wild Hunt!" Drake concluded as everyone except the civilians found themselves in an infinite desert with a countless number of swords anchored in the ground, in the sky there was Drake, standing on the figurehead of her Golden Hind, followed by her ghost fleet. The Fallen Angels remained astonished by such display of power but when the Army of Iskandar, who was armed with the replicas of many powerful weapons, showed up they froze in place. The Silence was broken by Kokabiel who started to laugh

"This...this is a real war! who knew that the humans would have given me the greatest challenge of all! Very well! We shall see how strong Humanity is!" he shouted as he let loose all of his power, his Fallen Angels followed his example and together they charged at the army of Chaldea.

Iskandar let out a war cry as he throws himself in the battle. The archers and the casters placed themselves on Drake's ships and started a rain of deadly arrows and spells while also supporting the ground infantry while Drake was shooting down any Fallen Angel that tried to attack from the sky, the rest of the Servants charged along with Iskandar's army the Fallen Angels from the front. Rias and Sona could only remain speechless at such display, this was a real war and the most shocking thing, was the amount of magical energy in the air, it was suffocating.

"B-Buchou what do we do?" Issei asked

Rias snapped back to her senses and looked at her pawn with a serious expression "Koneko and Kiba are somewhere here! they're fighting! We can't let them fight along " she said "The Gremory family will join the battle!"

"And so Will the Sitri Family" Sona as she adjusted her glasses "support the forces of Chaldea!" she ordered

Koneko was fighting against four Fallen Angels though she covered in cuts and bruises, after all, she can take so much before getting overwhelmed and she can't retreat since she's surrounded, The Fallen Angels attacked her together but all of them fell on the ground, one had he throat cut open, the second was pierced by a lance, the third has been crushed by something that looked like a giant white tentacle and the fourth one was killed by a spell . Koneko looked up for her saviors and saw three little girls smiling at her

"Woah that was risky for you" The first one with white short hair and green eyes with a scar on her right cheek said "But don't worry we killed them !" she said

"Are you okay?" the second girl asked...she looked like a small version of Jalter

Koneko nodded "That's a relief" The third one said, she had long blonde hair and blue eyes and was carrying a teddy bear

"I'm Jack!" The first girl said with a grin as she twirled her two knives

"And I'm Jeanne d'Arc Alter Santa-" she started to say but then she bit her tongue "Aaah!" she screamed frustrated "I'm Jeanne d'Arc Alter Santa Lily! Yes I did it!" she happy

"And..I'm Abigail" the blonde girl said

"I'm Koneko Toujou" Koneko replied

"Nice to meet you Koneko" all three replied "later we'll present you Nursery, now We have to win!" Jack said as she gutted a Fallen Angel that was coming towards them

Kirei was fighting against Freed and the fused Excalibur, he was quick and the mimic ability was really troublesome but Kirei was able to keep up with him, while Freed attacked the Executor mindlessy, Kirei was precise in his movements like a war machine

"Why don't you fucking die already!" Freed screamed as he tried to stab Kirei but he missed, the Executor took advantage of the situation and managed to pierce Freed's leg with one of his Black Keys. Fred fell on his knee and before he could defend himself Kirei stabbed his Black Keys through his skull, the Excalibur fell on the ground and Kirei stared at it for a few moments before destroying it...

Kokabiel watched as his fellow Fallen Angels died against the army of humans.

""It's over Kokabiel, your army is destroyed and soon you'll be the only one left" I say as I approach him alongside Arthur and Karna

He laughed at us, "Yes, seems like this is it but now everything will change, the humans know about us and we all know how you react to the unknown, maybe today you avoided a war but in the future Humanity will start one for sure, after all, war is something you're really good at" he said as he summoned two spears "But before our last fight, I want to reveal you truth about our Creator"

"About God?" I ask as I raise Joyeuse

"Yes!" Kokabiel replied smirking as the few Fallen Angels who survived placed themselves behind their leader, suddenly silence filled the reality marble "You all pray to a dead God, he died a long ago during the Great War" he says aiming his spear at us "The war brought an end to all Satans and many High-Class Devils as well as most lower Angels and Fallen Angels . Pure Angels could no longer reproduce, and there are very few pure-blooded Devils. All three factions need to rely on humans to survive. The leaders of the three major factions Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils concealed God's death to make the humans, who believe in God, Survive!"

Now...everything made sense, why Michael was so relieved when he finally saw humanity stands out on his own. Why Gabriel always talked about God like a distant memory...

"No no no no no" I hear a voice say as I look where it came from, and my heart breaks when I see Abigail on her knees with tears falling from her eyes, she starts to cry as Lily joins after trying to put up a strong attitude, Jack stares at the two of them impassively like she knew it all along. Jeanne and Martha remained silent as Shirou had an angered expression on his face, I also see Xenovia falling on the ground in a shock state. I look at Artoria and her knights but to my surprise, they remained stoic even Arthur didn't look shocked. Many other Servants like Brynhildr or Atalanta weren't shocked, after all, they come from other mythologies and Gods so they didn't believe in the Biblical God in the first place.

"Isn't this sweet?" Jalter says as she looked at 'her sister' Jeanne "We fought for fucking nothing, Jeanne! We have been burned in the name of a fucking corpse! I knew it that there was no God " her words are cruel but we all know that behind those words there was a deep sadness " Nothing! Nothing! Fucking nothing!" all her hatred everything was now gone, "Everything! Everything was a fucking lie" she kept saying as tears fell from both of Jalter's and Jeanne's eyes.

"Arthur, Artoria..let's put an end to this" I darkly say as both of Artoria and Arthur nodded

"Yes, I agree" Kokabiels says as he charged at us

Artoria and Arthur removed the invisible air wrapping their Excaliburs, The Fallen Angels stopped their tracks before the massive amount of power that the Excaliburs were emanating. Both of Arthur and Artoria grasped their swords with both and hands, Artoria raised her Excalibur and closed her eyes, Arthur instead placed his Excalibur in front of his face, many particles of light began to appear all around

"W-What is that?" Xenovia asked with trembling voice

"Those are the original Excaliburs" I reply as a feeling of warmth wrapped us all

"Yes. Let's put an end to this." Arthur says as he closes his eyes "Seal Thirteen, Decision start!"

Kiba looked at the two Excaliburs and tears started to fall from his eyes, how in the world can he hate something like that? calling them beautiful would be an insult, no word can express such greatness...

"Kiba" a voice called him from behind, the blonde boy immediately recognized the voice and when he turned around he saw them, his companions of the Holy Sword Project, they were like ghosts made of pure golden light, and all of them were smiling at him "You don't have to carry all this hatred, we all gave up our lives to save you, so please do not seek vengeance but live happy for all of us..." they said as they all hugged him and disappeared

"Yes, I will...for all of us" Kiba said with a smile

 _ **Approved...**_

Issei couldn't hold back his tears as memories of happiness flashed before his eyes. Rias and Sona along the others were immobilized, all the bad thoughts were washed away by something that felt like a river of positive energy...

 _ **Bedivere...**_

Koneko felt someone hugging her from behind, when she looked up she saw her big sister Kuroka smiling at her, Koneko tried to push her away but to no avail "Go away!" she said closing her eyes

"Shirone even though you feel betrayed let me tell you the only truth that matters" Kuroka said still hugging her "I love you Shirone, and I always will, nothing will change that, I know that you want to know why but you have to know that all I did, it was only for you" she said as Koneko started to cry "I love you" she repeated before she disappeared

 _ **Gareth...**_

Jalter stood in front of two lovers, he was holding the hand of his partner while she was smiling at him, they looked so happy, nothing in the world would be able to take away the bliss of that moment. Jalter stretched out her arm trying to reach the two lovers but it was useless, she fell on her knees and looked at the infinite sky "please...give him back...it's the only thing that I have left..." she whispered

 _ **Lancelot...**_

Kirei watched the swords and then turned his gaze to the corpses of the fallen angels

'so there's no God?' he asked himself as he felt a smile forming on his lips 'then there's no point of suppressing that sickening feeling' he thought as he started to feel the joy of seeing those '''superior beings'''' getting killed by the hands of man. He remembered the day when he killed his first Devil and how he felt..powerful...but the church always taught him that feeling was something that needed to be suppressed...but now? There's no need to hold back...he will bring to their knees those who always looked at the humans as a mere tool for survival and he will enjoy every moment of it. He looked at Ritsuka and a grin appeared on his face "we will go very far together, my Master" he whispered

 ** _Mordred..._**

Kokabiel could only stare in awe at the swords

"Father" he whispered as he opened his arms "Now I understand what you meant when you said the humans were your greatest creation..."

 ** _Galahad..._**

I feel at peace as I feel someone poking my shoulder, I turn around and I see myself though he's not wearing an armor and instead he has a uniform...I understand who he is...he's the me who fought those battles and who saved Humanity...he's the one who first summoned my Servants...

He offers me a handshake and so I shake his hand. He smiles at me and suddenly I feel a sharp pain coming from my head, and all those clouded memories become clear as the day. Tears fall from my eyes as I began to recollect my thoughts, I'm so happy

'If it's for you, I'll gladly fall in hell' that promise echoes in my mind as I look to the woman to whom those words were directed. My heart beats faster as I stretch out my arm and pull her into a hug "I'm sorry Jalter...but now I remember everything" I say as Jalter widens her eyes, she looks like she's about to reply but...

"This is a battle to save the world." Arthur says as he opens his eyes and prepares for a powerful swing

 _ **Arthur...**_

 **"EX"** both of Arthur and Artoria said as a pillar of light wrapped the blade of their Excaliburs

 **"CALIBUR!"** they both shouted as with a powerful swing they shot a giant wave of pure light. The Fallen Angels were gone and the Reality Marble collapsed.

We found ourselves in the middle of the main street of Kuoh Town, the people we saved are staring right at us, silence filled the area not even the reporters dared to move. Suddenly, the silence is broken by a man, who starts clapping...slowly everyone starts to clap and cheer, they thank us. The JSDF soldiers make their way through the crowd, and the captain of the squad approaches me

"Sir, I have to ask you to come with us" he said

Jalter shots him a glare as Kirei placed his hand on the captain's shoulder "I'm sure that you can postpone whatever you have to do"

The captain look that he wanted to reply but then Kirei whispered something to his ear "Very well, then we'll return after you rested sir" he said as Kirei nods and places himself at my side

"What did you told him?" I ask kinda curious

"I just told him who was in charge and fortunately his superiors instructed him on the authority of the church on this matters" Kirei replied

We finally escape from the hordes of Journalists and we make it back to our residence, Rias and Sona are following us along with their peerages Though nobody wants to speak. I wasn't surprised when I saw Sirzechs, Gabriel waiting for us along with a tall man appearing with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee. Issei seems to recognize him.

"Ritsuka, I..." Gabriel starts to say but a walk past her without saying a word.

"Let them rest" the man says sighing "It has been a long day especially for them..."

Sirzechs and Gabriel nod and the Satan brings back home the devils, Gabriel returned inside

"You should have told us" Da Vinci-Chan said leaning against the wall

"I couldn't, it was a secret" The Angel replied...

Da Vinci-chan sighed and walked away

I walk inside the bathroom and I start to fill up the bathtub, I get rid of my clothes and I clean off the blood of the Fallen Angels before entering in the now filled bathtub. after a good fourteen minutes I finally start to relax, the option of becoming a secret organization it's not a possibility anymore, now everyone knows about our presence, it is a matter of time before I find this place assaulted by journalists and politicians, the best idea would be to find a new home and, Fortunately, this is not a problem thanks to me being Charlemagne which grants me access to all of his Noble Phantasms, also I have Semiramis by my side so if I give her the right materials she would be able to...

I shake my head and I dismiss those thoughts, I'll think about that later. Now, Kirei Kotomine, he's dangerous but it doesn't seem to want hurt us, I'll keep an eye on him for now, but since I don't any other fights between him and the Emiya Family, I'm going to ask him to leave...

I let out a sigh as I hear the door open, I raise an eyebrow and blush deeply when I see Jalter, covered only by a towel, entering the bathtub. She's also blushing lightly but she manages to keep her cool.

"we didn't have time to talk back there" she says as I give her a nod "so...you remember everything now...?" she asks and I nod again, her blush intensifies "even of us...?" she asks again with a bit of anxiety in her voice, I nod again and she lets out a sigh of both of relief but also in defeat "listen, I understand that you don't have that kind of feelings for me anymore so-" she says but I cut her off as I pull her close to me and kiss her. She seems shocked at first but slowly she wraps her arms around me and kisses me back...

Tomorrow the whole world will come knocking at my door asking for answers but now, there's only me and Jalter and nobody will interfere...

* * *

 **Aaaand done, the next chapter will be full of interactions with the Servants and with many other people, probably I'm gonna edit some things in this chapter if I do I'll let you know in the next chapter or through a bonus chapter, see you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Hello guys! Here we are with a new chapter but first I'll answer your questions!**

meemapmeow

 **I thank you for your critiques and your advice, I'll try my best to improve my writing in order to make this story better. Also about the last scene...3**

 **-ian25rebel**

 **1) did the entire thing have to be public?! Well, during the fight the fight itself, the crowd was behind the Walls of Lord Camelot, so yes they did the see the whole thing.**

 **2) Who the fuck forgot to set up the bounded fields? it takes quite a bit to set up a Bounded Field so when Kokabiel just flew to the town there was no time to set up one**

 **-Guest-Questioner**

 **Yeah, that was overkill XD**

 **Anyway, I'm a fan of Gate and what you suggested is something that I have in mind and that will happen but, of course, it will not be limited to the National Diet of Japan, you'll see in this chapter.**

 **-Ultimate Kuuga**

 **Soo.. everyone in Kuoh now know about the supernatural world? Well, the whole world knows now**

 **-iRogue III**

 **1) When I first wrote this chapter I made the Fused Excalibur destruction a lot longer but I decided that giving the current situation where Kirei was in the middle of a battle and everyone was fighting, I decided to make it quick as possible. Fused Excalibur was so fragile, first because Kirei is one Hell of a priest, second because the Excalibur was made of three fragments that were fused with another type of metal, so what Kirei destroyed was the metal that kept those fragments together.**

 **2) How did Ritsuka recognize the soldier of the JSDF approaching him was a captain? He just assumed since normal soldiers don't approach people like that**

 **3)I thought the Devils in DxD flinched or felt a twinge whenever God was named in their presence. It wasn't mentioned every time God was mentioned so is that out of this story? They feel pain or flinch when someone is praying to God, but just calling him like "God is dead?!" will not influence them.**

 **-Guest017**

 **Could you make Ristuka summon the legendary "Saver" class servant which is said to contain messiahs, though I don't know whether you should choose Minato, since I do want him to be summoned as a Saver as he is in a** since **a messiah, also considering his ultimate** persona. **I'll think about it**

 **-Super Saiai**

 **Since he's now Charlemagne are you gonna bring in Astolfo and do some Riyo-style Gudao x Astolfo comedy scenes? Maybe**

 **let's get to the new chapter**

 **Fujimaru residence**

I slowly open my eyes as I feel a warm sensation on my chest, when I look down I see Jalter hugging me quite tight, I run my fingers through her hair, they're pretty soft and smooth and they feel really good at the touch. Jalter mumbles something and slowly opens her yellow eyes and looks at me

"Good morning" I say with a smile as she blushes and hides her face in my chest

"Since when you were watching you creep?" she said as I let a small chuckle "What are you laughing at ?!"

"Nothing, I just thought that you're cute early in the morning" I reply patting her head

"You really want to be burnt don't you?" She replied as she leaves her hiding spot and glares at me but I ignore her look and press a kiss on her lips, she widens her eyes at my sudden move. After a few moments, I broke the kiss "That's not fair..." she mumbles deeply blushing

"Ara? Master-sama?" I hear Kiyohime, who is standing in front of the open door...I'm so dead

"Huh?" Jalter said as she gets up and walks to her "Don't you see, we're are busy? Fuck off" she says smirking

Kiyohime puts up her yandere face and smiles "Oh? Somebody wants to be burned alive again" she replies "Also who are you to tell me what to do with my husband?"

"His Girlfriend, you psycho" Jalter growls

"I see..." Kiyohime replies as she looks at me "Master-sama, please tell this lewd woman to leave our Love nest"

"Ritsuka, let me give this freak a lesson" Jalter also says

"You're making my child uncomfortable " Raikou says as she walks inside and presses my face against her chest "Also, Master only belongs to me, after all, I'm his mother"

This situation is going out of control, I manage to free myself and I run outside my room

"My Lord here!" Serenity-chan says as she opens the door of the bathroom

"Thanks !" I say as I launch myself inside the bathroom and lock the door

"Where is Master-Sama/Ritsuka/ My child?!" The two berserks and the avenger asked as they rushed out. Serenity-chan tilted her head "I didn't see our Lord" she replied with a calm tone, all three of them stared at her before walking away.

"My Lord, they're gone" Serenity-chan says as she enters the bathroom

"You saved me Serenity-chan, thank you" I reply smiling

Serenity-chan bowed her head with a small smile "thank you, my Lord" she says as I pat her head, she seems surprised and takes a few steps back

"What is it Serenity-chan?" I ask a bit worried

"T-the poison" she replied stuttering a little

"What about it? You already know that I'm immune to it" I reply raising an eyebrow

"But...maybe here is different, my Lord" She replies as brought here in a hug

"see? nothing happened" I reply with a smile, I see that she's visible relieved

"I see..then my Lord...do you mind if I..." she says a bit hesitantly

"Suit yourself" I say as Serenity slowly cuddles up on me and I pat her head. We stayed like for a few minutes before Serenity-chan let me go

"Thanks, My Lord" she says smiling a bit "I'll leave so you can wash yourself" she adds leaving the room. I washed and now I'm walking downstairs and as expected we already have guests. there's the same man from yesterday and also Sirzechs along with Serafall, who was chasing after Illya, I sigh as I enter the living room.

"Well, Why I'm not surprised?" I said as I sat down "First things first, who are you?" I ask looking at the unknown man, the man was about to speak when suddenly Kirei decided to sit beside me. In the room there also The Knights of the Roundtable, Arthur and the other versions of Artoria

"this is Azazel, he's the governor of the Fallen Angels and Grigori" Kirei says with a calm expression as the servants in the room tensed up

"I hope you aren't here for revenge" I say with a glacial tone

Azazel smirks and raises his hands "No no, I want to thank you for what you did there, if it wasn't for you, now there would be a war " he says with a friendly tone "Also, I would be crazy if I attacked you here"

I give him a smirk "That's a relief" I say nodding as I look at Sirzechs "And now, Sirzechs, how can I help you?" I ask though I can see that in that moment I wasn't talking to the friendly Sirzech but to the strongest Satan

"The world knows now, they'll demand answers" he says with a serious expression

"And I'll give them the truth" I reply calmly as Gabriel walked inside the room

"I have the feeling that this will not end well, after all, we all know how scared humans react" Sirzechs says sighing

"Only if they feel cornered and threatened " I reply "But they saw, what we're able to do"

"you will not live forever" Azazel points out, he has a point... I will not live forever...or maybe in this form...no, I doubt it

"Then, I'll try my best to create a solid relationship between the supernatural world and the human society" I say smiling

 **Outside the room**

Merlin heard the conversation between his master and his guests, he let out a sigh "It's not possible my Master...but there's no need to worry" he said as something with a golden aura started to glow under his cape "I will take care of that"

 **In the room**

After talking about how I am going to handle the situation with the human governments, Sirzechs and Azazel were about to depart when...

"Oh yes, I almost forgot" Sirzechs says "Because of the recent events, there will be a meeting between the three factions and I personally asked for the participation of Chaldea in order to represent to interests of Humanity" he says as I give him a shocked look

"I don't even know if..." I start to say

"Boy" Azazel says with a smirk "I bet that you'll have no problems with your institutions, you're popular and you have powerful allies, also they can't do much against you"

Gabriel places her hand on my shoulder "I'll come with you Ritsuka" she said calmly with a gentle smile

I let out a sigh and I nod "Well, I'll try my best" I say

Sirzechs gives a smile while Azazel gives me a thump up, the two left the residence while Serafall decided to stay...for some reason. She lost tracks of Illya though I'm pretty sure she'll find her eventually.

the Maou approaches me with a smirk and suddenly, to all the present Servants shock, she hugged me tightly pressing my face against her breast...they're so soft...Wait! That's not the point now!

"Serafall?! What are you doing?" I ask with a muffled voice

"It's a reward from the Magical Girl Satan girl!" she says cheerfully

"For what?!" I ask embarrassed...though she smells quite nice...FOCUS RITSUKA FOCUS!

"For saving my So-Tan of course" she replies laughing. Suddenly I hear a cracking noise and, with the corner of my eye, I see Jalter, Kiyohime, Serenity-chan, and Raikou looking at us with a smile that was all but friendly

"My, My, seems like there's an insect" Raikou says with a scary smile

"More like a filthy Husbands thief" Kiyohime adds as her eyes start to glow

"Ritsuka..." Jalter growls "Care to explain what's going on?" she asks as Serenity just stares at us without saying a word...then a sound interrupted the moment...it was the doorbell...what a beautiful sound.

I free myself and quickly walk outside to the gate of the residence, I open the door and I found many Blue Helmets of the United Nations along with the JSDF and other soldiers, probably Marines judging from their appearance.

I am not surprised this was an obvious outcome, after all, we did fight an army of Fallen Angels in front of the whole town. Between them, I see a man with a suit who is approaching me, he smiles at me as I recognize him...

"Mister Fujimaru, Right?" He says with a gentle tone "I'm the Minister for Foreign Affairs, Taro Kono. I am here in the interest of Japan and of the whole world" he says calmly "Can we speak inside?"

"Of course" I reply as I lead him inside escorted by some soldiers, the servants looked at him all with a serious look...except Kirei who was calm as always though he decided to wait outside the room

Jalter looked at the Minister with a wary expression as she felt a guttural feeling, she knew that the situation was different and she also knew that Ritsuka isn't alone in this but she can't help but feel like he was going to be judged by something like the inquisition... she saw as the man she loved talked to the minister with a serious expression, she bit her lip in anger as she felt like she should go out and kill all those fuckers outside. She clenched her fists but suddenly a she felt a gentle touch on her shoulder, she turned around and saw Jeanne calmly smiling her.

"what do you want now?" she hissed

"Calm down, it's not going to end up like that" she said like she knew what Jalter was thinking

"Why do you care? " Jalter replied as she realized how stupid her question was, I mean without Ritsuka, every servant would disappear...

"Because everytime you're with him you look happy" she replied with a gentle smile

"W-What?" Jalter asked surprised by Jeanne's reply

"After all, as your Big Sister, it's my job to look after my little sisters" Jeanne replied with a chuckle

Jalter blushed a bit as she made a frustrated expression "I-I'm not your little sister!" she replied stuttering. Jeanne listened to Jalter's replies as she looked at her with a smile "what are you smiling at?!" Jalter kept saying

'she calmed down' Jeanne thought as she tilted her head playfully "I'm not!" she replied. The two sisters kept arguing as Ritsuka and the Minister continued to talk

 **Sometime later**

"Well, that's it for now" the minister says as he gets up

"Yes" I reply as I get up and offer him a handshake "It was an honor to meet you" I say with a respectful tone

"The honor was mine" he replies shaking my hand "Now I shall go, we'll see each other at Tokyo then"

I give him a nod and he left my home. Da Vinci-chan walks to me with a calm expression "So, how did it go?" she asks

"We'll have to attend to a Diet where we'll publicly answer the questions of pretty much the whole world, everything will take place in Tokyo" I say sighing

"That's not all, right?" she asks as I nod

"That's just a cover, after the Diet, there will be a meeting between us and the secret organizations of the world, there will be decided what will be of Chaldea" I reply

Kirei smiles at me as he walks inside the room "Don't worry Ritsuka" he said with the tone of someone who knows something "I already talked to my superiors and you'll get the full support of the Holy Church, you will not be alone" he says...that's kinda reassuring...I give him a nod as Jack rushes inside the room, along with Lily, Nursery and Abigail, carrying...Koneko?

"Master! Can we keep her?" she asks as she lifts Koneko in the air

"Good Morning Ritsuka Senpai" Koneko says calmly

"Are you fine with this?" I ask to the devil

"I was overpowered" she says sighing

"My Lord, Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri are waiting for you in the garden" Cursed Arm says as he appeared out of nowhere "Also Rias asks if we could give her back her Rook"

"So-tan is here?!" Serafall says excitedly as she drags Illya, who is in her magical girl dress, downstairs "Fortunately I always bring with me her Magical Girl dress! Now we can make the Magical Girls Trio!" she adds

"Masteeeeer! Save me!" Illya shouts as she stretches her arm out in my direction

I facepalm and let out a sigh "Jack return Koneko to her owner" I say as Jack pouted and sighedas she head outside "Serafall can you also return Illya to her mother?"

"Not going to happen" Serafall said as she summoned a camera "Not until I record the official video of the Magical Girls Trio!"

An evil idea crosses my mind as I look at Serafall "about that...have you seen Puella Magi Madoka Magica?" I ask as I hear Kirei's laugh inside my head. She tilts her head and shakes it

"No...but it sounds FANTASTIC" she says "I'll watch it once I return home! Now..." she says as she smirks "I have a video to record" she says as she rushes out. I follow the Satan in the courtyard, I see Rias along with her peerage and Sona's but seems like Kaichou is already gone with Illya and Serafall...I was about to greet my guests when I see Issei's expression...he looks angry?

"Ritsuka Senpai..." he says with a betrayed look "HOW COULD YOU?!" he shouts as I slightly recoil. Did I do something wrong? I honestly don't remember

"Issei, I really don't know what are you talking about" I say a bit confused. He points an accusatory finger at me

"You stole my dream!" He states gritting his teeth...wait what? What dream? "It ì's MY destiny to be the king of a Harem!"

oh...Oh...OH...Now I understand! I look around and I see that most of my female servants are outside doing several things like working out... And I would be lying if I said that it wasn't a gorgeous sight to see. "come on Issei, you're also surrounded by beautiful girl" I say winking at him as Akeno chuckles a bit while Rias blushes

"But you have Oppai monsters! I mean look at those!" he said pointing at Altria Alter's, Altria's, and Musashi's breasts

Rias cleared her throat silencing Issei "Good Morning Ritsuka" she says as her right eyebrow twitched a bit.

"Good Morning Rias, what brings you here? I already talked to your brother this morning so I'm kinda surprised by your visit" I reply calmly

"I wanted to thank you, again, for saving us and avoiding a new war" she says with a genuine smile "Sona also wanted to thank you but..."

"I know" I say as I gesture Serafall, who is recording her video with Da Vinci-Chan help

"Yeah..." Rias says sighing "I know what you going to face in the next days and I want you to know that you'll have my full support and also Sona's "

"Sirzechs and Serafall told me that they can't get involved too much with Chaldea" I say raising an eyebrow

"Because they're Satans" she replies

"I see, then thanks for your support" I say with a smile

"See Ritsuka? Many are those who stand by your side " I hear Kirei say as he walks up to us

"You're still here" Akeno says narrowing her eyes

"yes" Kirei replies closing his eyes and smirking "I left the Holy Church and joined Chaldea" he adds...What the actual fuck?

"huh? You're one of the Church's greatest assets, how did you convince them to let you go?" Rias said

"That was the easiest thing, I expressed my wish to join my forces with Chaldea's and at the same time The Church was looking for someone who could represent the Church's good intentions and support inside Chaldea and so here I am" Kirei replies "Don't worry, _Master_ , I'm not going to stay here forever" he quickly adds like he was able to read my mind "I'll look for a place to stay "

"and why the church want someone who just left them to represent their good will?" Rias asked

"that's easy Rias-Chan" Serafall says as she approaches us dragging the exhausted Sona and Illya "Chaldea is quite famous now, and the people love them for how they fiercely protected the innocent people of Kuoh Town, Kirei here also helped in the battle bringing popularity to the Church" she says with a cheerful tone "It's more convenient for them to have him to represent them since he's already known between the population" she explains

"Exactly" Kirei agrees nodding

"and what about Xenovia and Irina ?" I ask

"you should ask them" Kirei replies as he points behind me. I turn around and I see both of Irina and Xenovia walking in my direction with a serious expression, once they reach me both of them kneels in front of me

"I left the Church after Kokabiel revealed the truth about God..." Xenovia says as she looked up to me, her eyes were filled with commotion "but you all showed me that..." she looks troubled, probably she can't find the words to express herself "I'm sorry, but the are no words that can

describe what you showed me but I...no...we wish to be part of it" she says as Irina also lifts her head and looks at me like she is about to cry

Goddamit...how can I say no to that? I sigh "You'll have to work hard" I say calmly

"We're ready" They reply

I nod "very well then, but girls you don't have to be so serious" I say as I offer them a hand "Chaldea is a family, not the Army" I say as both of them take my hand and gets up

"thank you...Ristuka " Xenovia says smiling

"You're welcome" I reply as I look back at Rias, who is smiling at me "What?"

"Nothing, I always thought that you were a good person and seems like I was right" Rias replies nodding "now, where's Koneko?"

"I asked Jack to give her back!" I reply immediately

"I tried to!" Jack says as she runs to us along with her friends "But then she sensed something and ran off!"

I turn in the direction of the Artorias "Emiya is cooking?" I ask and all of them give me a nod "I think I know where Koneko is" I say as I walk inside, I reach the Kitchen where I find Emiya cooking while Koneko acted as assayer.

The small devil immediately looks at us "I found the God of Food" she says calmly. I look at Emiya, who shrugs in reply. I let out a sigh and I smile. I should enjoy this moment, after all, we'll have leave to Tokyo for our public appearance and for the secret meeting with the secret organizations of the world and, if everything turns out good, we'll have to attend to the meeting of the Three Factions...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Hello guys! It's been a while since I last posted a new chapter, I was really busy with my private life and everything but here we are with a new chapter but before that let's reply to your questions.**

 **-silverbringer1**

 **Where the interaction between gods and heroes? You'll see in the future**

 **\- TheCasualReader**

 **Is this a harem story? Would really like Ritsuka be not tied to only a single female. This story is a Harem story though Jalter is 'the main girl' like Rias is for Issei**

 **-Onishin Tsukitenshi**

 **Can you make Emiya being the "God of Food" actual canon in the story, as in the supernatural world decides to give him that title? I'll think about it XD**

 **-meemapmeow**

 **"Under the bed" trio appeared 14 hours after their appearance in Halloween 2016/18 event.**

 **Either your luck is B (or above), or give me your friend code so I can add you on FGO-NA. P.S. Managed to pull Jalter with 120sq. Therefore, I lost my right to complain about the salt. I play in the JP server so it's all luck XD**

 **-Akashi1412**

 **I could say you're really putting Throne of Heroes as Longinus is quite ... well ridiculous(?) since some of the servant can easily destroy world when they go all out like Abigail NP lore is a world devourer NP which is an anti-world. Well, many characters in Highschool DxD are a world-class threat and also there is a similar Longinus with the same threat level which is Annihilation Maker.**

 **Now let's get to the new chapter!**

 **In a shopping center**

I was waiting for the Knights of the round table to come out from the changing room, the girls were also doing the same thing though in another shop except for Mordred and the Artorias, who are with me right now. Mash is also with me

"We have gone far, haven't we?" Mash says with a small smile

"Yeah...I still can't believe it...I wonder what he would think of us" I reply as I remember him...

"I think he would be happy" Mash replies as her phone starts to ring "I'll be right back" she says as she gets up and walks out of the shop...

Mash walked outside the shop and answered the phone

"Hi, Dad..." she said as she closed her eyes knowing what was coming

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU KNOW WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH BECAUSE OF YOU?! I WAS SUSPENDED FROM WORK AND NOW I'M STUCK IN THIS FUCKING SHITHOLE!" Her Dad screamed at her "THE POLICE IS KEEPING ME HERE FOR SOME KIND OF QUESTIONING AND ALL BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS, YOU BETTER DO SOMETHING"

"I-I'll immediately-"

"YOU ALWAYS BEEN PAIN IN THE NECK! YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER AND THEN, YOU COSTED ME LOTS AND LOTS OF MONEY FOR YOUR FUCKING MEDICAL CARE AND NOW THIS, YOU BETTER HURRY THE FUCK UP OR I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!" her dad screamed again without giving her a chance to reply and hanging up.

Mash stood in silence for a few moments, looking down on the ground...

"Why do let him treat you like that?" A voice said from behind, Mash immediately turned around and saw a young man very similar to her...

"He is my Father" she replied as he sighed

"If that's what you think then I'm not going to complain just remember, many are those who care for you" He said disappearing

I see Mash standing outside the shop with a troubled expression, I understand what is going on when I see how she is holding her phone...it was Joseph, her father...I feel my blood boil in anger, that man always put the blame about everything that happened to him on Mash, this is why he always away from her so that he doesn't have to stay anywhere near her...Probably because of our actions, he was contacted by the authority if not from the United Nations. Mash returns inside and tries her best to put up a smile

"It was Joseph, wasn't it?" I say with a serious tone, she doesn't reply immediately and frowns a bit

"I really can't hide things from you huh?" she whispers with a bittersweet smile "Yeah..."

"Mash, how can I help you? Please tell me and I'll do anything" I say grabbing her hands

She blushes a bit and smiles again but this time it was a real genuine smile "Just the fact that you would such lengths just for me makes me really happy..." she said "But there's something I would like..."

"Anything" I say with no hesitation

"Can you...hug me a bit..." she whispers. I immediately wrap my arms around her and hug her tightly, she rests her head on my shoulder and starts to sobbing a bit...

Lancelot saw Mash and Ritsuka hugging from a chink of the curtain of the changing room, he didn't want to overhear their conversation but he did...Leonardo told him about this Joseph but no one told him of these abuses and now he felt anger fill his entire being. After a few seconds, he decided to come out of the changing room along with the other knights.

I see the Knights of the Round Table coming out of the changing rooms and unfortunately, I have to broke the hug, Mash immediately understands and turns in their direction with newfound determination. I look at the Knights and I can help but feel like I'm in front of some Man In Black, they all are wearing black suits with white shirts. the only exceptions are the Artoria, Altria, and Arthur. Artoria chose to have a grey shirt instead of the white one. Altria instead picked a dark blue Uniform Jacket with golden bindings, alongside a dark blue mini skirt with a high slit in the right side, under the jacket there's a black shirt. she also wearing a pair of black shoulder and waist belts along with A pair of dark blue stockings with three diamond figures on the side paired with gloves. Arthur is wearing the almost exact copy of his White Rose suit with the exception of the ornament on the tie but I'm quite sure that Emiya can replace it with a replica. I can't help but notice a strange aura around Lancelot, who is looking in Mash's direction with a slightly worried expression.

"So Master" Mordred starts to say with a smirk "What do you think?"

I smirked back "I think that you all need a pair of sunglasses" I reply as Mash starts to chuckle.

We walked out of the shop and meet up with the rest of the Servants, Semiramis looks pissed and Shirou is trying to calm her down

"They asked her if she was an Elf..." He explains with a nervous smile

"I should have killed that cashier in that moment, such impudence..." She hissed

"I was able to refrain her" Shirou says and I let out a sigh of relief

"Let's go home, tomorrow we have to be at the airport early in the morning" I say as we head back home

 **Fujimaru Residence**

We all returned home and the Servants are preparing the things for tomorrow, I am currently sitting on the couch as I see Gabriel walking inside the room with her usual smile on her face

"Oh there you are dear" She says as she sits on my left side "I wanted to talk with you"

"What is it?" I say raising an eyebrow

"I've talked with Michael and he accepted my request of participating to the meeting with you" she says as she rests her hand on my shoulder smiling

"Well, that's great " I say smiling a bit, then we hear someone clearing his throat and turned his direction only to see Raikou standing on the edge of the door, she walks to me and sits on my right side and glares at Gabriel

"My Child, you should rest a bit, after all, tomorrow is a very important day and you will have to be at your best" she says as she also places her hand on my shoulder and squeezed it a little...why I feel in danger?

"I'm sure that Ritsuka is just fine" Gabriel replies as she also squeezes my shoulder

"Come on dear, let's put you to bed" Raikou says as she also tries to drag away from Gabriel, but before I can say anything, Gabriel pulls me back to her

"Ritsuka isn't a child anymore, he's a man and he's free to stay up after bed time" She says with a smile though in this moment I don't feel free...

"this is something his mother should decide" Raikou replies

"But you're not his mother" Gabriel replies and Raikou sends her a death glare. I free myself from their grip and get up, they both look at me surprised as I start to walk to the door

"Dear, where are you going?" Raikou asks worriedly

"Somewhere quiet" I reply as I leave the house for a walk.

I start wandering in the streets with no destination in particular

"A beautiful night, isn't it?" Someone behind me says and when I turned in his direction and I see a young man with silver hair wearing a dark green V-neck shirt with a high-collared black leather jacket over it.

"So who sends you?" I ask with a serious expression as I prepare to summon Joyuse

"Right to the point huh? I like it" He says smirking "At least you're smarter than Issei, I am Vali, I was supposed to be the one to defeat Kokabiel and possibly capture him under the order of Azazel"

"So you're here because I stole your prey?" I ask

"Of course not, quite the opposite..." Vali says shaking his head "I was curious to see the third emperor and I'm not disappointed, you still a beginner in this game and yet you already went so far not like the Red One who is too much distracted by trivial things"

"You're referring to Issei?" I ask once more

"Correct" Vali replies "So I want to ask you something"

"I'm all ears" I reply calmly

"You really want to protect Humanity? You have sufficient power to do pretty much everything you want but instead, you want to take this burden " Vali asks me with a sharp look

"I just want everyone to live a happy life and to not feel hopeless...when I first came to know of the truth of the world, I realized that Humanity can do little against the other races, sure the Angels would try their best to defend us but since God is dead their numbers are limited. Now everyone knows about the supernatural world and they are scared, that's why I want to protect them..." I say closing my eyes

"To give them a beacon of Hope, someone to look for when the darkness approaches them" Vali concludes nodding "I can respect something like that..." He says as he turns and starts to walk away

"Are you my enemy White Dragon Emperor?" I ask as he stops his tracks

"I have nothing against Humanity, Holy Knight Emperor, though I can't negate the fact that I would really like to fight you" Vali says as he restarts to walk away

I let out a sigh of relief as the Hassans appeared next to my "Are you okay my Lord?" Cursed Arm asked as I nod

"Yes, he just wanted to talk...Let's go home" I say as I head home...

 **The next morning,...**

A limousine is waiting for me and some of my Servants, I leave the residence along with Mash, Gabriel, Xenovia, Irina and the Knights Of the Round Table who are already wearing their black suits and the Rayban I bought them. Near the limousine, there are a few armored Vehicles along with a few soldiers. We got on board, our destination is the Kuoh airport where a plane is waiting to take us to Tokyo. Many of the other Servants is going to follow the Limousine in their spiritual form like Jalter, who said she preferred watching over the situation from the outside. The Limousine started moving as I let out a sigh

"Are you nervous Senpai?" Mash asks me

"Kinda" I reply "You know lots of things are going to happen from now on"

"But you're not alone in this" Gabriel remarks smiling "Remember what Kirei said last night?"

* * *

 _I close my eyes as I recall last night conversation..._

 _Kirei was leaving the residence_

 _"Kirei, were are you going?" I asked him as he looked at me with a calm expression_

 _"Don't worry my Master, I'm heading to Tokyo preparing the ground for you" he_ replied

 _"what do you mean?" I asked_

 _"You'll see" Kirei replied as he left the residence_

* * *

I reopen my eyes and nod "Yeah" I reply as Mordred smirks

"don't worry Master, I'll cut to pieces everyone who tries to fuck with us" she says as I see the Autist tensing up

"Please don't " I reply with a nervous laugh, then I look to Xenovia and Irina and they're surprisingly calm "You seem very calm" I comment

"Of course we are" Xenovia replies nodding "We are in the right and so I don't have to be worried of the others' judgment" she said as Irina nods in agreement. After a half hour, we reach the airport where a Boing 767 is waiting for us, we get off and Gilgamesh appears next to me

"Such a vulgar thing" he says looking at the plane "I prefer traveling with my Vimana"

"Please my King we don't want to attract more attention than we already have

He gives me a look before sighing "I shall allow it this time"

"Woah it's a giant bird!" Abigail exclaims exited "I want the seat next to the window!"

"No way that's mine!" Nursery says as both of them run inside the plane

Jalter also appears next to me and I smile at her "Ready?"

She nods and smirks "I dare somebody to attack this plane" she says as together get on board. The plane takes off and after we reached the right altitude we get escorted by a formation of jet fighters. The little girls seem to have lots of fun while the others were fulfilling their duty as my bodyguards. Suddenly a woman walks up to me shocking everyone, she sats in front of me and offers me and handshake

"My name is Olga Marie Animusphere, I was sent here from London to be your associate" she says calmly but I found myself unable to speak "are you okay there?"

I snap out of my breakdown and shake her hand "Yes, I think you already know me"

"Indeed" she replies "now" she starts to say as she opens her briefcase and she hands us some documents "This is my profile, you can find all my specialization"

"You worked in the MI6" Mash remarks reading Marie's profile

"Yes, I was the one that took care of the management, logistics, coordinating the teams on the field and of the paperwork" She replies

"So what is your task?" I ask

she closes her eyes probably trying to find the right words "The United Nation have already recognized the Authority of Chaldea mostly because of the pressures from the Holy Church and so they want to show their good intentions by sending some personnel at your dependencies"

"What? Really?" I say surprised

"Yes, my job is to help you with the paperwork and also moving inside the international stage without any problem" she explains "If you wish I can expose you the current situation"

"Please do" I reply intrigued

"Once we land, you'll be brought to the diet where you'll answer some questions made with the purpose of calming the population. Then you'll be brought to a secret location where you'll meet many important people, there will be chosen how Chaldea will operate"

"Why it sounds like they want to control Us?" I reply but Marie shakes her head

"no, quite the opposite, but you'll see when we get there" she replies. The flight continued as scheduled and when we landed there already was a large crowd of reporters waiting for us, after that the United Nation personnel brought us where the Diet was going to take place.

 **In the Underworld**

The four Satans were looking at the TV from their conference room

"Are you sure we can trust this person?" Ajuka Beelzebub asked to Sirzechs

"Yes, Ritsuka is a good person" The Lucifer replied nodding

"Don't worry! You can trust Ritsu-chan!" Serafall added

"I hope you're right" Ajuka replied

 **At Asgard**

Odin was also looking at the TV with an intrigued look

"What are looking at?" Rossweisse asked

"At the Holy Knight Emperor" Odin replied smirked "I heard that he is surrounded by beautiful women "

Rossweisse rolled her eyes "But of course"

 **At the Diet...**

One of the security guards nods at me signaling that it is our time to enter the conference room. I take a deep breath and along with my servants, except a few of them for obvious reasons, I walk inside and instantly we are blinded by the flashes of the cameras that are pointed at us, we reach our seats

"Today, we are united here under the eyes of the whole world to answer the question that many have asked after the events of Kuoh Town where humanoid beings with black wings attacked the center of the town" The speaker starts to say "And also where, thanks to the actions of the here present, Rituska Fujimaru and his..." I see the Speaker squeeze his eyes as if he was unsure of what he was reading "Servants...there weren't any victims. Mister Fujimaru can you please come forth?" he says as I get up and walk up to the lectern, I can see the members of various nations staring at me with curiosity in their eyes "Mister Fujimaru can you please tell what you were doing there?"

I nod and then I started to speak to the microphone "Me and my servants were following the tracks of a group of criminals"

"Isn't that the work of the police?" The speaker asks as nod

"normally yes, but the criminals weren't...humans" I reply as another wave of flashes blinds me

"And then what they were?" The speaker asks

"Fallen Angels" I reply calmly " Angels that have fallen from the grace of God"

"are you saying that they were supernatural beings?" The speaker asks

"Yes" I reply with a determined look

"Can you please give us a deeper explanation?" he asks

I start to explain the existence of the many other species and of the Pantheons and at each word I say I see how everyone looks at me like I was a madman or something "If you don't believe me then maybe you would prefer to see the proofs" I say

"D-Do you have them with you?" The speaker replies as Gabriel starts to walk to me, and with a gentle smile on her face she opens her white wings and her halo appears above her head. Everyone remained shocked at her appearance and they remained even more shocked when Ishtar and Ereshkigal also appeared next to me

I give to everyone in the room a small smirk "I have the pleasure to present you, Gabriel the Seraph, Ishtar the goddess of beauty, good harvests, war, lust, discord, and fertility along with Ereshkigal the Goddess of the Underworld of Sumerian Pantheon."

Everyone in the room starts to whisper between them and the speaker is left speechless. After a few minutes, everyone in the room returned quiet and the Diet went on.

"Now we would like to speak with some of your collaborators" The speaker says as I nod. Gabriel takes my place and smiles in the direction of the cameras

"Are you the real Gabriel...? " The speaker asks as Gabriel nods...this is going to a loong conference

 **At Asgard...**

Odin was laughing his ass off seeing the reaction to the human politicians to the Servants of the Holy Knight Emperor while also admiring the gorgeous women that were asked to reply to some questions, suddenly a woman with a delicate body and mystical long white hair with a teal accent reminiscent of the night sky, walks to the Microphone

"Can you tell us your name ?" the politician asked as the woman nodded

"My name is Brynhildr, I'm a Valkyrie" She stated as Odin remained agape and Rossweisse dropped on the floor the coffee she prepared for herself

"But...she is..." Rossweisse wasn't able to find the right words for what she just witnessed

"Call here Brynhildr" Odin replied as he put his hand on his chin

 **Olympus...**

The Greek Gods were staring at the TV with a serious expression

"I'm Atalanta" a woman that was wearing a beautiful green clothing, clad in verdant green with her cold, sharp eyes containing a beastly glint. The Gods turned in the direction of Artemis who had her eyes wide open

"Don't look at me! I don't know anything about this!" she said with a nervous tone

"This...is interesting..." Zeus said as his eyes were glued on the boy named Ritsuka Fujimaru

 **Unknown location...**

Cao Cao along his comrades were beyond surprised when they saw that the many Servants of Chaldea were very famous heroes and other people.

"I'm Jeanne d'Arc" the blond woman at the TV said as Jeanne stared at her analyzing every feature of the woman as the Diet went on

"I am Sigurd" a man with a pair of glasses sais but then after a few minutes, another man takes the stage and...

"My Name is Siegfried" He says and Siegfried gave a confused expression at his comrades who were just as confused as him...

 **Back at the Diet...**

I see Arthur approaching the microphone and I start to tap my foot on the floor, this is going to be the hardest part of the Diet...explaining why there are so many King Arthurs with Jeanne it was easy since I manage to convince Jalter and Lily to say that they were sisters but now it's not possible...

"My name is King Arthur Pendragon" Arthur says "But I'm not the only Arthur here..." he also says

"What do you mean?" The speaker asks confused as suddenly the Artorias get up and walked beside Arthur

"We are all king Arthur, were summoned from different worlds and timelines where the things aren't exactly the same" Arthur says and everyone remained silent

"Even that one in red?" The speaker asked referring to Nero, who immediately gets up and places her hands on her hips

"No! I'm Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus the Fifth Roman Emperor! UMU!" She proclaims with a determined look and with that the room explode with whispers and flashes, Mash shows me with her phone how the internet is going wild and the reactions of the people to this new revelations. When the order is restored the Speaker calls my name again and I walk to the microphone

"This will be the last question, mister Fujimaru...what is your objective?" he asks me as everyone looks at me with fear in their eyes but I also can see a spark of hope in that eyes

"I want to protect Humanity and build a relationship of trust between the humankind and the supernatural species that is why I created Chaldea, to protect those who can't defend themselves and work hard to create a world where Devils, humans and the other species can live together in harmony. I already came in contact with a few of the rulers of the Underworld and they want the same thing..." I say with determination in my voice

After my statement, silence filled the room and I can't help but feel nervous

"Mister Ritsuka are you absolutely sure of what are you saying?" they ask me

"Yes" I reply with no hesitation

"Very well..." The speaker says as he gets up along with the rest of the commission and walks inside the consultation room. I return on my seat and Marie looks at me

"Now, they are opening a closed envelope where there is the final decision of The United Nations" she says as I give her a nod. After a bunch of minutes, the commission returns and the speaker starts to speak "This Commision along with the Commission of the United Nations has decided to acknowledge Chaldea as an Organization of Defense against Supernatural Threats and also as Organization for Human-Supernatural Relationships. With this being said, I declare this Diet Over"

I let out a sigh of relief as I hear some clapping in the background, Mash grabs my hands and smiles happy "we did it senpai!" she says happily

 **Some time later...**

Now I'm inside an armored vehicle, with me there are only Mash, Marie and Artoria. We can't see the outside but I can sense the Hassans following us. We finally arrive at our destination and some agents brings us inside where a bunch of people are waiting for us.

"please take a seat" one of them says and we sit down "first of all, congratulations for your success at the Diet. We received a lot of positive feedback from the population...but where are my manners, I'm general Shepherd of the U.S. Army unfortunately I can't tell you who these gentlemen are for security reasons" the General says with a friendly tone as I give him a nod "There's nothing to be afraid of, we're just here to define some things and then you will be free to go" I nod again "very good...let's get started..."

 **At the airport**

Jalter wasn't able to remain calm even with Jeanne's best efforts to calm her down

"There's no point in panicking" Archer said sighing

"I'm not panicking!" Jalter hissed back at him

"Whatever you say " Archer replied shrugging

"They can't do him any harm, Artoria is with him and so is Mash, if he goes missing the civilians will panic " Gabriel said

"Oh, I'm sure master is fine, he's not defenseless and we can still sense our mental link " Merlin said with a calm expression

 **Secret Location**

"Perfect, with this we are done" Sheperd says "Chaldea will be able to work all around the world without any jurisdiction issue, It will be always politically impartial and you will take no orders from anyone. You'll receive the materials you asked for along with the payment for your services and about your mobile headquarters we will create a restricted air zone around it"

"I think that is the most important thing for us" I remark as Sheperd chuckled

"Yeah, I can tell many of us would probably use your Servants to take over the world that is why it's essential for you to not side with anyone " He replies "But that is for another day, you should probably go back to your Servants" he says as he gets up and offers me a handshake

"It's been a pleasure General " I say shaking his hand. Today Chaldea has become one of the most important organization of the world...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Hey guys! Here we are again with a new chapter but before that, I'll reply to your questions**

 **\- The LastOrder**

 **Honestly had several reveals that would have brought crazy results:**

 **Rama for his status as an incarnation of Vishnu, Shuten Douji as being the lord of Mt. Ooe, Thomas Edison as a lion-headed man, Scathach for a known god killer.**

 **Well, Rama and Thomas Edison weren't actually there since they weren't summoned by Ritsuka also the fact that Scàthach is a God killer is known by the people of the Nasuverse, in the DxD universe she's only known for training Cù. Yeah, Shuten would have been interesting but I chose to wait for her revelation**

 **-Fazrulz**

 **I just want Dr. Romani... plz bring back Chaldea's favourite pervert...**

 **AND COMBINED WITH HYOUDOU ISSEI, THE PERVERTS WILL SHAKE THE WORLD TO IT'S CORE**

 **Akashi1412**

 **Throne revealed itself to the world and will it bring more trouble or bring some fortune to it? Find out next chapter.P.S. Will Lancelot kill JoJo?P.S.S. Is it Harem or Single Pairing?**

 **1) Who knows :)?**

 **2) You'll see...**

 **3) This is a Harem story, it will be similar to Issei's harem having Jalter as the "main girl"**

 **-Indigo one**

 **And you won't reveal that they basically defeat "Solomon" and Tiamat right? the Underworld will have a riot with that. Of course not XD after all organizations have their secrets ;)**

 **Now let's get to the new chapter**

 **On the airplane**

I'm looking out of the window as I see Tokyo getting smaller and smaller before fading away in the distance, even with my Servant body I can't help but feel tired after today, Jalter is sitting next to me while Mash is in front of me, Gabriel is currently talking with Irisviel. I hold Jalter's hand as I see Mash slowly falling asleep. I see Merlin walking towards us with a smile on his face.

"She must be really tired" he whispers to me as Jalter glares at him but doesn't say anything "I don't want to interrupt you but I have to...Master, can you please come with me?"

I give him a nod and I quietly stand up, he leads me to a more private section of the plane, he then turns towards me and tools something out of his cloak, it was...a scabbard...it was Avalon

"Merlin...that's..." I say shocked

He nods "You need it...The world needs you but in the end, you'll die and then? Everyone will lose their heroes and they'll fall into despair " Merlin says as I'm speechless "if you don't want to do it for yourself do it for her" he says gesturing Jalter "You'll get old while she'll remain young and beautiful but she will never leave you even if you ask her to"

I look at Jalter and I see her talking to Mordred sharing a laugh about something, she looks happy... I nod and Merlin presses Avalon against my chest, the scabbard disappears inside me and I feel a warm sensation wash away my tiredness and I also see Artoria and many other servant smile at me "They all know"

"Indeed, after all, your survival it's our priority " Merlin replies as he places his hand on my shoulder "Let's go to the others, " he says as together we return to the others...

 **Back at home**

When we landed we returned to my residence, I found a very happy Serafall along with her sister along with Sirzechs and Rias

"Congratulation Ritsuka" The satan says to me as I Scratch the back of my head embarrassed

"Thank you, you shouldn't have come here just for this" I reply with a nervous smile

"Of course, we are here to celebrate the officialization of Chaldea" Serafall says smiling as Sona sighs

"Sorry, Ritsuka I wasn't able to stop her " She said with a defeated tone

"It's okay, I don't think it's possible to change your sister mind" I reply as Serafall nods vigorously, I lead my guests inside and immediately Emiya stats to cook for everyone, Serafall is arguing with Gabriel about something while Enkidu and Gilgamesh are snickering about something...strange Ishtar is okay...I don't think Artoria accepted to go out on a date with Gilgamesh...but maybe I'm just seeing things but everyone remains shocked when golden chalices full of wine came out Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon and the King of Heroes lifts his arm poiting at me

"I'd like to toast our Master for keeping me entertained all this time" he says, every servant looks at him trying to understand what he was thinking when Musashi smirks

"Well, it would be rude to decline such offer" She says "To our master!" she says as everyone, including me, drinks...oh...no...it can't be... I look at Gilgamesh as the Bizzare Godly Wine comes out of the Gate...My vision gets blurred...as I hear Gilgamesh's laugh...

 **Sometime later...**

"That's it *hic* I, Serafall Leviathan...*hic* declare you the God of Food because this shit *hic * it's fucking awesome" Serafall mumbled as Sirzechs laughed wholeheartedly

"shut up...or I-I'll throw you an Excalibur" Emiya replied

"You are supposed to swing it" the Leviathan replied

"Nooooo, I'll turn into an arrow and I'll throw it...because I can..."

"MY KIIIIIIIIIIING"Gawain shouted as the Artorias looked at him "Oh for the sun, there are 8 Kings, this must be Morgan's doing! Don't worry I shall put an end at this" he mumbled as he turned around only to smash his head against the wall.

Artoria looked at Altria narrowing her eyes when she saw her giant breasts "ARCHER THAT'S NOT FAIR" she exclaimed

"WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME FOR THAT?!" Emiya exclaimed has he smashed his head on the table

"Magical Girls!" Serafall exclaimed

"Praetors UMU!" Nero replied

"this must be the true hell, this can't be happening" Sone whispered to herself as she sat in the corner of the room in a fetal position, Rias was nowhere to be found.

"Senpai please notice me!" Mash exclaimed frustrated but Ritsuka was already knocked out

"Hey that's my *hic* man" Jalter says

"I was there first!" Mash replied "right Fou?...Fou?" she said as she started to look for the little beast...who was trying to bite Merlin's head off of course...

"Tomoe, where are the pretty boys?!" Musashi exclaimed as she shook the archer next to her

"I'm *hic* a married woman!" Tomoe replied

"But he's dead" Masashi replied "Wait...Wait...Wait...Don't cry please!" but it was too late, Tomoe was already vrying like a fountain...suddenly the Master of Chaldea woke up and the night was young...

 **The next day**

I slowly open my eyes as I try to recollect my thoughts, I let a sigh of relief when I found myself on my bed but suddenly I realize that I'm not alone...Oh my dead God...I reluctantly lift the blanket only to see Jalter, Mash and Serafall sleeping next to me...all naked...I'm so fucked... I sneak my way out of the bed and I quickly dress and run to the bathroom, I was my face over and over as I try to remember what happened yesterday night...I just forgot my first time in this world at least and also I had sex with my girlfriend, my best friend and one of the Satans and I don't remember anything of it! I leave the bathroom and head downstairs where surprisingly I don't find a...there's a giant hole in the corridor that leads to the courtyard where there's a crater and inside of it there Sigurd and Brynhildr holding each other tightly...I sigh and I walk in the kitchen...the room isn't messy and I found Emiya cleaning a glass

"Morning Master" He says as I sat down "Fortunately, I woke up first and with the help of the Hassans I was able to clean up the mess of yesterday night "

"Thank you, and also Thank God for Gramps not letting the other Hassans drink" I reply

"Sirzechs is already returned home with Rias, they send their regards " Emiya said as I give him a nod

 **later...**

Mash opened her eyes and found herself on Ritsuka's bed naked , she blushed deeply and covered herself with the blanket only to reveal Jalter and Serafall next to her also naked, she couldn't believe it, she had sex with Ritsuka, the memories of those mAfter ents flashed before her eyes, she buried her face in the pillow embarrassed

"Nooo, five more minutes " Serafall said as the rays of the sun blinded her. The satan opened her eyes and looked at Mash and then to Jalter with a confused look on her face then the memories of the night before struck her mind and a small blush appeared on her cheeks

Jalter groaned as she oopened her eyes, then her sleepy expression turned furious "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?!" she shouted but it wasn't her smartest idea ssince all of them felt an immense headache

The three of them rushed downstairs "RITSUKA/SENPAI/RITSU-CHAN!"

I hear the drums of hell calling my name and when I turn around I found Jalter, Mash and Serafall starting at me...oh boy...

After a very long talk I managed to calm down Jalter since she seemed to be the only person actually angry about what hhappens while Mash remained quiet and Serafall was cheerful as ever.

"We'll never talk about this ever again " Jalter says avoiding eye contact and then walking away. Mash remains silent and she doesn't seem too happy about this solution while Serafall didn't even listen, she just teleported to the Underworld saying that she would be back. After an hour all Servant are awake and Da Vinci-chan fixed the hole in the corridor...

Emiya looked around and noticed somesome "Master Lancelot is missing " he says

"I'll look for him in his room" I reply

"I-I am coming too" Mash says as she starts to follow me.

Together wwe reach Lancelot 's room and I knock on the door but no one answered, I look at Mash and she gives a nod, I gently open the door and what we saw deeply shocked us...Lancelot was sleeping with Raikou both of them naked...Probably thanks to his senses Lancelot jumped on his feet as his armor appeared on him, Raikou did the same thing but when they saw us their expressions changes into disbelief

"My Child, I can explain..."

Raikou says Lancelot tried to say something but Mash slammed the door... And ran away

 **Later...**

Now we are all sitting in the dining room, everyone was staring at the king of the heroes "King of the Heroes, what you did yesterday was-" I start to say

"I merely wanted everyone to truly enjoy the night and with these bodies that was the only way, it was my gift for you, after all if I remember correctly you had the best night of all" he said smirking as Jalter and Mash blushed deeply.

I clear my throat " Next time, leave us the choice of getting drunk or not" I say as he smirks

An awkward silence filled the room when suddenly Okita cleared her throat

"Anyway must we should go to school today"

" Oh god that's true! I completely forgot! And I'm the professor" Arthur says facepalming

"Do we really have to?" I ask

"Yes! You already lost lots of days of school" Arthur replied as I sigh..

 **Kuoh Academy**

I wasn't surprised when I saw a horde of reporters waiting for me outside home and I wasn't surprised when every student in the academy tried to befriend me or ask me some questions, some girls even sent me some love letters, which Mash completely obliterated, but, fortunately, I wasn't the only getting all the attention, many girls and even teacher were trying to flirt with Arthur and can't help but laugh when I think of the Mighty King Arthur getting cornered by some girls.

"Ritsuka Fujimaru please come at the student's council room" I hear from the speakers of the school...give me a break...

I walked to the student's council room and when I entered I was greeted by the stoic face of Sona

"So you have come... " She says

"You called me here" I reply raising an eyebrow

she nods "do you any memories of yesterday night?"

"Did we...?" I start to say as I see her blush a bit

"No" she says sighing "You will never speak of that night here in this school okay?"

"I wasn't planning to do it anyway" I reply

"Good" she says nodding "you can go for now...or you have to tell me something?"

I immediately shake my head and walk outside, I'm not going to tell her that I had sex with her sister especially not her whole peerage can hear us...

 **After school**

School has ended and we are finally returning home, As always we wait for Mash and when she arrives we start heading to the residence, we talk about the day we have passed and so on. We're almost there when in front of the gate of home, Mash stops as she sees her father staying right in front of it smoking a cigarette, he looks pissed. I clench my fists as he spots us and starts to walk in Mash's direction

"There you are " Joseph says with an annoyed tone "This fucking place is a labyrinth "

I give him a glare and he smirks as he grabs Mash's hand "come on Mash, let's get you home" he said but Mash didn't moved of an inch

"I'm already at home..." She says as We all tense up

"what are you saying? This is just a place for freaks" he says with a disgusted expression

"they're not freaks!" Mash states "You have no right to call them freaks"

"I am your father and I do whatever I want" Joseph replies as I feel my anger growing inside me 'and now I'm saying that you're coming home and you will obey!" He shouts at her

"No! I'm not going back in that place!" mash replies

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CHOOSE YOU LITTLE BITCH" He says

"NO! I'd rather die than being abused again by you!" Mash replies

"You little.. Joseph says as he tries to slap Mash but before any of us can do something, Lancelot rushed out of the residence and blocked Joseph's hand and started to crush it

"You're just a lowly creature, you don't deserve to be related with someone as sweet as Mash he hiss,as Joseph start to gasp in pain "She already made her choice and she will not follow you! " he concluded as he pushed Joseph on the ground "Stay away from her or the next time I see you harassing her I'll kill you!"

Joseph looks at us with a look full of hatred "Ill make you pay for that!" He says as he turns away and crashes against Kirei, who just returned

"I highly doubt it" Kirei says as he gives Joseph an evil look.

Joseph runs away and Lancelot looks at Mash still feeling a bit guilty for this morning.

"You are pervert... " Mash starts to say "I always have to scold you..but" she walks up to the knight and hugs him "You still are the best dad I ask for..."

Lancelot didn't say anything and hugged her back" Though there was no need to block that hit, it wouldn't been able to hurt me.." Mash remarks "

I know, but it pissed me off" Lancelot replies as we all head inside...


	11. Chapter 11 Our Transient Glory

**Chapter 11**

 **Hey guys! here we are with the 11th chapter of this story, but as always I'll reply to your questions!**

 **-Akashi1412**

 **Will you summon another servants or stay with current batch? For now, we'll stick with this bunch though in the future there will be other summonings**

 **-TheCasualReader**

 **I edit the previous chapters so now it should be fixed**

 **-For everyone complaining about the Pov, I'm going to directly write when the scene is with Ritsuka POV and when it's a Third Person POV.**

 **-iRogue III**

 **Though will we see the reaction of the world at large to absolutely every single legend suddenly existing right alongside them? Will we get reactions from the Ishtar and Ereshkigal of DxD? I'm also amazed that the Holy Church in your DxD has enough political clout to actually pressure the United Nations to do what they want. you might want to take a couple of chapters just setting up Chaldea to actually be able to live up to their promise to all of humanity. From now on any human deaths will be on their heads and I can already imagine how reactions to humans being resurrected as Angels or Devils will be.**

 **Also, are you thinking of how the Pendragon family of DxD, as well as Britain, will react to the arrival of dozens of 'Once and Future Kings'?**

 **1) You'll see of course but for now, they have a positive opinion of Chaldea's heroes and legends since they protected humans**

 **2) That's something I've been struggling with since in the DxD universe there are no traces of the Mesopotamian Mythology BUT I came up with something on my own that you'll see in the future**

 **3) The Church has such power on the United Nations because they are the only ones who protect them from supernatural threats since Devils, Fallen Angels, etc.. can't be taken down by conventional weaponry. If you think about it, it's pretty convenient for the United Nation to have Chaldea helping them with the Supernatural Threats since they don't have to rely solely on the Church and the Church can't do anything about it since the Angels are supporting Chaldea**

 **4) Yes, Chaldea will have lots of responsibilities now because with great power comes great responsibility but Chaldea is not alone !**

 **5)Yep, You'll see in the future!**

 **Also, the future chapters, including this one, will be focused on the developing of Chaldea as an International Organization**

 **Now Let's get to the new chapter**

* * *

 **Fujimaru residence, Ritsuka's POV**

I just returned home when Marie walks up to me with a serious expression on her face "we need to talk" she says as I nod and I start to follow her in the basement where the temporary HQ is. She gestures me to sit down and then she places down many documents in front of me as I raise an eyebrow

"What are these?" I ask confused

"Your new operators, you can't expect to protect the whole Earth with only your Servants, we can't be everywhere" she says as I get even more confused

she opens some of the documents "this is our operatives in Japan: Yumiko Imagawa and Masaru Enatsu along with their respective squads. They still can't fight against the other races but they will help us by signaling any supernatural activity around Japan. We also have operators all across Europe, Russia, America and the rest of Asia" She said as I nod "they all come from the Special Forces of many countries, Like the SPETSNAZ, GIGN, NAVY SEALS, G.I.S and so on. They will be our eyes scattered all around the world" Marie said with a smirk escaping her lips

"I take this is as a demonstration of support from the United Nations" I reply as I examined the documents

"Of course, they're trying to curry your favors in order to appear as heroes in front of the eyes of the civilians" Marie says nodding

"Why I'm not surprised?" I say chuckling "Well, it goes at our favor so I can't complain"

"now we need to talk about our location" She says as I feel a smirk forming on my lips "this place is too near the civilians if something happens they'll found themselves on a battlefield, we can't let that happen"

"The materials I asked already arrived?" I ask out of the blue as she looks at me with a confused look

"Yeah but we were talking of something else" She replies as I get up

"Follow me, Marie " I say as I walk to Semiramis workshop where we found her already at work "Good Day, Semiramis" I say as the Assasin turns in my direction

"Oh? Hello Master, what brings you here" She asks raising an eyebrow

"I heard you received the materials you needed " I reply as she smirks

"Indeed Master, I already started working yesterday and thanks to our magic energy I'm already halfway from completing our project, what about you Master did you remember the name of that Noble Phantasm?" she askes as I nod "Then everything should be ready for tomorrow "

"Can someone explain what you two are talking about" Marie says kinda frustrated by being excluded from the conversation, Semiramis and I exchange a few glances before starting explaining to Marie our plan. When the explanations are over, Marie is paler than a ghost "That's why you asked for a restricted airzone!" she says as she looked really shocked

"We have not finished" I reply as I head out of Semiramis' workshop

"What else now?!" Marie says worried as we entered Da Vinci-chan's workshop

"huh? What's with Marie?" the servants asks tilting her head

"Me and Semiramis just explained her our plan " I reply as Da Vinci-Chan lets out a small laugh

"I see" She says as Marie puffs her cheeks "Anyway Master, Are you here for that am I right?"

I nod "Were you able to discover something?"

She smirks and shows me some sort of Mobile phone with the Old logo of Chaldea on it "This is the new Rayshift!" she said with a cheerful tone as my eyes fly open "But it's just a teleportation device, not for time travel" she adds as I sigh in relief "I used the knowledge of the Old Chaldea along with the paper that Issei had when he came to us asking for help and I created this fantastic Hybrid between Technology and Magic, let me show you " she said as she tapped the screen of the device and a magic circle representing the Logo of Chaldea opened on her feet and suddenly she was teleported on the other side of the room, Me and Marie remain speechless at such display as Da Vinci-chan makes a bow like a musician after a succeeding opera "It can also contain things that you can make appear at will" she said as she tapped the screen again and an apple appeared on her hand

"Wow..." It is the only thing I can say

"Now we can be anywhere in the Globe" Da Vinci-chan says

"Thanks, Da Vinci-Chan. You don't know how much this will be helpful" I say

"Of course I know! I am a genius after all " She replies with a warm smile

"This thing is really dangerous in the wrong hand it cou-" Marie starts to say

"Nope" Da Vinci-Chan interrupts her "These devices can be used only by Chaldea members and if one will be stolen I can just make it self-destruct" she says

"You really thought at every possible scenario, didn't you?" I say with a laugh

"That's it, I'm done for today " Marie says as she raise her hands and walk off, Da Vinci-chan and I share a laugh at that...after a while we returned normal

"Hey Master...are you okay?" She asked and I give her a confused look "I mean...here" she said as she placed her hand on my chest. I give her a small smile and nod

"I know that you think that is too much for me" I say as I place my hand on her shoulder "But it's okay, you are all with me and I'm happy "

"You more than anyone deserve to live a normal life, you know? You already went through too many things Ritsuka, I'm worried, many of us are, nobody is asking you to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders not anymore" she replies

"I have to, every day I walk to school amd I see the people smiling and laughing and then I think 'They could all die in the blink of an eye if a Fallen Angel or a Devil wishes to ' and then I think that I have the power to prevent their deaths" I reply with a smile "It's my duty Da Vinci-Chan, a duty that I choose and that I don't regret, I'm happy like this" I say as Da Vinci-chan remains silent "I have something to take care of, see you later" I add as I leave the room

 **Third Person POV**

Da Vinci-chan remained silent as Nightingale entered the room with a serious expression

"The diagnosis is still the same?" Da Vinci-chan asked as the Berserker nodded

"This isn't a thing that a normal boy could or should endure" Nightingale said biting her lips and clenching her fists "he's beyond recovery..."

"We just need to stay close to him and support him..." Da Vinci-chan said as Nightingale nodded in agreement

 **Upstairs, Ritsuka POV**

I walked upstairs and I and sat down on the couch and turn on the TV

"Here we are in Kuoh Town where the forces of Chaldea first appeared-" aaand with that I turn off the TV, man it's impossible to watch something on TV without coming across a news report about Chaldea and the Internet went nuts, they're all ranking my Female Servants based on which one is cuter and stuff like that...well, at least they're taking our presence quite well...Suddenly my phone rings but I'm not able to recognize the number, I answer the phone call...

"Hello?" I say unsure on who I was talking to

"Yo, Holy Knight Emperor!" A male voice, which I recognize, says... It was Azazel

"Hello there, Governor General Azazel, what can I do for you?" I reply with a friendly tone

"I wanted to congratulate you on your success at the United Nations and also I wanted to know if we could meet up today" he replies

"Why is that?" I ask raising an eyebrow

"I have something to ask you, can I pass by? I'm nearby since tomorrow there will be the meeting with three or should I say four? Well anyway, the meeting with the other Factions" He says

"I'll inform my Servants of your coming" I reply

"Perfect, I'll be there in a few minutes" The Fallen Angel replied quite excited as he hangs up. It didn't take long for Azazel to show up, gramps let him inside and now we are both sitting in the dining room enjoying the Tea that Emiya made for us

"I have to admit this is the best tea I ever had" Azazel says taking another sip

"So what you wanted to talk about?" I say politely

I see him smirking and he points at my command seals "About that" he says

"About my Sacred Gear?" I say raising an eyebrow

"You see, there are many Sacred Gears all around the world and all of them had many owners with the passing of each era" He says as I start to understand what he is trying to say "But yours? There are no reported cases of Servants nor of previous users, this Sacred Gear appeared with your birth, I remember that day...the day we all felt a disturbance in the balance of the powers of the world" He keeps saying "I have a theory, you are not from this world or at least you lived somewhere else and then you found yourself here...You don't have to answer if you don't want to"

I get up and walk up to the window "You're right" I start to say "we all come from a different place, a place where humanity ceased to exist where I was the only one left able to do something about it...The servants you see here were the Heroic Spirits that helped me rebuilding humanity and to defeat those who caused its extinction" I say as I turn in his direction, I see a mixture of disbelief and curiosity in his face

"Can I ask what happened?" Azazel asks as I shake my head

"Some things are better to be left well alone" I say as I return to sit "Are you satisfied?"

He nods "Yes, now I can see why you choose such burden" He says as he get up "I'm looking forward to seeing your adventures in the future boy" he says as he leaves the residence

Evening...

We are all sitting at the dinner table, happily eating though many of the Servants are somewhat excited for tomorrow

"I can't wait to see Master, working hard at school!" Nero says as both of me and Mash become pale...I completely forgot that tomorrow it's the class observation day

"there's no need for you to come" I say with a nervous smile but Immediately Raikou shakes her head

"Nonsense, it's my duty as Mother to attend to such day" she says

"Seems interesting, I'll come too" Gilgamesh says smirking...oh no, I have a bad feeling about this...

Lancelot cleared his throat "Has the Father of Mash, I also shall go..."

"Wait wait wait, remember that tomorrow morning we have to go out of the city for our base remember?" I say trying to find a plausible excuse to avoid a disaster

"There's no problem with that, thanks to our new devices we can teleport to school in no time" Da Vinci-chan replies smirking "Also we need to inspect the school before the meeting so that we can set up a defense in the case of an attack"

I sigh in defeat as the others smirk...tomorrow it will be a very long day...

 **The next day...**

Today I woke up before sunrise, today is the day where we change from my residence to an impregnable fortress that doesn't put our neighbors at risk. I walked downstairs and I look at the now empty rooms of the residence, yesterday I told to everyone to pack all their things and I also informed General Shepherd about our new base so everything should be set up...I dress up and walk outside where all my Servants are gathered. Da Vinci-Chan looks at me and smiles

"There you are Master, shall we go?" She says as she taps some coordinates in the Rayshift and the Magic Circle opens up under our feet, I give a nod and in an instant, we all found ourselves in an open field

"Here we are..." I say as I look at Semiramis who gives me a nod

"Tiamtum Uumuu, activate...!" She says as she raises her arms and I start chanting

"Tiamtum Uumuu, activate...! Feel honored, it's nothing you could usually see. Be mowed down by the power of the Age of Gods" she says as I also finish the main chant

"Hanging Gardens of Babylon/Charles Patricius!" We both shout as a light rises from the ground up in the air blinding us all and then we saw it our two Noble Phantasms attached to each other floating in the sky. I can't help but be amazed at the result

"I shall admit" Gilgamesh says smirking "This is a more suitable home for someone like me"

"Glad to hear that King of the Heroes" Semiramis replies as Shirou looks at it with a nostalgic smile

"It always brings back memories" He says looking at Semiramis, who diverts her gaze in order to hide her blush

"That thing..." Gabriel says "Why you didn't tell me of something like this?"

"We wanted to surprise you" I reply with a smirk

"That's certainly a surprise" Gabriel whispers sweating a bit "How can you control such thing?"

"And you haven't seen it in action" Semiramis replies smirking "Anyways, let's go" she says as we all our new home...

 **Hyoudou's residence, Third person POV**

Sirzechs was peacefully sleeping on the futon inside Issei's room when suddenly his eyes flew open as he sensed a massive of Magical energy, he got up and looked out of the window and saw a massive giant fortress flying above the bay of Kuoh Town, he was about to call his fellows devils when he spotted a flag he didn't know and the words 'Chaldea Security Organization', he was shocked by the amount of Magical Energy that fortress was emanating. After a few moments, Issei also woke up

"Sirzechs-sama?" the young boy said but the Satan didn't reply, he got and looked outside "WHAT IS THAT?!" he shouted "IS THE FALLEN ANGELS AGAIN?!"

"No, Issei, that's Chaldea" Sirzechs replied as he headed outside the room where he found Rias, who had a worried look on her face

"Do you know what's going on?" She asked

"Buchou! There is a giant castle floating outside!" Issei exclaimed as Rias widened her eyes

"What?!" she replied shocked as they all went downstairs and turned on the TV in the news channel

"It's been confirmed that the giant castle appeared early this morning is actually the headquarters of well known Chaldea" the reporter said as the three devils remained silent...

 **Kuoh Academy , Ritsuka's POV**

As expected everyone at school stare at us as we walk inside the school gates, behind me there are almost all of my Servants excluding those who preferred to remain at the hanging gardens like Semiramis.

"This place needs more flowers " Nero says nodding as Gilgamesh shakes his head

"This place needs to be demolished " He says sighing "It depressing"

"Now, now, there's no need to jump into conclusions, this is the school of our master after all" Raikou says excited

"This is good civilization...for now" Altera says

"So this is Mash's school..." Lancelot says looking around

"Senpai do you think we can lose them?" Mash whispers to my ear

"I don't think so..." I reply sighing as I see the student's council along with Rias' family approaching us

"I'm surprised you didn't bring Laputa with you" Sona says adjusting her goggles

"To be precise those are the Hanging Gardens of Babylon along with the floating fortress of Charlemagne, also if you want I can call it right here" I replied as she gives me a severe expression "I was joking "

"So you're the Holy Knight Emperor huh?" the man that I presume is Sirzechs and Rias' big brother say

"Ritsuka, this is my father Zeoticus Gremory " Sirzechs says as I look at his father

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance " Zeoticus says offering a handshake

"Likewise " I reply shaking his hand

"RITSU-CHAN! SO-TAN! ILLYA-CHAN! Wait for me!" A too much familiar voice screams as Sona, Illya and I turn pale

"why she's here?!" Sona says as she starts trembling

"I mentioned it when she tried to make me do a dance " Illya says

"TRAITOR!" Sona says pointing her finger at Illya when suddenly Serafall hugged her sister

"So-Tan! " she says cheerfully as she then breaks the hug and approaches me

"Hi Serafa-" I try to say but I wasn't able the sentence as she kisses me

"Hi Ritsu-chan" She says smiling as Jalter sends both of us a death glare with a twitching eye. Sona looks at me with a shocked expression along with the other devils

"Onee-sama?! What are you doing?!" Sona asks us but before I can say anything Serafall hugs me

"I'm greeting my boyfriend of course " The Leviathan replies

"What/What?!" Both Sona and me exclaimed

"Of course! After that Night you have to take responsibility for that!" She replies cheerfully

"I don't think that's a good idea Serafall, we are-" Sirzechs tries to say

"Devils" Serafall says "And between all the species we are the most feared by humans but this can't be acceptable anymore so other than following my heart I'm also acting as the Satan of the foreign affairs"

Sirzechs and I can't really say anything to that, indeed this would be not only the easiest and oldest way to make allies but it would be beneficial for both sides, the Devil would be able to show that they're not like the popular belief while Chaldea would be able to check on the reincarnated devils in the underworld...but I need to talk things out

"Okay, everyone stop" I say everyone looks at me with a puzzled look "Jalter, Serafall, come with me, same thing for you Mash"

The others give us a confused look as I lead the three girls on the school rooftop "Now we can talk" I say as I turn in the directions of the three girls

"What is it Ritsu-chan?" Serafall asks as Jalter glared at her

"What is it?! You just call Ritsuka your boyfriend! " Jalter hiss at Serafall

"If I remember correctly we were all three of us in that bed" Serafall replies

"And we agreed to never talk about that" Jalter replies with an angry tone

"You were the only one who actually agreed with that" Serafall says "because after what happened it's impossible for me to let go and I think that Mash thinks it at the same way" she adds as we all look at Mash, who remained silent until now

"mash, is that true?" I ask trying to sound as friendly as possible

She looks at me with wet eyes before looking down "I'm sorry senpai, I know that you have Jalter but I can't help but have these feelings for you...since we were little in this world we always been together happy but I always wanted to be more than just friends but I always scared of being rejected and ruining our friendship...you were the only one who remained with me even when I couldn't leave the hospital...and then I recovered the memories of the old Chaldea...only to find out that even there I was in love with you...I'm sorry..." she says as tears run down her cheeks "After that night...I felt an immense amount of joy all over me, I felt special for a moment...I'm a terrible Kohai..."

Hearing these words makes me feel a lot guilty, I wasn't able to notice how Mash has been feeling this whole time...

"No matter how you look at this situation...at the end of this conversation someone will leave with a broken heart..." Serafall says as if she was being able to read my mind, and I have to admit but it's true... "Unless..." She starts to say "You don't decide to accept all of us" what? is it even possible? "In the Devil society it's normal to have more than one lover at the same time and as I long I can stay with you I don't mind it"

Jalter sighs "It's unfair to put Ritsuka in this position, he always been too kindhearted, I knew that one day we would have ended up like this there are lot of servants with a crush on you after all..." Jalter says scratching the back of her head before groaning "Fine! But I'm the first and that is not negotiable"

Serafall looks at Mash with a calm smile "If I can be with Senpai then it's fine by me..." she says as the Leviathan looks at me with a smirk

"Seems like you'll have a lot of work" She says

I let out a sigh before smiling "I'll do my best" I reply though I'm a bit worried on what Jalter said...

 **Later...**

School has ended and so is the class observation day, unfortunately, Raikou, with the help of the Da Vinci-chan, was able to record at least three terabytes of me studying at school and the same thing did Lancelot. Now I'm heading back home when something catches my attention

"Why don't you all come at our place" Raikou says talking to Issei's parents, Rias' parents and also Sone and Serafall

"for real?" The mother of Issei says excitedly

"Yeah, after all our kids are all friends it will be a big sleepover" Raikou says

Oh no, the last similar thing didn't end well...this is a big trouble

"Then it's decided, we can say that it is a Cultural exchange " Sirzechs says laughing

"Awesome, I always wanted to go inside a floating castle!" Issei exclaims happy, who are you Akihiko Kayaba or something?

I let out a sigh and just accept the situation...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Hello guys! Welcome back to my story! as always before starting I'll reply to your questions!**

 **-RageTempest**

 **I wonder if the Chaldea version heroes and DxD vers heroes like Atalanta, Brinhild and the others is same. No, their appearance is different, it would a lot confusing if the Servants and their DxD counterparts look the same**

 **-VGBlackwing**

 **I forgot was it Taimat the one inhabiting inside Semiramis castle? I think you are referring to Tiamat though the answer is no, she's not inside Semiramis' castle**

 **-Guest**

 **Mc has a sacred gear to summon a small army of ultimate classed slaves. Using his slaves to get what he wants in life. Sacred gears are developed by the capital G before canon death for the betterment of humanity. To say what the mc has is a sacred gear that only he could use ever, is illogical. Also, the servants in fate stay are only obedient in regards to achieving their wish from the holy grail or the use of command seals. There is no wish fulfilling grail in DxD, and the mc doesn't have command seals. If you are saying that their obedience is inherent then you would be saying that capital G is basically condoning slavery. Also, this sacred gear doesn't empower the user any based on the description. He is a normal human and can die easily unless his meat shields are present. Reincarnating into anything would still mean death as a human, therefore, destroying the "sacred gear." The most he can hope for is his servants to alter his body to undergo basic training, such as magic circuits for magic schooling. Reincarnating into a different reality doesn't explain the summoning or the presence of a sacred gear that isn't a sacred gear.**

 **First of all, Ritsuka Fujimaru is not an OC but the protagonist of Fate Grand Order (also know as Gudao), where he summons the Servants for the purpose of solving the Grand Order conflicts, not using the Fuyuki-based summoning systems but Chaldea System also called FATE system. Also, he does have the Command Seals and Ristsuka became something like a Demi-Servant by taking the Saint Graph of Charlemagne granting him the abilities of the Heroic Spirit (You can check the Type-moon wiki if you don't believe me). For your slavery argument...well, there are a LOT of Sacred Gears that actually enslave Spirits or Creatures in them and it's up to the human how to use them and for what objective, example? Issei is using DDraig to become a High-class Devil and building a Harem, DDraig got his body destroyed and his soul sealed by God into a Sacred Gear, the same thing goes to Albion, and their powers are used for accomplishing the Host's objectives. Another example is Annihilation Maker that has the ability to make a countless number of creatures. The creatures are created based on the user's imagination. As such, the more powerful the user's imagination, the more powerful the creature is upon its creation. The monsters act according to the user's will, so this it's not just a small army of potential ultimate classed slaves, it's an unlimited army of potential ultimate classed slaves, you can say that those creatures don't have any intelligence and so they just follow the user's will but that doesn't change the fact that they are completely obeying to every order. One last example is the Sacred Gear Absolute Demise that summons a tall Ice Princess doll at the wielder's side, which obeys its wielders every command (This comes from High School DxD Wiki). But this is just my opinion on the matter. One last thing, I never specified that Ritsuka reincarnated into the DxD verse via death because that implies his death in the Nasuverse which also implies that the ties with his servants would have been cut off but as we saw this is not the case.**

 **For the throne of heroes recognized as a Sacred Gear is another story that will be addressed in this chapter unless you want me to simply put the explanation in this answer section (Which is something I'm not going to do ) ruining the experience of the story itself.**

 **(BTW I'm not angry while writing this answer )**

 **-Just a guest**

 **Don't worry my friend, of course, I'll go more in-depth with Ritsuka's Sacred Gear**

 **Now let's get to the new chapter**

* * *

 **Hanging Gardens of Babylon, Night, Ritsuka's POV**

We all arrive at our base thanks to the Rayshift, Issei's parents remain speechless as we walk inside the main structure while the Devils remain dumbstruck by the immense amount of energy that the place is emanating. Of course, the entire place is full of deadly traps set up by Semiramis for those stupid enough to try to attack us.

"This is really a beautiful place" Sirzechs admits nodding as we enter the throne room where Semiramide is sitting, the assassin looks at us smirking but she doesn't say anything

"I never saw something like this" Issei's mother says

"This is because this world doesn't know the definition of beauty" Gilgamesh says as he throws a glance at Artoria smirking. Together we walk to the Great hall where everything is set up for a great dinner. I see Marie glaring at me probably not happy with having some civilians inside the castle, I decide to walk up to her

"I know, you're not happy with having Issei's parents here but-" I start to say but she interrupts me raising her hand

"No, it's not that" Marie says shaking her head "You have to inform me even for these kinds of things" she says as I scratch the back of my head

"I'm sorry " I say as she sighs. We all sit down and start enjoying the night

"So how did you took Issei's reinc-" I start to say to Issei's parents as we eat but I'm immediately interrupted by Issei who is gesturing like one of those guys in the army that helps the helicopter pilots land, I soon understand that his parents don't know about Issei being a devil and I sigh

"What is it dear?" Issei's mother asks tilting her head

"I wanted to know how you all reacted to the revelation of the other species" I say smiling

"Oh that...well, it was a surprise and we were kinda worried when you started to talk about the devils...I mean I think they're kinda scary..." she replies as Issei and the other devils made an almost invisible sad expression

"They're not scary" I start to say, surprising the woman "sure not all of them are good people but that also can be said about humans, they are not that different from us"

"Really?" The woman asks me as I nod

"Yes, as I said during the Diet, they're not bad people" I reply as I wink at Sirzhecs, who smirks in response. The went calmly though we all checked our cups and kept an eye on Gilgamesh...we don't want to end up like the other night.

"well, it's been a nice dinner" Issei's father says smiling "But unfortunately I have to work tomorrow so I think it is time for us to go"

"But of course, Da Vinci-chan will send you right back at your home" I reply

"Father, I would like to remain with my friends a bit" Issei says as his father nods and Da Vinci-chan takes him away.

"Well, I also have to go, I have something to attend to" Zeoticus says as he teleports away

"At least we are not drunk this time" Sona says sighing in relief

"Come on So-tan, that night was fun" Serafall says giggling

"Fortunately, I don't remember anything from that night" Rias said

"You disappeared" Sona said shaking her head

"Why I wasn't invited?!" Issei says frustrated as I laugh...then I notice something about Altera...as the group of devils talks with my Servants, I walk up to Altera then I saw it...one of her eyes was slightly glowing...

"Altera is everything alright?" I ask worried

"It is fine Master...I just feel a bit dizzy..." She says as she places her hand on her glowing eye, when she removes it the eye returned normal "See? It's okay"

I nod though in the future I'll keep an eye on her, I look at my guests and smile "Since it's already this late, why don't you all sleep here, we have plenty of empty rooms"

"Yay! I want to sleep with Illya-tan!" Serafall said cheerfully

"I humbly accept your offer" Sirzechs says nodding

"I have to refu-" Sona starts to say but Serafall stops her and smirks

"Sona and I will share the room with Illya!" She said

"UWE?" Illya said blinking a few times as she looked at me with a silent question

"If Iri agrees I have no problem with that" I say as Illya turns to her mother

Irisviel giggles a bit and nods "Sure! I'm happy to see Illya with lots of friends"

"Not you too!" Illya says as Serafall starts to drag both of her and Sona

"Come Illya show me where your room is" The Leviathan says

"SAVE MEEEEEEEeeeeeee" Illya and Sona shout as their voices become more distant until they completely disappear.

I sigh as we all start heading to our rooms...

 **The next day**

I wake up early in the morning and I always I start my daily training though to my surprise I find Scàthach waiting for me outside my room

"Oh Good Morning Shishou!" I greet her gently

"Good morning Master" she replies

"Just call me Ritsuka there's no need for 'Master' anymore" I say smiling

She seems surprised by this request but then nods "As you wish...Ritsuka" she says

"Do you want to join me?" I ask as she nods

We start running around the main building of the Hanging Gardens and while doing so we talk a bit

"Ritsuka" Scàthach says still not quite comfortable with saying my name "Why you didn't want me to introduce myself completely?"

I let out a sigh as I remember when I asked her to not talk about her being a God Killer, it would have been a shock for a lot of people "Well..the Gods are all alive here so..." I start to say

"It would have brought only troubles, I understand" She says with a slightly sad expression

"But also because I didn't want everyone to be scared or wary of you" I quickly say as she looks at me with a confused expression "Well, most of the time you are alone so I thought that maybe like this you would have found someone to keep you company..."

"You didn't want me to see me alone...?" She asked with a faint blush as I nod "I see...though I already told you that-"

"Not here Shishou" I interrupt her as she looks at me and nods

"Though how can I be friend with someone when I'm hiding who I am in reality?" she says "No one would accept me like how I am"

"I would accept you!" I say without thinking as she stares at me with wide eyes before letting out a small chuckle

"Seems like you have a soft spot for complicated women" She said

"Hey, That's not fair shishou!" I say as she starts to run faster

"Come on I'm getting bored of running like a granny" she said as I also start to run faster

After the training with Shishou, we went to the Great hall where everyone is gathered...Issei glares at me as I sit down along with shishou

"A new one every day huh? I will not lose to you, Ritsuka senpai" Issei says

"Fufufu someone is jealous" Akeno says amused as I raise an eyebrow

'there's no way shishou would go out with someone like me' I think as Jalter's words echoes in my mind ' _there are a lot of servants with a crush on you after all...'_ I shake my head as I dismiss the thought, Shishou looks at me and frowns "Are you okay ?" she asked "You are all red"

Dammit I didn't notice that I was blushing "It's nothing"

"You sure?" she asks tilting her head

"Y-Yeah" I reply avoiding eye contact

LIke seriously, This is actually making me paranoid, I never thought that a situation like this one could ever happen, I nervous and happy at the same time...I mean being surrounded by gorgeous women like Shishou and Jalter is like the dream of every male on this planet but I wonder if they're really happy with someone like me, well, I'll think about it...

Shishou narrows her eyes at me, she opened her mouth but...

"There you are Ritsuka" Marie says as she walks inside the room "Our operators are coming here to make a plan for tomorrow's meeting" she says as she looks at Semiramis "There's a Helicopter inbound please don't shoot it down"

"When they'll arrive?" I ask

"15 minutes " She replies "you should take a shower before they arrive"

I quickly get up and without looking at anyone I rush out the room and head to my room

I enter the shower and I let the hot water run down on my back, I start recollecting my thoughts and I realize how much my life has changed in the past weeks...I went to being just a normal student to being the former savior of humanity of another reality and the protector of the same thing here in this world...I let a sigh when suddenly I hear a noise, I turn around only to see Mash standing right in front of me completely naked, she's blushing like crazy but before I can say anything she presses her lips against mine.

Her lips are very soft and I feel a warm sensation wash all over me, I gently wrap my arms around her without breaking our kiss. After a few moments we both need to take a breath, she looks at me with eyes full of love, lust and happiness...thank God the rooms are soundproof...

 **Some time later, third person POV**

Maria was sitting in the operations room along with the soldiers of the SAT, she was starting to get nervous as Ritsuka was nowhere to be seen and the soldiers were starting to whisper to each other. Suddenly the door opens but it's Da Vinci-chan...

"Oh? Ritsuka it's not here yet?" She said a bit surprised

Marie shook her head as Da Vinci-chan sat right beside her "I was hoping you knew where he was" she said sighing

"Don't worry he's probably lost in the corridors, this place is a bit of a labyrinth " Da Vinci-chan said as she looked at the soldiers "But where are my manners, I'm Leonardo Da Vinci " she said as she offered a handshake to the female soldier who seems in charge

"Yumiko Imagawa" The soldier replied shaking her hand "But you can call me Hibana" she said as she gestured her squad "This is my squad"

"Nice too meet you all!" Da Vinci-chan said cheerfully as the door opens again and this time it's Ritsuka...

 **Ritsuka's POV**

I open the door and I find the SAT soldiers along with Marie and Da Vinci-chan waiting for me, I scratch the back of my head a bit embarrassed since I should be the leader here but I was the one late for the meeting "Sorry to keep you waiting, I had to check some things..." ' _Especially Mash_ 'I say and think at the same time as I look at the female soldier in front of Da Vinci-chan, I remember her face from the documents that Marie gave me and so I quickly walked to her offering an handshake "You must be Imagawa-San, am I correct?" I say with a friendly tone

"Yeah, call me Hibana " she replies as she shakes my hand. As expected, her grip is quite strong.

"Well, let's get started shall we?" I say as they all nod "I think Marie already informed you about the meeting with the other three factions, right?" I ask as I receive another nod "Good, the meeting will take place in Kuoh Academy and we already the plant of the entire building." I say as I place the plant of Kuoh Academy on the desk "Most of the Servants will take care of protecting the meeting itself, your job is to secure the perimeter and be our eyes outside, of course, some of the Servants will be alongside you so that you'll have a direct connection with me and I mean of defense against powerful foes" I say as one of the soldiers raises his hand "Yes?"

"we've been informed that conventional weapons are not able to hurt the other races and with all honesty, I don't think that your Servants will be able to protect us all" The Soldier say as a few of the other ones nod in agreement

"That's why I'm here" Da Vinci-chan says smirking

"Yeah, Da Vinci-Chan will modify the bullets of your weapons and their conformation, though don't think you're invincible, you may be able to kill the small fishes but don't engage a fight with someone with more than two wings and avoid fight alone, remain in formation and you should be able to hold your own against the other races " I say with a serious tone

"What support we have?" Hibana asks as I nod

"The hanging Gardens will be hovering above the academy so we'll have the air supremacy" I reply "Marie will manage the communications and coordinate your squad by here" I add as I gesture Marie

"Any other Instructions?" Another soldier asks, I see on his patch the name Echo guess that it is his nickname

"Tomorrow the school activities will be suspended so we will go there early in the morning and set up everything, inspect the structure and put cameras everywhere" I say

"I can help with that" Echo replied

"that's good, some of my servants will also place some familiars. The area around the academy will be off-limits so we will not need to worry about possible civilians getting involved...are you all here?" I ask as Hibana shook her head

"There are other three squads under my command" Hibana replied as I nod give her a nod

"Okay, this is it for now, I'll send you more instructions after talking with my Servants" I say calmly "Meeting dismissed" I add as I walk outisde along with the soldiers

 **In the corridors of the castle, Third Person POV**

Sona and Rias were walking through the corridors of the Hanging Gardens headed outside when they came across some of the soldiers that came in the morning, Sona eyed at the soldiers while Rias didn't paid too much of attention to them

"seems Ritsuka is getting a lot of work" Rias said to her friend

"Yes, I met Da Vinci-chan before she went to the briefing for tomorrow's meeting" Sona replied as she then looked at Rias "Where's Issei? I didn't see him today"

"oh, he went to meet Michael along with Akeno, they departed this morning after breakfast" Rias replied "My brother already returned to the Underworld saying that the Humans weren't the only ones who needed to make preparations for tomorrow and your sister?"

"She's still here, unfortunately, she said that she wanted to see how things will turn out here and also she had to be a direct link between the Satans and Chaldea" Sona replied

"Yes, that's correct" Serafall said as she walked to them

"What are you doing here Onee-sama?" Sona asked a bit nervous "I thought you were with Illya"

"I was, but then I decided to let her go, she needs to rest for tomorrow" Serafall replied cheerfully

"She has to go too?" Rias asked "she looks quite young to be a Servant like the others..."

"Oh that girl saw A LOT of things and fought against unspeakable horrors during her service at Chaldea" Serafall replied

"What? Chaldea just became a thing" Sona said raising an eyebrow

"I'm not so sure of that" Serafall replied with a grin

Rias and Sona looked a bit confused by her statement

"The Angels are hiding something" Serafall whispered "Michael knows something for sure...Azazel and I did some research and find out something really interesting"

"What did you found?" Sona asked as Serafall looked around and created a small barrier to prevent anyone from eavesdropping

"Ristuka it's not from this world" Serafall said as both of Sona and Rias widened their eyes "And that's not all...both of his parents were loyal members of the church...though everything else was destroyed after the car accident..."

"That sounds fishy" Sona remarks as Serafall nodded

"Everything around Ristuka is" she replied "His Sacred Gear, His Servants, the Angels being so inclined to help him to the point of giving him one of the most powerful angels in heaven" Serafall says as excitement started to fill her voice "I tried to push the subject with Gabriel but she dodged my questions... She and Michael know a lot of things and tomorrow I'm so going to ask them a lot of questions and they're not going to like it"

"Are you sure that's wise?" Sona asked a bit worried

"Well, no...but it's necessary, we need to know what hell is going on" Serafall says nodding "Also I want to know more about Ritsuka..." She said with smile "Anyway I have to go, see you soon " and with that Serafall was gone, leaving both of Sona and Rias shocked

"I'll think I'll also go" Rias said

"I have to do something, see you Rias" Sona said as she started to walk away...

 **Chaldea headquarters, Ritsuka's POV**

I gathered my Servants in the briefing room, they are all sitting in front of waiting for my instructions...

"As you all know, tomorrow there will be the meeting with the other factions, which will take place at the Kuoh Academy" I start to say as the Servants nod in reply "I already talked with the soldiers of the SAT and gave them instructions" I say as I place the map of the school on the table "We will place the Hanging Gardens above the school so that we'll have the air superiority, though if something happens, we'll use the real firepower of the fortress only if extremely necessary" I say as I look at Semiramis

"As you wish Master" She says sighing "Not that I was planning on using it anyway"

"The Knights of the Roundtable will protect the outside along with the Nero, Altera and Gramps" I say as I receive another nod "Hibana will give you the command of some of her squads, they will be able to defend themselves but if someone stronger decides to appear it will your job to protect them and eliminate the threat. The Archers will be scattered all around the area of around the school" I say as I already see Gilgamesh open his mouth to protest "I would like to have you by my side during the meeting, My king" I quickly say as I already see the King of the Heroes' smirk grow bigger

"I shall allow it" Gilgamesh says nodding

"thanks my King" I reply "The casters will raise a barrier around the Area the Academy while the Hassans will patrol the perimeter and will report any type of suspicious activity!

"Master, who will come with you inside?" Okitan asks as Okita nods in agreement with her alter

"Well, Jalter will be my bodyguard along with Lancelot Berserker but you can come if you want" I reply

"Then I shall come with Master!" both of Okitan and Okita say

suddenly someone knocks at the door of the briefing room, I open the door and I see Serafall "Oh Serafall, we are kinda busy right know" I say as she nods

"I know Ritsu-chan, I just wanted to warn about something" she says smirking

"What is it?" I ask raising an eyebrow

"Many of the other Pantheons are interested in you and your servants so there is the possibility for some of them to show up" Serafall says as I nod

Of course, someone would show after the Diet, after all, many of my Servants are very known figures... "thanks" I say as Serafall nods

"No problem Ritsu-chan" She replied and then walked away

I return inside the room and sigh "There is a slight change of plans since there's the possibility of other Pantheons to show up. Ere-chan would you like to come with me?"

Eresh blushes a bit "I-It can't be helped, I shall come with you, Master" she replied

"perfect" I say nodding "The Lancer will remain in standby on the rooftop and so will the Berserkers"

"I already feel my blood boil" Mordred says excited

"these are only countermeasures" I reply "hopefully, everything should go smoothly "

"Well, better be safe than sorry" Mordred replies

"You can all go" I say as slowly the servants left the room "Shishou, can I talk to you for a moment?" I ask as Scàthach walked in front of me

"What is it Master?" she asks me with a serious tone

"There is the possibility of the other Gods to show up...and we don't know what their intentions will be and so if.." I start to say but she stops me by raising her hand

"I'll do what I must " she replies nodding

"Thanks, Shishou" I reply as she gives me a smile and walks away, now I only have to talk to Kirei...

I head to the small church I created, and as I expected I found Kirei along with xenovia and Irina inside it, the executor immediately turns around and places his hand on his chest "Oh, my Master, I was waiting for you" He says with a calm tone as his adepts bow

"good day to all of you " I reply calmly "I think we need to talk about tomorrow"

"Of course, we were waiting for your instructions " Xenovia says solemnly

"Oh, I see" I say nodding "I already talked with the others, you are the only one left, I was thinking that you could come with me in the meeting room" where I can keep an eye on Kirei

"That would be an honor" Kirei replies opening his arms

"Perfect" I say nodding and then I walked away...

 **The next day...**

I wake up very early today and as I expected the SAT Soldiers are already getting prepared along with my servants, I look out the window and I already see Kuoh Academy below us. I walk to my Servants and Operators as I summon my battle outfit and Joyuse, which is in its scabbard.

"Everyone is ready?" I ask to Hibana

"we are locked and loaded" she replies to me

"Wait for me!" I hear Serafall scream as I sigh, she catches up with us and glares at me "Why the hell are we going to the academy this early?! I mean the meeting is in the afternoon!"

"We need to secure the area first" I reply as she puffs her cheeks

"that's why Sona returned home yesterday!" she pouted

"You could have gone with her" I reply shrugging

"That's not the point" she says crossing her arms "I need my magical girl beauty sleep especially since I have another rival now..."

"Who?" I ask raising an eyebrow

"She's called Magi Mari!" Serafall states as we all narrow our eyes at Merlin who is whistling calmly

"Anyway, we have to go" I say sighing "You can remain here after all these are our preparations not the preparations of the devils..."

"Fine" serafall says sighing "See you later Ritsu-chan" she says walking off as we teleport to the academy

 **Third person POV**

Serafall walked to the gardens of the flying fortress and found Gabriel looking at the flowers

"So this is where you were hiding" Serafall said as the Angel looked at her

"I wasn't hiding" Gabriel replied "Just enjoying the view"

"Sure" Serafall muttered "Gabriel, I'm done playing games, I know that you and Michael are hiding something about Ritsuka"

Gabriel remain silent

"Fine, then I'll talk to Michael directly during the meeting" The Leviathan replied as she turned around

Gabriel widened her eyes "Don't!"

"Why? Is the truth that terrible?" Serafall asked "Or perhaps, it's something regarding you"

Gabriel bit her lip

"I see" Serafall says with the tone that she usually uses during a trial "See you later, Gabriel"

 **Kuoh Academy, Ritsuka's POV**

We arrived at the academy without any problem, The SAT soldiers are already setting up a perimeter and my Servants are scouting the whole zone. The Casters already raised a barrier on the main building of the school along with a passive Bounded Field that detects any intruder. After a few hours, I see Sona along with her queen coming to the school, she looks at the place and glares at the soldiers that are keeping them out

"It's okay, let them in" I say as the soldiers let Sona and Tsubaki if I'm correct, pass

"You sure are paranoid " Sona says sighing

"I hope for the best and prepare for the worst" I reply shrugging

She nods at me and heads towards the main building "Rias should be arriving in an hour, she'll probably just teleport in her club room"

"Roger that" I reply

"Are you busy right now?" she asks me as I raise an eyebrow

"Well, not right now" I admit

"Then come with us" Sona says as I start to follow her. We walked in the corridors of the school and then inside the student council room. Sona offers me a seat in front of me as she places a chess board between us "Let's play" she said narrowing her eyes

I'm pretty sure she wants to know something but it doesn't matter right now "Sure" I reply calmly

We start to play and I already can tell that she's a true master of chess...she barely let me think

"What do you remember of your parents?" she suddenly asks as she makes her move

"uhmm...not very much...like almost nothing...except the car accident..." I reply as I also make my move

"Nothing at all? how they looked?" Sona asks me, what's up with her today?

"Nope..." I reply

"I see" Sona says squeezing her eyes at me and makes her move, she's about to speak when...

" _Senpai_ " Mash calls me through the mental link " _They're here"_

"sorry Sona, we have to continue this conversation to another day, I say as I make my final move "checkmate" I say as she looks at the chessboard surprised and I walk outside the room...

I walk outside and I see Sirzechs, Serafall, Azazel and Michael coming out of their respective magic circles along with their guards

"Wow, that guards sure are ugly" One of the SAT says looking at the Fallen Angel Guards

"shut up" Hibana replies

I also see Gabriel talking to Michael, she looks worried, she throws a glance at me before looking away.

"Oi! Holy Knight Emperor! It's nice to see you again" Azazel greets me with a smirk

"Good evening Ritsuka" Michael says smiling

"Shall we go?" I say as they all nod and we head inside. Now I'm sitting inside the conference room with me there are Jalter, Gilgamesh, Okitan, Okita, and Kirei followed by his adepts. On the other sides of the table there the other representatives. I see Vali behind Azazel and Rias along with her peerage behind Sirzechs. There also is Sona with her queen behind Serafall and Gabriel behind Michael...

"So should we start?" Azazel says as we all nod "Very well, first of all, Kokabiel was acting on his own accord since I don't have any desire for a new war, with that being said I'm taking full responsibility on that" he quickly says, normally something like that wouldn't have dismissed that easily but there's a lot to talk about "Now that this is out of the way, we can go to the main dish" he says looking at me

"the humans know of the Supernatural world, the situation is more critical than ever" Michael says as Sirzechs nods in agreement

I close my eyes and I take a deep breath "Humanity has no hostile intentions against the other races" I start to say "But from now on, some things have to change"

"That was obvious " Azazel replies

"We'll try our best to find a compromise" Serafall says

"First of all, killing a human is considered a serious crime and will be persecuted " I say as they all give me a nod though I already see Sirzechs with a bit of a troubled expression "Hunting humans for their Sacred Gears will not be tolerated, if you want them you'll have to convince the user to join you. For the formation of reincarnated Devils, you'll need the permission from the human in question before reincarnating them and then you'll have to notify the reincarnation to Chaldea" I say

"Wait Ritsuka, what if we decide to revive someone already dead?" Serafall asks

I take out my ID card and I show her the back of it "Can you see it?" I ask referring to the new section that the United Nation added to all the ID card of the world

Serafall squeezes her eyes as she started to read "The owner of this document agrees to be reincarnated? Yes or No" she says reading the card

"With this everything should be clear, if it says 'yes' then you can reincarnate the owner of the document if it says 'no' then you can't" I say "it's pretty simple. I also want to check on the reincarneted devils with Sacred gears"

"Why is that?" Sirzechs asked

"I just want to check if they are treated well, I know that the Gremory family treats their members very kindly but I don't think that's the case with all the other families" I say as he sighs

"I'll see what we can do" Sirzechs says

"These were the main points, I'll give to the Leviathan the rest of them" I say

"Now we can talk about the big elephant in the room" Azazel says as both of him and Serafall looks at Michael "Want to talk about Ritsuka?"

Wait what? What they're talking about? I look at my Servants with a confused look only to find them with the same expression

"His Sacred Gear, it's something that never appeared before" Serafall said "and you are the one who looks after the system and makes it working"

Michael sighs and looks at me "Very well, then I shall tell you how Ritsuka came to our world..." he starts to say as Gabriel looks away from me "I'm sure as all of you know when Rituska appeared here the balance of the power changed, that's because when he arrived here, the system went crazy, Ristuka was bringing with him something far more powerful than we all know...but also evil and good at the same time...I had to make a choice let this thing come here or cut the contact letting inside just a portion of it...and that's what I did, I didn't know if the system could have sustained something like that so with all of my energies I sealed that thing into a Sacred Gear and the System called it 'Throne of Heroes' ...then since I was almost without energy in my body, I sent Gabriel to investigate on what happened..." he said looking at Gabriel

"I went to the source of that power and I found...destruction...a black mud was destroying everything and the angels who touched it Fell before starting to attack their former comrades, it took us a lot of time to contain that thing..." Gabriel says "but within that destruction something lived, someone was alive and then I found them...two little babies...one of them had the Sacred Gear that Michael created and the other that wasn't human and yet something I didn't know about...you and Mash" She says looking at me "We took you away from that destruction and I raised you as my children in Secret...but Heaven needed me and so I had to leave you to some trusted members of the church, Mash health conditions deteriorated when we were forced to divide you...and then the accident...I think you know the rest..." she said "I'm sorry Ritsuka...I should have told you something like that..."

I remain speechless for a few minutes...I'm happy, angry, relieved all at the same time "There was anything else where you found us...?" I ask trying to keep a calm tone

"One of those vehicles that the humans usually use in war...we tried to access it but a barrier stopped us and since the Black Mud was contained the humans were coming..." Gabriel replies with a bit of a trembling voice

The Shadow Border! If I manage to find it maybe I'll find out what happened...suddenly I hear lots of gunshots...something happened

 **About the operators: Yeah those are the operators of Rainbow six, I lost my mind when I tried to chose the name for these guys but then I found my answer while playing Rainbow Six Siege so *shrugs***


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Hello guys! Here we are with a new chapter! As always before starting I shall reply to your questions!**

 **-RageTempest**

 **is Michael really said he created Sacred Gear? Woow, well I guess that is one-time thingy. Yeah, it's not something he could normally achieve, he used all of his energies to do that, just the fact he's alive after that it's a lot.**

 **-** **hnh058513**

 **Are da Vinci lily and Sherlock Holmes still on board with Fou? Fou is already at Chaldea for Da Vinci Lily and Holmes...you'll see...**

 **-** **VGBlackwing**

 **I'm glad you agree with me**

 **-** **Bisaster**

 **So Rias gets a free pass for letting Issei die and forcibly enslaving him and almost letting the same thing happen to Ritsuka? Nope, Ritsuka is momentary too focused on the other things but something will happen**

 **-** **Akashi1412**

 **Since S.I.N. has released will you implement it? Yes and no, I'll include the Servants but I will not mention the events since there spoilers.**

 _ **On this topic, since many of you talked about the final singularity, I'm going to include those events SO THERE WILL BE SOME SPOILERS IN THE FUTURE CHAPTER, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**_

 **-Classy J0K3R**

 **Wait... did Ritsuka just beat Sona in a game of chess? I guess you know what that means. Of course, I know ;)**

 **Now let's get to the new chapter!**

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy, Ritsuka's POV**

I quickly reach for my radio as I hear gunshots coming from outside "Marie what's happening?"

"Ritsuka! Many hostiles appeared out of thin air! they have attacked the old school building and now they're trying the attack the main building!" She replies "We are holding them off! Nero and Altera are already fighting! but we can't reach the old school building!"

"Roger that!" I reply as I look at the others around me

"What's happening outside?" Michael asks concerned

"We are under attack, we lost contact with the old school building" I reply as I get up

"What?!" Rias and Issei shout at the same time "Koneko and Gasper are there!" they say as they start to head outside

"No remain here with the representatives" I say as I stop "There should be a squad of soldiers with them and also I'm sending my Servants there"

"Wait Holy Knight Emperor " Azazel says as he tosses me a small brooch "My Fallen will follow you "

"And so will our Angels" Michael says

"And devils" Sirzechs adds

I give them a nod but as soon as they say that something happens and I can't hear any gunshot anymore I try to contact Marie but no one replies "What's happening ?" I say as I see Sona and Tsubaki freeze in place

"It's the Gasper's sacred gear" Rias says as she holds Issei's arm "time has stopped"

"We are powerful enough to resist" Michael says "Though I feel the power increase if we let it happen then even us will stop"

shit! I can clearly see from the window that the hostiles are not affected by it...shit! all the soldiers are exposed!

I open my mental link with my Servants "Are you all alright?" I ask worried

"UMU! but everyone stopped moving!" Nero replies as I sigh in relief

"Same thing here!" Arthur says

"Don't worry for the SAT, da Vinci-chan can you rayshift them back to the base?" I ask

"I'm already on it!" Da Vinci-chan replies as I see that the SAT soldiers disappear, that's good

"Okay, I need someone to go to the Old School building" I order

"I'll go" Carmilla replies

"the Shinsengumi will go there!" Hijikata states

"lancers! Berserkers! join the others in battle!" I order

"Yes, our master" Karna replies

"Archers, snipe those bastards out of the sky!" I say

"Roger" Emiya replies

Okay, this should do for now... "Let's go" I say as Okitan, Okita, Jalter, Kirei, Xenovia and Irina start to follow me "My King?" I ask as I look at Gilgamesh

"I'll remain here" he replies throwing an uncaring glance outside "These mongrels are not worth my weapons"

"I see" I reply nodding as I head outside...

 **Kuoh Academy, third person POV**

Koneko was trying her best to break free from the seal that those magicians put on her, she could hear Gya-kun scream in pain as his eyes were glowing, showing that his Sacred Gear was working...The magicians were laughing at them

"hahaha ! you didn't have a chance " The one who first attacked them said laughing when suddenly a man wielding a katana and an old rifle broke inside and cut the head of the magician off and fired his rifle right in the face of another one.

Koneko widened her eyes as a pool of blood appeared in front of her and a woman with long white hair and semi-revealing dress carrying a staff and a Iron Maiden? The woman trapped one of the magicians inside the Iron Maiden and then used her long nails to stab another one before biting her neck and started to suck the blood inside of her until she dropped dead on the floor

'another vampire...?' Koneko thought as the woman licked the blood away from her hand

"please...kill me..." Gasper said crying, the woman raised an eyebrow while the man pressed his Katana on Gasper's neck

"One single cut" The man said with a glacial tone "and your life will end right here, right now. You will not be able to see your friends and those you love and your pathetic life will be remembered as the life of a coward" he said "Is this what you really want?"

Gasper widened his eyes as the moment when he first encountered Rias flashed before his eyes... "I want to see Rias buchou again...and Issei senpai...and be happy with the others..." he whispered

"THEN FIGHT! FIGHT FOR WHAT YOU DESIRE!" the man shouted at him as the woman rolled her eyes and approached Gasper, she opened his mouth and made a small cut on her finger and let one single drop of blood fall inside his mouth

Gasper felt his energies completely restored and in no time both of him and Koneko were free

"Good job but the battle is far from over!" the man roared as he pointed his katana to the outside

"Who are you anyway?" Koneko asked still wary of these strangers

"I'm Carmilla, one of Ritsuka's servant" Carmilla replied as she disappeared again in a pool of blood, Gasper widened his eyes at that, she can't be THAT Carmilla, right?

"Hijikata Toshizou! vice-commander of the Shinsengumi!" Hijikata replied as he started to run to the outside with a wicked smile on his face, followed by Koneko and Gasper...

 **Ritsuka's POV**

"Master!" Nero shouts as she kicks away one magician

"Nero! What is the situation?" I ask in reply as I unsheathe Joyuse

"They keep coming and coming!" Nero replies as she points at a giant magic circle up in the air "they are coming from there!"

"Then we'll send them back right back in the hole they came from" I reply "I authorize the use all the Noble Phantasms!" I shout as I jump in battle, immediately a large group of magicians attacks me but I dodge all their attacks and launch myself against the nearest one stabbing Joyuse in her chest, I immediately summon my six blue and red javelin-like weapons which immediately struck down a few other magicians with their colored blasts

Nero nods and her sword gets wrapped by flames and with a quick dash she returns in the fight slashing away the intruders with the elegance of an empress

 **Third person POV**

Rias and Issei found themselves unable to just watch and so they both decided to go outside and look for Gasper and Koneko, before departing Azazel gave them two bracelets, one for Issei and the other for Gasper...Vali was nowhere the be seen, he disappeared since the attack started...

Katerea bit her lip as she was trying her best to break inside the main building of the school unfortunately for her the barrier that Chaldea set up was almost impenetrable "Shit..." she hissed as Vali approached with his white armor already activated

"You underestimated Chaldea" Vali said pitying the devil before sighing

"Shut up and help me!" Katerea shouted at him as Vali sighed and channeled his power in a single strike along with Katerea who cast one of her strongest attacks. together they were finally able to destroy the building but unfortunately, the leaders of the three factions shielded themselves with a barrier they created...

Jalter in the meantime was fighting along with the Knights of the Roundtable and Jeanne, together were easily overwhelming their opponents when suddenly she felt a familiar presence nearby...she started to call forth that presence but she was distracted by a girl wearing a girl gakuran with an armor on top of it stood in front of them, she had blond hair and sky blue eyes. Alongside her, there were three handsome boys.

Artoria pointed her Excalibur in their direction and so did the servants around her "Who are you?" she asked with a dead serious tone

One of the handsome guys took a step forward and made courteous bow "Greetings Heroes from the past" he started to say smiling "My name is Cao Cao and I'm here to talk with your Master" he said "These are my companions, Jeanne, Siegfried, and Heracles..." he stated hoping in some sort of reaction from the Servants but to his surprise they all remained calm except Jalter who had a wicked smile on her face as the time returned normal

 **Ritsuka's POV**

With one final slash, I kill the last magician near me, I look around and I see that the others also defeated their opponents...when suddenly the main building exploded, I look up in the sky and see a woman alongside Vali floating above the school...so he betrayed us huh? I look at the debris of the building and I see that everyone is safe though Gilgamesh seems particularly pissed off...I see Azazel talking to the woman beside Vali before they started to attack each other up in the sky,I was about to attack Vali when suddenly

"Master" Artoria calls me through our mental connection "Someone here wants to talk with you..." she says as I throw one a glance at Vali before running to Artoria and the others. I find myself looking at a group of four unknown people

"here he is, the Holy Knight Emperor" One of them says opening his arms "I'm Cao Cao leader of the HERO Faction"

"What do you want?" I ask coldly not trusting these people

"I'm here to ask you to join me in my mission to eliminate the threats to humanity!" He declares

"What threats?" I ask narrowing my eyes

"Devils, Fallen Angels, dragons, they all are threats" Cao Cao replies smirking "But together we can defeat them all! Even the gods will be forced to kneel before humanity! You and I will be invincible"

"I have to decline your offer" I deadpan without hesitation "What you seek is a genocide, and that's not right, I firmly believe that we can all live in peace"

"That is a shame..." He sais as I see him tightening his grip on his spear "a real shame" he adds as he tries to stab me with his spear, unfortunately for him, Arthur deflects his spear with Excalibur. Cao Cao jumps back and bit his lip as his companions stare at us taking a combat stance... and so another battle starts...

 **Third person POV**

Azazel was tired of fighting with Katerea and so he decided to use his ace up his sleeve

"Let's quit playing around" he sais as he took a lance-like golden dagger with a purple jewel at the end of the handle out of his clothing

"What is that?!" Katerea asked surprised

"Something more fun than war: my hobby" Azazel said smirking as he raised the object in the air " This is DownFall Dragon Spear, an artificial Sacred Gear I made myself " he declared before whispering "Balance...Break" he said...but nothing happened. Azazel looked at his artificial sacred gear and tried to make contact with the dragon inside it but with no result.

Katerea immediately took advantage of the situation and tried to kill Azazel with a very powerful spell, Azazel tried to protect himself but in the process he lost his arm

"Shit.." he cursed under his breath as his Sacred Gear fell down and Katerea laughed at him, Azazel was about to summon his spears of light when suddenly Katerea was impaled with many God killing weapons that came out of nowhere, she dissipated immediately. The Fallen Angel looked around and found who he was looking for...

Gilgamesh was staring at him with a bored expression as some golden portals closed behind him "It was a boring show" he just said as he started to walk off...

Jalter was about to attack Cao Cao and his companions along with Ritsuka when she suddenly felt that familiar presence this time it was VERY near. To the other's surprised she lowered her weapons and picked up an object before bursting into laughter

"FAFNIR" she said laughing "SO THIS IS WHAT BECOME OF YOU IN THIS WORLD?!" she said before looking at the HERO Faction's Jeanne with an evil expression, she raised the object, which started glowing, and spoke "Balance Break" and with that, she was enveloped in a sphere of dark flames

 **Ritsuka's POV**

I remain shocked as Jalter was enveloped by a sphere of dark flames, I was about to intervene when the flames disappeared revealing Jalter...she was now wearing a big golden and black armor with purple jewels, she was helmetless and on her back there were six wings made of a dark flame, she was holding both of her sword and flag which grew in sizes in order to adapt with the armor.

"I'm going to have so much fun with this..." Jalter says as she looks at me and smirks "Shall we go Master?"

I let out a chuckle and turn to face again the HERO faction "Charge!"

* * *

 **I know I know, it's a short chapter but I wanted to divide this battle from the battle against the HERO FACTION**


	14. 14 New Friends and Old Ones

**Chapter 14**

 **Battle of the Heroes**

 **Hello guys! I hope you're all having a good day! Here we are with the battle between the old heroes and the new heroes BUT as always, before starting I'll reply to your questions!**

 **Suzululu4moe**

 **I'm suprised balance brreak worked for her. Didn't you explain that it was different worlds have different beings n capabilities? Seems like a big stretch. If it had been Siegfried or even Sieg then I could totally imagine them syncing with the item.**

 **Well,yes, though that Artificial Sacred Gear contains Fafnir which is quite alive so I don't He would have accepted to give his power to the man who supposedly killed him...in the other hand, Jalter posses the Dragon Witch Ability level EX ,and also, she easily controlled Fafnir during the Orleans singularity, so I chose her to be the one to obtain that Gear**

 **-iRogueIII**

 **Why is the hero in HERO faction capitalized? To differentiate from Chaldea's Heroic Spirits? Or was Cao Cao yelling Hero every time? Also thanks for writing this story as well as being so responsive to reviews.**

 **It's to differentiate from Chaldea's heroic spirits though the first time Cao Cao said that he was yelling trying to impress the Servants. Also, you're welcome ;)**

 **-TrueVirtuoso**

 **Jalter can control dragons right? Can she control great red and ophis? (skill:dragon witch EX). Fafnir reaction when meeting with siegfried. Is Fgo yokai like shuten doji, ibaraki doji, kintoki, osakabehime, etc stronger than dxd version?**

 **1) Yes**

 **2) Who knows ;) ?**

 **3) Of course, I'll do that reaction (this is also an answer for Dxhologram)**

 **4) Probably**

 **-Classy J0K3R/Dxhologram**

 **Yeah, Emiya and Gilgamesh could do that but as you said, where's the fun in that?**

 **-Akashi1412**

 **Will Youkai Servants or Old Japan Servants meet Youkai Faction? Yes of course**

 **-Fazrulz**

 **I see that your curiosity is so much that you wrote your review two times XD**

 **Now let's go to the new chapter!**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

"Charge!" Ritsuka yelled as he became a light blue lighting and attacked Cao Cao with all of his strength while his servants did the same with the other members of the Hero Faction

Jalter smirked as she charged at the other Jeanne, the young girl summoned a giant conformation of Holy Swords hoping to hurt Jalter but instead the Servant punched her way through the Holy Swords and kicked Jeanne with her newfound strength, Jeanne tried to block the attack but even though she succeeded to protect herself she felt her bones broke and gasped in pain as she crashed into a tree...

'How can she be this strong...?!' Jeanne thought as she slowly began to get on her feets again 'it doesn't matter' she thought as she smirked

"That's all you got missie?" Jalter said as she walked to Jeanne with a sadistic grin on her face

"Balance break " Jeanne said as behind her many Holy Swords started to create a creature "This is my balance breaker, Stake Victim Dragon!" She yelled as the Dragon made of Holy Swords roared "Kill her!" She ordered but the Dragon didn't do anything as Jalter started to laugh uncontrollably

"Dragon" Jalter said "Kill her" she said pointing at Jeanne, who looked at her with a shocked expression.

The dragon roared again and with the swipe of its, tail hit Jeanne in back. The young girl screamed in pain as tried to get up

"Here let me help you" Jalter said as she lifted Jeanne by her hair and looked at her right in the eyes "This is something I always wanted to do" she said as she stabbed her sword in Jeanne's belly and twisted it, the member of the Hero Faction started to spit out blood as tears started to fell down her eyes...

Siegfried wasn't having better luck, he was surrounded by the Knights of the Roundtable, Brynhildr, Sigurd and the other Siegfried. He was forced to activate his Sacred Gear and to use all of his swords to defend himself. Mordred used her Mana Burst to charge at him at full force, Siegfried was able to block the attack but as soon as he did that Artoria and Gawain attacked him forcing him to block with the other two arms. Lancelot, Sigurd and the other Siegfried swung their sword at him and again he blocked with his last free arms to defend himself.

Mordred smirked "NOW!" she shouted as she used again her Mana Burst along with Artoria, Siegfried lost his balance and the servants cut his arms off, Siegfried started bleeding profusely when Brynhildr delivered the finishing blow by stabbing her spear in his chest. The member of the Hero faction fell on his knees as the Valkyrie stared at him with a blank expression.

Heracles instead, was fighting against Chaldea Heracles and Lancelot Berserker, he was in clear disadvantage since both of his opponents were extremely strong, he jumped back just in time to avoid a direct hit from the other Heracles but, unfortunately, he didn't notice Lancelot, who kicked him in the chest and sent him crashing on the ground

"That's...it" he hissed as he got up "Balance bre-" he wasn able to finish that sentence as Gilgamesh decided to show up and wrapped him with the chain of heaven

"You know mongrel? " He started to say "I think I now understand that thing called deja vu " the Servant said before both of Heracles and Lancelot started to beat the shit out of the member of the Hero faction

Vali looked in the direction of the fight and remain silent as he watched the defeat of the members of the hero faction, he didn't feel bad for them though, the plan was to try to convince Ritsuka to join them not to fight against him while he is surrounded by his servants...He turned around and looked at Issei before smirking...

 **Ritsuka's POV**

I duck under another slash of Cao Cao's spear and jump away before he can blast me with his beam of light, I can't help but to admit that he's quite strong but not nearly as fast and precise as Shishou, he always uses the same pattern the attack and he's relatively easy to predict, I summon my six red and blue javelin-like weapons and shoot him with them, Cao Cao dodges the attack and tries to stab my chest, fortunately I'm too far awa-... I feel an immense amount of pain coming from my chest and as I look down I see Cao Cao's spear buried in it, I fall on my knees while he smirks at me

"I have to admit" Cao Cao says panting a bit "you put up a good fight Holy Knight Emperor, but this ends now" he says while removing his spear from my chest...he looks around and deeply frowns when he sees his comrades badly injured if not close to dying "No..." He whispers

The pain is great but I slowly start to feel better and better, and after a few seconds I return on my feet and I point Joyuse at him "Is this all you got?" I ask him as he quickly turns around and looks at me with a surprised expression

"How can you still be alive?" He asks me as my would close itself "How?!" he asks me before shaking his head "It doesn't matter I'll just kill you again" He hisses

"It's over Cao Cao" I say as my servants start to approach us carrying the other members of the Hero Faction, Jalter smirks as she throws Jeanne at Cao Cao's feets, the other servants do the same "You can't take us all" I add

"Fate will decide" He replies as he again attacks me, his spear extended trying again to pierce my chest failing as Shishou deflects the spear with hers before piercing his shoulder with her other spear. Cao Cao hisses in pain "Balance Brea-" but before he can recover and activate his Balance Breaker, Okitan cuts the tendons of his legs and forces him to rely on his weapon to stand up but, unfortunately for him, Altera also decides to attack and cuts the tendons of his arms making him drop the spear and fall on the ground. Cao Cao looks at me with eyes full of hatred as he tries to use his arms to grab his weapon,

"You are under arrest for crimes against Humanity, for assaulting a public official and terrorism, you'll be brought along with your collaborators to the International Court of Justice" I say stoically as Cao Cao widens his eyes "Where you'll be judged by a court composed by the members of the United Nations, Chaldea and the Holy Church"

"You can't do that" Cao Cao hisses back at me

"Yes, he can" Kirei says as he walks up to me followed by Irina and Xenovia "You attacked a peace treaty"

"I FIGHT FOR HUMANITY! HOW CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?!" Cao Cao shouts at us

"The only thing I see is that you tried to start a war between the races and that you endangered the lives of many humans, devils, angels, and fallen angels" I say coldly "That's more than enough to lock you in prison"

"STOP!" I hear someone yell as a young man wearing a Chinese armor jumps between us and Cao Cao "Good Evening Holy Knight Emperor" he says with a friendly tone "We're very sorry for the trouble we caused you"

"Bikou what are you doing?! You should be with Vali!" Cao Cao shouts

"Maybe, saving you from getting arrested and sentenced to death!" The young man shouts back at him before looking at me and bowing a bit "Sorry for that...I'm Bikou"

"You are with them" I say as I glare at him "and you're not going to save them but you can join them" I add as my Servants raised their weapons again

"Woah Woah Woah, I like a good fight but I'm not THAT stupid " Bikou said as he throws a glare at Cao Cao

"So are you going to surrender ?" I reply as he frowns a bit

"About that..." Bikou says as suddenly Vali landed between us and stretched his arm in my direction

"Half Dimension!" He shouted

"Dragon witch!" Jalter shouted back also stretching her arm out as my servants charge at Vali and his comrades

Vali widens his eyes "ALBION?!"

"I'm sorry...but this woman...she's..." Albion replied

"Bikou!" Vali shouted

"On it!" He said as he touched the ground with his staff and teleported away all of them

I sigh as I turn around and look at Jalter "Nice armor " I say smirking

"What the hell was that?" I hear Issei say and when I turn around I find Rias along with her peerage, Sona and all the others staring at us

"What do you mean?" I ask raising an eyebrow

"Ritsuka Senpai" Issei starts to say "Jalter just denied Vali's ability and completely controlled an enemy dragon!" he says shocked

"without mentioning that she is using my Sacred Gear" Azazel says "But this is truly an achievement, I never saw Fafnir collaborating with someone like this"

"You can say that we are used to each other" Jalter says as her new armor disappears and she returned normal

"Though you forced Albion to stop" Sirzechs replies "I never saw something like that"

"Me neither" Michael says

"I think that just for one day these are more than enough emotions" Azazel says as many of us nods in agreement, he looks at Jalter and smirks "You can keep the Sacred Gear, I'm very curious to see how you'll be able to use it. Now let's sign this accord and return home" he says as we all nod

After signing the accord, I look around and I notice that Gabriel in nowhere to be seen, I look at Michael with a worried expression

"Where is Gabriel?" I ask

he makes a sad expression and diverts his gaze "She...went to gather her things and return to heaven..."

"Why?" I ask again

"She thinks you all hate for the things she hid from you" He replies...what? "you see, angels can't...reproduce like humans...and so we can't have babies...that is why Gabriel became very affectionate with you and Mash...so just the thought of you hating her torn her heart apart" He explains "Ritsuka...I understand that you are angry with her but please...she did what she did just for keeping you safe and when she was separated from you because of her duties, she cried for years..."

I don't bother replying him, instead, I rayshift back at the gardens along with Mash and we head to Gabriel's room, fortunately, she is still inside...we knock at the door and after a few moments the door opens revealing Gabriel, she has a pained expression on her face and she closes her eyes probably preparing herself for our outburst of anger in her regards.

I look at Mash and nod "Gabriel..." I say calmly

she tenses up "Yes?" she says trying to sound calm

"Thank you" Me and Mash both say as Gabriel opens her eyes and looks at us with a shocked expression "for taking care of us, and for loving us and also for looking after us" we say as we both hug her, she doesn't say anything though she hugs back and wraps her wings around us...

 **After a few hours, Third person POV**

Sirzechs, Michael and Azazel were talking to each other about what happened during the meeting

"This is the second time " Sirzechs says sighing

"Second time?" Azazel asks

"Yes, that man, Gilgamesh, it's the second time that he uses such powerful weapons that bluntly" The Satan replied "And this time were also differert too..."

"So you're saying that he posses that many weapons?" Michael asks

"I'm saying that still haven't seen the tip of the iceberg" Sirzechs replied

"And do we want to talk about the Excaliburs? or the fact that there is a person that can easily control the dragons?" Azazel added "Seriously, you brought here something else"

"And it is just a part of it...I wonder what would have happened if the entire thing was here" Michael said sighing

"I don't even want to think about it" The fallen angel replied "Anyway, what it matters is that the Holy Knight Emperor fight for a peaceful coexistence and refused to join the Khaos Brigade " he said

"Yeah, now the Khaos Brigade is also considered a Terrorist group bu the humans, the number of places where they can hide decreased a lot" Sirzechs said

"I would like to remain here, there is so much of this new Sacred Gear that I want to study" Azazel says

"I'll allow it but only if you'll also teach to Rias' peerage how to use their Sacred Gears at their best" Sirzechs said

"Very well, now I have to return to heaven" Michael says as he starts to walk away "Have a good day"

The other two remained silent a bit "I'll go too" Azazel said as he teleported away

 **Ritsuka's POV**

After our moving reunion, I, Mash and Gabriel are calmly sitting inside the angel's room.

"Gabriel, this is really important" I say serious "Do you remember where that vehicle was?"

"Yes, but last time I checked it was nowhere to be seen, why is that important?" Gabriel replies

"You see, that vehicle can make us understand what happened back in our world" Mash states "Inside of it there should be our friends"

Gabriel frowns a bit and nods "I can take you there but I can't assure anything..."

"That's more than enough" I reply smiling as I get up "I have to attend to something" I say walking out of the room

I walk to the guest area and see Azaze drinking some liquor and smirking at me "You know boy, this is the best thing I ever drank" he says

"Of course, this place represents the most unrestrained Vanity" I reply "Why are you here?"

"Because I want to be the first one to study your Sacred Gear" he bluntly says "Don't worry I'm not going to cut your arm off in order to study the symbols on your hand"

"I see" I reply nodding "That's good to know"

"So, it's called Throne of Heroes so the Servants you have right now are all those present in this Sacred Gear?" he asks

"I don't think so..." I say as his eyes lights up

"So why don't you try to summon more?" He asks a bit excited

"I didn't think about it..." I say scratching the back of my head

"Then let's do it!" He replies placing his arm around my shoulder

"I don't think it's a good Idea right now..." I say trailing off a bit

"Oh come on! I gave you my first Artificial Gear! I'm asking something that goes at your advantage anyway! If it works you'll have even more Servants to use against the bad guys and if not then at least you'll know your limitations" He replies as I sigh

"Fine fine" I say...

 **15 minutes later...**

I gathered all of my Servants and companions in the courtyard where Merlin prepared a summoning circle

"Are you sure about this Senpai?" Mash asks kinda worried

"Well no " I reply as she widens her eyes

"Everything is ready" Merlin said as Azazel glued his eyes on us

I stretch out my hand and close my eyes and focus on my command seals... after a few moments of absolute nothing a pillar of light explodes in front of me and many servants appears

"Yahoo! My name is Astolfo! From the Rider Class! And and... umm, nice to meet you!" Astolfo says before widining his eyes and kneeling "MY KING!" he shouted as I realize that I'm Charlemagne...this is going to be complicated.

"Yeees! It's me, Arte-...I mean, Orion! This here is the somewhat-pet-somewhat-stuffed-animal Oribe. Nice to meet you!" The new servant says cheerfully

"I know who you two really are" I say sighing

"Eeeeh? We already met? Very well then! It's me Artemis! And also my darling Orion!" Artemis says patting Orion who is lying on her head, Azazel becomes pale

"I think that guy needs some medical assistance" Orion says Artemis walks up to Azazel and moves her arm in front of his face

"Darling, I think we broke him in some way..." She says uncertain

This is going to be messy...

"My name is Ozymandias, King of Kings. Look on my works, ye Mighty, and despair!" Ozymandias shouts as Azazel reebots

"Oh? You really think so?" Gilgamesh replies smirking as both of them stares at each before start laughing...I have a bad feeling

I look at the other Servants and...

"...Oh my, so it was a little one who called for me, who reigns over death, ice and snow. I am the Divine Spirit Scàthach-Skadi. I am the bride of the ancient Norse Gods, and a Lostbelt servant, who in the past was the queen of a Lostbelt" Skadi says calmly

"Valkyrie...oh? we are? Divided? then I am Ortlinde" Ortlinde says before narrowing her eyes at me "interesting..."

"And I am Hildr" Hildr says

"I am Thrùd" Thrùd says before looking at her fellow Valkyries and then at me "We acknowledge you as our Master"

aaaand Azazel turns pale again

"Hi! It's the goddess Quetzalcoatl, I heard it was my turn and ran out!Ara? I thought it would be a naked priest, but looks like it's a pretty cute summoner instead" Quetzalcoatl says giggling "heheh, do you dislike a big sister with a tall figure?" she says before looking at Ishtar and smiling "Ishtar-chan ciao! hey, do that thing, you know, where you throw Venus! I want to try and bat it back just once, with this pided macana of mine!"

"Nope!" Ishtar replies shaking her head

"Yes, I'm here! For now, the caster of Midrash? Please, call me that. I'll be using, you know?"

and with her it's the last one but before I can walk away, my hand starts to burn like hell and I fall on my knees in pain, a pillar of light, fire, and electricity erupts again revealing two individuals...

"Hello Artoria" the first says smirking "It's been a while"

Artoria along with every knight of the Roundtable remains shocked

"Servant Caster, Morgan Le Fay" Morgan says smirking

I look at the other Servant and I pale when I see...Tiamat...in her inactive Femme Fatale form

"Beast II, Tiamat" She says looking around "As long you don't try to kill me, I'll serve thee"

What the hell?! I managed to summon a beast class servant?! Oh my dead God, this is...wait...what she just said?!

 **The next day**

We managed to sort things out, Artoria and The knights of the Roundtable reluctantly accepted to not kill Morgan on sight and the same thing did Gilgamesh...but there's only a tiny bit of a problem...

"Come on Master,show me around " Morgan says pressing her breasts against me, she's probably trying to convince me to order Artoria to kill herself

"Hey! Get off him!" Jalter growled as she pulled Morgan away from me

"Rude" Morgan protested smirking darkly

"Will you stop summoning hot women?!" Issei shouts at me, oh yes I forgot the mention the fact we are not at the gardens, we are where Gabriel found me and Mash aaaand Serafall said that to improve the human-devil relationship Chaldea should hang out with the devil youth and so here we are looking for the Shadow Border along Rias and Sona both with their peerages and my newest servants "I want the power to summon my own Harem like that! It's unfair! Even Sona Kaichou is hanging around you! Keep your hands off the girls of this world they're mine !"

I facepalm and sigh "Issei, stop saying nonsense" I say as I soon realize that Sona is actually walking beside me and also that most of my Servants are gorgeus women...I start to see his point now...

"The area is clear, master" Brynhildr said as she was followed by the other Valkyries

"Thanks" I reply "We should scatter around the area if the Shadow Border is using its camouflage it will be hard to find"

"Senpai..." Mash says pointing in near the trees "there's no need for that" she adds as I look at the pointed direction and see the Shadow Border...then we all remained shocked as someone we thought we would never see again came out of the shadow border

"Hello Ritsuka" Dr Romani says smiling as Fou runs to him "It's been a while" He is just like in the old days with the exception that his hair are white...What the hell is happening right now?

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND DONE! Before killing me in the reviews, I already have an explanation for HIS presence so please don't kill me ;-;**

 **About Morgan, since this crossover in the hypothetical end of Fate Grand Order OI thought it was normal for me to guess what servants could be implemented in the future and Morgan is someone I really want to see in Fate Grand Order**

 **Have a good day!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Hello guys! I hope you are all doing well! We are here with a new chapter but first, as always, It is my duty as a writer to reply to your questions and critiques!**

 **-Gen2324**

 **So DXD Jeanne, Heracles and Siegfried are dead? If so good, I never like those assholes anyway. Kinda wish Cao Cao was dead. I could never stand that prick.**

 **It was a nice moment to see Ritsuka thanking Gabriel for taking care of them. Maybe Chaldea should help Heaven as they have less people compared to other Biblical Factions.**

 **I do hope that in the Norse Arc, Brynhildr, Sigurd and the Valkyries are involved more.**

 **1)Unfortunately no they're still alive...barely**

 **2) Chaldea is neutral when it comes to politics**

 **3)They will**

 **-eguito814**

 **sorry but i need to said it. Morgan and Tiamat, ok I can work with that. But FUCKING SOLOMON !are you crazy or what?. Well i hope to read how you explain all this.**

 **1) Don't be sorry as long you don't start to spout out heavy insults to me or someone in the review section, you are good**

 **2) In a mad world, only the mad are sane ;)**

 **3) Of course, you will**

 **-TrueVirtuoso**

 **Soooo does dr roman have solomon powers like summoning demon pillars, summoning original demons of ars goetia and total control over them, total control over magic, etc? (can he control the devils too?). Does the counter force, alaya and gaia exist in the dxd world? Is fate Mephishopeles and dxd Mephishopeles the same? (Personal note(just asking onlywould the Slenderman as a servant(oc servant/character) will be cool?**

 **1)You'll see**

 **2) Nope but they almost got brought over, DxD is still in the age of Gods**

 **3) I don't think so**

 **4) This is my personal opinion: Well, some Servants are from just famous legends and/or books and/or other types of media so It could be possible for someone like Slenderman (Or someone like Artorias from Dark Souls) to possibly become a Servant...though this is just my personal opinion on the matter**

 **-Touhou is Life/ Quest Questioner**

 **1) I can assure that this is probably the last time we'll saw a Servant summoning or at least there will be no more for a very long time and that all the Servants will get their moment. The reason why there are so many servants is that I'm trying to capture the essence of Fate Grand Order where there a lot of Servants**

 **2) For the Servant limitations, I found a way to limit the number of Servants present during battles, until now, Chaldea fought in their grounds so having lots of powerful entities going around is pretty much okay BUT I don't think that the other races will allow that many entities to go around in their territories so I think I'm going to use your suggestion about having parties of 9 servants plus Ritsuka, in this way, not only we will have more balanced fights but also WAY more participation and interaction with the servants during mission and also will increase their importance in their story since the situation will change based on the Servants present in it.**

 **3) Of course we don't want this story to go unfinished this is why I accept all your critiques so that I'll avoid that if you don't want to speak your mind do it even if you're going to be harsh! As long it's a constructive critique I'll gladly accept it and repair my errors, if you prefer you can PM me instead of writing a review and I'll reply ASAP! I hope to have answered your concerns and I'm happy that you find my story decent, it's still a compliment to me after all**

 **-enigma95**

 **...so many things are happrning ahahhahaalso from the servants i'm guessing thatshirou x salamislancelot x raikou?who else. man so many servants and so many things that just doesn't make any sense! but hey with so many servants around, it would be better if this is a lsice of life story like carnival phantasm!that said, why not make side chapters for characters since this is main story. Like some gool ol relationship and funny things happening daily life. since time is progressing way too fast lol**

 **1) For the servant ships, those you listed are correct. The part of turning the story into a slice of life...there will be some scenes but not the whole story for the rest I'll consider it**

 **-iRogueIII**

 **Tiamat(Beast II) can talk? Alright then. Will you be summoning Kiara(Beast version) as well? How about Beast Tamamo(the Tamamo that has all nine tails is apparently a Beast with all of her tails? Goetia?**

 **Maybe in the future, for now we'll stick with these servants**

 **-burstroc**

 **really love the story and been waiting for someone to do this. now question: if king hassan in the story would fight against risers peerages alone, how would it end up?**

 **1) I'm glad you like my story**

 **2) With Gramps standing on top of lots of decapitated corpses**

 **-Bisaster**

 **Is it gonna be boring single pairing? Nope, so far Ritsuka is paired with Jalter, Mash, and Serafall**

* * *

 **Shadow border, Ritsuka's POV**

We are all sitting in the stuff room of the Shadow Border, there's an awkward silence between us and...them and by then I mean Da Vinci-chan Lily, Holmes and the Doctor...

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Jalter says frustrated "We are comrades, why the fuck are we wasting time like this?! He's alive so what?! He's King fucking Solomon, of course, he would find a way to...survive from killing himself!"

"He's WHO!?" Gabriel said along with the devils inside the room

"where are the others?" I ask looking straight in Romani's eyes

"well" he starts to say

"I can explain that" Da Vinci-chan Lily says "They...are dead...or maybe they never born..."

"What happened?" I ask as I start to feel sad

"It happened...in an instant, you were summoning a new Servant when we came across a gap of the world, we were about active the Paper Moon to see if by any chance it was another Lostbelt but suddenly it started to suck us in...I...didn't have time to complete the emergency procedures...before we dived in the Seas of time...we deployed the Paper Moon with a random destination and we found an anchor "

"More like the archor found us" Holmes interjects "more precisely you" he says gesturing me "something hooked you and then started to pull you here"

"The system " Gabriel muttered "It was bringing you here along with whatever you were connected "

"Still doesn't explain why we returned babies and why doctor Romani is here" I say sighing

"That's is why there are the emergency procedures" Da Vinci-chan Lily says "Without them, diving in the seas of time it's extremely dangerous...anyway...you were performing a summoning ritual when it happened and you managed to summon Dr Romani in the exact same moment he returned to the throne and erased his existence" she said

"Which means?" I ask

"It means that if Dr. Romani" she replies looking to Romani "dies again, well, he's pretty much done"

Me and Mash, both looked at the doctor as he starts to scratch the back of his head "So Doctor, how we should refer to you? Dr. Romani? Or King Solomon?" I say as he sighs

"I haven't planned to have this conversation" he says a bit embarrassed "But it's still me" he says smiling

Silence fills the room, Gabriel was still shocked by the fact that King Solomon was in front of her and that apparently fought along with Ritsuka back in their world. She was already surprised when Azazel came up to her with the expression of someone who was having PTSD of something and told her that Ritsuka summoned Artemis along with some Valkyries and the wife of Njörðr...but Solomon? Now that she thinks about, he's one of the most normal servants Ritsuka summoned so far

"We missed you doctor" Mash said as she took Romani's hands

"and so did you again Mash" he replies smiling as I also Smile

"So what happened after the summoning?" I ask curious

"well, you can say you were affected by the seas of Time" Da Vinci-chan Lily says " protected you from returning to nothing...the others weren't that lucky" she said trailing off

"But you're here" I say raising an eyebrow

"We are Servants, Time doesn't effect us " she replies

I give them a nod and I get up "Well, the important thing is that we are all together once again this world and that Chaldea has work to do" I say smirking

They all smiled and nodded "Indeed" she says getting up "Where we need to go Master?"

"To the Hanging gardens" I reply...

 **Some time later...**

Now we are all gathered at the hanging gardens, Da vinci-chan is currently checking the conditions of the Shadow Border while we are all enjoying ourself in the living room when suddenly Rias approaches me with a troubled expression...that can't be good

"Ritsuka, can we have a moment to talk?" she asks me as I nod

"sure, let's go in my study" I reply walking away from the others followed by Rias, I see Sona giving her a concerned look. We enter in my study and I look at her "What is it?"

she starts to avoid eye contact and places her left hand on her other arm "There's something I never told you...regarding the day you and Mash were attacked..." she says with a nervous tone as I narrow my eyes

"Rias..." I start to say "What are you trying to say?"

she closes her eyes "I knew you two were going to be attacked and I was hoping to reincarnate you into devils" she quickly spats out as I widen my eyes

 **Third Person POV**

Fear built inside Rias as she widened her eyes when Ritsuka started to change completely, his hair turned white, his armor became black with golden ornaments and his cape red, his skin became pale and his eyes yellow. Rias backed away as she was about to activate her powers when he returned normal and sighed

 **Ritsuka's POV**

I stop myself from smacking Rias with all my Servant strength and raise my hands and back away

"You..." I hiss before shaking my head "Listen, You can't even understand how much I want to...urgh...why are you even here? To feel good about yourself? To get arrested?"

"N-No, I just...I just..." Rias says

"Listen, I'm mad at you but if you're apologizing for what you just told me, then you have to go to Mash" I say looking at her right in the eyes

"Mash...?" She says blinking a few times

"She was stabbed in the chest " I say as she widens her eyes "You have to apologize to her since she was the one dying on the ground in a pool of her own blood because you wanted more members for your peerage "

"I'm very sorry..." Rias said lowering her head

"If she will be able to forgive then I'll do it too" I deadpan as I walk to the door "Now let's return to the others"

 **Third person POV**

"So you were the one who made that world full of swords?" Kiba asked to Emiya a bit excited

"Yeah" Emiya replied nodding

"That was awesome! I also know how to create a swords " The devil replied

"I don't create swords, I just imitate them " Archer replied

"But that means you know all those weapons?" Kiba asked

"Yep" the Servant replied nodding

"Can you imitate this?" Kiba as he created a Holy Demonic sword

Archer smirked and recreated the same sword in his hands while Kiba's eyes lit up

Meanwhile Koneko was sitting calmly on the couch when suddenly She was hugged from behind

"Hiiii Koneko-chan!" Jack said as along with Nursery, Abigail, Lily smiled at her

Koneko looked at Jack a bit scared since she wasn't able to sense her presence

"Last time you weren't able to meet her!" Lily said pushing Nursery in front of Koneko "She was the one who saved you with that spell!"

"Hi" Nursery said smiling "I'm Nursery Rhyme "

Koneko raised an eyebrow at her name "Koneko Tojou" she replied

"Hey Koneko play with us!" Jack says giggling

Koneko was about to decline when she met the four servants' eyes and sighed "okay" she said as the servants got her up

 **Ristuka's POV**

I walk back in the living room along with Rias when suddenly Sona approaches me while Rias returns to Akeno

"You didn't kill her" Sona says adjusting her eyes

"I wanted to but I managed to avoid that...I take for sure that you also knew " I say sighing

"Actually no" Sona says shaking her head

"That's good to know " I say smiling at her

She looks at the group in front of us "Did you hear the news?"

"You're talking about the meeting with Asgard?" I reply "Yeah, we were the first to know "

She raises an eyebrow "How?"

"Odin, asked me to come before The other factions because he would like to see my Norse Servants" I say sighing

"I see" Sona says "The meeting will take place in the Underworld but I don't think that you'll have a place where to stay"

"We are repairing the Shadow Border so we'll stay there probably " I reply shrugging

Sona clears her throat "I can let you stay at my family house "

I look at her with a surprised expression "Do you really think that your parents will approve my presence? There will be some of my Servants" I say raising an eyebrow

"They already want to meet you" she replied and again I look at her suprised

"And why is that?" I ask

"Well, you've become Serafall's boyfriend..." she says "and also because you have beaten me at chess..." she adds muttering, I was about to ask what that has to with me staying at her house when suddenly Serafall rushes inside with a giant grin on her face

"That can't be good" I say as Sona nods in agreement.

Serafall turns on the TV and...oh god...what is that?!

"This is my new animated series! Satan Girl Carnival Phatasm!" Serafall states as all my servants including me remain dumbstruck at what we were seeing. The TV was showing the intro of the show...where we were all dancing along with Serafall in her magical girl costume and also along with Sona...oh boy...this is...this is...I can't even express myself right now...the song itself is really catchy but the rest is just hilarious

"W-W-W-Why am I there?!" Sona asks pointing at herself on the screen

"Because we are all family!" Serafall replies cheerfully then she looks at me and smirks "Don't worry Ritsu-chan, we'll add your new servants in the intro of the second season!" she states

"I see.." I say not believing at what I was witnessing "ehm...Serafall, I don't want to sound mean but why the hell is Chaldea involved in this?"

"Because with this, you'll be popular in the Underworld and the devils will know that youìre with us!" She replies smiling as I facepalm...

"Anyways" Sona says clearing her throat "When you'll depart for the Underworld?"

"Tomorrow" I reply closing my eyes "There's a lot of stuff to take care of"

She raises an eyebrow a that "Ritsu-chan requested to see the reincarnated devils who posses Sacred Gear, so we are gathering them to check their conditions" Serafalll explains

"And why is that?" Sona asked

"Well, first of all, I want to know if they were forcefully reincarnated. Second, to check if they're getting abused" I reply with a calm tone

"What if they are?" Sona asks a little bit worried since she knows that there are many Kings that abuses their peerage members

"Then we are going to cut off their connection with their Kings" I deadpan as Sona widens he eyes

"How?" she says keeping her call

" _Medea can you come here please?_ " I say through my Mental link and after a few moments Medea walks up to us

"Yes, Master?" she says calmly as both of Serafall and Sona stared at her

"Sona, Serafall, this is Medea, she is one of my Casters and she posses the ability to..." I start to say but I found myself lacking of the right words "Nullify the contract between a king and their peerage member"

Sona looks at Medea and me shocked before looking at Serafall "Did you talk with Beelzebub of this?"

"Yeah...he didn't take that too well at first but then accepted" Serafall says scratching the back of her head

"And what will happen after to those who will be freed?" Sona asks again

"Well, that's up to them, they can whatever they want to in the devil society, maybe even joining another peerage" I reply "The evil pieces will return to their original owner so everyone is happy"

"What if the king doesn't want to surrender his peerage member?"

"If he's abusing him or her, it's a crime both in the human and devil society so he's forced to" Serafall replies this time with a more serious tone

"and what if he still resists?" Sona asks knowing where this conversation is going to end

"Then we'll act" I reply stoically "But I doubt we will come to that, no peerage member is worth all these troubles"

Sona nods "I see, let's hope to not come to that" then she makesa small smile "I'll go inform my parents of tomorrow" she says as she starts to walk away

"Wait! I'm coming too!" Serafall says following her

I say as I look around, and make a small smile when I see that everyone seems to enjoy himself, lots of things have happened during these days...Romani is back and I also have more Servants...Soon, I'll be covered in things to do...like meeting with the other Pantheons...I already received few invitations from the Olympus, from Amaterasu herself, of course by Asgard, and Sun Wukong...seems like the appearance of my Servants gave them a heart attack...

"Ritsuka Senpai!" Issei shouts as he walks up to us "I heard that you'll be coming with us in the underworld"

"That's true" I say nodding "I take that you are also coming" I say smirking

"Yeah we have to guard buchou!" Issei says as I throw a glance at Rias

"You know you don't need to address her like that in private" I say as Issei raises an eyebrow

"But Buchou is Buchou" Issei says scratching the back of his head

"You should try to call her Rias once in a while, trust me" I reply smirking

"well, I'll try...though if she gets mad, I'll blame you!" Issei says then his face became serious "Senpai, I heard you fought those guys of the Khoas Brigade"

"Yeah, the made the mistake to attack us when we were all gathered there" I say nodding "Not the smartest move if you ask me"

"It's unfortunate they got away" Issei said sighing "I would have liked to kick the shit out of that traitor of Vali.."

"You two are destinated to fight each other anyway even without his betrayal" I reply

"though senpai...I have another rival now..." Issei mutters as I look at him with a puzzled expression

"Who?" I ask

Issei points his finger at me "You Senpai! You're stealing all the girls from me!" he declares as I facepalm

"Listen Issei, I don't really know what are you talking about" I reply shaking my head

"YOU LITERALLY THE ABILITY HAVE THE ABILITY TO SUMMON SEXY GIRLS FROM YOUR HAND! AND NOT HAPPY YOU'RE TARGETING THE OPPAI OF THE GIRLS OF OUR SCHOOL!" he shouts

okay...you know what? if you can't beat them join them...I smirk "You got him but I don't only aim for the Oppai" I say as Issei narrows his eyes

"What is your objective...?" Issei says with trembling voice

"The booty And the Oppai" I say as he backs up with eyes filled with horror

"I-it can't be..." Issei says shocked before we hear someone clearing their throat and when I turn around I see my servants, and all our other female friends staring at us

"Issei you infected Ritsuka" Akeno says giggling

"No, Ritsuka senpai don't become like Issei Senpai..." Koneko says with a sad face

then Azazel starts to laugh "The Oppai Dragon and the Master of Booty, what a charismatic duet" he says as I see with the corner of my eye Serafall giggling with a mischievous grin on her face

"You have my support Ritsuka" Romani says giving me his thumbs up

Both of me and Issei blink at those words...why do I have the feeling this thing is going to cause me lots of troubles? I sigh and shake my head before I start to head to my room, after all, tomorrow we'll meet Odin in the Underworld and there are a lot of things to prepare before departure...

I arrive in my room and I find Jalter sitting on my bed with a bit sad expression...I wish to hit myself now, I was so busy with everything that I didn't pay much attention to her...I slowly sit next to her

"I'm sorry" I say as she looks me in the eyes

"Sorry for what?" she replies not looking directly at me

"I...have left you alone...I was too focused on my job..." I reply taking her hands

she blushes a bit and looks away "Nonsense, I had Fafnir to talk to" she growls "Also it's normal for a man surrounded by women to prefer them instead of only one..."

at those words I push her on the bed and I kiss her passionately, after a few moments I deepen even more the kiss, Jalter wraps her arms around as I start to strip her. We finally break the kiss and we are staring at each other's eyes

"I love you Jalter, and no one is going to change this" I say as she blushes deeply

"you idiot..." she mumbles before bringing me into an even more passionate kiss...tonight neither of us is going to sleep...


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Hello guys! Welcome back to my story! I hope you're all doing well! I'm pretty good myself I have to admit that I've been under Nier: Automata influence recently...again so maybe there will some vibes of it XD...heck I'm writing this while listening to its OST...Anyway!Now I'll respond to your questions!**

 **-hnh058513**

 **How long till he summons Yu miyaoi or should I say Hinako akuta? I don't know with precision but not in the near future**

 **-Suzululu4moe**

 **Good to see Rias' crimes against humanity revealed though too bad she isn't punished nor brought on trial nor did it become public . Rias would make a good poster child example for the new anti forced slavery movement n what kind of punishment it entails . Luckily for rias ritsuka didn't seem to tell any of his servants. The every fluffy Romani would probably go full on Solomon n skin Rias himself since he kinda raised Mash since she was a test tube baby . Not to mention those others close to mash in chaledea would want to have a go at her themselves. It's not over yet my friend ;)**

 **-Orumon**

 **Thanks to your opinion**

 **-Indigo One**

 **Season Four! Season Four!**

 **...sorry, couldn't resist.**

 **So, about Nordic meeting, will the Valkyries talk about Gotterdammerung and the fight against Surtr? And I don't think the Greek will end well, since Fifth Lostbelt King is Zeus and the Chaste Huntress getting close to a man would disturb the pantheon. probably they'll let Ritsuka speak though they'll probably make some comments. For the Greek Pantheon, you'll see. Also, your excitement is really refreshing!**

 **-Erfin Christian**

 **ehm... so does ritsuka shooting beam like strike freedom have wing ? look cool though XD. That's one of Charlamagne's moves since Ritsuka fused with him and yes, he's really cool!**

 **-Bisaster**

 **Well Rias really got off without any real consequences. Nobody told Issei he's basically a sacrifice for Rias's freedom and they just forgive her like nothing happened... she was planning to get them killed and then enslaved and all it takes is sorry? Not to mention that Issei is literally a perfect example of what they're trying to shield humanity from and nothing, she just gets a free pass because reasons? God I am beyond disappointed. Rias just talked to him and it's not over since Ritsuka is going to talk to those who were forcefully reincarnated which includes Issei so it's way too early for Rias to sigh in relief**

 **-JumpingToaster**

 **The fic is compared to most of the fics I read is very rough and light in content and detail. Not that is necessarily a bad thing as this fic is like an abridged series to those I usually read. Having detailed and meaty stories that develop gradually is good and all but having fics where things happen quickly can be quite refreshing. I'm glad you're enjoying my story**

 **-burstroc**

 **ow my question:do the servants have the ability to change class like how salter can be salter santa? THANK GOD SOMEONE ASKED THIS, YES THEY CAN AND WILL AT SOME POINT THOUGH I'LL BALANCE THIS SO THAT IT WILL NOT BE TOO OP**

 **-Rider126**

 **Can't wait for the next chapter, also, will I be summoned at some point? you already brought Heracles in, as well as some of the Apocrypha servants, so why not summon Achilles too? I am eager o do my part and defend humanity. Maybe bufuture he immediate future**

 **Now let's get to the new chapter!**

 **Hanging Gardens, morning, Ritsuka's POV**

I slowly open my eyes and rise up, the first thing I see is Jalter naked next to me, I smile as I gently cover her with a blanket without waking her up. I get up and look for my clothes but unfortunately, I'm able only to find only my pair of boxers...strange...I open the door to leave the room but I find myself right in front of Sona, who was about to knock on the door. She looks up and down at my body before adjusting her goggles, clearing her throat while blushing faintly and then turning around

"Onee-sama asked me to wake you up..." she said with a slightly nervous tone "But it seems that will not be necessary...anyway, she also asked me to inform you that we'll depart to three hours..."

"I see , thanks Sona" I reply nodding "I'll gather my servants and we'll be ready to go"

"Ritsuka...you are not planning to take all of your servants with you right?" Sona asks this time with a worried tone

"No, one thing is being in the normal world where you can say it's human territory but I understand that many of you would not be happy to have all of us near your proprieties, I already formed a squad for this mission" I reply

"I see...you're surprisingly provident" she replies nodding "Though I would appreciate that you put some clothes on..."

I facepalm so hard at that "Yeah...I usually don't go around half naked..." I say scratching the back of my head "though I wasn't able to find my clothes"

"that's why onee-sama had that smug face..." Sona mutters as I raise an eyebrow "Weren't you able to summon your clothes or something?"

aaaand now I feel really stupid why didn't I think about that...I immediately summon my combat clothing "yeah...I didn't think about it.."

"Well, now if you'll excuse me...I have to go to my peerage" she says before walking away "By the way Ristuka"

"yes?" I reply tilting my head a bit

"Nice Abs" she said smirking as she walked away

Did she just...Okay, I'm oddly okay with that...I turn around and I see shishou leaning against the wall... "Training, now" she says gesturing me to following

 **An hour later**

After my daily training and a shower, I am in the briefing room, in front of me there are my servants next to me there is Marie and Doctor Romani, I clear my throat as the servants focus on me

"Now I'll announce the servants that will come with us in the underworld" I say as I look at the document "The Servants will be: Brynhildr, the Valkyries, Siegfried, Sigurd, Skadi, Emiya Archer, Nightingale, Da Vinci-chan, Medea , Quetzalcoatl, and Jalter. Mash and the doctor will also accompany me so I'll leave the command to Marie, Holmes and Da Vinci-chan Lily, that's all" I say looking at them

"Master" Brynhildr said "Are we going to meet the Odin of this world?" she as Sigurd tenses up..

"Yes, Brynhildr. Does it causes you problems?" I ask gently

"No Master" she replies shaking her head "This Odin holds no power on me and my Loyalty already belongs to you"

I give her a smile before walking to Da Vinci-Chan Lily and Holmes "So everything is in your hands if something happens contact us immediately"

"Don't worry Ritsuka we'll take a good care of Chaldea" Holmes said as I give him a nod and walk past them.

 **After a few minutes**

Me, Doctor Romani and Mash are walking followed by the servants, we are the train station, it's way too early for anyone to be around so it's safe. In front of us there are Sona and Rias with their respective peerages

Sona looked at the watch of the station and smirked a bit "You came ten minutes earlier "

"What can I say? I don't want to make beautiful girls waiting" I reply without thinking as Jalter shots me a glare while Romani gives me a look of approval

"You flatter me" Sona says as Rias looks away with a look full of guilt causing Issei to raise an eyebrow at that "Anyway, let's get inside the train, it will be a long ride"

I give her a nod as an odd looking train appeared on the rails and we got on board, the insides were really Luxurious, there's a bar in every wagon and a lot of couches to sit on

"I wanted to ask, why are we not teleporting to your home?" I ask to Sona who decides to seat in front of me

"It's a tradition for the new peerage members to travel via formal route" Sona replies nodding as her peerage talk to my servants when I notice looking around curious, I get up and walk to her

"are you seeing something of your interest?" I ask as she smirks

"I want to applicate the principles of this train to the Shadow Border" she said smiling "after all, we need to travel to the other realms even without rayshift"

"try to not disassemble everything " I joke as she giggles a bit

"Don't worry, people like me are able to understand how things work without destroying them" she replies as I give her a nod.

I look around the wagon before I noticed Mash looking down on the ground with a troubled expression, I approach her with a worried expression

"Rias told me...what happened..." Mash said anticipating my question "and...I don't know what to do..."

"I see" I say putting my arm around her shoulder, the doctor must have noticed Mash's behavior since now is walking to us worried

"What's going on?" he asks as Mash shakes her head, I sigh and I start to tell him what happened that day, his expression is now stoic but I can tell from his eyes that he's really mad

"And what you replied?" he asks to Mash

"I left her there" Mash replied "She was always been kind to me, she helped me getting used to the new school when I left the hospital..."

"Maybe because she was already planning to turn you into one of her tools..." Romani says I'm a bit surprised to this reply but probably it's his Solomon side speaking right now

I shake my head "No, Rias is not that type of person that does that" I say, as much I hate to defend Rias right now, that's the truth, if she was that type of person, she wouldn't have revealed us that truth, it would have been suicidal . she shyer and more childish than anyone thinks she is

"Are you going to let this slip away Ritsuka?" Romani asks me

"Of course not, though we must be delicate with this, Rias is the little sister of one of the Great Satans and Sirzechs is a friend of Chaldea and I would like to keep this relationship..." I say "the law applies to everyone" I add stoically "Rias will have a fair trial"

Mash lowers her head "Though I don't want to get her in troubles...she looked really repented"

"You're free to do that Mash, you can withdraw the charges though she still has to be judged" I reply as mash looks at me

"Why?" she asks a bit concerned

"You'll see" I reply looking out of the window

 **A few hours later...**

I'm currently sitting next to Sona, Doctor Romani and Da Vinci-chan are talking to each other while Sona is sitting in front of me with an annoyed expression

"Come on, everyone forgets something before departing" I try to cheer up Sona who sends a glare at me

"Everyone except me" she replied adjusting her glasses "I was sure to have brought the chess board with me and I remember to have double-checked...but now it's nowhere the be seen..."

"Why it is so important anyway...?" I ask "Oh! I see you want the re-match after I defeated you the other day" Silence filled the room as Sona's peerage members stared at me like I just said something out of the world.

"WHAT?!" one of them screams, I believe his name is Saji "YOU MUST HAVE CHEATED!" he continues pointing is finger at me then suddenly one big baggage falls on the ground and opens itself

"Ritsu-chan wouldn't do that!" Serafall says coming out of the baggage...why I'm not surprised? she said that she would have waited for us at the Sitri castle but instead, she was hiding with us "Oh So-tan why you didn't tell me that?!" she continues hugging her little sister while jumping excitedly

Sona blushes as tries to look away from me "Onee-sama stop! You're embarrassing me!"

The door of the wagon opens and Kiba and Issei enter the wagon, seeing what was going and look at us with a questioning look "What's going on?" Issei asks

"THAT BASTARD DEFEATED KAICHOU AT CHESS" Saji shouts as both of Kiba and Issei widen their eyes

"no...I have failed...the Master of Booty has already taken another girl..." Issei says falling on his knees with tears falling from his eyes. Oi, Oi cut the crap with that nickname! It's embarrassing! Also what the hell is going on?! Why I feel like I'm missing something?! I look at my servants and they are just as confused as me

Serafall notices our stares and a grin appears on her face "You don't know? Oh my gosh, he doesn't know " she says giggling

"Can someone tell me what is going on?" I say raising my hands

Serafall opens her mouth to speak but she looks at Sona and shakes her head and frees her little sister "Come on guys, let's give them some space" she says smiling to her sister, I look at my Servants and nod, Jalter walks to me and whispers to my hear

"If she tries anything funny, I'll burn them all" she says as she then walks away.

Now in the wagon, there's only me and Sona, because of her sister, she lost her normal cool attitude of someone who has everything under control...

"Okay..." I start to say "Can you please tell me what's going on, Sona?" I plead her.

She closes her eyes and sighs while nodding "do you know that once I also had fianceè?" she asks as I give her a surprised look and shake my head "Well, I managed to get rid of him..."

"You killed him?" I ask a bit concerned

"Oh no, I challenged him at chess and I beated him" she says "And I said that I would marry only someone smarter than me...and you defeated me at chess..."

I widen my eyes as I realize what she was trying to say "hold up Sona, it's like you have to marry me just because I defeated you at chess, I wouldn't force you into something like this, marrying someone is something you should do with the person you choose, also I don't think I have a chance with you at all"

"You do" Sona deadpans as she regains her cool attitude "I'm going to be honest with you, I like you a lot, aside from your sacred gear, your grades are always excellent, you are reliable, humble, determined and you keep moving forward without looking back. These are all qualities that I respect, our game at chess was just the confirmation...If I was forced to marry someone right in this moment I would choose you"

"listen. I'm really happy to hear that you think so highly of me" I say "I also always thought that you were a wonderful person, I even had a crush on you on my second year at school" I admit...yes...now I'm totally embarassed, maybe I shouldn't have said that "But talking about marriage is reeeeeeeeeeeally too ahead"

"of course, I meant that as an...analogy" she replied

"We don't know each other that well, so how about this...let's go on a few dates together, if it doesn't work then we'll remain friends" I say crossing my arms

"and If it does?" she asks

"Well, in that case...well..." I start to say trying to find the right words

"I don't mind the others, it's something that occurs quite often in the Underworld" she anticipates me

"I see" I say nodding "So it's okay for you?"

she nods as the train stops and the speaker turns on "We have reached the Sitri Territory "

I give Sona a smile as I get up and return to the others. After a few minutes, we are down on the ground in the middle of the Sitri territory, we are surrounded by beautiful gardens with as far as the eye can see with lots of sculptures and small and big fountains...I never expected the Underworld to be this pretty, I expected more flames, screams of the damned echoing in the background and things like that, last time I was too busy battling that Riser guy so I didn't pay much attention to my surroundings. Sona leads us to a big mansion while Serafall repeatedly looks at me and her little sister, she must be curious...

We reached the main building where lots of maids and butlers are waiting for our arrival when Sona approaches them, they all bow

"Welcome home Sona-sama , Serafall-sama" they all say

"Uff, they're always like this" Serafall says sighing

"Welcome, Master of Chaldea" the servitude says as the main entrance opens revealing two individuals. The first one is a man with short black hair and deep blue eyes, the second one is a woman with dark blue hair and violet eyes. I can easily guess that they are Lord and Lady Sitri. Both of them greet both of Sona and Serafall before looking at my with an amused expression

"You must be the Holy Knight Emperor" Lord Sitri says as Sona adjusts her goggles

"Ritsuka this is my father, Egdrath, and my mother Annen Sitri" she says as I offer her father a handshake

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ritsuka Fujimaru" I say with a calm tone

Egdrath shakes my hand "Likewise" he says as I turn to Sona's mather and I kiss her hand

"Oh my, how chivalrous" Lady Sitri says giggling "No wonder our daughters have fallen for you"

"Mother!" Sona says blushing a bit

"Just kidding, Just kidding" Annen says "Shall we go in?" she proposes as her husband nods

"But of course,we prepared banquet just for you " Lord Sitri says as we all head out inside

Now we are all sitting in the dining room, the table is filled with dishes and drinks, Sona is sitting by my right side while Jalter is sitting on my left side, Serafall is in front of me, the other servants were sitting in the empty seats, Lord Sitri is sitting at the head of the table and his wife is by his side. Like the Phenex mansion, he Sitri residence is very large and full of ornaments, everyone would be able to notice the heavy use of blue on the walls and other things. From what I heard the Blue is the color of the Sitri family so I guess it's normal...

Lord Sitri allowed us to stay here for the time being and conduct our meeting with the Norse deities, he already invided them over so we can talk...anyway now we are all eating together though the food will never be as good as Emiya's, that one is just divine..."

"So Ritsuka" Egdrath starts to say "Is it true that you hail from another world?"

"Yes, my lord, it's true" I reply nodding

"Oh come on, there's no need to be so formal, call me Egdrath" He says with a friendly tone "Are you going to participate to the young devil gathering?"

"I'll just go there as a guest, I'm not a devil so no rating games for me" I reply smiling

"What a shame, I was really hoping to see something new" Lord Sitri says sighing "At least, I'll be able to see Sona fight"

Lady Sitri looks at my servants and smiles "I bet you lots of stories to tell"

"You have no idea Lady Sitri" Da Vinci-chan replies nodding

"Though I'm kinda excited to have many famous heroes sitting at my table" Annen says giggling

"Heroes of another world dear" Lord Sitri adds as his wife nods

"Right" she says nodding before looking at me "is this world different from ours?"

"Yes, completely different" I say calmly "The Gods are gone and well...there are no devils like you"

"Oh? Interesting, and the demon pillars?" lady Sitri says as I widen my eyes a bit...

"they're...gone...all of them" I say as all the devils in the room look at me shocked except Sona who is looking at me with her normal serious expression

"May I ask how?" Lady Sitri asks...I'm really regretting to have answered her question

"Well, the impostor of King Solomon destroyed them" I reply as Romani sighs, it wasn't the truth but sometimes a lie is waaaay better than the truth

"That truly is shocking..." Lord Sitri says shaking his head "And what was your part in all of this?"

"well... I had to save humanity..." I reply scratching the back of my head "and I succeeded"

Now even Sona looks at me surprised

"That must have been...terrible..." Annen says "Why are you keep going with this burden?"

"I've seen a lot of battles, I've seen lots of people die in front of me...but at least it wasn't in vain..." I say sighing "This is my burden, my Sacred task, maybe even the very reason why I'm here"

Egdrath chuckles and my servant glares at him, probably thinking that he's laughing at me "Looks like our daughter found a pretty good boyfriend, a warrior tempered by the flames of war and determined to reach his goals"

"And who beat Sona at chess" Serafall adds as Lady Sitri makes fall her glass of wine

"is that true Sona?" Lady Sitri asks with a serious tone this time

"yes mother" Sona replies

Lord Sitri seems amused "So, you are strong, intelligent and determined" he says smirking "I spent years looking for a worthy fianceè for Sona when the answer was in another world"

"Father?" Sona asks raising an eyebrow

"Lord Sitri, I'm really flattered but, I already have someone who I want to marry" I reply trying to sound as friendly as possible as Jalter looks at me shocked

"And who would this lucky girl be?" lady Sitri asks

"she's right here" I reply as I look at Jalter, who has her eyes wide open along with her mouth

"I see...well, having multiple partners is not something uncommon" Egdrath says "Would you consider to also take Sona with you?"

"Father...Ritsuka and I already planned to go on a date...to see how things go...so please stop trying to sell me..." Sona says with cold tone

Her father raises his hands and we continue to eat in silence...

After an hour a maid walks up to Lord Sitri and whispers something to his ear "Let them in" he says smirking before looking back at me "Our guests are here" he says as the door of the room opens revealing several individuals led by Odin himself, my Servants and I get up and we look at the newcomers

"So we meet at last Holy Knight Emperor" Odin says smirking...


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Hello guys! Happy New Year and Christmas! Sorry If I couldn't upload this new chapter but I've been crazy busy with my family and everything! But h** **ere we are with a new chapter but as always I'll reply to your reviews before starting**

 **Tu historia es mierda en ejecución bien que eres seguidor de la sobrevalorada Alter-Jeanne, pero tienes unas magníficas ideas que son hermosas.**

 **En lo personal son de los que aborrecen los harenes siendo el único anime harén que leído DxD. Pero seguiré remarcando que tu idea es espectacular.**

 **Solo tengo una duda porque en un inicio no mostrares en la rueda de presa a Scathach cuando su presencia no afecta en nada al mundo sobrenatural. Sabes que presencia si afectaría al mundo sobrenatural de DxD seria el ver a Gilgamesh y Enkidu vivos ya que ellos eran la máxima amenaza contra los dioses.**

 **Tu idea fluctúa y desciende empicada cuando en un universo como DxD presentas mas de una versión del mismo "espíritu Heroico". ya que la invocación de los servant's seria sin la restricción de clases teniendo todo su poder y fantasmas nobles a su disposición.**

 **I respect your opinion and I'll reply to your question. The presence of Scàthach didn't worry the Pantheons because she is only known as a famous warrior who trains heroes and that's it, Chaldea didn't reveal that she an actual God Slayer and so the Pantheons aren't worried. For Gilgamesh and Enkidu, they are feared but no one made a move against them because no one knows how really strong they are.**

 **-hnh058513**

 **just checked who caster of Midrash was, so when will Sheba and Romani talk about their relationship? Eheheheh, who knows? *giggles***

 **-Akashi1412 /FinzDragzer**

 **One of Charlamagne Paladin have released will you add her? / bring Bramandite and FGO new hero.**

 **You know sometimes I think he Fate producers just want to fuck with me, they are like 'HEEEEEEEY, we heard you said that you'll stop summoning Servants for a while, it would be a shame if someone added a new Charlemagne's Paladin into the game, wouldn't it?' and I'm like '*having a heart attack* Oh no, she's too cute...MUST...SUPPRESS...THE HNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGG-' so yeah, I'm currently fighting myself on whether or not summon her...**

 **-Suzululu4moe**

 **Irony is ritsuka could have evaded whole deal by just getting his servants who have high tactical prowess like Lord Waver, King Gil, Davinci , Moriaty, Romani, Merlin, Scatach etc to all win against her in at chess . It's not like she can marry so many different people who are not in a relationship at once.**

 **Well, using an intelligent to beat Sona wouldn't have been the same thing, since it would have been a staged thing**

 **"if she was that type of person, she wouldn't have revealed us that truth, it would have been suicidal" . With so many Gods n legends he has popping out who knows if one of them has the ability or a tool to do something like wonder woman's lasso of truth. Her admitting her sin now by her own terms is safer than later.**

 **As you said, who knows? Maybe there is someone with this ability or tool. but I think you must very paranoid or Light Yagami to think that far ahead and also, Ritsuka and Rias already knew each other before the Fallen Angel so he kinda knows her a bit.**

 **-Indigo One**

 **1)Beast II Tiamat will play a role, right? Of course yes**

 **2)I hope the 'creature' inside Abby would interact with Ophis. Ehehe Ophis will be surprised**

 **-A 'Reincarnated' writer**

 **Can't wait to see the DxD casts' reactions when they see the full extent of a Beast's power and... Abigail's**

 **I mean... We're Talking about a LOVECRAFTIAN'S OUTER GOD here! Beings whose power could make even the True Dragons of DxD no more than pu ny ants if unleashed.**

 **And the Beasts in FGO could imo, go toe to toe against those 3 of DxD.**

 **Surely... Chaldea possesses tremendous powerhouses.**

 **They will be shocked from both of Tiamat and Abigail. Chaldea has the objective to protect more than 7,6 billions of humans, looking under this perspective 85 servants summoned are not enough.**

 **-LOLISaviour**

 **this is going more and more fanservice than the actual plot, well i can't say it bad for now, but i'll give it a chance...for now.**

 **anyways continue your works, and I hope you will make it better in the future.**

 **I did a bit of fanservice because I didn't want to go too fast with the plot but thanks for your encouragement**

 **-burstroc**

 **Alright here are some questions that I wanted to know**

 **the harem are you planning to add Kuroka?**

 **are you planning to give emiya the ability to trace Longinus? Or sacred gears?.**

 **in the Chaldea can beat Sirzechs at full power in a 1v1 match?**

 **the hassans arent known much in DxD will there be a scene where the church might shit talk about Islam as the hassans will be pissed off?**

 **1) Kuroka would be a nice asset if it wasn't for the fact that she's a criminal**

 **2) Well, I guess some of them can be traced BUT not all of them like the boosted gear, since there are creatures sealed inside of them that Emiya can't trace**

 **3) Depends on the servant, but I guess someone like Gilgamesh or Enkidu could beat him, even Quetz could. Scàthach could also beat him after all she is known to be a God Slayer.**

 **4)Not from Kirei, as I've shown, he is just the normal priest but yes, there will be someone who will shit talk about Islam.**

 **I would like to request for Rider Ushiwakamaru to be added to the story but I bet it's too late because of how far the story has progressed.**

 **It's not too late my friend, it's just not going to happen in the near future**

 **Now, let's get to the new chapter!**

 **Sitri Mansion, Ritsuka's POV**

Odin sits in front of and the servitude of the Sitri family removes the dishes from the table, Lord Sitri gives a nod to Sona and his wife before getting up and leaving the room with them. Now, it's just me, my companions and Serafall, sitting on the other side of the table there's Odin along with several more women that I guess are the Valkyries. Odin looks at me and then to my Servants before smirking

"You're surrounded by new even more beautiful women this time huh?" he says as he then narrows his eyes "And also very powerful" One of his Valkyries throws him a glare as he smirks in reply before looking back to me "I think it's time for the proper presentation, don't you think? I'll start" he says before opening his arms "As you can guess, I'm Odin and these are my Valkyries, Brynihildr, Rossweisse, Helmwige, Schwertleite, Hjalmþrimul and Grimgerde" he says gesturing each of the Valkyries

I give him a small nod of acknowledgment "I'm Ritsuka Fujimaru, the Holy Knight Emperor and these are my Servants: Brynhildr, Ortlinde, Hildr, Thrùd, Sigurd, Siegfried, Scàthach-Skadi-sama, Medea, Jeanne d'Arc Alter, Florence Nightingale, Leonardo da Vinci , Emiya and Quetzalcoatl" I say as I also gesture my servants, the Valkyrie named Rossweisse makes a shocked expression while the two Brynhildr stare at each other intensely "And this are also my collaborators, Mash Kyrielight and..." I start to say as Romani changes his true appearance

"King Solomon" He says staring right in Odin's eyes

Serafall widens her eyes and looks at me with a puzzled expression, she's about to speak when I gesture her that we'll continue this conversation after the meeting.

Odin looks at Skadi with a perplexed look and meets the ice cold eyes of Skadi "You really are a suprise..." he mutters before his Brynhildr clears her throat "Yes?" he says looking at his Valkyrie

"I would like to speak a proposal" She says serious and Odin nods "For convenience sake and to avoid any misunderstanding, you shoud refer to me with my other name, Brunhild"

"that's a good suggestion" I say smiling as she nods

"You gave me quite a shock during your interview but now? Even Skadi is here, and another Goddess joined your ranks along with her" Odin says chuckling as he looked at Sigurd and Siegfried "and I never thought to see hero split in two"

 **Third Person POV**

Rossweisse looked at Chaldea Brynhildr and felt a feeling of sadness wrapping her heart, Brynhildr was showing a weakly smile, Rossweisse saw sorrow and grief in that smile, what happened to her? What brought her at this point?

Those were the question that tormented Rossweisse's head to no end, the Valkyrie looked at her senpai with a worried look, could she also end up like that? Make no mistake, the Brynhildr in front of her was indeed beautiful probably one of the most if not the most beautiful she ever met but Rossweisse felt like she was looking at the embodiment of the quietness and of the darkness of a lonely night

'A woman of the night' Rossweisse thought looking at her

Brunhild in the meantime was also staring at her counterpart of the other world, she had to admit that her armor was way more beautiful than hers, which was a standard armor, the Mythril was also different and was giving off strange aura around her. her gaze shifted to the two heroes, Sigurd and Siegfried, both of them were supposedly the same person and yet they looked so different and had different auras around them. Then there was Skadi... she was...odd...as if she was two people at once...not to mention her striking resemblance with that woman who was interviewed during the Human Diet...she believed her name was Scàthach...

 **Ritsuka's POV**

"Anyway" Odin says amused "I came here for two things" he says looking at me "First of all was to look at your servants and I can easily tell that they're powerful. And second, is to clarify that Asgard has no ill intention against humanity and Chaldea and we will gladly offer our support to you" he says "though I have to warn you Ritsuka...not all the gods are exactly happy with the humans rising up like this..." he says frowning before smirking again "But enough of this!" he declares "How about a small fight?"

"Excuse me?" I say shocked

"Yeah, this situation is kinda awkward for both sides so how about we let our swords speak? in a friendly fight of course" he says, the Valkyrie Rossweisse seems she's about to complain when Brunhild interrupts her

"I think this is a good idea" she says nodding

Odin looks at me and I look at Brynhildr and my norse servants...I can tell from their eyes that they also like this option... "Okay, but only them, no Gods or Goddesses, we don't want to destroy the place after all" I say scratching the back of my head

"But of course" Odin says nodding

"what? Why? I wanted to test myself..." Quetzalcoatl says sighing...

 **Later...**

Now we are all gathered where Lord Sitri usually trains his peerage, Lord and Lady Sitri are with us, they said they were curious to see Chaldea's Servants in action, Sona and Serafall are also here. Brynhildr will be fighting Brunhild while Sigurd and Siegfried will be fighting Rossweisse and Helmwige while Ortlinde and her sister are going to fight the remaining opponents. The first to fight will be Brynhildr and Brunhild, who are already in front of each other

 **Third Person POV**

Brynhildr stared right in Brunhild's eyes with her usual calm expression, the other valkyrie was observing her physique trying to find any form of weakness

"Okay listen up" Ritsuka started to say "This is a friendly match so the use of Noble Phantasms is not allowed, the fight is won when your opponent is no longer able to fight" Both of sides nodded as Lord Sitri smirked amused by what has to come "Let's begin!" Ritsuka shouted as Odin glued his eyes on the match

Brunhild and Brynhildr didn't moved at first but their eyes were glued on each other. Brunhild was ready to activate her magic circles while Brynhildr summoned her giant spear. Brunhild was kinda surprised by the weapon, it was powerful and looked very heavy but her counterpart seemed to have no problem with it.

Brynhildr closed her eyes, her master forbid the use of Noble Phantasms but only that, she released the Rune of Origin, she felt the wave of power wash over her, during her time at the Old Chaldea she wasn't able to reach this level due the mana required, but now, she was able to absorb mana out of thin air. Even if this was a friendly match, she will give her best.

Brunhild stared In shock as her opponent's magical energy madly increased, she quickly summoned a giant wall of magic circles pointed at Brynhildr, but she widened her eyes in shock when many of the magic circles were nullified instantly, those were simple magic formulas but also way more powerful than a human or devil, with some exceptions, could ever hope to achieve. Now only the more complicated and strongest spells were summoned, Brunhild unsheathed her sword and with a war cry, she launched all her spells at once.

The spells seemed to impact against their target creating giant explosions in the process, Brunhild let out a smirk escaping her lips and for a moment looked at Odin but, to her surprise, the God had a serious expression on his face. Suddenly, all of her instincts screamed at the same time to block and Brunhild raised her sword just in time to block the giant spear that was coming from above her. When the sword and the spear clashed against each other, the kinetic force of the attack caused the ground to crack under Brunhild's feet, who was staring in shock at the unscratched Brynhildr in front of her, but suddenly the Servant disappeared in front of her eyes only to attack again from the right and then from the left and then from behind but also from above and in front.

'Fast!' Brunhild thought as she was only able to block and deflect her opponent's attacks, unfortunately for Brunhild, those attacks were carrying too much strength for her and at each block she could feel her muscles and bones burning in pain.

'She's attacking from five directions?! If I continue like this soon I will not be able to do anything against her!' Brunhild thought blocking another blow from Brynhildr, she then started to mumble an incantation, she couldn't believe that she was already being forced to use a chant, five magic circles opened around her and fired way more powerful spells than those from before.

Brynhildr dodged the first three speels but then she was struck by the other two, they didn't cause her any damage but it was enough for her to be sent away.

Brunhild started to feel frustration building inside of her, fighting someone is just a normal thing for her but not being able to actually harm them was frustrating to no end, she immediately started another chant this time with many more verses, she flew up in the air and aimed at Brynhildr, who was also flying thanks to the enhancement of her Rune of Origin.

The two clashed their weapons against each other again, Brunhild seemed annoyed by Brynhildr's expression, which was blank and emotionless, suddenly, the servant pushed away her sword and kicked her right in the belly.

Brunhild spit out some blood as she was sent away by the kick, but then a smirk appeared her lips as she concluded her incantation, again many magic circles appeared out of thin air and all of them were way too complexed to be nullified and way more powerful than the previous ones, she stretched out her arms in Brynhildr's direction **"WRATH OF VALHALLA!"** Brunhild screamed as she launched the spells against her opponent.

Brynhildr started to avoid the incoming rain of spells, this time her nullifying power and magic resistance wouldn't protect her by those spells. She started to some acrobatic moves in air causing some of the spells to crash into each other, then with her runes she summoned giant boulders of rock and threw them as counter-measures against the spells. The remaining spells kept following her and in the end they it her. There was a massive explosion in mid-air but soon after that a wave a fire erupted from the impact point before revealing Brynhildr wrapped by flames, her armor looked broken and there were bruises and cuts on her exposed body parts.

 **Ritsuka's POV**

we all watch the fight taking place in front of us with looks of shock, Odin seemed deeply disturbed by the flames wrapping Brynhildr's body and his cocky expression is nowhere to be seen.

"Tell me boy" Odin starts to say with a serious tone "Your Brynhildr, comes from the human legends?" he asks

"I'm sorry?" I ask not understanding what he was trying to say

"Those flames, they're not exactly the same, but I can easily tell that those are the flames which supposedly surrounded Brynhildr before Sigurd saved her in human legends" He explains as I widen my eyes, seeing my reaction Odin let out a sigh and shook his head. Rosweisse, who have heard our conversation, places her hands on her hands on her mouth with a horrified look on her face

"But that means...No, No, No, it can't be right" she says shaking her head "That legend finishes with only tragedy and sadness" she adds looking at me and Sigurd as if she was waiting for us to negate but to her shock, we only give her a sigh. The other Valkyries also look horrified by the truth and they all look at Odin, who started mumble to himself something, I can tell that he's not pleased with our Odin's actions.

"This is...disgusting" he hisses "The humans tend to be exaggerating things but that legend is undoubtedly of bad taste but the thought that it actually happened somewhere is truly a shock..." he says shaking his head "I would never do something like that just because she just supported someone else instead of the one I chose, don't get me wrong, I did punish Brunhild for that but nowhere to that degree"

"That's right!" Rosweisse immediately agreed with him "This old Pervert is right! She was scolded and got assigned to clean Asgard's bathrooms for two years!"

Me and Sigurd remain stunned at that, this world's pantheons are way different than ours. With that last comment we all returned to look at the match

 **Third Person POV**

Brynhildr narrowed her eyes, she may have underestimated her opponent but now she will not allow that to happen again, though she had to thank her opponent to have made the mistake of stop attacking her. She closed her eyes and gathered the magic energy around her to heal herself and repair her armor before dashing immediately in front of Brunhild and attacking her with more resolute and powerful blows. Brunhild could barely keep track of her opponent's spear and soon she was overwhelmed, she wasn't able to chant another incantation because it would take to concentration and time, and she was already at her limit, losing concentration would mean certain defeat instead she wrapped her sword with light and with a warcry she tried to counterattack Brynhildr but she was too fast, Brunhild mind went blank and her vision turned black

 **Ritsuka's POV**

We all remain shocked when Brynhildr became a blur and started attacking mercilessly Brunhild, who tries to fight back with her sword but then I notice something, I squeeze my eyes and I manage to see Brynhildr, she isn't holding her spear and instead she is fighting with her bare fists using the martial arts she probably learned when she looked at the fights between warriors, her form is perfect and her blows are precise and powerful and precise. She grabs Brunhild's armed arm and disarms her by twisting the limb, breaking the arm in the process, she then delivers a series of powerful punches on Brunhild's upper body, concluded with a vertical kick on top of her head, which sends her crashing on the ground unconscious.

Both of Lord Sitri and Lady Sitri start to applaud, their faces filled with excitement "This was one of the best fights I saw recently, it's really a shame that you can't participate to the rating games, I bet you would offer the best matches!" Lord Sitri says smirking

Odin wakes up and looks at me "I've seen enough" he says still serious "Holy Knight Emperor, I would like to speak to Brynhildr now"

"What about the other matches?" Rosweisse asks

Odin looks at his Valkyries, they all seem disturbed by the prospect of fighting Sigurd and the others, not because they think that they'll lose but because they all arrived at the same conclusion, if Brynhildr's legend actually happened in our world then also their stories are true and their stories are no better than Brynhildr's. "I only needed to see if they were really who they claimed to be, and they are" he said "now Ritsuka, can you let me speak with her?"

"May I ask why?" I reply cautiously

"I can't forgive my other self for punishing that harshly a beautiful woman like her, seriously speaking, Sigurd" he said looking at Sigurd "Your wife is damn sexy" he says as I want to facepalm, Rosweisse sighs at that. Odin looks back at me "I have to fix what I have done"

I give him a nod and we wait for Brynhildr to come down, after a few moments we were in front of her , Sigurd and Da Vinci-chan also followed us.

Brynhildr at first looks puzzled on why we are not starting another match but she widens her eyes when Odin placed his hands on her shoulders, her gaze turns to me and Sigurd asking on what to do, we both smile at her and so she looks back at Odin

"Your fight was wonderful" Odin starts to say "I have come to know about your story...and I can't undo what happened to a woman...no, to a Valkyrie like you, but there's something I can do" he says as his hands start to glow "You also have my blessings, may you live a happier " he says as I feel my command seals burn a bit, Da Vinci-chan taps my shoulder and then shows me Brynhildr's stats on her tablet, and I remain surprised at I was seeing

 ** _Brynhildr_**

 ** _Servant class: Lancer_**

 ** _Class Skills_**

 ** _Magic Resistance: B_**

 ** _Riding: A_**

 ** _Divinity: A plus_**

 ** _Parameters_**

 ** _Strength: B_**

 ** _Endurance: A_**

 ** _Agility: A_**

 ** _Mana: A_**

 ** _Luck: C_**

 ** _N.P: A plus_**

 ** _Status Analysis: Due to Brynhildr's status as Valkyrie being restored, the Servant's old parameters also have been restored and due Odin's blessing, the Servant received a boost on the Luck Parameter_**

Da Vinci-chan smiles at me before whispering "Maybe her story will not have a bad ending after all"

I give her a nod as Brynhildr bows her head a bit to Odin "Thank you very much" She says with a gentle smile

"There's no need to thank me, I only did what was right" Odin replied "Now I have to go, unfortunately, as much as I like with beautiful women like you, I have stuff to do" he says as he starts to walk away but before that Brunhild, who was healed with a Phoenix Tear, walks to Brynhildr

"I hope to meet you all again" She says with a gentle tone "And maybe we could do a rematch"

"Of course" Brynhildr replied nodding And with that the Norse God and his Valkyries leave us...

 **Third Person POV, Back at Asgard**

Odin and his Valkyries returned home with a magic circle, they were all going to go to their respective places when the Old God collapsed to the ground, panicking everyone with him

"What's happening?!" Rosweisse said

"Restoring that Brynhildr was way harder than I thought" Odin breathed out as he returned to his senses "The Odin of the other world must be very powerful" he said "this Chaldea is more interesting than I first thought..."

 **Back at the mansion, Ritsuka's POV**

After the match, we all were going to enjoy the day when suddenly my cellphone rang, it was Da Vinci Lily-chan

"Yes, Lily-chan?" I reply accepting the call

"Ritsuka, we have found Cao Cao and his friends" she says as I widen my eyes "they are in Tuscany, a witness saw them, I already sent the servants along with G.I.S..."

 **Tuscany, safe house of the Khaos Brigade**

Cao Cao was sitting on the couch, he was tapping his foot on the floor nervously when suddenly Bikou entered the room

"We have to go" He said as he gathered everything they needed

"Jeanne can't move and you know that" Cao Cao replied "What's happening?"

"We'll be dead if we don't go" Bikou replied "Because you fucked up at the meeting now we are being persecuted everywhere!"

Cao Cao grimaced at that, he couldn't believe that his own people are trying to put him jail

"They are here!" Bikou said looking out of the window before the barrier around the safe house collapsed revealing Nero walking in front of the main entrance

"Ufufufufu being back in my empire feels great" Nero said as her sword was wrapped by fire "This is Chaldea, you all are under arrest for Terrorism, Crimes against humanity and several other crimes, UMU!" She shouted as Karna, King Hassan and several G.I.S soldiers stood behind her

"You know...I remember Nerone being male" one soldier whispered to the other

"I don't mind it, I'm more worried that she's already holding a sword of fire" the soldier replied

Suddenly a magician tryied to attack them but the snipers took them out

"UMU, I like these new pretorians! Looks like They have chosen to fight!" she said as she broke into the house followed by the others. There were other magicians inside but the soldiers took them out with their brand new magic Equipment.

"Why are we running away? We can fight them off!" Cao Cao shouted to Bikou

"We can't risk it, they are too many and your comrades even with the Phoenix Tears can't fight" Bikou replied as the door exploded

"Found you UMU!" Nero said

"shit!" Bikou shouted as he teleported everyone in Loki's house

"oh? What are you doing here worms?" Loki said amused by their sudden appearance

"Great God Loki, we are..." Bikou started to say

"I know who you are and what you want" Loki replied "You got your asses kicked by humans and now you come whining at my door, but since you put a decent show at the peace treaty, I will allow you to stay here as long as you don't interfere with my plans" Loki said "and tell Ophis that we are even now" hesaid as he walked away

"Why you didn't take us to the base?" Cao Cao said

"We can't return there, they are looking for us everywhere " Bikou replied "and he's the only option left"

 **Back in Tuscany**

"No they escaped us...umu" Nero said to Marie at the phone

"That's fine Nero, the fact that you eliminated a terrorist cell is already great and will send a clear message everyone, that Humanity take this treat very seriously" Marie said "You did very well, you also managed to capture some of them, now get back here"

"Okay Umu!" Nero replied

 **Sitri mansion, Ritsuka's POV**

"and that's how it went" Lily-chan concluded the explanation

"The United Nation knows...?" I ask

"Yes" She replied

"and?"

"It's better if I let him explain" She replied as I hear her passing the phone to someone

"Ritsuka, this is General Sheperd" General Sheperd says as I widen my eyes

"General what's the situation?" I ask worried

"Chaldea did well since the attack at the peace treaty there were lots of tensions but with this? We already published the news to the civilians and we got lots of positive reactions, and now the United Nations are considering the idea of creating Chaldea's army"

"What?!" I shout as Romani and everyone else looks at me surprised

"Calm down, since the revelation of the supernatural world, there a lot of people who wants to join Chaldea, the professionals call this behavior, Human patriotism" Sheperd replies

"Okay, but why are you there?" I ask

"they sent me here to help you with the operations" He replies "Anyway, the next days will be crucial so I would like from you to bring someone else with you"

"okay, send me Morgan and Tiamat" I reply after a few moments

"The rookies?" the general asked me

"Yeah, I want to keep an eye on them while we are here"

"Fine" he replies "Be cautious Ritsuka"

"Yeah, Goodbye general" I reply closing the call. This meeting will be crucial for the future...


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **HELLO GUYS! Here we are with a new chapter, many things will happen but first I'll answer your questions**

 **-Akashi1412**

 **Considering next Singularity is possibly related to Moon Cell what did you think about it and Current event with King Enma's daughter Beni-Enma and Chaldea's Kitchen Nightmares? Also will you summon Ultimate Lifeform (Qin Shi Huang) and it seems God's from Chaldea's original dimension is stronger than DxD's. Make you wonder how Greeks (Zeus) would respond to that.**

 **Well, I have a conflicted opinion of the next singularity, on one side I'm happy because maybe we'll finally get Charlemagne in Fate Grand Order, and so we'll a better analysis of his skills and abilities which would help greatly my story. From the other side, I think that something will be a bit confusing for those who don't know about the Fate Extra/Extella Series. Regarding BeniEnma, she is really cute and everything BUT, EMIYA will always be the best chef. For summoning Qin Shi Huang, as I said, maybe I will summon him in a distant future also, the gods of the Nasuverse, are just bit stronger but not too much, A DxD God can beat a Nasuverse God, as I shown in the previous chapter where DxD Odin eliminated the Nasuverse Odin's curse.**

 **-hnh058513**

 **Brynhildr's status as a valkyrie being restored, don't Valkyries have a unique skill that would count as a Noble Phantasm for her. Also I did some reading, Qin Shi Huang is voiced by the same person who played Lelouch in Geass. finally will Alter Ego's be summoned?**

 **Yes, they do, it's called Primordial Rune and requires a high divinity skill to use. I'm not sure to which Alter Ego you are reffering, but I assume you are talking about Sitonai or Kiara...either of the two would create a lot of chaos, Sitonai being part Freya would cause some problems but not as much Kiara, who would probably rape someone...or everyone...I just realized that Issei MUST stay away from her...**

 **Dxhologram/ Gen2324/**

 **As nice as it was that Brynhildr gets the curse placed upon her being lifted. I did wanted to see more of Odin and the Valkyries's thoughts on Sigurd as well especially considering the love story between him and Brynhildr and their version of that story.**

 **Don't worry, I just didn't want to write all the reaction in one chapter**

 **-Runningstar bloodrage**

 **Damn i'm just waiting for the reaction of dxd cast to tiamat and abby so much and holy shit a chaldea army**

 **One of the two will have a lot of importance in this chapter ;)**

 **-VGBlackwing**

 **wondering what would Zeus react to Hercules that he isn't the son he remembers but now see him as a mindless beast of destruction, Artemis shock that Atalanta will continue to serve Ritsuka even when she tell to return to her side, the Hindu overjoy to see some of their children alive again, and Lugh see his son again when he disappeared in dxd world denying that he die but now see him and another version of cu chulainn evil and corrupted.**

 **You'll see**

 **-Guest**

 **Vro when I saw the name General Shepherd, I thought of CoD. Also a forking nice chapter imo**

 **Thanks, and also, it's a reference to COD, I like to make references in my stories, like the presence of the R6 operators and etcetera.**

 **-burstroc**

 **well that was intense and I'm pretty sure Brynhild held back by A lot**

 **and Loki is really underestimating Chaldea by a lot so I hope he dies badly for it**

 **the only thing that i want to address is that well.**

 **would you allow this idea: Chaldeans to perform a live concert for both humanity and supernatural so it would be the first step of both worlds to co-exist.**

 **Serafall: *slowly turns in the direction of the Chaldeans with a grin on her face***

 **Ritsuka*sighs* I hate politics...**

 **Now let's get to the new chapter**

* * *

 **Sitri's Mansion, Ritsuka's POV**

After the meeting, I was sitting in the room that Lord Sitri gave me for the time being, I'm reflecting on what General Sheperd told me...The United Nations wants to build an army for Chaldea...maybe I underestimated the situation, I wonder how far they're willing to go... suddenly someone knocks at my door and I get up, I walk to the door and I open it finding Serafall looking at me straight in the eyes then I noticed that Lucifer was also here

"Hello Ritsuka" Sirzechs says

"Ritsuka, we need to talk" Serafall says as I feel a chill going down my spine. i give them a nod and I let enter in the room "Ritsuka, why didn't you tell us about King Solomon?" she asks me as I sigh

"Well, I needed to think how I would have introduced him to you" I reply scratching the back of my head

"You have to understand that, even when he was alive, he was able to control the 72 demon pillars, fortunately, he asked us only to bring him precious stones and water but we don't know this man" Sirzechs says

"I know, but you don't have anything to fear from him, he's not going to control you, I don't know if he still can" Ritsuka says "Anyway, being his master allows me to give him absolute orders, so you have my word that if something happens, I will stop him"

The Lucifer looks at me right in the eyes before nodding "There's something else I have to talk you about..." He says as Serafall looks at him raising an eyebrow "In private" he adds

"uuuuuuh something fishy is going on huh?" Serafall says "Fine, I'll wait outside, soon or later I'll find out" she says leaving the room

"It's about Rias, isn't it?" I say as Sirzechs nods

"She told me about your conversation with her, and as a Satan and as her brother, I have the duty to ask you what are you going to do about it" he replies

"I can't let this event slip" I reply

"As I thought" Sirzechs replies "Then I have a favor to ask you"

"I'll hear you out, but as I said I will not let it slip" I reply determined

"No, that's not it. Rias will have to work under your command, you will be free to choose for how much long and what she will have to do, and the Gremory Family will have to pay a great fine for the crimes committed by her " he starts to say "Rias is still very young and when the event happened these new Laws weren't a thing so I think that this punishment is more than fair"

I blink at him a few times "you are suggesting me her punishment?"

"Yes"

"It's your sister" I reply

"I know, I just want to avoid the public humiliation of a Trial" he replies

So that's what you were aiming for huh? "You do realize that I will report my verdict to the United Nations right?"

"I do" He replies

I close my eyes and I start to analyze his offer... "Very well, I accept your offer"

"Thank you Ritsuka, my old family will be relieved that we come to an agreement" he says

"Make no mistake, I'm accepting these condition because while being mad at her Mash doesn't want Rias to get in trouble, and Issei will never sue her for what happened. On my part, I was only threatened but I didn't receive any harm" I say with a voice of still

"I know Ritsuka" Sirzechs said bowing his head a bit "I'll immediately go inform Rias"

"Wait" I say "There's something else that needs to be discussed" I add opening the door again and gesturing Serafall to come inside, both of Sirzechs and her looks at me with a puzzled look "The United Nation are considering the Idea to build an army for Chaldea"

Both of them widen their eyes at first before their expression turned grim "Why are you telling us this?" Serafall asks

"Because I feel like hiding this will make everything worse" I reply

"I see" Serafall says "I think I understand the situation, after all, the factions have armies so it's normal for humanity to create one of their own. I can't help to be worried Ritsuka, humans tend to violence when it comes the unknown, which is us right now"

"Trust us" I say "Humanity has changed since the old times, we'll prove it to you"

She makes a weak smile and looks at Sirzechs, who is in deep thought

"We'll also send devils to Chaldea then" Sirzechs says shocking Serafall "this way devils and humans will create a bond with each other as brothers in arms"

"Wait Sirzechs, the Old Maou faction will not be happy with that" Serafall points out

"Time has changed and the situation requires it" Sirzechs says "I'll convince them "

Serafall sighs "Then I will also do my best, I will convince everyone that humans and devils are friends! Ritsuka, I will look forward to your help with that"

I smile and give her a nod "Sure, I'll help you"

"Very well then, tomorrow there's the meeting so I think that we all should rest" Sirzechs says "goodnight Ritsuka" he says as both of him and Serafall left the room.

I was about to go to sleep when someone else knocks at my door, I open the door and I find both of Jalter, Mash and Morgan, who just arrived with the rayshift along with Tiamat, all of them have pillows with them

"Ehm...yes?" I say a bit surprised

"The rooms are too big and so are the beds...they creep us out" Jalter says a bit embarrassed as Mash nods in agreement

"And why you are also here?" I ask Morgan as Jalter glares at her

"How mean of you master, I just want to deepen our bond" She says giggling mischievously

"Oh" It was the first thing I thought...well, the rooms also creeped me out, they were waaay too much big, they should be called hangars. I sigh and I give them a nod. After a few minutes, we're under sheets of the bed...well I can't complain too much, they all are beatiful women and a situation like this one is every man's dream...well, it's time to sleep, after all, tomorrow will be crucial

 **The next day**

After waking up, I immediately went to train a bit as usual and after that I took a shower, now I'm sitting in the dining room of the mansion with everyone. Lord and Lady Sitri are excited for today's night since aside for the meeting, there is also the Young Devil gathering which means that Sona will have to speak her ambition to the old devils, since the meeting will take place soon after the gathering, I got invited by Sirzechs to listen to the young devils speeches, I offer that I accepted since I'm kinda curious to hear the plans of the new generation. I look at Sona and as I expected she is extremely calm about this event

"It's a shame that we are not allowed to participate" Lady Sitri says sighing as her husband nods in agreement

"Don't worry! I record everything for you" Serafall says happily

"No, I will not" Sona deadpans adjusting her goggles

"Yes, I will" The leviathan replies with a smug expression

I can't help but chuckle a little at that as Sona sends my a glare. After breakfast, we all go to our rooms to get ready for the party and the meeting when I'm finished I walk outside and I saw her...Jalter was wearing her dancing dress that she had in the Shinjuku Singularity, she looks stunningly beautiful and I can't help but smile

"what's up with that stupid face?" Jalter says as she made an annoyed expression. Sona and the other are also here. Mash is wearing a white yukata with flowers, Morgan and the others kept their normal clothes while Romani is in his Solomon form.

"Let's go!" Quetz cheers excited

"You are so noisy" Skadi said sighing. After the Last few preparations, we left the mansion and teleported to the Young Devils Gathering. As always the rooms are way bigger than needed and as expected there are a lot of Devils, as soon as we enter the main room where there is a giant buffet, many devils look at us surprised and some of them don't look happy about our presence. Suddenly a handsome young man with black hair and violet eye, approaches me and extends his hand

"Sairaorg Bael, second head of the Bael Family, it's nice to meet you" he says smirking

"Ritsuka Fujimaru, Leader of Chaldea, the Holy Knight Emperor" I reply shaking his hand, he has a very firm but it's not a problem for me but for some reason his smirk grows bigger

"I already like you a lot, you're the first that doesn't even feel pain after shaking my hand" he says excitedly for some reason. Of course, I don't feel pain, my strength is rank A after all.

"He's Rias Cousin and the number one of the Young Devils" Sona informs me

"Oh, I see" I reply nodding

"These kinds of parties are always boring but when I came to know that the Holy Knight Emperor himself, the young man who was stabbed in the heart with Longinus' spear and lived was going to partecipate, I immediately changed my mind" he says smirking and then he looked at Jalter and my servants before other familiars faces showed up, it was Rias along with her peerage

"Ritsuka senpai!" Both of Issei and Koneko said as they walked to me

"Hello guys" I greet them smiling as Issei looks at my clothing and then back at his

"Wait, nobody told me that we needed to dress fancy" He said worried

"Only the Kings of the peerages have to" Koneko corrected him

"But he's not" Issei replied

"Ritsuka senpai belongs to the high-class people such as Lucifer-sama and Serafall-sama" Koneko replied as Issei made a betrayed expression

"It's not fair! Ritsuka senpai is already a VIP while I'm still a low-class devil!" Issei complains

"Well, Ritsuka is Humanity Representative and being the leader of Chaldea gives him a lot of political power" Rias says as she walks up to us as Issei sighs defeated "I see you already met my cousin" she says as I give her a nod. After a while, Grayfia comes up to me

"Mister Fujimaru, the function is about to start, please follow me" She says as I give her a nod

"See you later guys" I say as I walk away along with my servants. Grayfia brings us to the upper levels where Sirzechs and the other Satans are standing, we are gestured to sit down while the Satans get up. All the young devils are gathered below us and the Elder Devils are sitting in front of them

"You six are all devils of the next generation that have pedigree and true ability that no objection can be raised against. That's why, I want you to compete together before your debuts and increase your power in this way." Sirzechs announces

"Will we also eventually be sent out in the battle against the Khaos Brigade?" Sairaorg asks "Like Chaldea is already doing?"

"I don't know. However, I don't want to send out young devils if possible." Sirzechs answers

Sairaorg raised his eyebrows in seeming incomprehension at that answer "Why? Even if we're young, we carry part of the responsibility of devils. If we just receive kindness from our predecessors even at this age and nothing further is done—"

"Sairaorg, I acknowledge your bravery. However, you're reckless. Above all, I'd like to avoid sending you all, who are still in the midst of growing, to the battlefield. Besides, it would be too great a loss if we lost the devils of the next generation. I want you to understand. You are all more of a treasure to us than you think. That's why I want you to experience important things step by step and grow." Sirzechs keeps saying "Chaldea not only is already experienced but also is well organized and has great assets"

"I understand" Sairaorg says sighing

"Now then, I apologise for keeping you with this long talk. Well, we all see our dreams and hopes in you young ones. I want you to understand at least that. You are the treasures of the underworld." The Lucifer says "To finish things, will you now let us hear your respective future goals?"

The first one to speak was Sairaorg, who declared his intentions of being a Maou. Then there was Rias, who just wanted to be the head of her family and win every rating Game. and now it was Sona's turn

"I wish to build a school for the Rating Games in the Underworld." She states calmly

"If it's learning about Rating Games, isn't there already one for that?" The elder devils replied raising an eyebrow

"That is just a school where only high-class devils and devils of privileged rank are accepted. The school that I want to build is one where low-class devils and reincarnated devils can also attend without any distinction." Sona replies calmly keeping her cool, I quite surprised to hear something like this, a school without discrimination would be awesome and so far she has the most original and interesting wish...but then it happened...the elder devils started to shamelessly laugh at her, filling the room with their laughter

"That's impossible!"

"This is just brilliant!"

"I see! So you're a little girl who dreams!"

"It's good to be young! However, for the next head of the Sitri family to state such a dream, I have to say thank goodness that it was here at this place of introduction before your debut."

They're all mocking her...

"I'm serious" Sona deadpans as the devils laugh harder, Serafall sends her an approving look though the temperature around us dropped a lot, she is pissed off but her position as a Maou doesn't let her speak or act freely...though the same can't be said of me, I'm just naive human after all, I can't understand these intrigued machinations, so it's normal for me to ask some questions

"I'm sorry for my ignorance" I start to say as everyone looks at me with a surprised expression "May I ask why this wish is impossible?" I say as Sona looks at me blinking

"Low-class devils and reincarnated devils merely work for their high-class devil masters and are only selected for their talent. Wouldn't building such a training institution make the old families, who value tradition and pride, lose face? No matter how much people say that the world of devils has entered a period of change, change can be both good and bad." The elder devil replies trying to hide my hostility in my regards but failing

"So, you are saying that even if a Low-Class devil is really talented, he can't be allowed to grow his talent because it would look bad? I'm sorry, maybe being a human makes me see differently since I think that having a lot of talented and trained peerage members would bring more pride to someone's family, take as example Camelot, yes King Arthur was indeed a glorious figure but he wasn't alone, the Knights of the Roundtable were with him and some of them were even stronger than him even though they were just knights while Arthur was a king" I argue as their laughter stops "Or maybe Charlemagne and his twelve palandins, all of them were talented and well trained, and they didn't outshine Charlemagne in the slightest "

"It's not the same thing, Low-Class devils are rarely talented and they are weak" One of them spout out "Especially the reincarnated ones" he added

and here we are with the racism, the mask has fallen and their true nature was exposed, Issei and all the other reincarnated remains shocked at those words and the Elder Devil is about to cover up his mistake but...

"So the main reason is that you think Low-Class devils and Reincarnated Devils are not worthy of a training school of their own because they are weak or because they were humans?" I say narrowing my eyes at him

The Elder Devils remained silent at that before one of them finally snaps

"Yes" He declares glaring at me "That's correct"

"So I take as granted that you also consider humans not worthy of playing in a Rating Game" I add as he keeps glaring at me before he shrugged

"I don't know" he says cheekily "we never had a Rating Games with Humans so it's impossible for me to tell, I guess we'll never now" he says smirking

"Why don't we let him participate?" Sairaorg suddenly says "Ritsuka after all already beat Riser Pheonix in an unofficial Rating Game, how about this, the winner of the tournament will get to fight Chaldea, so everyone will see if Sona Sitri is right or not"

"Chaldea is a busy organization, they can't waste time with such trivial things" The elder replies

"That's actually a good proposal" Sizechs says "A bonus match for the winner of the tournament, who will be able to test his strength against legendaries heroes"

"The match could be transmitted to both Underworld and Human world, sports have always been a good meeting point between different cultures" Serafall adds as she gave me a warm smile "Of course if The Holy Knight Emperor approves" she says receiving a nod from me

Sairaorg starts to laugh "Magnificent! Now I have another motivation to win the tournament!" he says excited.

After this little...debate, the elder devils leave the room and the real party starts, Sona walks up to me as Saji glares at him "I didn't mind them, I was expecting that reaction..." she says calmly

"Yeah but the more I heard their laugh the more I wanted to order to my servant to cut their heads clean off" I reply smirking "No one should laugh of a beautiful lady like that like they did" I add

"I would have burned them to ashes" Jalter says rolling her eyes "fortunately you have more patience than me"

Sona nods "Yeah, it's extremely rude to laugh of someone else's dream like that, no matter how impossible it may seems" Mash says shaking her head disappointed

Suddenly someone hugs me from behind, and of course, it's Serafall "Awww Ritsu-chan was just like a knight in shining armor! " she says cheerfully "You beat the shit out of those old geezers with their own words" she says giggling as Sirzechs approached me

"Well, this will cause me some problems" he says sighing "but change always requires some sacrifices"

"I'm sorry" I reply scratching the back of my head as music starts playing, it was a waltz

"Oh it's time! Ritsuka dance with me!" Serafall says tugging my arm

"wait" I reply "You'll have your turn" I say as she raises an eyebrow and I turn to Jalter "I got better since last time" I say smirking

"We'll see that" she replies grinning as I offer her my hand, she takes my hand and placed her other one on my shoulder while my free hand connected with her shoulder blade, and when we get the rhythm of the music, we start dancing, soon after the young devils and some of my servants starts dancing along with us

"You really got better" Jalter remarks as we dance

"Of course I did" I reply calmly

"It's such a shame" Jalter says as I raise an eyebrow

"Why?" I ask a bit worried

"In this dance, we have to change partners" she replies before spinning away from me as Serafall takes her place

"Here I am!" she says cheerfully while kept dancing

"Well, I should have expected that" I reply smiling

She makes a warm smile "You know, this is the first time that I dance with a partner like this"

"Is that so? Then, I'm honored " I reply

"Good, because dancing with me is way rarer than surviving a stab with Longinus' spear" Serafall replied as her expression turns sad a bit "I'll be back" she says as we change partners againand this time I end up with Sona

"Hello there, miss Sitri" I say smiling

"Hello, Mister Fujimaru" She replies calmly

"Beautiful night isn't it?" I say as we keep dancing

"Indeed, but it wouldn't have been like this if it wasn't for a knight in shiny armor" she stated smirking

"Oh? And how was him? Let me guess, is he handsome, fascinating and charismatic?" I reply

"yeah, you can say that, though he's also impulsive and rather noisy" she replies

"Don't you like it?" I ask raising an eyebrow

She makes a sweet smile and shooks her head "No, I also quite like this side of him" she says

"That's good" I say as I spun her around

"Thank you Ritsuka for defending me" she says getting closer "even if it was unnecessary" she whispers before giving me a kiss and switching partner...

An hour later...

Now we are all gathered in another great hall, me and my servants are waiting for the Norse Gods to show up along with the four great Satans, Michael, Azazel, Sona along with Tsubaki and Saji, though I don't see Rias...

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Odin says he comes out of a magic circle along with Rosweisse and Brunhild "It's nice to see you again Holy Knight Emperor" he says as I give a nod "Now, let's get this over with" he says as we all nod

"Devils, Gods, and fallen angels have reflected on the past and allied together, but there are ones those wish to start a new war. The New alliance with the Norse gods of Asgard is truly heartening" Sirzechs says before turning to Odin "Odin, if you have no objections please sign the pact monument" he adds as Odin nods

"very well" Odin says as he walk up to the monument and places his hand on it

"I have an objection!" Someone says as we all turn in the direction of the voice

"So you came, after all." Odin says "Foolish man" he adds as a magic circle opened and a man stepped out of it

"I'm the Norse god, Loki" he states as Azazel and Sirzechs start talking to him though I have a bad feeling about this and I order to my Servant to get ready for combat

"Seeing our Great Father mingling with other mythologies and humans brings me intolerable pain. "Loki says looking down at us

"Loki, if you return to Valhalla now, I will forgive you." Odin says as both of Rosweisse and Brunhild place themselves in front of him

"Forgive me? Don't make me laugh, you old fart" Loki replies shocking both of the Valkyries, who start scolding him "If he allies us with other mythologies, we will be unable to achieve Ragnarok! " he states as I widen my eyes

"You are with the Khaos Brigade" I growl as Loki shruggers

"I admit I've partnered with them, but this is of my own will! Come forth, my beloved son!" he shouts as another summoning circle appears before summoning a giant wolf...Fenrir.

 **Third Person POV**

Loki snapped his fingers and his son Fenrir started charging at the people around him when suddenly Quetzalcoatl appeared in front of him and struck him with her macana, sending the giant beast crushing against a pillar though, this caused some pieces of the roof to fall down on the guests, Akeno immediately sent a lighting strike to stop the debris but unfortunately she also caught Fenrir attention and the wolf charged at her, suddenly Barachiel dashed next to her and protected her before Quetzalcoatl struck again Fenrir, Ritsuka was about to send his other servant when Beelzebub stopped from doing so. After a few moments, under Loki and Fenrir's feets appeared a magic circle and both of them disappeared.

 **Ritsuka's POV**

i watched as Loki got teleported somewhere else, before turning to Ajuka

"What was that?" I ask surprised

"I teleported him somewhere off land" He replied sighing "Though I can't keep him there forever"

"As leader of the Norse Mythology, I take full responsibility" Odin says

"For now everyone should take a small rest, we'll decide later" Sirzechs says as we nod in agreement. Me and my servants walk to Quetzalcoatl, who has a disappointed expression

"What's wrong?" I ask tilting my head

"I wanted to fight more but he vanished away" she replies sighing "I hate when they run away"

"Soon you'll be able to continue where you left off, don't worry" I say as she makes a really scary face

"Good because I want to destroy that damn wolf" she says chuckling darkly.

Now we are all at the Gremory mansion where all the leaders of the factions are gathered to decide what to do next

"we have to go there" I say immediately

"We don't have a weapon to bring him down and bringing Mjolnir will take some time" Odin says touching his beard

"You underestimate us" I reply coldly "He wants to bring an end to the world, this means that we'll give our best to stop him "

"Though I can only take ten of you there" Ajuka says sighing

"Solomon, Skadi, Leonardo, Morgan, can you help him with that?" I say as I look as said servants

"of course master" They all replied

"Problem solved. me , Mash and my remaining servants will go there and we'll bring him down" I say as my voice was made of steel

"Loki has powerful beasts by his side" Sirzechs points out

"So do I" I reply as I look at Tiamat, suddenly the doors of the room opens revealing Rias

"Onii-sama, I volunteer to fight Loki" she says as sirzechs sighs

"Rias, Loki is way more powerful than the foes you fought so far , you know that?" he asks her getting a nod "Very well"

"There's someone else who wants to volunteer" Serafall says as Sona walks in with Tsubaki and Saji

"Brunhild and Rosweisse will come with you" Odin said as I give him a nod and get up, there's no time to waste, we have to move fast.

We all walked outside the mansion where Ajuka along Solomon, Morgan, Skadi and Leonardo is setting up a giant magic circle. Issei and the others talking to each other while I decide to talk with my servants and Mash

"Listen up, you are all are free to use your noble phantasms at your will, though Emiya, I would like to use the UBW as last resource" I say as he gives me a nod "Perfect, Nightingale you will take care of those who gets injured" I say as she also gives me a nod "Very well, this is a battle to save the world, so do your best" I say

"Yes!" They all reply as we look at Ajuka

"We're ready" I state as he nods

"Good Luck" he says as we all get teleported away. Now we are all standing in an empty land full of small mountains, in front of us a pyramid structure stands, inside of it there's Loki

"Ritsuka-senpai" Issei says "We'll make it right?" Issei asks me

"yes" I reply without hesitation "It's not the first time for me to fight a God"

"You old must be really messed up" he comments

"Indeed" I reply as the pyramid falls into crumbles and Loki flies in our direction

"Loki! Give up and-" Rosweisse starts to say but Brunhild stops her

"There's no point in that" she says "Loki has made his decision"

"That's right" Loki agrees "And you stand in my way, fortunately, I have come prepared" He says as many spheres of light onto the ground before exploding revealing many wolves

"WHAT?!" Rosweisse said shocked

"He has cloned Fenrir, I can feel even the presence of the original" Brunhild says before many clones of Fenrir's childer Hati and Skoll "Another one of his trickeries..." she hisses under her breath before three lightings struck the ground revealing three world's serpents

"This...is not possible" Rias says as she looks at me "How are we going to stop him?!"

I raise my hand "The copies must be weaker than the originals, you can take care of that, Sona and Mash will support you and the others" I say with my eyes glued on Loki "My servants and I will fight Loki and the originals"

"This is madness" Saji says as I look at Tiamat and give her a nod

"It's time to put an end to this" Loki says but then he raises an eyebrow as Tiamat starts to growl louder and louder, her body starts to get stained in red and black as she starts to grow in size as the black mud starts appearing under feet

"Quick! get away from her!" I shout to Rias and Sona since they don't know how dangerous that black mud is

"W-W-What's that!?" Issei asks shocked as Tiamat starts to assume her titan form and her horn-wings starts to form .

Loki is utterly shocked by the giant creature who just a few moments before was just a woman "Midgardsormr k-kill that thing!" he orders as all three world's serpent starts to hiss at Tiamat

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR" Tiamat roars as she finally reached her full titan form, I'm sure that everyone in the underworld heard that but it doesn't matter anymore

"Well, let's not waste any time" Jalter says smirking as she summons her Fafnir's armor "There's work to do!" she shouts before she flew in the direction of Fenrir's children

"It's time to continue where we left off!" Quetz says as she jumps high in the hair and lands in front of Fenrir with her usual scary expression

"Brynhildr, Sigurd, Siegfried with me!" I shout as the servants start to follow me "I'll leave the rest to you!" I say as we all go in Loki's direction

"Well, you heard him!" Issei shouted as he summoned his balance breaker "We can't let them have all the glory!"

"Yeah!" They all replied as they all started to rush to the beasts' copies

 **Third person POV**

The three world serpent looked warely at Tiamat as they felt that the black mud that was under feet was indeed dangerous, they all hissed in her direction before jumping on her. the first one wasn't lucky and was caught by the titan with her hand, she roared again as the other two started to crawl on her while biting and trying to crush her body by squeezing it with their bodies but to no avail, Tiamat roared again before slamming the world's serpent in her hand against the nearest mountain repeatedly causing it to roar in pain, the other two serpents then tried to free their companion by wrapping themselves on the titan's arm while also biting her, this action was only able to stop her for a few moments, but they were enough for the third serpent to escape her grasp

"The poison is not working" The original Miðgarðsormr said as he looked at the titan "How?" he hissed as he finally understood who he was fighting, he looked to his father "You tricked me father" he hissed angrily "And here I was, thinking that you actually cared for me"

"Midgardsormr, Ragnarok must be started!" Loki replied his voice filled with wrath "And you will do as I say"

"If you think that I can fight someone like the mother of the first dragons then you are wrong" the world serpent replied as Loki widened her eyes "Judging from your reaction I can tell that you didn't know who you were going to fight" he added as he launched himself away from the titan and looked at Ritsuka was standing near where he landed "Tell me human, tell me the name of that beast" he demanded as Ritsuka lowered Joyuse and everyone except his servants ceased to fight for a moment

"Her Name is Tiamat" Ritsuka replied as the world serpent narrowed his eyes

"The Primordial Goddess and embodiment of Primordial Chaos of the forgotten Pantheons..." the serpent said

"Forgotten Pantheons?" Ritsuka asked raising an eyebrow

"Spare my life human and I shall tell you what you seek" Midgardsormr replied as Tiamat killed the two fake serpents

Ritsuka nodded and the world serpent simply crawled away from the fight but still in the line of sight

"Traitor! It doesn't matter I have more of you" Loki stated as many other world serpents appeared

"Fool" Midgardsormr replied from afar as the imitations throw themselves on Tiamat, some of them didn't even reached her and drowned in the black mud while the others only managed to wraps themselves on Tiamat's arm only for her to wipe them away.

Sona looked at the fight and noticed something "The more copies there are, the weaker they get!" she shouted in Rias direction

"You heard her! Let's beat these guys!" Issei shouted as he launched himself against the copies of Fenrir's children followed by Kiba and Koneko, who for some reason now had a pair of cat ears and a tail. Rias and Akeno in the meantime were fighting against Fenrir's copies, Akeno was using both of his demonic power and Fallen Angel heritage while Rias was using her power of destruction, with the collaboration of Saji they were able to hold in place the wolves and the few who attacked them were eliminated by Tsubaki and her Sacred Gear Mirror Alice along with Mash.

The Real Fenrir was instead fighting Quetz, she was staring at him like a tasty piece of meat ready to be eaten, he jumped to her and tried to bit her head off with his god-killing fangs but instead he only managed to bit some air as she came down from the sky and smacked her macana on his head, causing him to crash his head on the ground, he growled enraged and this time hit her with one of his giant paws, sending her crashing against the nearest mountain causing its side to crack, but, unfortunately for him, Quetz started to laugh before dashing in front of his and swung her macana several times to him, each attack landed on the giant wolf.

Fenrir roared in pain and tried to bite her again, failing in doing so, he hoped to hit her again with his paws but this time Quetz blocked with her shield and smacked his paw away "Not this time Wolfie" she said as she then jumped back before smirking darkly

 _ **"What a hot turn of the events! It can't be stopped anymore!"**_

She shouted as she grabbed Fenrir and threw him up high in the air as a tornado formed around them and flames enveloped their surroundings

 _ **"You're not high enough! I am a snake! I am a flame!"**_

Quetz continued as the flames enveloped her

 _ **"XIUHCOATL TSAREADA!"**_

she shouted while she launched herself up in the air and grabbed Fenrir by the head before dropping him in a piledriver. A giant explosion took place when Fenrir it the ground and passed out while Quetz walked away with a smile on her face _**"Phew~ adiós rood!"**_

Jalter in the meantime was fighting against the real Skoll and Hati, the two wolves were desperately trying to bit her to pieces but they were just children who only followed their instincts, Jalter was easily avoiding each of their attacks thanks to the ability to fly that her armor was giving her, with one and she was holding her pole-flag and the other there was a spear of light, she threw the spear at Skoll while blocking with her flag Hati's attack before kicking him away, she then turned back to Skoll and hit him with her flag on top of his head. Seeing his brother whimpering on the ground before Jalter, Hati roared enraged at the servant and launched himself against her, his eyes filled with hatred, Jalter smirked at that and sidestepped from his charge causing him to bit his own brother, who let out a howl of pain which echoed in the whole area

Brunhild and Rosweisse, who were fighting alongside Sona and Rias, turned in the direction of the wolves and widened their eyes when they saw both of Skoll and Hati covered in their own blood, Jalter was looking down at them with, she had a disappointed expression on her face and sighed

"Let's put an end to this" she said rolling her eyes

 _ **"All evil is here. The time for revenge has come! This is the roar of my soul that was polished by hatred..."**_

Jalter started to chant as she dissolved the spear of light and unsheathed her sword. Jalter's body was engulfed with dragonic flames as a wicked smile appeared on her face, the wings of her armor grew wider and their black flames became more intense, the purple gems started to shine as power filled them

 _ **"LA GRONDEMENT DU HAINE**_

She then shouted as giant pillars of flames erupt around her, she then pointed her sword at the two sons of Fenrir, and other flames started to erupt from the ground in their direction until both of them were surrounded by pillars of fire, Hati placed himself over his injured brother and closed his eyes as he knew that the end was near, then many stakes impaled both of them before getting eaten by a giant pillar of fire.

Rosweisse was in shock, and paled when the flames dissipated and revealed the burned bodies of the two wolves , she collapsed on her legs a bit scared, after all those wolves were the sons of Fenrir. Brunhild only stared at Jalter with an emotionless expression though under that mask, she was hiding her shock.

Loki widened his eyes when he saw his grandchildren getting killed by the woman who was wearing Fafnir as an armor, but his initial shock was quickly replaced with anger, he summoned a magic circle and aimed for the woman's head but when he was about to cast a deadly spell but he was interrupted by a beam of energy.

He looked in the direction of the beam and saw the human who was with his father and those filthy devils "YOU" he said letting his hatred loose

"Loki, it's useless to say that you're under arrest but I have to feeling that you're not going to surrender" Ritsuka replied as his javelin weapons pointed at Loki

"I SHALL PUT BACK AT YOUR PLACE" Loki growled as he summoned many magic circles appeared in front of him and started to cast many spells against Ritsuka, but he was moving to fast while his javelins shot their beams of magic. Suddenly Loki a presence near him and was able to dodge an incoming attack from Brynhildr, he gritted his teeth as he dodged another strike from Siegfried only to be struck by Gram, Loki was forced to land on the ground hissing in pain at the cut on his back, fortunately for him, his magic was already healing him though he was still surrounded by enemies...he whistled and a few copies of the world serpent stopped trying to attack Tiamat and came to him

"Master, we'll take care of the snakes" Sigurd said with a determined expression before looking at Siegfried and receiving a nod.

The two sabers ran to the giant serpents and started to attack them many times with their swords, heavily injuring a lot the beasts.

'that devil was right, these creatures are weak' Sigurd thought as he stabbed Gram deep inside the snake's flesh while Siegfried managed to cut a piece of the other imitation's tale, then his senses screamed at him to move away and so he did, just in time to avoid a rain of magic arrows, which heavily damaged the beast, Siegfried looked in the distance and saw Emiya standing on top of one mountain with his bow. The two Sabers kept fighting while also being supported by Emiya from afar...

Loki was having a bit of a problem with keeping up with the human and the Valkyrie in front of him, the human was quick and his blasters powerful and for some goddamn reason he was incredibly resistant to magic and so was the Valkyrie, Loki was starting to get frustrated when suddenly a light appeared high in the sky and then It appeared, Thor's hammer..Mjölnir...

"Fenrir! Destroy that thing!" he shouted even if he knew that Fenrir wasn't able to move...but, surprisingly, Fenrir opened his eyes and slowly rose up

"uh? Ready for round two wolfie?" Quetz asked as she pointed her macana to the wolf...Then Fenrir saw them...his sons' burned carcasses, he howled in pain and grief before looking at the hammer, these people already killed his sons and there no way that he's going to allow them to kill his father. Fenrir saw the boy in red armor flying to the hammer, he will only have one chance, if he fails the woman who reduced him to this state will probably kill him along with his father, the wolf jumped so fast that even Quetz was surprised, he quickly caught up with the boy in red armor and stabbed his fangs deep inside his body...or so he thought, because his fangs were instead stabbed in the pink haired girl who shielded the boy...Fenrir closed his eyes before losing consciousness again and falling to the ground without any energy left in his body...

Everyone in the battlefield was shocked especially Ritsuka and Jalter as the silence was then broke by Loki who started to laugh "She had it coming!" He said laughing before Tiamat slapped him with her giant hand and sent him crush on the ground, he was about to get up when a arrow buried itself in his chest, it didn't hurt but suddenly all his imitations disappeared and he wasn't able to use magic , he widened his eyes when he saw all of his enemies coming for him chanting something under their breaths, he knew that there wasn't going to be any mercy for him.

"BRYNHILDR ROMANTIA!" Brynhildr shouted with her now giant-sized spear in her hands, before she came down on him with all of her might and enhanced by her Primordial Rune

"HEAVENLY RING OF THE KALPA OF DESTRUCTION!" **Sigurdshouted as he used his Noble Phantasm right after Brynhildr attack**

" _BALMUNG!" Siegfried shouted as he also used his noble Phantasm on Loki_

 _"JOYEUSE ORDRE" Ritsuka screamed as he bombarded where Loki was with his Noble Phantasm_

 **RITSUKA'S POV**

As soon as I touch the ground, I immediately run to Mash, Nightingale is already attending to her injuries, Issei is looking at her with a pained expression

"Sen...pai..." Mash whispers as she weakly rise her hand, without any hesitation I grab her hand and I give a gentle squeeze

"Did...we win?" She asked

"Yes Mash, we did" I reply with a gentle tone

"I'm glad...Senpai...it's cold...I'm really tired..." she says as everyone around us feels a chill running down their back

"No no no no, Mash stay with me!" I shout "Nightingale!"

"The wounds are too deep, I would need a miracle to save her" Nightingale says but even if she says that she keeps trying to save Mash.

"Mash?" I keep calling her but now I'm not getting any response "Mash?!" This time I shout and still no response...Rias, Issei and Koenko starts to cry as I also feel tears running down my cheeks...

Then Issei looks at us as if he found the solution to everything "GIVE HER THIS!" He shouts and pulls out a small capsule...it's a Phoenix tear...IT'S A FUCKING PHOENIX TEAR!

Without any waste of time, Nightingale shoves down the Phoenix Tear inside Mash mouth...then silence fell again on us...before getting destroyed by the sound of someone coughing, it was Mash...she was alive


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Hello guys! Here we are with a brand new chapter but before that, I'll reply to your questions**

 **-Indigo One**

 **Why Sigurd isn't using the title "Bolverk Gram" instead? And at last, Beast II Tiamat has shown her power! Now for her to meet the Dragon King who bears her name...Will Chaldea (especially the Round Table) meet the House Pendragon?**

 **1) I just thought that it sounded cooler like that *shrugs*.**

 **2) I think that the Dragon king Tiamat will be slightly intimidated by Beast Tiamat**

 **3) Yes of course**

 **\- Mr. Haziq**

 **Why didn't she use her Noble Phantasm...?**

 **The thing happened too fast for her to deploy that, also I don't know if she can use it in mid-air.**

 **-Ramax Viscurio**

 **I respect your opinion and when you'll finally understand what's wrong, leave a review or PM me about it so that I can improve it**

 **-L.L.L. Myth**

 **I'm sorry to hear that, the reason why Gilgamesh said that instead of Zasshu or Mongrel is because , in that situation, he was talking to Pure Blooded devils and since (supposedly) the Underworld is beneath the earth surface and what lurks earth? Worms, so, for him, devils are worms**

 **\- FinzDragzer**

 **Demand fate extra ccc for system management with BB-chan as head .. mooncell server regalia... Saber Venus!**

 **That's...a very tempting idea...**

 **FOR ANYONE**

 **Many of you were disappointed with Rias getting away with only a huge fine and forced labor...because now Rias will be forced to work under the command of Ritsuka for an indefinite amount of time and will have to follow every order he gives her which, for the devil society, IS a big humiliation itself. Rias, the heir of the Gremory house, will be forced to work for a human. Anyway in a more technical side, Mash didn't sue her for what happened and Ritsuka wasn't harmed in the event. Yes, Issei got killed but knowing him, he will never press charges against his beloved Buchou so even if there was a Trial, Rias would be absolved or be accused of failure to rescue AT BEST since there is no evidence whatsoever that she was planning to resurrect Ritsuka, Mash and Issei, she could have just denied saying that she didn't know about the attack and get away without any punishment. The only one that could have been busted would be Akeno since she was seen by Jalter that day and that's it. And before you say 'she confessed her plan to Ritsuka in the previous chapters' that confession wasn't recorded and only Ritsuka knows about it and without any evidence to support his deposition it wouldn't matter anyway.**

 **-burstroc**

 **Thank you! I really enjoyed writing this chapter since it's the first BIG fight of the story where very powerful entities found themselves fighting each other and it will not be the last one.**

 **To reply to your question, FOR NOW, I'm following the anime version BUT when we'll reach where the anime stopped, I'll continue with the Light Novel version since I reached the third chapter of Volume 13**

 **-Runningstar bloodrage**

 **why mash is getting the lancer ga shinda treatment? Well, since she's a shielder, she actually has the job to protect her comrades which means also Issei**

 **-iRogue III**

 **1) I wrote the Noble Phantasms in that way because in the previous chapters I got complains about the way I wrote it saying that I should make stand out the NPs from the normal text but I have to admit that you have a point and I'm probably going to follow your advice**

 **2) What happened to Loki is going to be addressed in this chapter**

 **3) Now for Nightingale not able to heal Mash, yes I do know that she is able to heal really REALLY bad wounds but on the other side Fenrir fangs are described as 'immensely powerful fangs that are able to kill even the most powerful beings, including Gods. not counting that Mash got fully bitten which means that she got wounds all over her body, pair that with her E luck and you'll a super deadly wound. For being in debt, Chaldea isn't in debt with either of Issei or Rias, since Issei should've been bitten but Mash saved him from such fate, so when he gave his Pheonix tear he was repaying his debt (with the indirect help of Ravel) though the situation is not solved since the Phoenix tears can heal so much before becoming ineffective**

 **4) I always look deeply inside the servant's lore and abilities though I also have to look at the Highschool DxD cast abilities and some of them are pretty interesting**

 **5)Well, it's kinda hard to describe a scene and also remain focused on something when writing in first person though I'll try my best to improve that**

 **6)I didn't nerf it, it's just that when defeated the imitations stop existing and since falling in the Chaos Tide is pretty much a Game Over, Loki just dismisses them so that he summon other ones. I chose this option to make this fight a bit more balanced**

 **7) I'll do my best to do so**

 **8) Well, the naivete is caused by the fact that he actually lived another life before getting back his memories and his old personality didn't just replace his new one but got fused with it, this made more hopeful**

 **Now let's get to the new chapter**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Rosweisse was at loss of words, in one fight, Loki, Skoll, Hati were killed and Fenrir heavily wounded. She was shaking a bit in her armor, Chaldea sure is a force to be reckoned with...Yes, Mash almost died but that wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for Issei reckless behavior. Rosweisse raised her eyes only to meet Tiamat's titan eyes, she was huge to the point that even Midgardsormr wasn't able to defeat her...then she noticed a small figure in the distance, Rosweisse squeezed her eyes making out the details of the figure...it was a cute young girl with long black hair down to her hips and black eyes and she was wearing a Gothic Lolita dress, she was staring at Tiamat with a shocked expression...she widened her eyes as she recognized the figure, she was about to call Ritsuka and the others when something else happened. Chains wrapped Fenrir's body as a magic circle appeared beneath him and then disappeared along with the giant wolf

"Nee-sama" Koneko said as she looked at the top of one of the mountains

 **Ritsuka's POV**

'Nee-sama?' I ask myself as I look at the beautiful black-haired woman wearing a kimono "Who's her?" I ask surprised

"That's Kuroka...Koneko's Big sister" Akeno replies as her expression turned grim

A young man with blond hair comes out of the shadows beside Kuroka and points his sword at us "My Name is Arthur Pendragon of the Vali team, a descendant of King Arthur Pendragon" He states with determination in his eyes "Ritsuka Fujimaru, I have to ask you a favor" he says as I raise an eyebrow and I'm tempted to just send my servants to capture them but I want to hear what he wants to say

"Speak, mister Pendragon" I reply coldly

"I left my family a long time ago...this brought despair to my family...please, you are the only one who is able to fix that since you are the Master of many King Arthur" He says as Kuroka sends him a glare

I blink a few times before narrowing my eyes "You are not here for asking me this" I reply as he nods

"Indeed, we're here to capture Fenrir..." He says as he points his sword at us "This is Collbrande, a holy royal sword that even the Gods can't break, if you try to stop us you'll have to face this"

"Interesting" Emiya replies with a smirk as he then projected the same sword in his hands "Well, it's an interesting weapon" he says before opening his other hand and projecting another sword "But not as interesting as the one strapped to your waist" he concludes as Arthur widens

his eyes surprised as Kuroka jumped on her feet and hissed at us...I bet you were expecting this huh?

Arthur closed his eyes and with a quick movement grabbed Kuroka and teleported away using his sword...he probably knew that it would have been suicidal to attack us now...

"Master" Nightingale calls me snapping out of thoughts, I turn around, Mash is breathing slowly and her skin is still pretty pale and her eyes as just as lifeless as before and her injuries are still there

"It wasn't enough?!" Issei says shocked

" Phoenix Tears can instantly heal injuries, but not restore blood loss and organ loss." Sona said "that bite is too much for anyone no matter how strong" Sona says as she looks away...

"Loki must have enhanced Fenrir in some way..." Brunhild says with a grim expression

I feel my heart stop, as a feeling of hopelessness wraps it while I start sweating

'and now, finally, I really feel like my life had a value'

Her words of that time echo in my head as I start to feel out of breath

'so at least once, I wanted to be useful to Senpai'

Each of those words was like a stab to my heart, I don't care that right now I'm being watched by Rias everyone else...I slowly approach Mash again andI hold her hand tightly as tears start to fall down my eyes

"She lost a lot of blood and her organs are almost completely gone...but now I can save her, the magic behind the bite that was stopping me now nullified by the effect of the Tear " Nightingale says as I look at her with a mixed expression of joy and relief "Though it will not last forever" she adds as she looks at the others noticing how everyone, except my servants, are in some degree injured and closes her eyes

"Treatment start"

she says closing her eyes as magical energy gathered around her

"I will abstain from everything that is harmful and everything that is poisonous. I will stop them with all my strength and guide everybody to happiness!" She then shouts as the huge upper body of the "Goddess of the White Cloth of Steel", which closely resembles Nightingale, appears as a vision and stabs the sword in the ground. Instantly all of our injuries are gone and I feel a wave of warmth energy wash over me as I let out a sigh before looking down at Mash, her skin tone and breathing has return normal, I see her beautiful eyes staring at me

"Senpai" she says as she slowly rises up while I support her

"Welcome back Mash" I say before hugging her "You had me worried for a second there"

Mash hugs me back "sorry for making you worry Senpai" she whispers to my ear

"You injuries should be also healed" Nightingale says as she gets up and looks at Rias and Sona

"Yeah..." Rias says with a confused look on her face "What...just happened?"

"I treated your injuries" Nightingale replies in monotone

"Yeah but that was even better than Phoenix tears" Sona replies blinking in shock "What kind of magic was that?"

"Medical treatment through the use of magic? What are you talking about? Treatment doesn't need anything to do with the occult. Good grief... What a weird person." Nightingale replies with a deadly serious expression before a magic circle appears and many Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels come out of it followed by Sirzechs, Michael, Odin and Azazel, they all remained speechless when they saw Tiamat titan form but returned normal when she shrieked back to her normal height

"Where's Loki?" Odin askes as he looks around, I am about to reply when suddenly Brunhild kneels in front of him

"The Norse God Loki, was killed during the fight" She says solemly as Sirzechs, Michael and Azazel widen their eyes in shock while Odin remains silent

"Are you sure about that?" Odin asked calmly

"Yes, I saw his body turning to ash after Chaldea's attacks" Brunhild replies nodding

"I see..." Odin muttered

"Odin are okay with that?" Michael asks worried "Loki was an important Norse God after all"

"the times must change" Odin replies nodding "Fortunately, both of the Red Dragon Emperor and Holy Knight Emperor were here to stop Loki's madness..."

I get up and walk to them "Chaldea must return to its base now, Odin-sama it was a pleasure to meet you" I say as I give them a bow before looking at Sirzechs "Sirzechs-sama, it is time for the thing we talked about"

The Lucifer gives him a nod with a grim expression as he looks at Rias, who seems to understand what we were talking about

"What's going on?" Issei asks with a perplexed look

"The consequences for my actions" Rias replied as she walks up to me and I summon a pair of special handcuffs with the Rayshift and arrest her

"WHAT?!" Everyone of Rias' peerage shouts as they are ready to fight

"It's okay guys..." Rias says as a tear falls down her eye "Issei you better not try anything funny with the other girls while I'm away" she says "Asia-chan, Koneko I'm counting on you for that"

"WHY?!" Issei shouts at me while approaching me but instead of being stopped by one of my servants, he was stopped by Brunhild

"Odin-sama, I have a request" She says still glaring at Issei

"A request? It's very rare to hear a request from you, you may speak" Odin says

"I wish to join Chaldea" Brunhild says as Odin hums a bit

"Can I ask why?" he replied

"I feel like there's a lot that I don't understand and I think that Chaldea has the answers I need" Brunhild replies

"Oh I see, Chaldea is full of hot guys and maybe you're hoping to find a boyfriend, very well, I shall allow it" Odin replies as I see Brunhild's eye twitch a bit

"STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT!" Issei shouts his voice full of anger "WHY ARE YOU ARRESTING BUCHOU?!"

"Issei..." Rias says sighing

"Because in order to have you as her servants Rias let you die" Akeno replies codly "And while everything went according to the plan with you, the same can't be said with Ritsuka and Mash, they survived and now they are applying the Laws that they've introduced during the peace treaty"

Issei grits his teeth but backs away

"Midgardsormr, you also have to come with us" I shout as the world serpent crawls to us, when we are all gathered, I activate the Rayshift

"Ritsuka Senpai!" Issei shouts "Will we be able to see her?" he asks me as Chaldea magic circle appears below us

"Yes" I reply, after all, having visits is something normal even for criminals

Third person POV

Koneko fell on her knees as she saw Chaldea leaving the area, they just won and yet something like that happened, first her sister and now Rias...Koneko started to tremble as tears fell out of her eyes. Akeno brought her into a hug while both of Kiba and Issei looked at Sirzechs

"Sirzechs-sama, you can't do anything about it?!" Kiba demands as Sirzechs shooked his head

"I already did what I could" he replied surprising everyone "things could have been worse"

"WORSE? BUCHOU WAS ARRESTED RIGHT IN FRONT OF OUR EYES!" Issei shouted

"Still better than be arrested under the cameras and eyes of the underworld" Sirzechs replied sighing

"But..." Issei tried to say but seeing Sirzechs defeated expression left him speechless

"The boy did what he had to" Odin said "Law applies to everyone even to your princess, Loki is one of the greatest examples"

"we also have to return home...I'll contact Ritsuka to know when you can visit Rias..." Sirzechs says as he disappears along with the others with a magic circle.

Before going though, Rosweisse threw one last glance where she saw Ophis flying but dismissed the thought when she didn't see anyone there, probably it was just her imagination...

Sirzechs appeared in his study while he sent the rest of the devils to the Gremory residence

"you did it" Serafall said as she was sitting on the couch of the room

"indeed I have" Sirzechs said let out a sigh

"There were no proofs that Rias did what she is accused of" Serafall said

"She confessed her action to Ritsuka" Sirzechs replied "if we went for a trial and get absolved, Chaldea and humans would have hold grudge against us, am I right?"

"yes, that's right" Serafall said sighing "at least she is not going to prison"

"that was the only thing I could do in my situation" Sirzechs said

"I'm going to live there for the time being, I can watch over her if you want" Serafall said

"no, Ritsuka will not allow inhumane treatment done to her" Sirzechs said "and even if he wanted to, the United Nations will not allow that"

Serafall nodded and got up "I see...I have to go now...see you Sirzechs-chan" she said before leaving the room

 **RITSUKA'S POV**

We are back at the hanging gardens, in front of us there is Marie and General Sheperd

"Ritsuka, it's good to see you again" Sheperd says as he offers me a handshake.

"General Sheperd" I reply as I shake his hand

"I heard what happened down there, is everyone alright?" he asks me as I give him a nod

"Yeah, fortunately, we didn't have any casualties" I reply as Sheperd looks at Rias

"So this is Rias Gremory huh?" Shepherd says as he slowly walks in front of her

"Yes" I reply as an idea lits up in my head "She will be under your care from now on, make her work hard" I say as Sheperd throws a glance at me and then to Rias

"W-What? I thought I was going to jail" Rias says visibly surprised

"oooh you're going to wish to be in jail" Sheperd says with an amused expression "General Ritsuka, the Chaldeans are waiting for you outside"

General? What? What he's talking about? Oh...don't tell me...

I quickly walk outside and I remain dumbstruck as lines of soldiers stand at attention in front of me "so it happened" I whisper In awe

"yes it did" Marie says as she walked through the lines of soldiers "When we reported what happened in the underworld, the United Nations didn't even hesitate to approve the creation of an international army, these are the first of the many soldiers that soon we'll have. A new military base will be built in Kuoh Town along with many other mother bases all around the world" Marie says crossing her arms

"When they discovered that a God tried to cause the end of the world, they pissed themselves" Sheperd says as he walks to us

"You seem pretty calm" I comment

"You killed him no? Then we also can...with the right weapons" He replies as he starts to smoke a cigar "For now, we have access to Helicopters, planes and small armored vehicles but soon we'll have ships, tanks, and all the heavy artillery. In this moment we are already building a command room where Lady Marie and I will coordinate the operations while you'll operate on the field...now, if you'll excuse me, I have to take care of teh irl you brought here" he says as gestures Rias to follow him...

 **Third Person POV**

Rias started to follow the man called Sheperd, she was still pretty shocked at the sight of all those soldiers, she was wondering if her brother or the other Satans knew about this but she saw Serafall coming out of magic circle next to Ritsuka before looking at the soldiers with a slightly disturbed expression.

"you are going to love your new roommates" Sheperd said with an amused expression

"Where are you taking me?" She asked worried

"The only thing I know is that now, you are going to work under my command and I only accept the best of the best, so we are going to train you before you really start working " he replied

Rias wanted to laugh at that "I'm a devil, I surpass human standards" she replied as Sheperd turned in her direction and removed her handcuffs then he gave a bracelet

"Wear it" He ordered

Rias raised an eyebrow at that but did as requested, suddenly, all of her strength was gone and she fell on her knees

"Welcome in the human world Rias Gremory" Sheperd said chuckling

"What have you done?" Rias asked widening her eyes

"That bracelet seals your devil heritage and powers, so you are just like a human now" He replied as he restarted walking. Rias looked at the bracelet and noticed how it was awfully similar at the one that Azazel gave to Issei at the peace treaty. She followed the general until they reached a building when they entered everyone jumped on attention

"Miss Gremory these is the Task Force 141, and you will be staying with them" he says before picking up a uniform and handed it to her"You can't stay dressed like that here" he added amused "You'll wake up each day at 4:30 like everyone else does here. After your morning training, you'll eat at the canteen like everyone else does and after the afternoon training, you will study to keep up with school. After the evening training, you'll get dinner and if you finished your homework you will be allowed to take a shower and then sleep" he said

"if there isn't the night time training" another man said wearing a gas mask said as all the other soldiers, including Sheperd, laughed

"Welcome in hell" Sheperd said as he then walked out

Rias was beyond scared, this is not what she expected, she thought she was going in a small cell but instead? she was trapped inside a room with soldiers who are already laughing of her and she just got here and doesn't know how much she will stay here...

"Hey Girlie, do you want to know what's in the canister?" one of the soldiers said snickering

 **Ritsuka's POV**

I asked Semiramis to lower the hanging gardens so that Midgardsormr can speak with me from the water of the ocean, I rayshifted him there because I wasn't sure if he could actually fit on our base and so it was the only option. The world serpent slowly rises up from underwater and looks at me

"Tell me about the forgotten pantheons" I say as he slowly nods

"Those are to most ancient Pantheons of the world...though no one believes in them anymore or even knows them and so they started to decay, the gods died without any energy left and of Old age except a few ones..." Midgardsormr says calmly

"Do you know how to reach them?" I continue to ask

"I still have a rune...I can use that to bring you to one of the few remaining gods..." Midgardsormr says

"very well, tomorrow you shall take us there" I reply nodding "What's the name of this God?"

"Ereshkigal" Midgardsormr replies as I widen my eyes in surprise

"I-I see" I reply nodding "See you tomorrow then" I say as I walk away...after a few moments a stop my tracks as I start thinking...Ereshkigal...I wasn't expecting this...I thought that the Sumerian Pantheon didn't exist here, Gabriel didn't know anything about it...or perhaps when Christianity came to be that Pantheon was already forgotten? Too many questions... I need some rest.

I start to head towards my room, I reach were my and my servants quarters are, everyone is gathered in the giant living room

"Master you're back!" Okitan greets me happy as she hugs me

"darling are you okay? I heard of what happened down there" Kiyohime says holding me tightly

"Get out of the way/Get out of the way" Both of Raikou and Gabriel say before glaring at each other "I was here first/ I was here first!" they both say again as I start to laugh

"I'm home" I simply say as everyone smile at me

"Welcome back" they all say together

 **The next day**

As always, I wake up early in the morning and I start my daily routine and as always shishou is always there waiting for me. Together we run around the gardens a few times, this time though we came across our soldiers who are also exercising like us when suddenly I noticed that between all those soldiers there was Rias, she was wearing a military uniform and looked like she didn't get any sleep, Sheperd informed me of his course of actions, which I approved, but seeing her like this sure is something else.

After the daily training, we return to hour quarters where Emiya feeds us with his delicious food, after that I go to talk to Marie, who gives me the daily report and informs me of what happened when I was away. Of course, the main news is the Chaldeans but there's also other stuff...the research on the Shadow Border is complete and the engineers are confident that they'll be able to replicate it, also while I was away Da Vinci-chan Lily created a device able to detect paranormal activity...this will help with finding the stray devils or other paranormal creatures...Holmes is investigating on the members of the Khaos Brigade but he said that someone picked his interest, he asked me to visit his office to give the details...

So now I'm heading to his office, the corridors of the base are now full of people, each one with a task, before the United Nations decided to create an army, the corridors were always empty since, even with all the servants, there were few of us. Don't get me wrong, even with all these people around there's enough space for a platoon to march here without getting close to the other people, though it's still kinda strange to me... every time I walk inside a room all the soldiers inside of it jump on their feet and salute me...since I'm the leader of Chaldea the United Nations gave the rank of general but I'm not quite used to it...

I finally reach Holmes' office door and I enter as Holmes is sitting behind his desk

"there you are master" He says calmly as I sit in front of him

"so, what's going on?" I ask curious as a small smirk appears on his face as hands me a document. I open the document and I found myself looking at Koneko's sister Kuroka

"What about her?" I ask raising an eyebrow

"She is one of the most wanted criminals in the underworld but even so something is out of place. She was accused of killing her master when she became drunk with power, and while she indeed killed him, I suspect there were other reasons behind the assassination" Holmes explains me as I give him a nod "Though without the authorization of my superior I can't conduct a deeper investigation" he says sighing as I understand what he was trying to say

"The more we know the enemy the better" I reply giving him a nod

"Then please, sign these papers" He replies as hands me another document. While I trust Sherlock, I still read the content of the document, as I expected it was a simple Authorization, I sign the paper before looking at him

"What's your hypothesis about this?" I ask as put his hand on his chin

"Something is telling me that Koneko Tojou is the main piece of this case" He replies

"Do you think she killed Kuroka's Master?" I try to guess

"No, she is was too weak to do something like that..." He says nodding "I'll go talk with Serafall so that I can inspect the crime scene in the Underworld" he adds as he gets up "Thank you for your time Master"

"Don't mention it" I reply as I also get up "I also have to go there so let me accompany you" he propose as he accepts with a nod

Together we start walking to Serafall quarters, If I'm not wrong today the devils soldiers should also arrive here...

"So Master, why have you brought here the World's serpent?" Sherlocks asks me

"He told rather interesting things and he said that he will help me with finding the Ereshkigal of this world" I reply calmly

"So the Sumerian Pantheon also exists here" he muttered

"Barely..." I reply sighing

"Oh...did you already spoke with Ere-chan?" he asks as I shake my head

"After this, I'm going to talk to her" I say as we both reach Serafall quarters

"I'll wait outside for my turn to speak with her, Master" Holmes says as I give him a nod and enter

"Oh Ritsu-chan" Serafall says as she sees me enter the room "How can I help you?"

"I'm going to leave for a while today, I'll return as soon as possible" I say calmly

"Can I ask where are you going?" She asks raising an eyebrow

"To the Sumerian Pantheon" I reply immediately

"The what? The Sumerian Pantheon is long gone, there's nothing left there" She says...so Serafall knows more about this than Gabriel huh? Interesting

"You're right...in part" I say as she tilts her head "There's still someone else"

"Do you want me to accompany you?" Serafall asks she gets and walks to me

"Nah, you're more needed here" I reply "I'll take some of my servants and leave"

"Why are you telling me this?" she suddenly asks "This surely has nothing to do with devils" she adds blinking

"I didn't come here for the Leviathan" I reply as I scratch the back of my head "Since...we are a couple...I thought It was normal for me to tell you this"

A giant smile appeared on her face at that "YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME!" She boomed with her usual cheerful tone "You're right! How careless of me!" she says before pressing her lips against mine "I'll wait for you so you better return soon!" she exclaims happily

"See you later then" I say smiling as she gives me a nod, with that I leave the room and wave goodbye to Sherlock as I walk away...

 **Third Person POV**

Eresh was laying on her bed relaxed playing with the phone, which was given to all Servants, when suddenly she felt her mental link with her master activating

"Ere-chan" Ritsuka called as Eresh immediately rose up blushing a bit

"Y-Yes Master?" she replied a bit nervously

"Can you please come here? There's something I need to talk you about"

"I'm coming!" she replied as she jumped out of her bed and looked at herself at the mirror

"aaaah! I'm a mess!" she said frustrated as she put her hands on her hair... "Well, it's not like it's a date! " she then added sighing "I wonder what he wants to talk about..." she whispered to herself as she sighed again and left the room. Eresh walked through the corridors when she came across Semiramis

"Hello Assassin" She said calmly as the Queen of Assyria threw a glance at her

"Hello, Goddess of the Underworld" She replied coldly as she looked at the soldiers working

"...It must be irritating...to have so many people around in your own castle" Eresh said trying to sound as friendly as possible

"No, they all work hard and follow the orders I give them and also know respect" Semiramis said surprising Eresh

"Really?" Ere-chan asked blinking a few times

"Yes, they're well disciplined" the assassin replied "Why are you here anyway?"

"Master asked to meet with him because he has to tell me something" The Lancer replied as the Assassin nodded

"Then don't make him wait, now he's a very busy man" Semiramis said with an annoyed tone

"Yeah, see you" Eresh said as she restarted to walk to her master's office...after a few minutes she reached her destination and knocked to the door

"Come in" She heard Ritsuka say and so she entered the room, she was surprised when she saw Ishtar, Gilgamesh, Enkidu and Tiamat sitting in front of Ritsuka "Take a seat..." Ritsuka said with a grim expression...what came after was truly shocking for her, her master told her how the Sumerian Pantheon fell in ruins and how...she was one of the few remaining gods if not the only one...

Ishtar also looked disturbed but her eyes had a hint of worry in Eresh's regards.

Gilgamesh instead was calm like always, Ere-chan expected him to laugh at such news but instead, he remained silent. Same thing goes for Enkidu but what really surprised her was Tiamat reaction, a single tear fell from her eyes, after all, the gods were also her children, her expression was a mixture of grief and sadness...

"The World serpent will take us to her when you all feel ready to..." Ritsuka said sighing

"Let's go now" Eresh said surprising everyone in the room "Waiting is pointless" she added as Gilgamesh and Enkidu nodded in agreement for once

"Very well then..." Ritsuka said as he got up "Let's go..."

 **An hour later, Ritsuka's POV**

With the help of the World Serpent, we were able to reach the Sumerian underworld, I was kinda worried that I would get killed by entering it but Eresh told me that it was okay, Midgardsormr told us how he discovered this place during one of his dreams and decided to look for it until he found it though he never dared to go inside so we left him at the entrance

The only things we come across as we walk are dust and silence...it is a really suggestive place and also really cold...After what it looked like an hour we find ourselves in front of a giant palace in ruins, I am the first one to enter but as soon as Eresh also enters, the few remaining torches lit up and reveal a path, we follow said path ready for any kind of trap when suddenly light blinds us...when I'm able to see again, I found myself along with the others in a beautiful garden, in the center of it there was an old woman sitting on a rocking chair

"So you have finally come, the rumors were true..." The old woman says slowly as she then starts coughing "Please, come here, my eyes are not as good as when I was young " she says as we all slowly approach her, as we get closer I'm able to see the old woman in detail, for being an old woman she still looks beautiful, she has long white hair and has red eyes "there you are" she says satisfied "I am Ereshkigal, Goddess of the Underworld...last surviving member of the Sumerian Pantheon" she says with a weak smile

As I look at her, I feel a sensation of sadness wrap my heart...so this is what happens when someone forgets the gods huh? Does she looked like Ere-chan when she was young?

"I am Ritsuka Fujimaru and these are..." I start to say but Ereshkigal raises her old hand to stop me

"I know these people..." she says looking at my servants "My rival, The King, The Golem, Chaos and...myself" she says as she gestures to Ere-chan to come closer, the servant slowly walks to her side "Oh, you're beautiful just like me when I was at my best...when I was feared and known as the great queen of the underworld...but those days came to an end a long time ago..." Ereshkigal says as she slowly stretches out her hand at Ere-chan, who grabs it gently "I was really happy when I came to know that you have come in this world yet again...since then I started to make others dream the way to get here with the few energies that I had left, hoping that you would have come, and there you are" she says as laughs a bit before starting to cough again "Can you leave us alone? I have to say something to myself..." she said as I give her a nod and I start to walk away followed by the others

"You're the only Goddess that I found not useless" Gilgamesh said as he walks past her "Unlike someone else" he adds as I see Ishtar right eye twitch

Third Person POV

Ere-chan watched as the other left her along with her other self

"I have passed all of my life alone in the underworld..." Ereshkigal started to say "I was diligent with my duties...but I never saw the surface and I didn't possess any freedom...but you...you saw the world outside...and you found love once again...yeah I'm talking of Asu-Shu-Namir" she said as Ere-chan blushed at that "I saw how you looked at that boy...and take this word of advice from this old goddess...go for it...we both know how long we've been alone..." she says as she then looks at the empty space in front of her "Looks like my time has come..." she says as Ere-chan widened her

"What?!? But now people believe in us! Why are you dying it doesn't make sense!" Ere-chan protested as Ereshkigal shook her head

"They believe in you, they believe at the Goddess that appeared before them...this is why..." she started to say as she took out something out of her pocket, it was a small cage not bigger than a pendant "this now belongs to you...the Underworld will be always loyal to you from now on..." she says as Ere-chan took the small object and held it close to her chest. Ereshkigal looked once again at the empty space and smiled

"Ishtar...so you were waiting for me all this time you old hag?" she said as Ere-chan looked at the empty space and ,to her surprise, saw a woman standing in front of them with a smirk on her face.

"very well, I'm ready" Ereshkigal said as she closed her eyes and let out her last breath. The body of the Goddess turned into lots of small particles of light and said particles flew in the direction of the other Ishtar before merging again into a new body, which was really similar to Ere-chan's. The two ghosts started arguing about something before disappearing into the nothingness.

Ere-chan was wrapped by a sense of loneliness like she never felt before, she started sobbing as she tightened her grip on the small cage. She didn't had to occasion to get to deeply know her other self but even so, the lancer felt like the two of them had a special bond...

Tears came down from her eyes as she finally started crying...suddenly she was brought into a gentle hug, when she looked up she saw Ritsuka looking at her with a gentle smile on his face. Ere-chan buried her face in his chest as she kept crying

 **Ritsuka's POV**

As Ere-chan cries on my chest, I gently pat her back.

"Master...please don't leave alone..." she whispered

"Never..." I assure her "let's go home..."

After I comforted Ere-chan, I walk out of the palace along with her, who is grabbing my arm tightly when I see something that really shocks me...

A small girl with black hair and black eyes wearing a gothic lolita outfit was hugging Tiamat

"Mama" the little girl said

What the hell is going on?


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Hello guys! It's been a while, isn't it? Well here we are with a new chapter but you know the drill! Let's reply to your reviews!**

 **-iRogue III**

 **I'm not sure if this was previously mentioned in an earlier chapter but has the DxD Tiamat been addressed? I mean there's clearly a very large difference between her and Fate Tiamat with Fate's being an Evil of Humanity and all.**

 **I addressed this matter in one of the previous chapters but I'm always happy to reply to the questions. The DxD Tiamat is not actually Sumerian Tiamat, as the wiki says, The Dragon King Tiamat is named after the Sumerian Tiamat sooo, Nasuverse Tiamat and DxD Tiamat are not the same beings**

 **-LastPenis**

 **wait, Ophis and Great Red is the FIRST dragon right? so is Tiamat their mother then?**

 **Well, it's never clearly said (as far as I remember) that Ophis and Great Red are the first dragons though their history kinda suggests that and Tiamat is known to have given birth to the first Dragons in the Sumerian Mythology and Ophis recognized her has**

 **-Suzululu4moe**

 **I wonder how the cuffs will affect her aging process. Will she age at the same rate as normal humans for the duration of her cuff? How long is her sentence? Rias should be around 18-19 years old so even with her devil heritage sealed she'll remain just the same. Ritsuka will decide when the sentence ends, it could take years or months or weeks**

 **-Indigo One**

 **Will there be any Special interaction? Like the Servants from Lostbelt II with Surtr Second and the Shinsengumi with Okita from Lucifer's peerage? And will the Camelot Knights be involved on the fusing of DxD Excalibur? While I don't have many plans for Surtr, I already thought for Lucifer's Okita. The fused Excalibur was Broken by Kirei during the fight with the fallen angels, the fragments are now fused with Xenovia's Durandal.**

 **-burstroc**

 **My question: how would ritsuka react to the devil society after hearing whats kurokas past is? You will see**

 **-Really**

 **Lord Camelot...An Anti-Evil Noble Phantasm that can defend against a fucking Anti-Humanity Noble Phantasm that can pierce through Planet, was got cracked by mere light spears from not even the top-tier DxD? Kokabiel is not top tier for sure but it's nowhere near Low-tier, he was one of the Leaders of the Grigori which means that he was a high-class enemy, his spears (following the wiki and the light novels) were able to obliterate cities with one shot. While Lord Camelot is indeed strong, Mash, on the other hand, wasn't at her best.**

 **-Louye Fuhou**

 **why would they care if God is dead I mean that's another universe right? Yes, it is another universe but God it's kinda the same in both DxD universe and Nasuverse, so for someone who fought and gave up on their lives in his name is still pretty shocking especially for someone like Jeanne who uses her faith as support**

 **Now let's do this!**

 **Gardens of Babylon, third person POV**

Azazel was reading the analysis that his doctor gave him after he almost had a stroke during the summoning

"Avoid stress" Azazel muttered to himself "Does he know what my job is?" he said as he looked at the clock 'It's already getting late, Ritsuka should be back by now' he thought as he sighed and got up. The Fallen angel walked out of the room where he found two women arguing, the first one was Gabriel and the second was Raikou

"I should be the one to welcome Ritsuka, after all, I was the one who raised him" Gabriel said with a calm voice

"Nonsense, I was the one who took care of him even before he arrived in this world, you pigeon" Raikou replied narrowing her eyes

"Ladies!" Azazel called them raising his hands "instead of starting a new Great War on who should cuddle Ritsuka, why don't we all go in the Rayshift room?" he said as both women glared at each other for a while before nodding

"So be it" Raikou said as she started walking soon followed by Gabriel. Azazel felt really amused as their small walk turned in something similar to a race, both of Gabriel and Raikou were walking head to head each of them trying to surpass the other while still walking and smiling at each other though neither of those smiles was genuine. After a few minutes, they reached the Rayshift Room where Da Vinci-Chan Lily was currently working

"Oi, Da Lily-chan" Azazel called as the servant stopped working on the computer and looked him

"yes?" She asked tilting her head

"Do you have any news from Ritsuka?" The fallen Angel asked

"Wait...waaait...aaaand here they are!" Lily said as the Magic circle of Chaldea appeared in the middle of the room bring Ritsuka and the others with it.

Gabriel paled when she saw the little girl hugging Tiamat and fainted. Since Raikou was the only one near the angel, she grabbed Gabriel before she hit the ground

 **Ritsuka's POV**

I rayshifted back to the Gardens but I was utterly surprised when I saw mama Gabriel faint. I look at Azazel with a questioning look but before I can ask him anything he points his finger at the little girl we found

"Ritsuka, w-who is this little girl?" Azazel asks, he's behaving a bit strangely

"I don't know? We were about the leave when she appeared out of nowhere and hugged Tiamat since we weren't able to divide them we just brought her here" I reply bluntly as I shrug

"Do you even know who she is?" Azazel asked a bit more agitated

"No? Please don't tell me I kidnapped some important Goddess" I say worried

"She's Ophis! The Strongest Dragon in existence and leader of the Khaos Brigade!" he shouts as my eyes fly open

We all slowly turn in Ophis's direction, only to see her getting patted in the head by Tiamat

"Eh?"

 **Third Person POV**

After so long after being arrested, Rias was finally having a moment of break since soon she'll have her first Rating Game and since it's something important in the devil culture, Ritsuka gave her a special permission to leave the Hanging Gardens in order to participate, of course, this has its drawbacks like not being able to personally train her peerage and not being able to practice her powers though she had to admit that her time in the military is helping her in other ways. Now, she was lying on her bed thinking about what's going to happen the next day, suddenly Captain Price approached her

"Gremory, you have visits" He said Rias suddenly got up with new found strength, she looked behind the captain and saw her peerage waiting for her

"Go" He said as Rias immediately went to hug her precious devils

"Buchou!" Issei shouted as everyone hugged her along with the others "Are you okay?!"

Rias nodded as tears fell from her eyes "Yes, now that you are all here I feel better" she replied

Kiba looked at the soldiers around them and sent them a glare. Akeno in the other hand was checking RIas physical conditions, she wasn't hurt but she was indeed exhausted and her hairs were a mess

"Oh, hello Rias, it's been so long hasn't it?" a new voice said as Rias turned around only to see Diadora Astaroth behind her peerage members

"Diadora...what are you doing here?" she asked clearly upset by his presence

"I just want make some affairs" he replied calmly

"I'm not in the mood" she replied

"I know, but since you are trapped in this place...I only have this occasion" he said

"Fine, speak" Rias said, if hearing him will make him go away so be it

"I want an exchange, your bishop for two of my peerage members" Diadora started to say

"You mean Asia?" Rias asked

"Yes"

"Then you can fuck off" Rias blurted out in an instant, shocking her companions and even Diadora, some of the soldiers around them let out a small chuckle

"I'm sorry?" Diadora said blinking a few times

"You heard me right, Asia is not exchangeable, I'm not interested in your offer, also it would be a disadvantage for me to exchange my precious Bishop the day before my first Official Rating Game, and now I really want you to disappear from my sight" she replied normally she wouldn't speak to someone like this, but she always couldn't stand this guy and right now he was keeping her from spending her precious time with her family after so long

"I..." Diadora started to say when one of the soldiers put his hand on his shoulder

"You heard the lady, go away" The soldier said as Diadora slapped away the soldier's hand

"Don't touch him with your filthy human hands!" he growled as the soldiers tensed up and glared at him, Diadora cleared his throat and started to walk away "Farewell"

"Thanks" Rias said as captain Price gave her a nod...

"Is that the guy who you have to fight with tomorrow?" Ghost asked

"yeah..." She replied

"Do you think I can get away if I shoot him while no one is looking?" he asked

"I don't know but I think I will be very grateful if you do" Rias replied as everyone chuckled

 **In the Underworld**

Sherlock and Serafall were inspecting the house of Vortigel Naberius the former Master of Kuroka

"So you are telling me that no one inspected the crime scene?" Sherlock said as Serafall shook her head

"No, we already know that Kuroka killed him so we didn't look for any pieces of evidence"

"That's preposterous" Sherlock said as they entered the mansion "Where the murderer was committed?"

"Follow me" she replied as she led the servant through the corridors of the house

"Why this house was abandoned?" Holmes asked narrowing his eyes

"Vortigel wasn't much loved by his family so they weren't interested" Serafall replied

"And why is that?" he asked

"They said that he was a very strange person and not in a good sense" she replied

"I see..." Holmes said as they reached Vortigel's study

"here" she said as she opened the door revealing the crime scene

Holmes quickly entered and started to look around without muttering a word, then he started to touch some books until he found the thing he was looking for...a family album

"Why a person like him would keep something like this even though his family didn't love him?" he said opening the album

"Why?" Serafall asked

"To hide something, a family album is a common thing to have, no one would check it..." he said as he started to look at the pictures of the album before seeing a small word on one of the corners of a picture "Revenant" he spoke as suddenly the library behind him started to move to reveal a small dungeon .

Serafall was more than surprised while Holmes remained serious, he walked inside the secret passage soon followed by the satan, after a few minutes of walking they reached a lab...

Holmes looked around and saw many cages along with bloodied shackles and chains, there were also many pools of dried blood and a surgery table in the same conditions, the air was filled with sickening smell though Holmes didn't even flinch and approached a desk where some documents were being kept, he opened one of them and started reading

"Project Revenant, experiment to create a Super Devil N7b was a failure. The subject 25 died during the experiment" he said as he kept reading every failure...until "Experiment N1C, subject Nekoshou named Shirone, the big sister of the subject showed great strength and power, hopefully, the subject will be a success, the experiments will take place tonight" he concluded as he turned around to face Serafall "Kuroka is not a murderer, she was only protecting her little sister from becoming another dead experiment"

"I can relate to her" Serafall said after a few moments of silence, she wondered if Sirzechs knew about this since he was the one who took Koneko under his care. She also felt really angry at Vortigel "I would have done the same thing if it was for Sona...I'll speak with the other Satans..." she said as Sherlock nodded

 **One hour later, Ritsuka's POV**

Every single attempt to contain Ophis was an utter failure, as soon as we separate her from Tiamat she just pushes us away and returns by her side...Though she always follows Tiamat and stays with her...does it means that we captured her? Does it count? I don't know, I think that she could just fly away if she wants to...now she is sitting in the interrogation room along with Tiamat

"So what do you plan to do now?" Azazel asks as I throw him a glance

"I'm still not sure about it" I reply putting my hand on my chin "I didn't expect to found myself in this situation"

"No one can expect something like this" He replies sighing "She seems pretty affectionate with your servant"

"She called her mama" I reply

"Ophis doesn't have a mother...at least not that I can recall" He says "You still haven't told me who the hell is that Servant of yours, she was terrifying when she was a giant"

"That's Tiamat, one of the Primordial Deities in Sumerian Mythology and also the Embodiment of Primordial Chaos, in her mythology she is know to have given birth to eleven beasts including the First Dragons" I reply bluntly as Azazel blinks a few times at before sighing

"Ritsuka?"

"Yes?" I reply raising an eyebrow

"Please stop summoning world-destroying entities" He said as I shrug

"I can't promise you that, the summonings are completely random" I reply

He sighs again "it was worth a shot" he muttered before looking at Ophis "Should we go to ask her some questions?"

I give him a nod and I head inside the interrogation room...this is going to be interesting...

"Hello Ophis" I say is tried to sound as friendly as possible

"I surrender" she replied with her usual emotionless tone as both of me and Azazel said

"Oi Ophis, are joking with us?" Azazel asks as she tilts her head

"No" she replies emotionless

"Why?" I ask her serious

"The only thing I seek is to return to the silence of my home and that's it, I'm not interested in starting a new war" she replies calmly "Though the recent developments have caught my interest, this is why I watched Chaldea's fight with Loki personally, then I saw mama"

"Then why did you become the leader of the Khaos Brigade?" I ask her raising an eyebrow

"I'm more like a mascot" she replies shrugging

"Saying that Ophis is your leader sure helps with the recruitment" Azazel guesses putting his hand on his chin

"and what are these new developments ?" I ask curiously as she points at me

"You, mama, your servants, and the evolution of the new heavenly dragons" She says

"Well, you still are a criminal" Azazel said

"I know the plans of the Khaos Brigade and many hideouts" she bluntly says

I see...she wants to bargain...well, knowing the plans of the Khaos Brigade will be indeed useful and knowing their hideouts will allow us to eliminate lots of dormant cells...and we can't actually seal her so having her by our side will boost the morale and will avoid having her to attacking us

"such as?" I ask smirking

"Tomorrow, at Rias Rating Game, The Khaos Brigade will attack her peerage with the help od Diadora Astaroth and the Old Satan Faction" Ophis said "and after that, they will launch a large scale attack to the Underworld"

Again, we both are shocked but this time not for long

"I have to call a few people" Azazel said

"Same" I said as I get up

"I hope that we have reached an agreement" Ophis said

"Yes, we do, you'll stay here for the time being" I say as I leave the room.

Azazel and I part ways, and I head to Da Vinci-chan workshop

"Da Vinci-chan are you here?" I shout as Da Vinci-chan appears from behind a tank

"Yes?" she asks me

"is our project ready?" I ask referring to the project I commissioned when we got the Shadow Border back, inside of it...

 ** _The day after the arrival of the Chaldeans_**

After the arrival of the Chaldeans who needed to face a new problem, the other species, in general, have way better physical capabilities and while we maybe be stronger in our techniques, they can easily take us out with brute strength, this conclusion also led to the fact that the normal soldiers can't take many hits...

Now I'm sitting in my office trying to find a remedy to this when suddenly my door flies open and Da Vinci-chan walks in with a smirk on her face

"What's going on?" I ask her surprised by her sudden entrance

" I have found the solution to our problems" She declares

"Really?" I ask even more surprised

"Yes, as expected, our Chaldeans will most likely lose in hand to hand combat against the member of the other species, BUT, since we recovered the Shadow Border, I was able to get my hands on the Ortenaus System and I thought a way to remodel the system in order for it to work with normal humans" She stated proud of herself

"How?" I ask her

"You see, the magical energy in this world is practically unlimited in this world, I thought of giving the system an internal battery powered by magical energy, the system will drastically boost the capabilities of the wearer thanks to the magical energy stored in the battery" she explains as I put my hand on my chin

"Since when you thought of something like this?" I ask, the army just arrived and we didn't even receive the heavy stuff like tanks etcetera, and yet Da Vinci-Chan already though about this?

"Well, when we got the Shadow Border back, I found the Ortenaus System in Mash's old private quarters, at first I didn't think of using it since Mash is with Galahad again but when I got the news of the possibility of getting an army for Chaldea, I started my research" she replies calmly "The only thing that is missing is the permission to produce the new Ortenaus System Mark 2"

"Very well then, I'm counting on you" I reply nodding

 **Present day**

And so the project started, Da Vinci-chan began to work on the production of the new Ortenaus System while Da Lily-chan worked along the other casters to help with the reinforcement of Chaldea's vehicles

"Yes" she replies smirking as she walked to a capsule and opened it, revealing the new Ortenaus "The soldiers were taught on how to handle it. The battery can last 48 hours before running out of magic energy, the system offers magical protection both from physical and other magical attack and of course boosts the capabilities of the wearer as I promised. There are different variants, this is a standard one but there is also the Light armored version, the Juggernaut version and so on" she says as I give her a nod

"Good, they must be ready for tomorrow" I order her, she immediately looks at me with a puzzled look

"Tomorrow? Ritsuka, this equipment is for war" she remarks, I can tell by her tone that she's concerned

"The Khaos Brigade will lead a large-scale attack against the underworld" I say as she widens her eyes "Based on the Peace treaty I personally signed, as an ally of all three faction, Chaldea will help the underworld, now I have to make a plan and warn Sirzechs of the incoming threat, I have to go" I add as I quickly walk away and head to the Servant's quarters. As I enter Okitan immediately hugs me

"Master you're back!" she says happy but as much I don't want to ruin this moment for her the situation is too important and it has the priority

"Sorry Okitan not now, I'm here for work" I say and as soon as I say those all the servants start to gather around me, I start to explain the situation and how we got the information, everyone listens quietly and seriously. "This is why tomorrow the Hanging Gardens will go in the Underworld, you all need to be ready tomorrow many lives are at risk"

"Yes, Master!" Everyone roars with determination

"Thank you guys" I say genuinely "Chaldea is strong thanks to you, I'll never thank you enough for everything you do. Now I have to go "

"Be safe master" Okita says before I leave the room...now I have to warn Sirzechs...

 **The Next Day, a few minutes before the Starting of the Rating Game. Third Person POV**

Rias was sitting along with her peerage in the waiting room of the Hanging Gardens, soon she will be teleported in the arena of the Rating Game, there was a strange feeling in the air, she barely saw any soldiers around including the Task Force 141...she only met with Captain price, who removed the bracelet but that was it, even Ritsuka was nowhere to be seen...but maybe she's overthinking, now she needed to focus on the current objective, defeating Diadora Astaroth

"We'll not lose Buchou!" Issei said determined "Even without you we trained hard, so we'll protect you Buchou! Am I right guys?"

"Yes!" Everyone agreed, bringing a smile on Rias face

"I know you will...thanks all of you" Rias said hugging them one last time before a magic circle appeared under them. They all got up and teleported in the arena...though something was completely off, there was no announcer or anything

"Everyone find a cover!" Rias ordered immediately, at first everyone was skeptical but then obeyed

"What's going Rias-senpai?" Koneko asked as she turned in her Nekoshou form

"I don't know but the situation is incredibly fishy and I don't want remain without any cover" Rias replied as she soon realized how the training had changed her. Suddenly many Magic Circles appeared in the sky and many devils flew out of it. they were all surrounded

"The Khaos Brigade?!" Kiba exclaimed surprised

"KYAH!" Asia screamed as Diadora Astaroth lifted her with his powers

Everyone turned around surprised and became furious when they saw Diadora with Asia

"I'm taking Asia Argento with me" Diadora said with a wicked smile on his face "You will be all killed by the Khaos Brigade now" He added chuckling, he was about to say something else but suddenly a Black Key stabbed itself in his shoulder and he let out a scream of pain. Rias and her peerage looked in the direction where the Key came and saw Kirei Kotomine standing alongside Xenovia and Irina "You filthy human...HOW DARE YOU?!" Diadora shouted angered "IT DOESN'T MATTER! WITH THESE NUMBERS YOURS IS A DESPERATE FIGHT! KILL THEM ALL!" he ordered before disappearing with Asia, Kirei didn't seem to be worried about the situation

"We'll see about that" he whispered before a massive beam of light incinerated the devils high in the air

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted before looking at the Hanging Gardens, which were approaching the arena

"Kotomine what is going on?!" Rias demanded

"We received the information that the Khaos Brigade would have attacked you and the underworld today and so we came prepared" He replied sternly before killing a devil who just came out of a new magic circle "now go save your family member, we'll keep them busy" he added

Rias wanted to ask him many questions but the numbers of enemies were starting to grow so she didn't have much time , she gave him a nod and with all her peerage members she went to Diadora's base to rescue Asia...

 **Lilith**

Creuserey Asmodeus was flying in the direction of the residential center of Lilith, at first he wanted to directly attack the little sister of the fake Maou Sirzechs but he was warned that Chaldea was already there, so he chose to directly attack the Lucifer with the great majority of soldiers of the Khaos Brigade and Old Satan Faction, he will attack all the halfblood devils until Sizechs shows up and then kill him...

Asmodeus started to notice the complete lack of people in the city underneath them, there was no one walking down the streets and all the lights of the houses were turned off...little he did know of what it was expecting him...

Under an illusionary spell of Ajuka Beelzebub, the Chaldea Forces were waiting to strike down the enemy, everything was set for the attack, the civilians were evacuated and all soldiers and servants were ready for battle, between all troops Ritsuka and Sirzechs were standing waiting for the perfect moment to strike

"Master" Ishtar said through her mental link "We are ready" she said giggling as a smirk appeared on Ritsuka's face

"Go" Ritsuka whispered

Immediately after those words, Asmodeus was struck by a giant beam of light blue energy soon followed by smaller but still powerful beams of golden light resulting in his immediate death. The devils around him were shocked when suddenly a rapid succession of flaming arrows struck many of them down.

"Fire at will!" Ritsuka ordered as the spell disappeared revealing the Chaldeans underneath. The troops started to shoot down the devils, who were taken by surprise, some of them tried to fight back but they eventually fell like the others. After a few minutes, everything was over...

 **Ritsuka's POV**

Our surprise attack was a success, the first horde of the Khaos Brigade was eliminated without too many problems, thanks to Ishtar and Tomoe who eliminated their leader and struck fear in their hearts, the Chaldeans were able to strike down everyone. Now it's time for the second phase. Many of my servants are all around the underworld, protecting the territories of the other families of devils. The army of the Underworld is protecting the areas around the bunkers where the civilians were evacuated while Kirei and Azazel and the other members of the church are fighting off the forces who were sent to interrupt the Rating Game of Rias. Suddenly a roar fills the air and Azazel calls me

"Ritsuka" He says with an agitated tone "Come here!"

"What's going on?" I ask worried "Is the enemy already there?!"

"No, Issei activated the Juggernaut Drive and he's going Berserk!" He replies

"Wait there, I'm coming!" I reply "Okay everyone, this was the easy part" I shout as the Chaldeans looks at me "We need to create a perimeter all around the city, we need to be ready for the second wave, no one must surpass our defenses" I shout as the Artorias and other servants came out of one of Chaldea's magic circles

"Okay, all the Artoria will split and go to protect the main entrances of the city, Arthur and Gramps will defend this area. Tomoe and Ishtar will strike down whoever tries to fly above us, keep them on the ground." I say

"What about you?" Arthur asked

"Azazel needs me" I reply

"You can't go alone!" Artoria says shaking her head

"Jalter and Okitan will join me don't worry" I quickly said before rayshifting myself to Azazel while also calling to me Jalter and Okitan, who appear beside me.

We suddenly find ourselves in front of a giant crater, in the middle of it stands Issei or at least a distorted version of his balance breaker

"What the hell?" I say blinking a few times

"You are here finally" Azazel says as he flies to us "Something has happened to Asia and he became like this" he said looking at Issei

"Jalter try to calm him down" I order as Jalter nods and activate her Sacred Gear

 **Third Person POV**

Jalter flew near Issei before noticing Rias peerage and the members of the Church hiding behind a cover, she decided to fly to them

"What are you doing here?" she asked as Kirei sighed

"Try to not get killed I suppose" He replied sternly

"Do you know what happened to Issei?" Jalter asked annoyed because of Kirei reply

"Asia...was killed...and Issei..turned into...that thing" Rias said with a voice full of grief

"Tch! So this is why he turned like this huh?" Jalter muttered "Go away from here, I'll try to make him return to his senses" she said as she saw that the devils were about to argue "That's not a request" she added as they glared at her before nodding.

After making sure that Kirei and the others got away, Jalter started to approach Issei

"OI! Shitty dragon!" she shouted angered "Quit this bullshit now!"

In response, Issei fired at her a powerful beam of green light, Jalter dodged the attack and gritted her teeth

"I can't control it..." Ddraig said through the gauntlet of the armor "His anger and hatred is too much..."

Jalter knew that feeling too well even for an Avenger like her, there wasn't much she could do, even her skill was not able to do something. She chose to retreat to Ritsuka and shook her head

"It's not Ddraig to control him, I can't do much other than put him down for good" She said as Ritsuka sighed

"WAIT! NO!" Rias shouted as she grabbed Ritsuka by the collar "YOU CAN'T KILL HIM! YOU CAN-" she was unable to finish as Okitan katana was on her throat ready to slice her at the smallest movement, Rias started to cry "please...Ritsuka...please"

 **Ritsuka's POV**

I think I never saw Rias in such state, she was crying her heart out and pleading to not kill Issei, she didn't care that Okitan was about to cut her throat open at the first wrong move. I felt Rias' loosen up as she fell on her knees sobbing, I look around and see her peerage looking at me with pleading eyes.

I let out I sigh "I'll go talk to him" I say as everyone looks at me surprised "I'll go alone, too many will only anger him"

"You can't be serious" Jalter says "The only way is to put him out of his misery"

"Or to drain his energy down" I say

"What? How?" Jalter says

"I'll let him shoot me for a while" I reply

"ARE YOU GONE MAD?" Jalter asked

"I have to agree with her" Azazel says "It's a suicidal move"

"I'll find a way" I reply

"Let us come with you, multiple targets are harder to strike down than one" Okitan says

"No, I don't want risk your lives" I reply shaking my head

"If you die, we'll disappear" Jalter remarked

"I will not die" I say when suddenly I feel a presence behind me when I turn around I see Ophis staring at me "wha-"

"Here" she says as she throws a snake at me, which quickly wraps itself around my arm and then bites me in the neck before disappearing.

 **Third Person POV**

Everyone was shocked at Ophis sudden appearance but their shock quickly turned into concern when Ritsuka fell to his knees while putting his left hand above his command seals, he started to growl as if he was in pain

"What have you done?" Azazel asked as Ophis looked at Ritsuka amused

"Unlocked his true potential" she replied as a pillar of light wrapped Ritsuka.

Jalter wasn't able to process what the hell was going, but, when the pillar of light disappeared she saw something that she didn't want to believe...Goetia was standing right in front of them.

Goetia started walking to Issei, who immediately started to attack him with several beams of energy, Goetia merely blocked them with his hand before dashing in front of him and landing a solid punch in his belly. Issei was sent crashing against some debris...

In the meantime, some sort of portal opened behind Rias and Vali along with Arthur and Bikou came out of it. Jalter and Okitan immediately pointed their weapons at them

"Wait" Vali said as Arthur took a step forward showing that he was carrying Asia in arms. Okitan and Jalter stopped at that moment but remained vigilant. Vali looked at the battlefield and raised an eyebrow when he saw Issei fighting against another being "Who is that?" he asked raising an eyebrow

Both of Jalter and Okitan didn't know how to reply to that

"The Holy Knight Emperor of course" Ophis said as Vali seemed surprised of seeing her

"Ophis? What are you doing here?" Vali asked

"I betrayed you" Ophis declared as everyone widened their eyes on how bluntly she said that "Well, I betrayed the Khaos Brigade"

"May I ask why?" Vali said

"I know that Cao Cao is going to Betray me so I did it first" she said with a smile " I also have found more interesting...people"

"I see" Vali said nodding "I felt the Red Dragon Emperor activating the Juggernaut Drive but it seems that my aid isn't needed" he added as loud bang filled the air and everyone returned to focus on the battlefield.

Issei was lying on the ground, his armor had many cracks and his gems were no longer glowing with power while Goetia was standing in front of him

"Gremory" Goetia said "Come here"

Rias immediately stood up as an invisible force forced to fly across the battlefield, Rias tried to resist but for some reason, she wasn't able to. When she reached them, Goetia pointed his finger at Issei

"Save him and if you can't I'll end his life" He said as Rias widened her eyes and did as requested...after a few moments, Issei returned normal...of course, only after having groped Rias' boobs...

Goetia turned around before collapsing on his knees, then he literally started to dissipate revealing that under that form there actually was Ritsuka...

 **Ritsuka's POV**

As I finally return to my senses, I feel almost completely out of energy but not physically but mentally, in fact, I feel my body stronger than ever. I look around and I see Rias hugging Issei tightly and also Jalter flying in my direction along the others...then I start remembering what just happened...When Ophis' snake bit me, I felt an immense amount of power going inside me and my command seals felt like they were about to melt my hand away and then...it happened...I turned into Goetia...and I beat the living crap out of Issei...good job me...

Finally, Jalter reaches me and before I can say anything she slaps me but then she kisses me and also hugs me

"You idiot" she whispered

"Hey...it's not my fault...It's Ophis' " I reply jokingly as I pat her back

"Just Shut up" She replies as I let out a chuckle at that as I see something I will never forget.

A giant portal ripped through the sky and massive red dragon flew through it...Great Red


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello guys! It's been a while since last time! but here we are with a brand new chapter, though, before that I'll reply to your reviews!**

 **-Suzululu4moe**

 **Can't believe rias actually got to have a field trip. So are all prisoners allowed field trips or is it like nepotism? Rating Games are important in the devil society, especially those meant for the first tournament of a young devil: Also Chaldea kinda used Rias as a bait for the Khaos brigade**

 **-Alias**

 **I'm well aware this might seem selfish but, can the next Servants to join the crew be the Greek Lilys? I'm referring to Medusa (lancer(child)) and Medea Lily, by the way. I can definitely see "Medley" (Medusa (lancer (child))) getting along with our favorite trap of a devil/vampire-hybrid (Gasper) and Medealy (Medea Lily) having arguments with her older self. But whatever, I sincerely anticipate the next "episode". I'll consider it :)**

 **-Mr. Haziq**

 **...how did Goetia posses him? Well, he didn't. Ophis unlocked the true power of Ritsuka's Sacred Gear allowing him to turn into a Beast class servant kinda like a Juggernaut drive**

 **-Guest**

 **can I ask? will Chaldea tell their history to the dxd world? I don't think so, they basically destroyed the demon pillars along with a few other things, I don't think the underworld will be very happy to hear that**

 **-Guest**

 **I wonder if Saviour will ever appear. If you'd forgotten Saviour is the Buddha or Shakyamuni or Gautama Buddha from Fate Extra and the guy will the human one shot NP. Saver class servants would be really cool but I don't think I'm going to use Buddha but maybe some other Messiah-type Servant.**

 **Thank you for your precious reviews and opinions! Now let's get to the new chapter!**

* * *

 **Underworld, Ritsuka's POV**

Great red was flying right in front of all of us. As Jalter was hugging me, I saw Vali starting to approach us. I can tell that Jalter noticed his presence since she suddenly broke our hug and started to glare at him.

"I mean no harm" Vali says with his usual calm tone

"Then we have no business with you" Jalter growls back as I raise my hand and get up

"What do you want Vali?" I ask him as calmly as possible as a smirk appeared on his face

"just to talk" he replies shrugging "You put quite a show back there...Issei used his juggernaut drive and was consumed by it and yet, you did the same thing and you controlled it even though it was your first time..." he says

Controlled it? Nah, I barely remember anything that happened but I can see his point... "And so?"

Vali narrowed his eyes "The blood inside of me was able to feel your authority" he says slowly "Every word you pronounced was filled with power and authority over devilkind. "

"What are you saying?!" Rias shouted from behind us

"You also felt it" Vali replies "You followed his orders without any hesitation" he adds as Rias looks away biting her lip

I internally sigh...Goetia is the Demon God King...I'm not surprised that I was able to control Rias since she is a Gremory

"Even if you say that not everyone felt that way" I reply calmly

"That's because they're not pure devils" Vali says shrugging "I was able to resist because of Albion but I bet that anyone else would have kneeled before you..." he says before letting out a chuckle "Holy Knight Emperor, I can't wait for our fight..." he says as he starts walking towards his teammates "And one last thing...We are no longer fighting with Cao Cao, he's a lost cause, we also left you small gift. If you happen to come across him send him my regards as you send him in jail" he says as they all teleported away

My eyes shift back at Great Red as Ophis glared at him as she appeared next to me...for some reasons Great Red is coming closer to us...too close for my taste

'Stop Glaring at me' A voice said as I blink surprised

"I refuse" Ophis replies with a smug face

wait...is she talking to Great Red?

Great Red roars at us as he's now flying right above us...though Ophis didn't seem intimidated, in fact, she looks like someone who's up to something

'You want to start a new war?' the voice, which I guess is Great Red, says

"Umph" Ophis replies as I turn pale.

Great Red roars again at us as I turn to Jalter

"You can't do anything?" I ask her as everyone around us starts to panic

"I don't think so..." she replies gritting her teeth. The apocalypse dragon is already on us when another roar followed by many Earthquakes stops him. Ophis started to grin at that point.

"Master" Okitan says as she pointed to east "There"

I look to the pointed direction and I see Tiamat walking to us in her titan form. Great Red quickly turns in Tiamat's direction and remains silent...

'What have you done...?' He asks as his voice sounded like a scared child

"I brought Mama" Ophis replies still grinning

The Apocalypse dragon lowers his head as if it was a child who was caught from his mother while doing something wrong. Tiamat finally reached him and gave him 'the look' as she pointed at Ophis

'but...she was staring at me' he says as he tries to look at Tiamat in the eyes though he immediately regrets it as he saw her angry mother eyes 'I'm sorry...' he muttered as Tiamat nodded.

"OI OI OI" Azazel shouts as he approaches us "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

"I have no fucking idea" I reply sincerely

"Mama is scolding him" Ophis says as she seems very satisfied

"I need a drink..." the fallen angel replies as he starts to walk away

Later...

Great Red returned home...more like Tiamat sent him to his room without dinner. I'm back at Lilith where I left the Chaldeans, Sirzechs informed me that since I left no one tried to attack us again which kinda surprised me since Ophis told us of two waves. Speaking of The devil, Ophis is standing next to me still happy thanks to Tiamat

"You sure there were two waves?" I ask as she slowly nods

"They must have retreated" she whispers "The Khaos Brigade didn't expect to be defeated in both fronts neither that Chaldea would have shown up so early"

"I see..." I reply nodding

"Though you shouldn't be here" Sirzechs said as Ophis smirked

"I'm Holy Knight Emperor's prisoner" she replies as Sirzechs stares at me

"How?" he asks me as I shrug defeat

"That's...a good question that I can't answer because I don't know the answer" I reply shrugging

"Is that so?" Sirzechs said sighing "I hope you know what you're doing Ristuka"

I give a nod as he walks away...

 **Third Person POV, s** **omewhere**

Siegfried was walking in a field of flowers where Cao Cao was resting

"Shalba has fallen" he said calmly

"I know" Cao Cao said sighing

"Chaldea eliminated the forces we sent..." Siegfried said "Ophis had betrayed us and Vali left"

"WHAT? OPHIS?" Cao Cao barked as he immediately got up

Siegfried backed a bit "Y-Yeah, our spies said that she is with the Holy Knight Emperor"

"Dammit!" Cao Cao cursed "There is any good news?!"

Siegfried seemed hesitant for a moment "I heard someone say that Ritsuka Fujimaru unlocked a Juggernaut Drive that overwhelmed the Juggernaut Drive of the Red Dragon Emperor..."

"It was a metaphorical question..." Cao Cao growled "We'll have to anticipate our plans...call Hades" he said as Siegfried nodded and walked away

 **The Next day, Hanging Gardens, Kuoh. Ritsuka's POV**

"Chaldea did well back in the underworld" General Sheperd says as he stands in front of my desk in my office "The soldiers' morale reaches the ceiling and the United Nations are more than happy to flood the news with our victory"

"They don't waste any time huh?" I replied chuckling

"Of course not" he replies shrugging "They want a piece of our merits"

"I see..." I reply nodding before turning my expression into a serious one "And what about the thing I asked you?"

"Right" he says nodding as he hands me a dossier "You were right, there's a lot of corruption in the church, the agents of the CIA found a lot of really fucked up stuff"

"Do I want to know?" I ask sighing

"No, but you have to" he replied as he crosses his arms "Other than the cases of pedophilia, we have Holy Maidens trading, some of them work with many devil criminals or Fallen Angels. Some Exocirsts are actually abusing their powers and as long they aren't caught they don't get punished"

I let out a sigh at that...

"How are you are planning to act? If I remember correctly the church helped Chaldea a lot" Sheperd says raising an eyebrow

"What they do is illegal under any aspect" I reply without any sign of hesitation "And also goes against the rules of Heaven"

"so?" He asks smirking a bit

"So Chaldea will remind them of what happens when you break the rules" I reply as I get and look out of my window "though we'll do that discretely"

"I like the sound of that" the general replies

"Is there enough material to send them right in prison?" I ask him

"There's enough material to sentence them to death" he replies as I nod

"I'll speak with Gabriel and Michael" I say "We'll decide what to do with those people. In the meantime, you can go"

Shepherd nodded as he left the room and I sit back on my desk and push the intercom

"Gremory, call here Gabriel and Kirei" I say as I can hear Rias gasping in surprise. When we returned from the underworld Rias begged me to make her return home in order to attend to Issei's wounds and conditions. At first, I wanted to reject her but then I realized that having her around at this moment with all this stuff going on is really dangerous. This is why a put her on probation for an undetermined amount of time and she's forced to work as my secretary. This is her first day, I promised that after she was finished with today's work she will be free to go home...what I didn't tell her is that Task Force 141 is coming with her and will keep training her. I needed those soldiers on the field anyway, in order to suppress any Stray Demon in the area.

"Y-Yes sir!" she replies

After a few minutes of waiting, the door of my office opens and Gabriel and Kirei walk in

"You called us?" Kirei asks with his usual calm tone

"Indeed" I reply nodding as I place the Dossier that general Shepherd gave me in front of them

"What's that?" Gabriel asks tilting her head

"See it yourself" I reply as she reluctantly picks the dossier and starts reading. The more she reads the more her expression turns horrified. When she was done she handed the document to Kirei, who reads it without even flinching

"I..." Gabriel tries to say but she stops herself

"Is the source reliable?" Kirei asks as I give him a nod

"I called you here because this situation can end only in two ways" he says calmly "The first one, the Chaldeans will start to break down many doors and arrest a lot of people who will get a public trial and Heaven will make a very poor impression to the other races for allowing that." I say calmly "The second one, we'll take care of the questions in secrecy and no one will ever know" I conclude.

"Is this a threat Ritsuka?" Gabriel asks baffled

"No" Kirei replies for me "Those crimes can't be ignored, Ritsuka is just saying that Chaldea will not allow that to continue to happen and since the holy church is strictly connected to Heaven, he's asking you how you would like for this situation to be handled since Chaldea doesn't want to do any harm to any faction. But, if Heaven chooses to ignore this, Chaldea will act accordingly and do things on their own way which will definitely destroy a lot of Heaven popularity"

"That's pretty much it" I say nodding "No matter what you choose when you'll leave this room, I will give an order that will stop these crimes from happening"

"I don't have the authority to make such decision..." Gabriel says "I need to call Michael..."

"Please do" I reply nodding.

Gabriel makes a magic circle and after a few seconds, Michael's face appears in it. Gabriel explains him the situation and then turns my direction

"Hello there" I say calmly

"General Fujimaru" he replies "I believe that you are waiting for a reply..." he says as I nod

"While I agree with you that the situation can't be ignored, I would like to solve it in the most discreet way possible" He says

"Very well then...We'll arrest these criminals and we'll bring them back to heaven..." I say but I get surprised when he shakes his head

"Breaking those vows is something that can be only punished with death" he says surprising even Gabriel.

"Chaldea isn't an assassination agency " I reply sternly

"I know" he replies nodding "You only apply the rules. And while those people broke the rules of Heaven they are still human. Before the Chaldea, we would take care of these things ourselves. But now, with the new laws, we can't just send an angel to deliver the verdict."

I let out a sigh "I see..."

"Heaven owes you a great favor Ritsuka. If Chaldea needs something we'll do anything in our power to help you" he says before disappearing

"Master" Kirei says with a serious tone "let me take care of this mission"

"You sure?" I ask him raising an eyebrow "You may end up killing someone you know"

"yes" he says without any hesitation

"Very well, form a squad and-"

"I will take my adepts with me" he interrupts me "and if it isn't too much to ask one or two Assassin servant"

"You want to take Xenovia and Irina with you?" I say surprised

"They need to see that even the Holy church isn't pure and that corruption grows everywhere" he says closing his eyes

"You are their Master, do what you think it's best" I reply sighing "For the servants, you have my approval"

"Thank you, my Master" he says...I could swear that he was smirking. The Executioner walks out of the room as Gabriel remains still with a slightly troubled expression. I let out a sigh as I bring down the ID Plate on my table that says 'General Ritsuka Fujimaru' and I look at her

"What's wrong mama?"

"I don't like that side of you..." she replies pouting a bit

"Well, it's necessary. I am the one in charge here and I have a lot of responsibilities" I reply smiling "I can't afford to be kind to everyone"

"But I'm your mother! A child shouldn't speak to his mother like that...you were scary..."

I scratch the back of my head "Well, I'm sorry" I say as the intercom turns on

"General Fujimaru, Mister Holmes is waiting for you outside" my secretary says as I adjust my ID Plate on my desk

"Well, we'll continue later" I say as Gabriel face lits up

"Really?" she asks as I nod and press the button of the intercom

"Let him in" I say as Gabriel leaves and Holmes enters the room with a slightly satisfied look

"I assume that your investigation went well" I say smirking

"Indeed" he replies as he places some documents in front of me "Kuroka Toujou killed her master in order to avoid her sister to turn into an experiment for a total illegal project"

"That's...good" I say

"I also did some other investigation and while she joined the Khaos Brigade there are no records of her actually doing anything for them" Sherlock says calmly

"What about stealing Fenrir?" I ask

"That is out of Chaldea jurisdiction, unfortunately," Holmes says though he doesn't seem so worried "And Odin didn't consider that a crime...for some reasons"

"So?" I ask him

"The only crime she has is being affiliated with the Khaos Brigade" he says

"Well...not anymore" I reply shrugging as Holmes raises an eyebrow "Vali and his team left the Khaos Brigade because of Cao Cao intentions..." speaking of Vali...the small gift he left were the locations of all the safe houses of the Khaos Brigade in the human world. Ophis didn't know that because she never went in one of them...

"Then...following all the pieces of evidence and the information we have..." he says "She's absolved "

"Looks like it..." I mutter "When it will be announced?"

"Tonight..."

"Well, it will be...interesting..." I say as I get up "I will go to Hyodou Residence tonight"

"May I ask why?" he asks

"I want to see Koneko when she sees the news" I reply as I walk to the door "If you need me I will be on the training grounds" and with that, I went to the training grounds where I needed to test my Sacred Gear now that its full potential has been unlocked...

As I arrive at the training grounds I see Da Vinci-chan, Romani, Jeanne, Emiya, Nightingale and Jalter waiting for me.

"Finally!" Da Vinci-chan said with a big smile "Let's get Started!"

"Right on the point huh?" I say with a nervous chuckle "Why are you all here?"

They were about to explain but Da Vinci-Chan interrupted them "Jeanne is here to check your parameters while Emiya is here to check the weapons you will summon, Romani is here in case you turn into Goetia again, Nightingale is here to heal you in case you get hurt and Jalter for emotional support"

"Wait...summoning weapons?" I ask raising an eyebrow

"Yes" she replies nodding "I h theorized that if you were able to change your saber class into a Beast class back in the underworld, you should be able to do the same thing with the other classes!" she says not even trying to hide her curiosity

"Oh..." I say "I guess...I could give it a try..."

"Perfect!" she says as she points at a marked position. I walk on the position and stand on the marker "Now try to feel what you felt before turning into Goetia!"

I close my eyes as I try to remember what happened back then...I remember the wave of power over my body and the sensation of emerging from a body of water. I also felt my command seals and my heart beat at the same time back then...

I slow down my breathing and ignore every external sound as I focus on my heartbeat, my command seals react accordingly and I feel like I am being immersed into water. Suddenly I hear a loud gasp and I open my eyes only to see Da Vinci-chan pointing at my arm.

I look at my arm and I see a gauntlet which was emanating a lot of electricity. I pointed my arm in the direction of the nearest wall and then I shot a freaking lightning bolt out of it

"So So?" Da Vinci-chan asks Jeanne who sighs

"Class Archer" she says

"Knew it!" Da replies before clearing her throat "Good work! Now do it again..."

 **Later...**

"So what we got...Archer Nikola Tesla...Lancer Fionn...Rider Ivan the Terrible...Caster Gilgamesh...Assassin Yan Qing...Bersker Beowulf..." Da Vinci-chan listen "The extra classes don't seem to respond...but we haven't tried the beast class..."

"Well, that works" Romani says "he already used it on the poor Issei..."

"Well, I'm glad he didn't turn into BB" Jalter says "or Kiara..."

"Maybe he only needs some training" Da Vinci-chan says as I sigh.

I am currently back in my Saber form which I find the most comfortable, the night has come.

"I think that's enough emotions for one day" I say as they all turn in my direction "I'll go see Koneko..."

"I'm coming with you!" Jalter said but I shake my head

"No, I have to go alone" I say smirking "Don't worry, I have the power of seven servants now"

Jalter sighed "...fine"

After a few minutes, a come across Rias who was about to leave. I can clearly see how excited she is...

"Hello Rias" I say as she quickly turns around

"G-General Fujimaru" she says as I can tell she is really displeased with seeing me right now

"I'm done for the today so Ritsuka is okay" I reply shrugging

"Do you need anything from me?" she asks

"Nah, I'm just coming with you" I reply as she widens her eyes "I have to see Koneko"

"What business do you have with her?" she says narrowing her eyes

I raise my hand and I show her a bento made from Emiya "this"

"I can bring it to her" she replies

"Nah, I want to see her face while she eats it" I reply

"fine..." she says as I smirk. We both Rayshift in front of Issei's house which now looks more like a Hotel but who cares?

Rias' peerage immediately jumps out of the building to greet her though they freeze when they also see me. Koneko is glaring at me before starting sniffing the air...she looks at the object in my hand with a silent question.

"Yes, I brought it for you" I say raising the bento "It was made by Emiya".

At that point, Koneko's eyes lit up and the bento disappeared from my hands and reappeared in hers...

"Ritsuka senpai...you are half forgiven" she says as she opens the bento.

Everyone is just staring at Koneko surprised as I try to hold back my laughter...After a few moments, Issei walks up to me and bows...I'm quite surprised

"Ritsuka Senpai...I really don't like how you treated Buchou BUT You saved me so thank you!" he says almost shouting

After this little scene, Issei invited me to have dinner with them, an offer that I have accepted immediately. When we were done, Issei's parents decided to go to sleep while we remained in the living room.

"Hey, Guys" I say as everyone looks at me "Go in the Underworld channel..."

"Why?" Kiba asks me

"You'll see" I reply. The devils look at me many perplexed expression but in the end, they did as I requested. We were just in time to see the news.

"And now the shocking truth of the infamous Nekoshou Kuroka Tojou, after a deep investigation made by Chaldea, it was discovered-" the news went on, at that I wasn't listening anymore, I was just looking at the reactions of Koneko...when the service finished she started crying a lot though not because she was sad, quite the opposite. My work here is concluded and so I stand up and head to the entrance of the residence without saying a word when suddenly Koneko hugs me from behind, her face is buried in my clothes

"Thank you..." she whispered

"You are welcome" I reply as she breaks the hug and returns to her friends...I leave the building and I start to walk around waiting for her to come...it didn't take too much, as soon as I was far enough from Issei's house, Kuroka appears a few meters away from me. She doesn't have her usual cool expression, she seems quite angry? I don't know...it's kinda hard to read her expression at the moment.

"Why?" she asks

"Why what?" I reply as she growls a bit

"You know what" she hisses

"Because it's the truth" I reply

"Don't try to make a fool of me" she replies "come on! Where are your servants? Where's your army ready to arrest me?"

"I'm sorry ?" I ask tilting my head

"You sent that message on the TV to set up a trap for me and now here I am!" she replies clenching her fists

"Why are you so angry?" I ask her "No one is going to arrest you or kill you"

"Don't make me laugh" Kuroka replies "Of all the things you could use to lure me out of my hiding spot...that was the lowest thing you could do..."

"Kuroka" I call her calmly "This isn't a trap, I am alone"

"We'll see about that..." Kuroka replied as she summoned her powers "They will leave their spot if their master is in danger" she says as she throws me a ball of ki.

I remain still as the ball is about to hit me "Attacking me now will cost you your newfound freedom" I say as the ball disappears before making contact with me

"I want to see my little Shirone" she said

"Go for it" I reply

"I don't want to hide in order to do so" she continues

"Sure" I reply shrugging

"How can you be so calm?" she asks me

"Because I know you are not an evil person neither a stupid one" I reply "Otherwise that attack would have hit me"

After a few moments of silence, Kuroka starts to laugh

"You are the worst Nyah" she says "To play with a girl's heart like that Nya"

"I didn't do such thing" I reply sighing "Go to your sister before you get in troubles again" I add as I walk past her...but suddenly I found myself on the ground while Kuroka is above me

"then, Holy Knight Emperor" she whispers to my ear "Want to try to have children with me?"

.

.

.

.

shit


	22. Chapter 22- The awakening of Gudako

**Hello guys! It's been a while but I've been crazy busy sorry! Here we are with a new chapter! As always before that I'll reply to your reviews**

 **-burstroc**

 **You never cease to amaze me..making mama tiamat scold great red was the best hands down and nothing is gonna top that. For the harem can you finalize them? As far as it goes we have: Serafall, Mash, Jalter, Kuroka (I hope)**

 **I would like to point out why did you choose Fionn as his go to lancer form? Just asking why him.**

 **SECONDLY, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND?! GIVING HIM CASGIL MAKES HIM MORE OP AND THERE'S A REASON WHY CASGIL IS CANDIDATE FOR GRAND CASTER**

 **Casgil can basically see through information of everything and has the ability to see through the possible outcomes of the future via parallel worlds...and that's one of his noble phantasms. I'm seriously gonna call BS if ritsuka loses to the dxd characters after being heavily buffed.**

 **1) (this is also for Mr. Haziq) The Harem now includes: Serafall, Mash, Jalter, Kuroka, Sona who will get a nice part in the story and also wrecked at Chess since Ritsuka can use his CasGil form and a certain shy goddess**

 **2) Because, I gave him CasGil...I had to balance things...**

 **3) Well, there are worthy opponents in the DxD cast. I chose to give him that form because every faction in the DxD universe has an overpowered leader and now the Human Faction has is own.**

 **-Fazrulz**

 **aaand~ another girl was taken from Issei~**

 **Issei is going to be salty about this**

 **Now let's go!**

* * *

 **Kuoh City, Ristuka's POV**

"then, Holy Knight Emperor" she whispers to my ear "Want to try to have children with me?"

shit...Shit...SHIT...How did she went to 'You want to capture me' to 'I want your babies' ?! WHAT DO I DO NOW?

Kuroka smirked "Oh? You are not rejecting me...fufufufufufu..."

"What in the world are you saying?" I reply as I felt my cheeks burning "And why the fuck do you want my babies?!"

"Oh? Because you are strong and my species is going extinct...I need to reproduce to save the Nekoshou nyah" she said "You don't want a race to go extinct just because you didn't want to sleep with someone as beautiful as me, don't you nyah?"

THAT'S NOT PLAYING FAIR! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO REPLY TO THAT?

Suddenly a small white stray dog starts to bark at Kuroka as she rolls her eyes.

"Uff...stupid dog" Kuroka says glaring at the animal, I quickly take advantage of the situation and turn into my assassin form in order to sneak away from her grasp, unfortunately, my presence concealment isn't that high so I'm standing still in order to not get caught by Kuroka's Nekoshou senses

"EH?!" I hear Kuroka saying as she looks around herself "You...oh, well...We'll see each other very soon dear" she said as she teleports away with a magic circle.

I let out a sigh of relief as I return to my saber form, the dog walks to my feet and stares at me for a while before I widen my eyes as I recognize the animal...

I quickly pick it up and rayshift back at the base

"Welcom-" Da Lily-chan tries to say but I cut her off by running at full speed towards the servant quarters still carrying the small white dog in my arms. When I reach my destination I almost kick down the door

"Alter!" I shout as Artoria Alter looks at me tilting her head

"What is it master?" She asks in her usual cold tone

"Look who I have found" I say as I show her...Cavall II...

She slightly widens her eyes as she approaches me...she then extends her arm and pats the dog in my arms before I put it on the ground.

Alter kneels down "Play dead" she orders as Cavall II lays down with his belly upwards

"Paw" she said as Cavall got up and followed her order. Artoria seemed to be happy as she she stroke the Cavall. It was like it followed us through the Singularities and Lostbelts and even in this new world...or at least, that's what I want to think.

I decide that it is my moment to leave and head towards my room, it was an eventful day and I think I can use some rest...

I remain silent for a few moments before looking at Gilgamesh, who was sitting with his arms crossed on my bed along with Enkidu "my king...what do you nee-"

"Turn in that form" he orders as I look a bit surprised

"I'm sorry?" I ask confused

"Are you deaf? I said turn in that form!" He said even more angered

I think I understand what he's asking and so I turn into my Caster Form. My hair turns blonde and my eyes red as the clothes of CasGil appear on me

"So it is true" Enkidu says with his usual calm expression

Gilgamesh stares at me and I lower my head "DON'T" he says as I look at him surprised at him "I DON'T BOW TO ANYONE RITSUKA"

Did...Did Gilgamesh just call me by my name?

"You now carry the heavy My appearance" he says "This means that you are going to be perfect! You are no longer one of those mongrels! You are better than them! and I'll make sure of that! COME RITSUKA! I'LL TEACH YOU HOW TO BE ME!"

WHAT?

Enkidu chuckled...what the hell is going on?

 **The next day...**

It's 11 Am and I haven't slept at all... Gilgamesh trained me all night...at first, he taught me how to use the gate of Babylon...then he trained me on how to walk and speak and do pretty much anything like him...I'm tired...fortunately in my caster form, I was able to memorize everything...Now I'm making my way towards my classrom...yes, Gabriel and Raikou didn't want to see me dropping school because I'm the leader of Chaldea...oh well, looks like I will be sleeping in class then...

And so I did, I already know what the professor was teaching, after all, back in my old world I already graduated before getting selected to be a Master...Now, it's launch time and I'm wandering through the corridors when suddenly Sona and her Queen Tsubaki placed themselves in front of me

"Ristuka" Sona says with a calm tone "Come with me"

I sigh while nodding, it's not like I have better things to do anyway. The two of them lead me inside the Student Council Room where a chessboard is ready to be used

"Today we'll settle this" Sona says as I raise an eyebrow

"I'm sorry?" I ask her

"We'll play at chess again and if I lose, I'll marry you" She says as calm as usual

Normally I would react differently but my brain is not working probably so... "If you don't want to marry me just say it, it's not like I'm going to force you into it...wait, in fact, I'm the one being forced into marriage" I say

"Nonsense" Sona said as she sat on the couch "Come Ristuka, let's play" she says

"One Round?" I ask her, she shakes her head as I sit in front of her

"Don't you dare to hold back or losing on purpose" She says narrwing her eyes at me

"Fine Fine" I reply as we start to play...

I think that Sora and Shiro would be proud of me, The members of the Student Council are looking at me with shocked expressions...I won 5-1 against Sona...she asked me to not hold back and with CasGil abilities, I was able to outclass her...

"To be outclassed like this..." Sona muttered as she looked down on the ground "IT'S SO FRUSTRATING!" she shouted as she got up. The old me would have asked for forgiveness...but after Gilgamesh trained to be him...I feel way more calmer

"Calm down Kaguya" I say as Sona glares at him

"Who's Kaguya?" She asks as her left eye start twitching

"Someone who really doesn't like losing like that" I reply shrugging "Listen, I don't want to force you into marrying me, heck, I already have my head full of stuff and marriages are the last thing I can think of" I say calmly "And even if you want to go down with this thing, I would prefer to know the other Sona"

Everyone looks at me puzzled "What?" Sona asks me

"Yeah, I mean, the Sona who isn't Kaichou" I try to explain "Anyway, you know where to found me" I say as I get up and leave the room. I think Sona got what I meant since her cheeks turned slightly red.

I was about to return to my class when Koneko appears in front of me and looks at me as if expecting something

"Yeah Yeah, I have it don't worry" I say as I summon a bento in my hand "Emiya made this just for you"

Koneko immediately grabs the bento and is about to leave when she suddenly stops and start sniffing the air, She then looks at me with a shocked expression

Okay what's going on now?

"Ristuka senpai and Nee-san did lewd things together" She whispered

Wait wait wait, no I didn't! She was about to!

"No, she tried though" I say

"I see..." Koneko says before dashing away

I sigh as I head back to my classroom...

 **Later**

After returning home and attending to my task as General of Chaldea, I'm heading towards Da Vinci-chan's worshop. As I reach my destination, I enter inside only to see a Jet Fighter parked in the middle of the room with Da Vinci-chan standing next to it. Strange, I'm not able to recognize this jet...

"There you are Ristuka!" she says with a happy tone

"What are you doing with that?" I ask kinda curious

"Oh, this is a project of mine" she says with voice filled with pride "This is the first Jet created with science and magic of this world! For now, it's not that different from a normal jet except that this one is not affected by the G-force thanks to some applications of Magecraft! though I'm already working on other interesting features"

"That's awesome" I say nodding "Is this the reason you asked me to come here?"

"Nope" she says shaking her head "I wanted to talk with you about some materials I need..." she says as she starts speaking

'Ristuka, that' not the reason I wanted to speak with you' Da Vinci-chan says through our mental link 'Chaldea is being spied on, me and Romani saw some programs in our system with the objective of gathering information on our activities'

'Do you have any idea who could have done that?' I ask as I maintain a calm tone

'It's easy. The United Nations, CIA and all the other secret agencies of this world' Da Vinci-chan says as I heard her sighing 'We can't have that, our enemies or the Khaos Brigade could have the details on our activities'

'What can we do then?' I ask her

'Well, as we are right now we can put our network under constant surveillance and eliminate the programs whenever they pop up' she replies 'or...'

'Or...?' I ask

'You can summon _her_ ' Da Vinci-chan says as I widen my eyes

'You mean summoning BB? I don't know if that's a good idea...' I reply sighing

'It's just a suggestion' she says

'I'll think about it' I reply 'Is this all?'

'Yes'0 she replies as I nod

"Okay, I'll see what I can do for your materials" I say as I walk out of the workshop. Now I have to go to Romani's for the daily report...

 **Third Person POV, Romani's office**

"So what this does?" Romani asked as he looked at the strange looking gun in Azazel's hands.

"this is what I call **Gender-Swap Raygun** " Azazel replied as Queen of Sheba's ears perked up

"Uwa! Keep that thing away from me!" she said as she looked at gun

"Why are you here in the first place?" Romani said scratching the back of his head

"I ask Master-Kun to let work here, honey" she said with a mischievous smirk

"Solomon I can see why you lead your eyes on her" Azazel joked "Anyway don't worry this thing is completely safe"

"don't call me that! It kinda makes me uncomfortable" Romani protested before the door of the office opened, at the same time the Gender-Swap Raygun fired one single shot...which hit Ritsuka right in the face causing him to fall to the ground

"AAAAAHHH" Romani screamed as he quickly rushed to Ritsuka before widening his eyes as he saw Ritsuka's conditions.

She had shoulder-length red hair tied in a side-ponytail on the left side with a usually yellow hair band and a cowlick. She opened her eyes, revealing their light orange color. "Doctor...where are the Saint Quartz?"

"Shoot her...quick shoot her" Romani ordered as Azazel tried to shoot at Ritsuka again

"It's malfunctioning! " Azazel said as a horrified Look appeared on Romani's face, he quickly picked up Sheba and ran away

"Azazel Run!" he shouted as ' _Ritsuka_ ' slowly got up

Azazel was beyond confused but decided to follow thee doctor "What's going on? Why are we running away from Ristuka"

"That's not Ritsuka...that's Gudako...we though we sealed her..." Romani said as he rushed to Da Vinci's place. He broke in surprising the genius who looked at him with a worried look.

"Romani what's going on?" Leonardo asked

"Gudako has returned" he said as the genius turned pale

"How?" she asked

"I think it's kinda my fault" Azazel said as Da Vinci-chan sighed

"We have to take countermeasures" she said as she was about to open the door when suddenly the Chaldeans got inside lead by Gudao

"You think you could hide from me?" she asked with a smirk

Romani chuckled nervously at Gudako "R-Ritsuka listen...there are no Saint Quartz"

"But I clearly remember that I saved a lot of them" Gudako said with a really creepy smile

Da Vinci and Romani started sweating while Sheba and Azazel were utterly confused. Gudako seemed to suffer partial amnesia, she seems to have forgotten about the fact that she can summon servants without Saint Quartz but she knows that she is the general of the Chaldeans.

"Oh well, I'll ask Mash then" Gudako said "Keep an eye on them" she ordered as the Chaldeans nodded

Mash was walking through the corridors, headed towards Semiramis throne when suddenly someone started to grope her boobs from behind. She let a small squeak and when she turned around her eyes went wide when she saw Gudako in front of her

"There you are my cute little eggplant" Gudako said with a mischievous smile

"S-Senpai what happened to you...?" Mash asked shaking a bit

"Nothing" she replied with a sweet voice "I have a question for you"

"W-What is it Senpai?" Mash said as she was screaming internally

"Where are the Saint Quartz?" Gudako asked

Mash turned pale. She couldn't tell Gudako that she's now able to summon heroic spirits without saint quartz but she also didn't know how to reply to Gudako's question. Suddenly Da Vinci-Chan and Romani ran towards them followed by all Servants, Gabriel, Serafall, Azazel and...Kuroka?. they were able to knock out the soldiers that were guarding them and with the help of Da Vinci-chan, they were able to fix Azazel's gun.

Da Vinci-chan aimed said gun at Gudako and opened fire. To her utter surprise, Gudako easily dodged the bullet

"Fufufu you think that it is going to be that easy?" Gudako said as she started to transform. Two massive demon pillar curved horns appeared on the sides of her head. Her red hair now flowed in twisting locks behind her and on her forehead lay three vertical dots. Her outfit also into the one belonging to...

"Please tell me it's the Alter Ego" Da Vinci-Chan said

Jeanne really hated the words that she was about to say "Beast III/R, Kiara Sessyoin"

Da Vinci quickly reached for her tablet and Rayshifted Gudako in the Sahara Desert.

"Why she isn't Goetia?" Romani asked as shook Da Vinci

"It's just a hypothesis but I think that her Demi-Servant forms change with her gender" Da Vinci replied

"So what we do now?" Jalter asked before looking at Kuroka "And why are you here?!"

"I wanted to see darling and now that he proved my innocence I can't go wherever I want without being arrested Nyah!" Kuroka replied

"Did you just said...darling?" Jalter asked

"FOCUS! WE HAVE TO GET RITSUKA BACK!" Da Vinci shouted "Now shooting Gudako with Azazel's gun has become way harder"

"So what's the plan to get Ritsu-chan back?" Serafall asked

"We hit Gudako really hard and we shoot her with the gun" Da Vinci replied as everyone looked at her with the 'are you serious?' look "What? I may be a genius but there's no time to elaborate an ultra-sophisticated plan! We don't know how much time it will take for Gudako to escape the desert or when she'll become bigger than the planet! Hopefully, if we attack her altogether with all of our Noble Phantasms and abilities, we'll be able to defeat her or at least stun her"

"Should I call Sirzechs?" Azazel asked as Da Vinci considered the option.

"Sure, after all, if something happens to Serafall it would hard to explain what happened to her" Romani replied

"As if" Serafall said "Ritsu-chan would never hurt me and if I am way stronger than you think"

"You don't know what we are up against" Da Vinci said

"then tell us!" Gabriel said kinda nervous

Romani sighed as he started to explain what Beast III/R is and its capabilities

"Wait, you are telling us that if we think she's beautiful, we'll lose sight of ourselves , and after a slight bout of dizziness we'll completely lose all sense of balance and reality. Are you for real?!?" Azazel barked as he put his hand on his forehead "this is just perfect..."

"we don't know if she has that ability but not telling you was a risk for everyone involved" Da Vinci said "If you don't want to come with us, we understand"

"we are coming" Both of Gabriel, Kuroka and Serafall said with a determined tone

"it can't be helped, I am partly responsible for what happened" Azazel said as everyone glared at him "okay it's totally my fault"

 **10 minutes later, Sahara desert**

Everyone was gathered in front of Gudako, who was smiling at them. Fortunately, the Ten Thousand Colored Stagnation ability seemed inactive or perhaps she didn't want to hurt them in that way...

"it's over Gudako, we outnumber you" Da Vinci said as she pointed Azazel's gun at Gudako

"It's treason then" Gudako said giggling as she raised her hand where her command spells were "I order you with this Command Spell. Surrender" she said as all servants exception made for Jeanne and Amakusa froze in place

"damn it..." Da Vinci muttered as she dropped the gun

Gudako looked at Serafall, Gabriel and Azazel "What about you Mother? Darling? Guy?"

"I will have my Ritsu-chan back!" Serafall shouted

"I will not be sealed again" Gudako replied smirking "Bring it on!" she said as two giants arms lifted her up in the air.

 **CLIFFHANGER! Don't worry, the next chapter will come soon, I meant this as unique chapter but then I decided to divide it in two. See you next time!**


	23. Chapter 23

**HELLO GUYS? I hope you are doing good. I'm back with a new chapter but first, as always, let's get to the reviews!**

 **-Ghostly**

 **What is happening because you lost me on Gudako? When I started this story I was really conflicted on who to choose between Gudao (male Ritsuka Fujimaru) and Gudako (Female Ritsuka Fujimaru) since both are very very popular. I chose Gudao over Gudako because this was going to be a crossover between FGO and DxD so it needed a male protagonist for the Harem side though I really felt bad to leave aside Gudako and so I found a way to bring her to us!**

 **-Suzululu4moe**

 **So was heshe ...bi-gendered, to begin with? Like Ren and Run from To Love Ru? Yeah! That's a good example since in-game, you are able to change the gender of your character like it is nothing**

 **-Guts and Toes**

 **I respect your opinion though I only have to say this**

 **1) Ritsuka yes is powerful yes, but so is the DxD cast**

 **2)Ritsuka didn't have sex Rias, to be sincere he pretty much despises her. So far the only ones who had sex with him are Sona, Serafall, Jalter, and Mash.**

 **3) If the story felt rushed to you, it's your opinion and I respect that.**

 **4)Yeah I admit that a bit of a problem even though I'm using Grammarly**

 **5)Well, I portrayed Ritsuka following how I see him, for me Ritsuka Fujimaru is a determined young man that will always move forward and try his best to achieve what he wants. But maybe for someone else, he's different and that's totally fine, everyone has their opinions. For the swearing part, well I rated M this story for a few reasons, one for the Sexual content and for the use of swear words.**

 **6) Again, this an opinion that I respect the only thing I can say is that Ritsuka didn't just show everyone the supernatural world, it was Kokabiel that chose to, it's not like everyone can forget something like that and erasing the memories of that event wasn't an option since it was streamed worldwide**

 **My only complaint? Don't write two identical reviews. I wish you the best.**

 **-Rigald02**

 **1) Don't worry dear, I don't follow the game mechanics of FGO but the LORE of Fate. So Fionn will follow his LORE.**

 **2) The interactions are all done (I HAVE LIKE A MOUNTAIN OF NOTES) and will eventually be added to the story**

 **3) If you mean getting Riser in prison then no, I think that being pierced by a LOT of God-Killing weapons is already enough of a punishment.**

 **4)You'll see**

 **5) Arash will always be in our hearts...**

 **-Guest**

 **Gimme next episode and sum quartz. You have to roll the gatcha for the new chapter! Rate-up is a LIE. And no, the quartz are MINE I have to save them!**

 **Thank you for your support criticism and reviews! Now Let's get to the new chapter!**

 **Sahara Desert, Third Person POV**

Serafall was glaring daggers at the woman who was standing a few hundred meters away from her and Gabriel and Kuroka. Above the angel and the Leviathan there was Azazel who was already armed with his spears of light.

Gudako giggled at the display of the four of them. Jeanne and Shirou were also standing with the others

"Don't hold back!" Jeanne shouted as tightened her grip on her flag "If our attacks are weak we'll not be able to harm her in the slightest!"

Azazel smirked "Well, this brings back some memories of the Great War...LET'S GO!" He shouted as, with everyone else charged at the Beast who was standing in front of them.

Serafall immediately launched her ice magic while Gabriel flew up in the air and fired a rain of spears of light. Suddenly the air around the Seraph went wide and thousands of dark purple went off all around her, harming the angel and destroying the spear in the process. Serafall was smacked by a giant white hand that appeared from the ground, though the ice reached its target and caused the formation of a giant tower of ice that was easily higher than the Burj Khalifa. The magnificence of the tower though didn't last for long as it exploded revealing a grinning unharmed Gudako.

Azazel went supersonic and passed through the falling debris of the ice tower, he closed the distance between him and Gudako and tried to stab his spear in her back. To his shock and horror, Gudako immediately turned around and dark purple energy gathered around her right hand. She dodged the spear and rammed her fist into his chest, the punch itself wasn't too powerful but the explosion of energy that soon followed caused the Fallen Angel to crash on the ground creating a medium-sized crater.

Gabriel didn't waste the opportunity given her by Azazel and togher with Kuroka launched a massive wall of spears and spells against the horned woman.

Gudako seemed a bit annoyed by their attack and lifted her hand as the attacks hit her. At the same time, Gabriel was trapped inside a spiral of demon pillar that with a snapping sound exploded. Kuroka, thanks to her Nekoshou senses, was able to dodge the pillar of energy that exploded under her.

Azazel placed a hand on his head as he groaned "Tomorrow I'll have a massive headache" he hissed before widening his eyes and dodging a sword which was about to cut his head.

"uff...you should have stayed still!" Another Gudako said as she sighed. She was wearing a pure white dress and had a silvery sword. It kinda looked like a bride

"There's two of them?!" He shouted as he summoned again his spears before he widened his eyes "you got to be kidding me..."

Gabriel was again up in air ready to deliver another barrage of spears of Light when someone hit her really hard with a...stick? Gabriel turned around and saw yet another Gudao standing over a cloud that seemed to be moving according to her wishes. She was wearing a red Asian style dress.

Xuanzang widened her eyes "Wukong?!" she shouted as everyone widened her eyes especially Gabriel.

"Can't you use your headband to control him or something?!" Da Vinci-chan shouted as Xuanzang tried but to no avail since the command seals were still effective.

Kuroka also found herself against a fearsome opponent, in front of her stood another Gudako, she had a golden armor on and some orange clothing wrapped around her body. She had a spear in her hands and was standing on a chariot Driven by three horses. The Nekoshou could feel the immense power coming from her, whoever she was must someone really powerful and she had the feeling that she's not going to win if she fights her alone.

Serafall saw how her already few allies stopped attacking the beast and instead were fighting other copies of Gudako, she noticed how the 'main' Gudako hasn't attacked them directly but only defended herself, maybe Ritsuka was keeping her from doing so or she was just toying with them.

Jeanne and Shirou made their way towards the Leviathan.

"what's going on?" Serafall asked the two rulers

"Da Vinci-chan is trying to figure out the only thing we can say is that Azazel is fighting against Saber Gudako Nero Claudius, Kuroka against Rider Gudako Achilles, Gabriel against Lancer Gudako Sun Wukong" Shirou replied "the situations isn't the best"

"THAT'S THE BIGGEST EUPHEMISM I EVER HEARD" Serafall barked back as Jeanne nodded in agreement. Serafall had no choice, she summoned a magic circle and called Sirzechs. The magic circle projected the image of Satan who had a serious expression on his face.

"Serafall, what's going on?" He asked

"Long story short, Rit- no, Gudako is mopping the floor with us and the servants can't help us!" she said as three Gudakos appeared in front of her and the two rulers.

Shirou tensed up "Caster Gudako Helena Blavatsky" he said "Assassin Gudako Kama and Berserker Gudako Penthesilea"

"I'm on my way" The Lucifer replied as he hung up as Kuroka landed in front of them panting really hard.

"We can't continue like this!" she shouted as Serafall gritted her teeth.

Beast Gudako seemed to be amused and said something before turning herself into a giant, Serafall and her companions, including Gabriel and Azazel, found themselves standing in her palm.

"oh...shit" Serafall said as Gudako started giggling as her copies placed themselves in front of them

Suddenly a magic circle appeared next to them and Sirzechs came out of it along with Issei and Rias' peerage.

"AAAAAAAHHHH GIANT OPPAIIIIII" Issei shouted as he stared at Beast Gudako's breasts

"Issei not now!" Rias scolded him as he shook his head

"Sorry Buchou!" he said "Where's Ritsuka Senpai?"

Serafall looked at Sirzechs who sighed

"I didn't have time to explain the situation," He said "Rias, who we are going fight is Ritsuka"

"WHAT? RITSUKA SENPAI BECAME A GIRL WITH GIANT OPPAI?" Issei shouted shocked

"I don't know what's going on but I just got home and I don't want to be sent to the hanging gardens again" Rias said

"Don't worry, Ritsuka isn't capable of controlling himself at the moment, what we are doing is to help him" Sirzechs said as a angelic magic circle opened next to him and Michael came out of it.

"I came as soon as I could," the angel said as he looked at Gabriel "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine even if I just fought Sun Wukong" the Seraph replied

"are we all here?" Sona asked as she also came out of a magic circle with her peerage, she looked at their surroundings "well, this isn't good..." she said As her peerage, except Tsubaki, was kinda shocked.

"Not really!" Bikou shouted as Vali, Arthur Pendragon, Fenrir and a Golem came out of a portal.

"Vali!" Issei shouted a bit angered

"Not now Hyoudou Issei, I'm not here for you" Vali said as he looked at Beast Gudako

"Are you done?" Gudako asked giggling as everyone got ready to fight.

"Bring it on!" Issei shouted as he activated his balance breaker.

Saber Gudako was now getting attacked from all direction by Azazel, Arthur, Kiba, Koneko and Sona's Knight Tomoe. Gudako was having a hard time keeping up with them as they didn't give her the chance to attack them, she growled frustrated until she decided that she had enough.

" **Clear the way! The emperor makes her passage!"** Gudako shouted as a magic circle appeared below her feets and the wind blew petals of white roses " **Sunlight of spring. Dancing of flowers. The fragrant winds of June brush against your cheeks, Blessing beyond the stars.** **Open, Nuptiae Domus Aurea!"** she said as she swung her sword in a circular motion, gradually engulfing it in flames as her opponents found themselves in the Golden Theatre. **"** **Sing, Fax Caelestis!"** she shouted before charging at Azazel and slashing his chest, she then stabbed her sword on the ground as Azazel was engulfed by flames.

"Azazel sensei!" Kiba shouted as he attacked Saber Gudako, who jumped away to avoid the attack, before checking the Fallen Angel's conditions. He wasn't dead but he wasn't in good shape either.

"heh...that hurt a lot..." he said chuckling "You don't happen to have a Phoenix Tear with you, do you?" he asked as Kiba shook his head "Oh well, guess I'll rest for a while...kick her ass for me" he chuckling before falling unconscious.

Kiba nodded with newfound determination, he will defeat that Gudako and will get Asia to heal Azazel, for now it's too dangerous for the former nun to come closer. Kiba rested Azazel's head on the ground with a solemn expression, he knew that the Fallen Angel fought until now and received lots of hits. Now it was Kiba's turn to return the favor...

Serafall and Sirzechs were both fighting Beast Gudako. The Leviathan was using her ice powers to keep Gudako's mouth shut since her breathe already caused both of her and Sirzechs a lot of damage. She was also using her demonic power to launch several bullets of energy at her enemy...though it didn't seem to affect her that much.

On the other hand, Sirzechs was a bit more success thanks to his power of destruction though Gudako seemed to be able to recover rather quickly even though the two satans were trying their best...well...Sirzechs could still use _that_ but he can't fully control that and also, if that's too effective he will risk to actually kill Ritsuka...

The Lucifer was evaluating the situation was suddenly both of him and Serafall were targeted by a storm of bullets, both of them spun around and saw another Gudako who was armed with a sort of coffin?

"what now?!" Serafall said exasperated as Vali and Lancer Gudako flew above them exchanging blows.

Vali had to admit, he was having lots of fun, Lancer Gudako was pretty strong as expected from someone who possessed Sun Wukong's spirit.

He dodged Gudako's attempt to hit him in the head with her stick and kicked her on the side, thanks to his Divine Divider he also got a lot of power behind his already strong attacks.

Issei and Koneko, Akeno, Bikou, Kuroka, and Rias were fighting against Berserker Gudako, Rider Gudako, and Caster Gudako. Issei and Koneko were kinda keeping up with Berserker Gudako, the same can't be said for the others, Rider Gudako was a fearsome opponent and even Bikou was having a hard time, though he was enjoying himself a lot, Achilles was undoubtedly one of the best opponents he could ask for, Kuroka was providing him with support from the distance. Rias and Akeno were fighting against Caster Gudako, the two devils were both able to effectively deal with their enemy even though the caster also gave them a merry, bloody dance.

Sona and her peerage were fighting against Assassin Gudako and were in serious difficulties, the demi-servant was indeed a goddess and was indeed mopping the floor with them, especially the poor Saji, who tried his best to keep her still with his Sacred Gear as the others attacked her. Fortunately, Gabriel and Michael came to the rescue and helped them out and both were able to take out the demi-servant...the same thing was achieved from the other groups though horror covered their expressions as they saw the enemies they have just defeated stand up again completely healed.

"What?!" Sona shouted as she stared at the Seven Demi-servants "HOW?!"

"There is no time for that! Keep fighting!" Gabriel shouted as she then proceeded to attack Rider Gudako...

Hours passed and the Servants who were still under the effect of Gudako's command seals were only able to watch as their friends fought against Gudako...

Da Vinci-chan was lost deep in her thoughts, trying to figure out how in the world the Gudakos were able to keep fighting even if they have been defeated several times and why Beast Gudako was able to tank so many City-destroying attacks. Da Vinci-chan was able to remember that back in their world, their fight against Beast III/R lasted two hours straight but this was just ridiculous. Then the revelation struck her mind, she widened her eyes as she stared at the Giant Gudako. Avalon combined with Kiara's healing abilities and EX endurance made her almost impervious to damage. Serafall and Sirzechs were indeed hurting her but Gudako was able to recover from their attacks almost immediately. The situation now was indeed grim, the battle became a battle of attrition, where Gudako simply watches as her enemies fought her seven incarnations waiting for them to lose Morale and energies and it was working very well. The only ones who were still fighting were Sona and her Queen, Rias and Issei, Gabriel and Michael, Serafall and Sirzechs, Vali and Bikou. The others were forced to retreat in order to avoid their deaths since the seven Gudakos were starting to use their Noble Phantasms frequently, forcing the Satans and the Angels to protect the young ones. Vali and Biukou were still holding their grounds even though Kuroka was taken out by Caster Gudako's Noble Phantasm.

Sona and her queen were breathing heavily as their legs were shaking because of tiredness they were experiencing.

"We can't win..." Sona finally concluded as she threw a glance at Beast Gudako

"You finally understood" The beast said as a grin crossed her face "This was a hopeless fight from the start"

Serafall clenched her fists before looking at Sirzechs and giving him a nod

"So-Tan, as the Leviathan I order you to flee from here" she said as her little sister widened her eyes and was about to protest "No buts"

"Rias... the same thing goes for you and Issei" Sirzechs added

"I can still fight!" Issei shouted

"No, you can't" Vali said shaking his head

Issei wanted to reply buut Rias stopped him from doing so and teleported both away.

"Good luck Onee-sama" Sona said as she also disappeared with her queen

Michael and Gabriel landed next to the two Satans with a rather grim expression "This isn't the best situation " Michael remarked sighing

"Don't worry" Beast Gudako said "Soon you'll feel better..." she said before...

" _**Ladies and gentleman, the day of salvation has come**_ " Gudako's started chanting as Sirzechs and Serafall understood what was going to happen, Da Vinci-chan warned them about this, they needed to shut her up if they wanted to survive. Serafall used her Celsius Cross Trigger causing most of Beast Gudako's body to freeze instantly along with a massive area of the desert. Unfortunately, the dark purple magic energy protected Gudako's from being completely frozen. Sirzechs decided to use his true form, several earthquakes took place as he launched himself against Beast Gudako followed by Vali with his Juggernaut Drive. Gabriel and Michael gathered all their strength and used to launch two massive spears of light. All the attacks hit Gudako's really hard resulting in a giant explosion of red and white demonic and angelic energy. When the light disappeared Gudako was still there unharmed, what they didn't see was that the hit actually hit all seven of her copies who sacrificed themselves using everything they got to protect Beast Gudako.

" _ **I welcome you inside me. Please, savour this feeling**_ " Gudako's continued as the all of the devils and angel charged at her charged again at her easily breaking the speed of sound...though something arrived before them and sent the giant beast to the ground with a single hit. Sirzechs and Vali looked at their savior and saw Ophis flying in front of them with her usual emotionless expression.

"I made it in time!" Brunhild said as she flew toward the two devils "It took a while to get Ophis to come here"

Beast Gudako tried to complete the incantation but Ophis hit her again causing a crater to form around to the giantess.

The battle was over. Sirzechs and Vali returned to their normal selves and Serafall allowed herself to lay down on the sand and cry a little.

Gudako returned to her human form and Da Vinci-chan pointed the Genderbending gun at her "This ends now" she said

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT" Romani shouted as he placed himself in front of da Vinci

"What are you doing?!" She replied "We need to get Ritsuka back before she was up

"If we seal her again, it will only make everything worse if something like this happens again" He replied

"So what do you suggest?!" she said as the two stared at the sleeping form of Gudako...

Ritsuka's POV

I slowly open my eyes as I fell I sharp pain coming from my head, light fills my vision and when my eyes get used to it, I find myself in a hospital bed. I see a nurse writing something on a notebook, she must have felt my gaze since she immediately jumps on her feet and walks out. Soon after that, Jalter, Serafall, and Mash enter the room with a relieved expression on their faces.

"Senpai, you woke up!" Mash said as with a pleasant smile

"You got me so worried Ritsu-chan!" Serafall scolded me pouting a bit

"I knew you would have got better" Jalter says with a 'humph' though a smirk appears on Serafall's lips

"Suuure, it's not like you stayed on his side the whole time" she says as Jalter blushed a bit

"Shut up!" the avenger replies

"What happaned? The Last thing I remember was Azazel and Romani shooting me with something" I say as I try to remember anything else but with no success

"Well..." Mash starts to say before starting to explain what happened "and that's how Ophis stopped you..."

"I'm so sorry" I immediately said "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah! Asia-chan healed everyone along with Nightingale!" Serafall said

"I caused a lot of troubles to everyone though" I say sighing

"All the blame was put on Azazel" Jalter said shrugging

"Though how I was able to do that?" I ask them as Da Vinci-chan entered the room

"It's simple, you used a similar method to the one BB used to create her Alter Egos, but instead of giving up something, you gave your Demi-servant forms" She explains "Anyways it doesn't matter anymore..."

"So...is she...inside of me again?" I ask

"Well...no" Da Vinci says as my eyes go wide

"What?" Where is she?" I ask her worried as hell

"I'm right here" Gudako says as she also entered the room

"Romani Separated both you..." Da Vinci-chan says

"Wait, what about the Sacred Gear?" I ask her

"You both have it" she replies

"How?" I ask as I get on a sitting position

"Technically speaking, she is Ritsuka Fujimaru just like you, and while being in two different bodies your souls is only one" The genius says smiling "Removing the Sacred Gear would have killed one of you no matter what so we leave it where it was"

I look at Gudako with a concerned expression "You will not do that again right?"

"Of course not! I was just kinda confused and hungry for Saint Quartz! But Romani explained to me everything" she said as a scary smile appeared on her face "Even about the free summons..."

"How many did you summon?" I ask already worried about who my other self brought here

"Only BB, Melt, Lip and Kingprotea" Gudako said

"ONLY?!" I shouted

"What can I say I was a bit excited" Gudako replied chuckling "Also it was Da Vinci-chan that told me that we needed to someone to defend Chaldea's software"

I let out a sigh and lean back on the bed "Wait..." I say as I realize something "For how long I remained asleep?"

"A week" Mash said

"Godddamit" I say "Sona will be mad at me for missing all these days of school

"Don't worry!" Serafall says with a cheerfull tone "So-tan is not angry, she understood that you needed to recover from what happened"

"Also, Anastasia wrote a copy of her notes for you" Mash adds nodding

"And something else happened?" I ask

"Well, Queen of Sheba remained shocked from how much rich we are" Jalter mumbled

"Well, we get funding both from the Underworld and the United Nations, it's not a big surprise" I reply nodding "Anything else?

"Now that you awake, we'll be able to talk to the reincarnated devil of the underworld," Serafall said "just tell when you want to do it"

I give her a nod "Okay the-"

"I'll start coming at school with you!" Gudako interrupts me "And from now on I'm your sister!"

That's it, I'm going back to sleep. I can't take it anymore...


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **Hello guys! It's me again and I'm with a brand new chapter! But before that, I have the duty to reply to your reviews!**

 **-Spacetojump**

 **why was Shirou there? am I missing something? That was Amakusa Shirou, not Emiya Shirou.**

 **-** **FinzDragzer**

 **While I would really like to summon all the updated Servants, I have to give them a bit of planning, I don't want to summon servant just because I can.**

 **-** **Fazrulz**

 **That what I was aiming for ;P**

 **-** **Onishin Tsukitenshi**

 **No one will be safe from Gudako's grasp, no one...**

 **-** **Kumori Giya**

 **Nah, Gudako will probably make her own harem...**

 **-** **Rhongomyniad**

 **Yes, you'll see a lot more coming from them.**

 **-** **burstroc**

 **Gudako: I did what was necessary for Chaldea**

 **Now let's get to the new chapter!**

* * *

 **Kuoh Town, Evening, Third Person POV**

Koneko, Akeno, Issei and Kiba were walking in the dark streets of Kuoh Town, they were headed towards the industrial area where a stray demon should be located.

Kiba seemed to be worried about something.

"Ara? Is something wrong Yuuto?" Akeno asked him as she glanced at the knight.

"I don't know...this is the first time we are hunting a stray without buchou and the fact that we weren't able to open a magical circle on our destination doesn't help either..." The blonde young man confessed.

Since Rias got home their daily lives changed drastically. She was allowed to go to school and train herself for the Rating Games, on the other side, she wasn't allowed to go near very populated areas, to leave home after 10 PM and she wasn't allowed to participate at the hunts for strays. Other than that...she was forced to live with the same squad that lived with her during her permanence at the hanging gardens of Babylon...

Though neither Rias or her peerage came to dislike them. They were a lively bunch, they had many stories to tell and joked a lot...this didn't mean that they weren't very serious people, after all, they were soldiers of the special forces. Every morning at 4 AM they would wake up Rias for the morning exercises, Kiba and the others joined them out of solidarity towards their master.

"Welcome to my club! How does it feel not being able to fly or teleport towards your destination?" Issei said with a grin on his face.

That was another thing, flying wasn't allowed anymore in cities and towns. Chaldea found out that many of the helicopter crashes and bird strikes on planes were caused by careless devils or fallen angels.

The group of devils finally sensed the demonic power of their prey and started running it. They turn the corner of the street and were forced to stop...Issei wasn't able to do so in time and fell on Akeno's breasts.

"Oppai!" Issei shouted happily.

Normally Akeno would giggle at that but she was too focused on what was happening in front of their eyes. The entire area was completely blocked by a Chaldea checkpoint. The devils could see the soldiers getting ready to break in the building where the stray devil waa, with them there was one of the Knights of the Round Table, it was Bedivere. The now armored soldiers loaded their weapons and nodded to the servant, then they all headed inside.

"what?! What's going on?!" Issei shouted catching the attention of the soldiers that were holding the position.

"Hey you!" One of them shouted "This is a restricted area, you have to leave!"

Akeno got up and slowly walked towards the soldier with her hands raised, her expression was deadly serious.

"We are members of the Gremory Family, we are here to take care of the stay devil inside that building" She explained.

"Wait a moment" The soldier replied as the HUD inside his helmet showed the information he needed "Akeno Himejima, Queen of Rias Gremory, The stray is outside your jurisdiction"

"What? We always hunted Strays here" Akeno replied

"Not anymore, your territory is in the underworld" The Soldier said "Everything on earth belongs to humans"

Akeno was shocked as she finally understood how much the world changed...she slowly nodded and headed back towards her companions.

"Akeno senpai..." Issei said with a worried expression "Are you okay?"

Akeno smirked and nodded "Yes, I'm quite excited! Did you see how they put their fingers on the triggers of their weapons when I came closer? It sent a chill down my spine!" She said before being cut off by several gunshots and ungodly screams.

The devil all focused their attention on the entrance of the building, after a few minutes, the soldiers and Bedivere walked out dragging a devil who was completely wrapped with some type of wire. They dragged him inside their vehicle before removing the entire checkpoint and going away. The only one left was Bedivere. The knight walked to the devils with a calm expression.

"Was he someone you know?" he asked

"I'm afraid no, how did you capture him?" Akeno asked

"Remember the bracelet that made Rias human? Some principle applied to a net" Bedivere replied

"What will happen to him?" Kiba asked

"We'll hand him to the Leviathan and will be brought back to the Underworld" The knight said

"You are like the police!" Issei remarked

"You can say that yes, before Chaldea, the authorities that would take care of these things are the church and the devils that owned the territory. But now that the supernatural world came in contact with human society, it's up to Chaldea and humans to watch over their territories" Bedivere explained.

"Even though this is devil territory?" Kiba said

"Earth belongs to humans" The servant deadpanned "Kuoh is in Japan and Japan is a human nation populated by millions of humans."

Akeno remained silent and nodded surprising her fellow devils.

"Now I have to go, I have to do a report before my turn ends," he said as he rayshifted away.

The Devils returned home

"Welcome back!" Rias greet them as she hugged each of them "How was the hunt?"

"There wasn't any hunt, Chaldea was already there and captured the devil" Akeno said, her usual mischievous smile was nowhere to be seen and in its place, there was an annoyed expression.

"So it already happened huh?" Rias muttered

"Happened what?" Issei asked

"Humans claimed earth as their own...in Kuoh the only buildings that belong to devils is the school, Sona's home, and my home..." Rias said

"And this one?!" Issei asked

"No, it belongs to your parents...and they are humans..." Rias said sighing and shaking her head "It happened way faster than expected..."

"Humans scared..." Koneko said as she walked to the TV and turned it on, then she went for the news channel where it was shown how the United Nations had yet again increased Chaldea's budget for military needs...

"Do you think they are preparing themselves to launch an attack?" Kiba asked

"No, but they are making sure to be ready if something happens..." Azazel said as he walked out of the room where he was resting

"Sensei! You shouldn't get up alone" Kiba said

"I'm the leader of the Fallen Angel, I don't need a babysitter" Azazel replied

"What did you mean with 'Preparing themselves'?" Issei asked raising an eyebrow

"Rias should know...after all, she's the secretary of their general" the fallen angel replied

"Issei...humans found themselves completely defenseless when our world was exposed..." Rias started explaining "Chaldea has more or less a hundred of very powerful servant...but they have to cover trillions of kilometers and protect trillions of humans, it's simply impossible. This is why Chaldea is also developing means for humans to fight on their own"

"But thanks the recent terrorist attacks of Kokabiel, the Khaos Brigade and Loki, the humans grew wary of the supernatural world and are preparing themselves for a possible war," Azazel said "The political tension right know can be cut with a butter knife"

"Ritsuka has to deal with all of this?" Issei asked

"Yes, and so far, he has done a good job...except for the little incident of a week ago..." Azazel said

"That was caused by YOU" Rias remarked "Speaking of that, you still haven't paid for the damage you caused"

Azazel raised his hands "But he got new servants and a sister thanks to that!"

"many servants were forced to leave their patrol duty to fight him" Rias added, at this moment, she was acting like when she works for Ritsuka though, it was also affected by the fact that her precious devils were harmed because of him.

"Oh dead god, you sound like that new servant!" the fallen angel said rolling his eyes

"New servant?" Akeno asked

"Four of them actually, but he's referring to BB, nobody knows from which mythology she comes from but one is certain...she...is...a fucking...bitch!" Rias said almost shouting "She goes around feeling all superior and criticize almost everyone! 'Hey, how does it feels to be the one doing the hard work huh?' or 'Hey Ketchup hair, bring me some coffee since you are not doing anything!' that bitch!" She said before her phone started ringing, she picked the phone and answered the call "Yes, General Fujimaru?...what do you mean with 'Where are you?' I'm at home of course...oh...I totally...I'm sorry! I'll be there in a second!" she said as she hung up

"Buchou?" Issei asked

"I have to go! Tell Sona that I will not be able to come at school tomorrow" Rias said as she called Da Lily-chan "Hello Leonardo, can you take me where Ritsuka is?...yes, I totally Forgot that it was today...yeah...thank you Leonardo"

"Where are you going buchou?" Issei asked worried a bit

"The only thing I can say is USA" Rias replied as she then disappeared

Rias found herself in the middle of New York...the problem is that she was 100% sure that the meeting with the US army will not take place in the middle of a city. Her phone started ringing again, it was Da Lily-chan, the devil picked up the phone "Leonardo...what's the meaning of this...?"

"Sorry Rias, you can't go with Ritsuka, even though you are his secretary those are only human's affair" Leonardo explained "but you still have some tasks to do in New York...I'll send you the details! Ciao!"

Rias' right eye started to twitch "DAMN YOU RITSUKA!" she shouted frustrated causing several people around her to look with a puzzled expression.

 **Secret Location, Ritsuka's POV**

I'm sitting inside a massive hangar, with me there's Romani, Marie, Mash, Da Vinci-chan, Iskandar, Jalter and the Knights of the Round Table. In front of us, there are General Shepherd and several pilots. Did I mention the fact that there are lots and lots of jets? Those are the main reason why we are here, General Shepherd insisted that I should have a look at the _equipment_ that will soon come to Chaldea...what concerns me is their timing, I was asked to come here after Russia told me that they will give Chaldea a rather high number of MIG 35, SUKHOI SU-57 and 35, several Antonov, Tu-160 and Ka-52 **,** HINDs to be harmed for supernatural fights. Probably the US Army isn't very happy with Russian aircrafts being used as the main mean of aerial defense for humanity.

Iskandar has a grin printed on his face, he is having lots and lots of fun, he's like a child inside a candy shop. Mordred has also a smirk on her face while the two Lancelot seems to be conflicted, Berserker was literally vibrating while the Saber one had his eyes glued on several fighters. Artoria was stoic as always while Gawain had an indifferent expression. Neither of Bedivere or Merlin is here since they are working.

"Master! Look at this mighty weapon!" Iskandar called as I look at him seeing him looking at a B-2 spirit.

"Of course Alexander The Great would recognize a good weapon when he sees one." Shepherd said as he walked "These bad boys can make rain death, as we speak they are being produced non-stop along with any other jet you can see here and outside of this hangar" he said pointing outside "Come let me show you" he said as he walked outside where several helicopters and transport aircrafts.

"That's...very generous of you..." I say a bit shocked

"It's not like we are wasting money, we are talking about the protection of our entire species...soon the European Union will send its support along with many other nations...this the biggest arms race in all human history" the general explains "And we haven't talked about nuclear weaponry yet"

"Nuclear?!" Mash gasps as me, Romani and Da Vinci-chan widen our eyes.

Jalter, who so far wasn't interested, was now looking at us interested in the conversation. Iskandar smile was replaced with a serious expression and the knights of the round table were clearly disturbed.

"General Shepherd, with all respect, Nuclear weaponry shouldn't be used at all in my opinion" Leonardo says with an angered expression

"If I remember correctly, you said that some individuals can destroy cities in mere moments, if that's the truth then it's normal for us to be able to do the same, also I'm pretty sure that some of your servants can do the same" Shepherd replies

"But Noble Phantasms don't cause the same fallout of a Nuclear weapon" Romani says shaking his head

"Calm down, I'm just saying that Chaldea should have them just in case something really, really bad happens but without General Fujimaru's agreement none of those will ever be used. On other matters, Chaldea misses something very important..." he replies as I raise an eyebrow "The Navy...and while the NATO commissioned new ships to give you, it will take A LOT of time to build them so in the meantime we'll reactivate those who were retired from service or are used for training purposes."

"You mean all the warships from the old wars?" I ask as he nods "They will need some modernizations..."

Shepherd was about to reply but Leonardo was faster "I'll do it, after all, I am a genius, I'll come up with something"

I give a nod and look at Marie "Are we done now?"

She nods to me "Yes, I'll tell Lily-chan to take us to the base" she says. After a few moments, The rayshift takes us back at the hanging gardens' rayshift room, where I found Rias sleeping on the chair next to Da Lily-chan.

"Issei is coming to take her home" she whispered as I give a nod. I leave the room part ways with the others except for Jalter and Mash, who follow me back to my room...where I find Kiyohime, Ereshkigal, Serafall, Okita and Majin-san arguing on something.

Serafall finally notice my presence and smiles "Ritsu-chan you are back! Tell them that you will only sleep your dear Levia-tan!"

"Like hell he will!" Jalter barked "all of you go away!"

"No/No!/No!No!/N-No!" all of them reply.

Wow, that's surprising, Ere-chan has also joined them...

I let out a sigh "Serenity..." I say feeling her presence. As I expected, the assassin emerges from under the bed and tilts her head

"Yes, master?" she asks me as I shake my head and launch myself on the bed

"Ritsuka tell them to go away!" Jalter demands

"No, I need to sleep and I can't deal with this at the moment, tomorrow I still have to go to school or Sona will kill me..." I reply muffled by my pillow "Suit yourselves but let me sleep..."

In an instant, I feel everyone's bodies wrapped around mine...well that was quick...

"Oh right Ritsu-chan...soon asked me to tell you that tomorrow there will the tests at school..." Serafall says...

Fuck...

 **Meanwhile, somewhere in France. Third Person POV**

"Your visit is quite unexpected, brother Kotomine" Father Jaques said as he poured some wine at the Executor in front of him "What brings you here?"

"Work" Kirei said as he tasted the wine

"Is that so? You work for Chaldea now, yes?" Jaques asked

Kirei nodded "Indeed"

"and your adepts?"

"They are here with me" Kirei replied making the priest in front of him raise an eyebrow "They are freeing those virgins you have hidden"

The priest stiffened "I don't know what you are talking about, Kirei, I'm offended by your accusations" He said as he pushed a button under the table to call his bodyguards

"No one will come" Kirei deadpanned as the door behind the priest opened only to reveal Hassan of the cursed arm.

The priest immediately went for his holy weapon, only to be stabbed by hundred faces in the back. Jaques fell to the ground as Kirei got up and walked in front of him summoning his black keys.

"Heaven will punish you for this!" Jaques barked

"It will not" Kirei replied as he stabbed the priest in the throat "Because they have sent me here"

"Xenovia and Irina did what they had to" Cursed arm said

"Good" Kirei said "burn everything, I'll alter the memories of the victims" he said As he left the building

"it will be a pleasure" Hundred faces replied...

 **The next day, Ritsuka's POV**

I want to die, I totally forgot that today it was the day of the tests. Why Am I still going to school anyway? I'm a general! My salary is like two hundred times bigger than a normal headmaster!

Now I'm staring at the test in front of my eyes...I barely remember something since I already graduated but I didn't have time to revise my knowledge...Oh wait! I have an idea!

I turn into my Lancer form and I quickly lick my thumb. The wisdom of the Salmon of Knowledge quickly fills my mind and I immediately start to answer the questions.

 **Meanwhile, in Kiba's class, third person POV**

Kiba was sitting in his usual seat, ready to begin the test though for some reason the professor didn't give him the test yet...

"Before starting the test, I would like to introduce your new classmate, Gudako Fujimura" He said as he gestured the door where Gudako was standing at the entrance of the classroom, waving her hand at the students.

"Hello! I'm Gudako Fujimura! It's nice to meet you! I hope we'll get along!" She said with a beaming smile

"There's an empty seat next to Yuuto" The teacher said as Gudako nodded and sit next to Kiba "Now, the headmaster said that you can skip this test since you just got here"

"no, it's fine, I'll do it" Gudako said smiling still remembering what she learned in the old world

"Okay then" The professor said as he gave the papers to everyone "The test is officially started"

 **Ritsuka's POV**

Finally, school is over, I was able to complete all tests thanks to my servant forms now I'm waiting for Mash along with the servants that attend to school with me...

"Senpai!" Mash calls me "How did it go? Those tests were kinda hard..."

"Yeah, but I managed somehow to answer all questions..." Ritsuka said

"Which is a miracle counting that you were crazy busy lately," Sona said as she walked to us "If I remember correctly you were in the USA yesterday..."

"Rias?" I ask as she nods "Well, we are full of work to do..."

"That's why I'm surprised you even showed up" Sona said "and didn't leave the school, I bet that your authority alone would be enough to get a free pass to the graduation"

"What can I say? I'm still 17 in this world and I wouldn't be able to see you if I drop the school" I reply smirking

"For some reason...I feel flattered by your pick-up line..." Sona replied...hehe...with my Saber form, my charisma is rather high after all...

"I should have a free day today, want to come to my place? I swear that no alcohol will be involved this time" I propose.

Sona remains silent of a few moments before nodding "Yes, I already finished my tasks as Student Council President"

"Waaaaaait foooooor meeeee" Gudako shouts as she runs to us...I totally forgot that she was also here. "okay, let's go!"

I give her a nod and I use the rayshift to the take us to the hanging gardens. We went where I usually live when I'm not General Fujimaru and we found ourselves in front of a peculiar situation.

"They are so golden! I like them!" Ozy said as she looks at something...oh no...they have found my Warhammer 40 K collection.

"I like the engravings...though why this many skulls?" Gilgamesh says as I rush to them, I see them looking at my army of Adeptus Custodes

"What are you doing?!" I ask them

"We were getting bored and so we decided to look for these tiny things you used to collect" Gilgamesh says

I hear Sona snickering behind me. Gods, this is so embarrassing!

"I also found the videogame!" Tomoe cheers

"Nooooo stop!" I shout at her

"Wow! this stuff is nuts! Look at this Shishou!" Cù says handing Scàthach one of the novels

The woman raises an eyebrow "I hope you are not going to build human-supernatural beings relationship like in these books..."

Of course not! I would never start a perpetual war...

Now Sona looks a bit concerned "Should I start worrying?"

"No! It was just a hobby!" I quickly reply shaking my head "let's go to my room" I say before leading Sona to my room.

"ehm...what is going on here?" Sona asks

"No idea..." I reply

In front of us there is Ophis...who is sniffing Abigail while having a tea party with Nursery, Jeanne Lily, Jack, Koneko and Gabriel.

"What are you doing?" I ask Ophis

"She smells interesting..." she replies

"Abigail, are you okay with this?" I ask

"Yes, it kinda tickles though" Abigail said chuckling a bit. "She's been around me for quite some time..."

Ophis suddenly hugged her "I like her, I like mysteries" she said as she stared at Abigail's forehead

"And why are you here?" I ask Koneko

She only shrugs and points at the food of the tea party "Food made by the god of food"

"Seems legit" I reply "And Aren't you a little bit old for tea parties?" I ask Gabriel raising an eyebrow

"That's right! why are you here?" Raikou said as she also walked inside the room

"Oh my, is it strange for an angel wanting to spend some time with these children?" Gabriel replies with a sweet tone

"Don't act like you haven't planned this! Who suggested to do a tea party inside Master's room?" Raikou replies with an angered expression

"I have no idea of what you are talking about? Right girls?" Gabriel said as the little girls all nodded

Someone cleared her throat "General Fujimura"

I turn around and see Rias on the edge of the door "Serafall said that it's time to go to the underworld to meet the reincarnated devils with Sacred Gears..."

"I see..." I reply sighing "I thought that today I was free...sorry Sona"

"It's okay, we'll see each other in the underworld," Sona said as she was allowed to use her magic circle to go back to the underworld...

"You can go to Rias, some member of your peerage will also have to answer some questions," I say as Rias nods and walks away.

"You all have fun" I say as Gabriel seems a bit sad while the other girls nod and wave their hands.

I gather Medea, Nightingale, Romani, Mash, and Jalter with me and we rayshift to the brand new Chaldea embassy in the underworld.

We immediately find Serafall already waiting for us.

"There you are Ritsu-chan!" Serafall said as she wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a kiss, clearly upsetting Jalter... "come on, let's go!" she said as she then leads us to a large room with a very long table and a single chair in front of it. What surprises me is the presence of Ajuka Beelzebub who is sitting on the far left of the table.

"What a surprise" I say as Ajuka looks at me "What brings you here?"

"Curiosity" He replies "but also because I'm curious to see what you can do against my devil system..."

"I see" I reply as I take a seat, the others do the same thing.

"The first one is Asia Argento," Serafall says as Rias' bishop enters the room and sits in front of us. I can tell she's nervous...

"There's no need to worry, we are here just to make sure that no one is abusing you" Romani says as Asia Nods

"So Asia" I start to say "Are you okay with being a devil?"

Asia widens her eyes a bit and slowly nods "Yeah, thanks to this new life I was able to do lots of things that were just out of my reach during my life with the church..."

I nod "And there is anything you regret?"

Asia remains silent for a few moments and nods "Like this, I can't pray anymore..."

"even though God is dead?" Jalter asks raising an eyebrow

Asia nods "While he's gone, his teachings still apply..."

"What do you think of Chaldea?" Mash asks

Asia tilts her head and placed her hand on her chin before smiling "I think Chaldea is a wonderful thing, it protects humans and cares even for those who aren't humans anymore like me"

"Even though we arrested your king?" I ask

"Many see that as your revenge in her regards but Buchou explained to me why you have done that and why she didn't put up any resistance. So to me, Chaldea still a good thing" The former nun replies

"Now, we'll conduct a body checkup for any sign of abuse..." I start to say as she pales a bit "Don't worry, Nightingale will be the only one to see you and check your body conditions"

"O-Okay..." she replies as she and Nightingale got up and walked into another room.

We wait for several minutes then Nightingale and Asia return. Nightingale hands me her report.

Asia is healthy

"you are free to go" I say as Asia nods and leaves the room, I then look at the massive list of names and sigh "Hyodou Issei" I call as the infamous pervert enters the room...why am I even bother to question him?

"Hello Issei" I say "We are only going to ask you some questions, nothing to be worried about"

"Got it!" He replies nodding

"Good, now, are you okay with being a devil?" I ask

"OF COURSE! I CAN FINALLY REALIZE MY DREAM OF BEING AN HAREM KING!" he says before pointing his finger at me "I WILL NOT LET YOU WIN!"

Romani seems to have a proud expression on his face "Unfortunately for you, Issei, Ritsuka learned from the best and has already greatly surpassed you"

Are you referring to yourself? I mean yes, Solomon did have A LOT of wives and concubines but in Chaldea, you weren't that lucky...

"WHAT? IMPOSSIBLE!" Issei shouts "I HAVE RIAS, AKENO, ASIA AND KONEKO!"

"Jalter, Mash, Sona, Serafall, Kuroka, Eresh, Okita, Majin-san, Serenity, Kiyohime and I'm quite sure there are other interested women...not to count that Raikou and Gabriel act motherly in his regards...I see this as an absolute win" he said shrugging "And I'm not counting Xenovia and Irina who pledged themselves to our cause...and you can't really count Koneko since she started spending lots of her time with us"

Wait, that many?! When the others pop up? I get Kiyohime and Serenity since both don't even try to hide their feelings but Ere-chan and the two Okitas? ...well...now that I think about they always been around me...oh...shit...

I start noticing how Issei is vibrating "Senpai...I can't forgive you for this...my harem will be three times bigger than yours!"

"Ritsuka, you should consider summoning David next time, so that we can both teach you the ways of the Harem" Romani says...

AAAAAH what the hell are you saying?!

"DID YOU JUST SAID DAVID?" Serafall shouted shocked

Jalter's right eye starts to twitch "CAN WE GET BACK ON TOPIC BEFORE I BURN ALL TO ASHES?"

I let out a sigh and look at Issei "There's anything you regret?"

"Nope!" Issei replies instantly

"Even though Rias admitted that she knew that Raynare was going to kill you and patiently waited for you to die in order to reincarnate as a devil?" I ask

Issei suddenly turns pale, probably he still didn't like hearing Raynare's name, I can also see pain in his eyes...from what I remember he did fell with her at first...

"Buchou isn't a bad person..." Issei says slowly looking at the ground "And I know that you are probably still angry with her but she isn't an evil person! I know that what she did wasn't right but ...I can't be angry at her! Yes, she did let me die! But she took good care of me afterward!"

And here I thought that Issei would have given me some evidence of Rias' abusive behavior...I literally have nothing to use against her...Mash doesn't want to push charges against her and Issei is a complete failure and has too much love of Rias...and as far as we investigated she also treats her subjects kindly...a good lawyer would have already destroyed us...but then why Sirzechs let me arrest her...?

But of course, if he probably thought that letting me arrest Rias would have eliminated any grudge...really smart of him...or maybe I was too blinded by my anger to the point to see his scheme...there's no point with keeping her with me anymore, when I get back to the normal world I'll let her off the hook...

"Now we'll proceed to check your body" I say as Issei's eyes lit up as he looked at Nightingale's breasts...Asia probably told him about the inspection... too bad for you Issei because I will not let you come close to her "Doctor Romani will check your condition" I add. Issei shoots me a look of betrayal as Romani gets up and drags him in the changing room.

After a few minutes, a very shocked Issei and Romani return, the doctor gives me the report. Issei is completely healthy

"You can go Issei" I say nodding

"I can no longer be a bride" Issei mutters as he leaves the room...

The rest of the day went kinda smoothly. I talked to Kiba and Sona's peerage. I also met with many reincarnated devils, most of them were fine, of course, there were those abused and both of Serafall and Ajuka promised me that they will take action but so far nothing that needed Chaldea immediate action...or so I thought...

"Sakura Tohsaka" I call as a young woman with violet hair with a red-pink ribbon on the left side, and violet eyes enter the room. She's wearing a shirt with long sleeves and trousers, she has a lot of make-up on. I can already tell something is really really wrong especially by the way she's moving...also her name is awfully familiar..."Please have a seat..." I say calmly as she only nods and sits down "We are just going to ask some harmless, are you okay with this?"

She slowly nods

"Are you happy with being a devil?" I ask her, She tenses up and remains silent "No one can hear you here with us..."

"I didn't have a choice" She whispers as she starts shaking like crazy "he took me while I was returning home..."

"Why?" I ask trying to sound as friendly as possible while hiding my growing anger

"H-He thought that I had a powerful Sacred gear..." She replies "But neither he or myself knows how it works...I just go crazy every time I use it..."

Serafall discretely passes me the dossier of Sakura's king...Igor Shax...

"What he did to you?" I ask with a serious tone.

"he...he..." she starts saying but she is unable to finish the sentence.

"Let's do it like this...I will ask you something, you'll only have to nod are shake your head, okay?" I say as she nods

"Did he hit you?" I ask

she nods

"On a daily basis?"

she nods

"Did he forced himself on you?" I ask again

She nods as tears start streaming down her cheeks

"on a daily basis?"

she hides her face behind her hands and nods while starting sobbing

"Was he the only to abuse you?"

she shakes her head...With the corner of my eye, I see Serafall shaking her head ashamed while Ajuka has a sad expression on his face...

"He...and the other men of his peerage...use me and the other girls as they plaything..." she says between her sobs

"Does he knows that you are here?" Romani asks

"No...I sneaked away after he drank himself to oblivion..." She replies

"You came here alone?" I ask worried

"No...they are waiting outside..." she replies

I grab my phone and tell the guards outside to let the women in...as they enter, I see fear in their eyes...and their wounds and bruises... "Okay...now I will tell you what is going to happen" I say as Sakura and the others slowly nod "Nightingale will check your body and take some pictures...after that, you will have to sign this paper that says what Igor and the others did to you all and after that, we'll sewer the contract between him and you" I explain...most of them are not very happy with having to strip, I'm not surprised but we need all the proofs we can get in order to raid the motherfucker with everything we got...

Nightingale leads every girl in the changing room one by one. After an hour, she comes to me with a pile of reports all saying the same thing...these girls were abused and violented on daily basis by Igor Shax and the male members of his peerage...

Slowly the girls signed all the depositions.

"Medea" I say as the caster looks at me "You know what to do"

"It will be my pleasure" The caster replies as she walks to the girls.

Ajuka looks at her with deep interest and so does Serafall...

Medea summons her Noble Phantasm, Rule Breaker, the knife startles the ladies "This knife will not hurt you but it will sever the connection between you and that man" she explains.

Sakura places herself in front of the caster and closes her eyes, Medea stabs her with Rule Breaker causing sparks of magic energy to pop out around them. When everything disappeared, a bishop chess piece was on Medea's hand.

Sakura was utterly shocked and fell on her knees...she then started crying "Thank you...Thank you..."

After that, all the other girls were eager to be released...

The guards take the girl to the guests' rooms of the embassy. Me and the others are still sitting in the meeting room.

"What Igor Shax did to those poor women cannot be forgiven" Serafall says

"I agree" Ajuka says nodding

"I'll talk to the United Nations and we'll see what their verdict will be" I say sternly as I get up and call Shepherd. The General immediately responds my call "Did you receive the files I sent you?"

"Of course I did, Ritsuka, you just stumbled upon one of the biggest cases of a missing person in Asia to say the least" Shepherd says "Sakura Tohsaka, is the second daughter of Tokiomi Tohsaka, he was one of the richest men on earth thanks to his mineral extractions company, we are talking about diamonds, black opals, Jadeite and any other precious mineral you can think of...hell, he also used to extract oil! Sakura's disappearance was a hard hit for the Tohsaka family, Tokiomi had a heart attack and died while being transported to the hospital, Aoi Tohsaka went crazy and died shortly after that. The head of the Tohsaka Family is now Sakura's bigger sister, Rin Tohsaka that still looks for her every day while managing her father's company..." he explains to me.

"What the others said about this?" I ask

"With all those deposition and proofs? they all agreed with capital punishment" Shepherd says "But you are the leader, the decision is yours..." he says before hanging up.

I return to the others and look at Serafall and Ajuka who sigh and nod.

"All the Satans are agreeing with giving the capital punishment to Igor Shax" Ajuka says calmly

"And the United Nations agree with you" I reply coldly "And so do I...I will go to the hanging gardens to prepare the raid...farewell" and with that, I, along with my servants, Rayshift back to our base.

As soon as I arrive, I send a mental message to all of my servants asking them to come to the meeting room.

When I arrive, I find all of them waiting for me there. I grab my tablet and turn on the projector, then I explain Sakura's situation to everyone.

"After this meeting, we'll immediately raid Igor's house" I say "Any volunteers?"

"You can count me in, Master" Emiya says, I can clearly see hatred in his eyes along with a bit of fury and anger.

"The blood of my vessel is boiling" Ishtar hisses "And to be honest, I'm really really pissed off...I'll also come"

"Me too!" Ere-chan adds

"I will come too" Artoria says with a deadly serious expression

BB walks up to me and grabs my arm "I will have no mercy on that bastard..." she says as Melt, Lip and Protea appear behind her...none of them look very happy at the moment.

Igor Shax...prepare to meet your end."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **Hello guys! I hope you are all doing well! Here we are with a brand new chapter, but before that, as always I will reply to your reviews which is one this time but it's a very important one.**

 **-Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen**

 **Hello there fellow author and thanks for your criticism which is very important for me in order to improve my writing, I hope you'll read this answer.**

 **I also have read your story and I quite like it. So here's my reply to your review.**

 **While many have the opinion that our stories are similar they are not, the very very important difference is the fact that your Ritsuka remembers everything from the start, you see, in many reviews, at the start of this story I had some complaints of Ritsuka being naive about the world and lacking self-awareness which should be impossible after all he went through and that it's true but this Ritsuka isn't the same as the one in Fate Grand Order and that's because he completely restarted his life in the DxD world without any memories of the past, creating a new whole personality that differs from the original one and even after he got his memories back, he still has that personality. The same thing goes for Mash.**

 **Now, this story is both a parody and a serious one, this is because I want to keep the Highschool DxD intact, I saw many stories focusing a lot on the storytelling of the other fiction like (Akame Ga kill x DxD where the whole story was narrated as if they were in Akame Ga kill) which is totally fine but I choose a more a light-headed approach similar to DxD storytelling. Now I have to admit, the latest chapters have been more parody than anything but that was because I wasn't in the conditions of writing something serious and story relevant because of my personal life but that will be reduced now that I can focus without worrying for my private life.**

 **You mentioned the missing reaction of the public opinion, everyone is just assuming that I will not address that part since I didn't do it first and *sighs* that's not true, you see, I really despise writing very long chapters when it comes to this story since they take way more time to be published and I want to see feedback from my readers for each event individually and not summarized, so you will never see in this story a chapter that will have as an example: World Reaction, Gods Reaction, Servant meeting, and Consequences.**

 **Though I have implied that humanity really doesn't feel safe with these revelations**

 **Everything will come around, just not when you want. I don't write my story just to follow my readers' requests (if I did there would be WAY more servant than those in the story)**

 **Now onto the point about everyone being friendly in Ritsuka's regards, the main reason why everyone is like this is quite simple, he has an army of superhumans capable of destroying cities in the blink of an eye, now tell me, should you be hostile in his regards even though he wants to build a peaceful relationship or should you put a bit of trust in him and accept his offer? The three factions of the DxDverse have the objective of preventing another Great War, with the humans now knowing about the supernatural world, trusting Ritsuka is the best decision they can take in order to prevent a war. They know that humanity is afraid of the unknown and when confronting it they usually go with the violent approach. Ritsuka knows of the supernatural world and thanks to his memories and his servants he knows that not all the unknown is evil. He wants to protect humanity and avoid a war, being hostile and wary towards the people you want to ally with isn't the greatest way of building a relationship of trust.**

 **On the _human_ side of things, Ritsuka is by far the greatest weapon against the supernatural world, and with Ristuka being recorded saving an entire city from the Fallen Angels and with the population of all the world scared, the governments can only do damage control and show themselves helping the _Hero_ protect the world. Not counting that the Holy Church and Heaven were supporting him. What the governments could do at that time? Arrest Ritsuka and get destroyed by his servants which are immune to conventional weaponry and turning the public opinion against them? Politic doesn't work that way, the politicians have the objective of keeping their image immaculate to the eyes of the population especially in a situation like that one. **

**On the harem and comedic part of your review, I 100% respect your opinion and I will improve that sector, but there are many other opinions I have to count including those regarding the people who instead enjoy those things that you criticized.**

 **Also, I saw the review that sent you here, while being a bit offended, I'm not angry...maybe a bit especially for the part " 'Grand Summoning' the author definitely only doing that so they could satisfy the readers who likes that 'story' of theirs so they won't lose readers", one thing I can't stand is to be compared to other writers, this site has authors from all the world and each of them has a different writing style from the other. Also, I felt like he/she was insulting my readers for enjoying this story, you can insult me and I will just ignore you but no one insults my readers. Also, The Grand Summoning did cost me some readers and NO ONE in the review section actually requested the servants I summoned (check it yourself in the first reviews)**

 **I don't do anything to please anyone, and even I found myself without a SINGLE reader, I will continue publishing this story until I'm satisfied!**

 **Also, I don't get why people think that we, authors, have some sort of competition going on between us for who has the most followers and favorites.**

 **As a fellow author, I really wish you the best of luck with your story. And as a reader, I look forward to the next chapter of your story!**

 **Now, my dear readers, let's get to the new chapter!**

* * *

 **Underworld, Chaldea embassy, Ritsuka's POV**

I'm currently sitting in the briefing room of our embassy, all around me there are Ere-chan, Ishtar, Archer, BB, Melt and Passionlip. Outside the window there Protea, who unfortunately can't fit inside the room. Along with my servants there the Devils and human Chaldeans and Serafall, who is acting as the Leviathan.

I get up and turn on the projector which started displaying the plant of Igor Shax's residence.

"Today at the 09:00 PM, we will break in Igor Shax's residence. The place is quite big, it counts 67 bedrooms, 42 bathrooms and 17 gyms and pools" I start saying with a determined tone "Mustang 1-1, composed by me and my servants, will immediately look for Igor Shax with the objective of killing him on sight. The other squads, Mustang 1-2 and 1-3 will clear out the mansion and look for the other members of the peerage"

A devil immediately raises his hand and with a nod I allow him to speak "Do we have to kill them on sight as well?"

"While Igor Shax is the main objective, so if you can neutralize the other targets otherwise, kill them" I reply crossing my harms. I can see the difference of reactions between human and devil Chaldeans. The Devils weren't too happy of killing one of their kin while the humans looked eager to unload a magazine on those bastards.

Another devil raises his hand and I nod again "What do you mean with 'If you can'?"

"I mean that if they surrender, then you have to arrest them if they don't then you are allowed to use a lethal approach" I explain calmly

"But...even if they don't surrender...we could try to reprehend them, yes?" Yet another devil asks.

They really don't want to kill their own people...even though they are indeed criminals... I was about to reply when yet another devil intervenes with an angered expression.

"I don't get this! Why are we killing our own people?" He barks looking at Serafall "They are not even members of the Khaos Brigade!"

Serafall narrows her eyes "Because they are criminals, and they need to be dealt with"

"Then why are we working with them? This stuff should be left to the police, not to us!" The devil replies shaking his head "Just because a former human bitch came whining to us?"

"Watch your fucking mouth!" A human Chaldean said as he got up and pushed the devil. This caused a general reaction from the other devils who immediately got up causing yet another reaction from the Human Chaldeans who also get up and looked like they were about to start a fight.

Serafall and the other were about to intervene. I feel a massive amount of anger building inside of me like when Rias revealed that she let me and Mash get ambushed by the fallen angels...

 **Third person POV**

"I WILL NO LONGER TOLERATE THIS BEHAVIOR" Ritsuka shouted as his voice boomed all across the room. Serafall was struck by a massive wave of killing intent that actually caused her to summon a spear of ice in her hands.

The Leviathan turned around and widened her eyes when she saw Ritsuka. His normal white armor was now pitch black and had golden engraves, his scabbard was red and so was the hilt of the Joyuse. His cape was also black with a golden heart-shaped symbol on it, in the inside was also red. His eyes were now pale gold and his gaze sharp. In a second he placed himself in front of the devil and the human who caused this fight lifted them up by the collar.

"YOU TWO WILL REMAIN HERE, WE DON'T PEOPLE LIKE YOU IN A DANGEROUS SITUATION WHERE TRUST IS ESSENTIAL" He said before letting go the two of them, who immediately left the room.

BB looked a bit surprised while Serafall was utterly shocked as she dismissed the spear.

"DOES ANYONE HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY?" he asked, his voice booming again all across the room. the devils and humans quickly shook their head "Good, go get yourself ready for the mission"

With that all the Chaldeans quickly left the room in a hurry, surprising Mash and Jalter, who just got here and were about to enter the room.

"Senpai?" Mash called before widening her eyes at his appearance. Something was wrong...she then noticed that there were some red marking on his neck...

Jalter just raised an eyebrow at that. Honestly, she thought that he looked quite cool. Though when she met his eyes, she felt like she was looking at Artoria Alter.

"What happened?" She asked with her usual arrogant tone

"I had to teach some manners to our soldiers" Ritsuka replied

"You kinda overdid," Serafall remarked sighing "You looked like you were about to kill them..."

"Sometimes, showing our bad side is the best thing possible" He replied "If you need me I will be hunting Igor Shax" he said before leaving the room.

Serafall looked at BB, who now had a smirk on her face "you know something"

"Maybe, but it's not my job to tell you" BB replied "This mission will be quite interesting" she added before also leaving the room

Serafall looked at Mash and Jalter, the avenger shrugged while Mash just ran off. Surprising the Leviathan.

The purple haired girl ran towards the medical center where Romani and Nightingale were taking care of the victims of Igor Shax.

"Doctor!" she shouted startling the doctor "I need to talk to you"

Romani was about to ask her to wait a moment but when he saw the terrified look on Mash's expression, he immediately left the room and approached her "What's wrong?"

"Come with me for a second" Mash asked before dragging the doctor to a private room. She then took out her transmitter and called Gabriel.

The Seraph immediately answered the call and her image appeared in front of the two of them.

"Mama, the substance you talked about back at meeting between the faction, touched senpai?" Mash asked

"You mean the substance that caused some angels to fall instantly?" Gabriel asked receiving a nod from Mash. "I don't know...We haven't found you immediately..." she replied before widening her eyes "Something happened to Ritsuka?!"

Romani understood what Mash saying and quickly pulled out his tablet and checked Ritsuka's conditions. He widened his eyes when he saw that all the parameters were going crazy, his mind was plagued by hatred and anger and his soul signature was pitch black.

Mash looked at the tablet and then back to Gabriel "I'll tell you later!" she said before looking at Romani "Doctor!"

"I know" He replied before storming out the room followed by Mash, they reached the command room where the raid on Igor's residence was being displayed...

 **At the residence...**

Ritsuka, Ere-chan, BB, Melt, PassionLip, and Protea were walking towards the main entrance of the residence. Archer was keeping an eye on the place from afar along with Ishtar. In the Meantime, the Chaldeans were surrounding the place and were waiting for the magical barrier to be taken down in order to place the explosive charges in order to breach the building

'What do you see Archer?' Ritsuka asked through the mental link with his servants

'They are barricading the place' Archer replied 'They don't seem too happy...your orders?'

'Blow them up' Ritsuka ordered. Archer looked at Ishtar and nodded, then he traced the broken phantasm CaladBolg in his and started to aim at the building.

Ishtar made a pistol with her fingers, causing her _bow_ to load a massive arrow of energy.

"Bang" Ishtar said as her _bow_ fired the arrow of energy, which completely destroyed the magical barrier that was protecting the place.

Then Archer launched his attack, destroying a big portion of the massive building.

Ritsuka stopped his tracks as he heard the breaching charges going off in the distance and then silence...then from the debris several devils appeared none of them looked like someone who was about to surrender.

They immediately started summoning their weapons and their magic circles.

Ritsuka stared at them looking for Igor Shax...he was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm even surprised that they survived that attack" Melt said sighing

"They used the servitude as shields" BB said shrugging as gunshots could be heard from the other side of the residence "And it seems they also sent their familiars against the other squads...your orders master?"

"Find Igor Shax and kill whoever gets in your way" Ritsuka replied as he summoned the javelin-like weapons around himsef and shot several beams of energy to the devils.

Melt blurred in front a devil and in blink of an eye she cut him in half with her heels. At the same time, Protea started growing in size until she became larger than the residence, she then proceeded to squash every devil she set eyes upon.

Those who tried to flee by flying were shot down by Passionlip's rocket hands, Archer's and Ishtar's arrows.

Ristuka instead was simply walking through the debris of the residence leaving the task of killing every attacker to the weapons that were floating around him. His eyes then found what they were looking for...it was another magical barrier that was protecting a metal door. He stretched out his hand causing his weapons to aim at the door and opened fire. After a few moments the barrier broke leaving only the metal door as an obstacle.

He was about to shoot again when the Chaldeans started approach him

"Sir, we have clared out the residence" A human Chaldean said "We have encountered several familiars along the way, we neutralized them as quickly as possible" he added

"I know" Ritsuka replied coldly before gesturing the door "Blow it up"

"Yes, sir" The soldier replied as the military engineers placed the breaching charges on the door.

As the soldiers prepared to break, BB and the other servant returned to their masters eager to get their hands on Igor Shax.

The soldiers took cover and blew up the door revealing a staircase leading deep underground. They were about to get in when Ritsuka stopped them with his hand.

"Remain here and watch the perimeter" He ordered as the soldiers nodded. He received several glares by the Devil Chaldeans.

He started going downstairs followed by BB and the other servants. Theirs descend lasted several minutes until they reached a room...from its walls bloodied chains were hanging and the room was filled with tools meant for tortures and used and in the corner of it there were several cages, inside of them there were several human women...some of them were long dead and their smell was suffocating those who were barely alive near them...

"Most of them are missing people" BB remarked as she checked Chaldea's database "Another crime to add to the list"

Ritsuka remained silent as he walked in the next room. This time, he found himself in a living room

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU FILTHY HUMAN!" Igor Shax said spreading his wings at him.

"You hid here while your companions died" Ritsuka said as his weapons stabbed themselves in Igor's wings and pinned him to the wall. At the same time BB and the servants walked in.

"Igor Shax is dead" The Master of Chaldea said at the radio before walking outside the room. "Have fun with him"

BB made a wicked smile as she created a bounded field in order to not be disturbed during her _fun._

Ritsuka walked back outside where the Chaldeans were in standby "There are...civilians that need to be rescued...call the paramedics...their conditions are critical"

The chaldeans nodded and quickly called a paramedic squad. One they arrived they immediately went down there.

The human chaldeans remained shocked when they saw the conditions of the poor victims of Igor Shax, rage was starting to fill their hearts and minds. The paramedics carefully helped the women to leave their cages before covering them with blankets to cover their modesty and giving them water.

The Devil Chaldeans in the meantime felt shame in seeing that display, they could also feel the glares of the humans even though they wore helmets...

Back on the surface, Ritsuka was about to Rayshift to the embassy when he saw Archer standing near Protea, who remained outside since she too big to fit inside that small basement.

"You don't join BB and the others Archer?" Ritsuka asked

"No" The servant replied shaking his head before narrowing his eyes at his master. "We killed a lot of devils today, some of them were only members of the servitude..."

"And so?" Ritsuka asked with an annoyed expression "They had the opportunity to surrender and they didn't, case closed"

"No, It wasn't a personal complaint," Archer said shaking his head "But the devils in our forces will not be too happy after the full count of the dead will be released with official report"

"Then they are free to leave Chaldea, we don't need trouble makers" The master replied coldly "Archer, I hope you understand the critical role that Chaldea has in all of this"

"Yes, I do..." Archer said nodding "This is why I think that we should not go against the devils"

"Not going against the devils is going against humans" Ritsuka replied as turned into his Caster form, which was way darker than the original one. "If we captured the devils instead of killing them, the devils would be happy but the humans would have held grudges in the devil's regards and my regards" he explained "because they would have thought that because I'm Serafall boyfriend, I'm being controlled by her. We represent humanity and its interests, not the devil's interest. If they don't want to be killed then they should enforce the rules regarding humans."

Archer nodded in agreement "but what if they don't want to?" He asked before Ritsuka gestured the destruction around them "And what if they don't want us to intervine?"

"Then it will be war" The Master replied before looking at his rayshift device, he was about to rayshift back to the embassy when he suddenly changed the destination to the Hanging Gardens.

Ritsuka found himself inside his office, he sat down and isolated the room with a bounded field, he then opened his computer and called _them_ the people he talked after the diet.

The words 'Sound Only' immediately popped up on the screen, they were now listening.

"Mister Fujimaru, is something wrong?" the first distorted voice asked

"let's just cut off the formalities" Ritsuka replied coldly "I know who you are, and what you are working on" After that there was no reply "You don't want to talk? Fine by me, I'll do the talk. Thanks to your little stunt with your spying programs in our software we were able to make counter hack and we downloaded all of your dirty secrets, we have so much data that would make the Library of the Congress look small. Now neither of us want those data to be exposed, am I right?"

"What do you want?"

"Let's talk about Project Gestalt, orbital weapons of mass destruction, an interesting project of the Cold War that you decided to bring up again just recently...what a coincidence though you should know that the Underworld can't be targeted by the orbit...without Chaldea's technology..."

"what are you implying, Mister Fujimaru?"

"I'm just thinking about the future of mankind" Ritsuka replied as he leaned on his armchair "What if the next Satans decide that humanity should be reminded its place and attacks us? Or what if a new Great War starts? Yes, My servants will intervene, but we can't be everywhere, so having means to defend us and attack are necessary"

"Our sources told us that you and your companions were against the idea of making our weapons of mass destruction effective against the paranormal entities, what has changed?"

"I just stopped and reasoned" The Master of Chaldea said crossing his arms "You were already plotting to make weapons to destroy the other species, the Devils and the Fallen Angels are probably doing the same. Chaldea's objective is to create a peaceful relationship between humans and the other species, but without arming humanity to the teeth you wouldn't feel safe. And without a clear show of power the other faction will never take you seriously"

"Take us? And what about you?"

"I'm the master of Chaldea, I control an army of powerful beings that are able to destroy cities and armies alone. I fought head-on with the juggernaut form of the Red Dragon Emperor and won. I killed the Norse God Loki, they already respect me and also fear me"

"But without a war we can't show our firepower"

"Oh don't worry about that" Ritsuka replied shaking his head "I just have the right thing for us"

"What about the Leviathan? You two have intimate relationship"

"what about her?" Ritsuka asked

"She will not be happy with all of this"

"She has no authority over what humanity does to protect itself, I'll deal with her if she creates any problems" he replied shrugging

"Deal with her...?"

"Dealing with somebody don't necessarily mean killing them" Ritsuka replied shaking his head "That will be all for now" he said closing the conference call and looking at the person in front of him...Gudako...The Bounded Field only allows Ritsuka Fujimaru to come in and so she was able to access the room. "What do you think?"

Gudako sat down in front of him and crossed her legs, her eyes were Golden just like Ritsuka's "Some of our servants will not agree with this decision"

"it's necessary, they will understand" Ritsuka replied as the girl shook her head

"No, they will not" Gudako replied "but of course, you can always use those" she said gesturing the command seals on Ritsuka's hand

Ritsuka looked at his hand...slowly his armor and eyes turned back to normal. "no...I will not force them with those..."

Gudako's eyes also returned normal "At least, you are not willing to go that far," she said sighing," You said cruel things to Serafall though..."

"I will make up for it..." He replied shaking his head

"So you are not going to call them back and dismiss everything you just said?" Gudako asked

He shook his head as he felt a massive headache building inside his head "What is done is done, if I just call them back and say 'Hey guys I was just kidding, stop everything you are doing' I will lose credibility..."

The girl nodded in agreement "Romani and Mash are looking for you"

Ritsuka sighed "I'll look for them later, I want to talk to Azazel first..."

"Oh?" Gudako said raising an eyebrow "About what? I hope not about this"

"Of course not" Ritsuka quickly replied shaking his head. "It's for what happened with you the other day" He said before walking towards the door and then leaving the room.

 **Ritsuka's POV**

I internally sigh as I walk towards Azazel's workshop...hopefully he's there and not at Rias' club...so it finally happened huh? I snapped...I bet Romani and Mash are looking for me because of my condition...

"RITSUKA!" I hear someone say before I find myself on the ground "Are you okay?! Mash called me because she was worried about you!"

I manage to get on hold of myself and I see Gabriel looking at me with a worried expression, I sigh before nodding a bit "Yes, I'm fine" I reply nodding "Sorry to make you worry"

"Let me purify you!" Gabriel says with a determined expression...wait what?

"What? Why?" I ask her confused. Why does she want to purify me? Does she think I'm being controlled by something?

"No, first I'll send a message to Mash and Romani" She says as she summons a small magic circle and says something to it. Said circle then disappeared

After a few seconds, Mash and Romani rayshifts in front of us.

"Senpai!" Mash says as she places herself by my side, I can see her analyzing my features before letting out a sigh "You are back..."

Oh Mash...I was never gone...

Romani looks at his tablet and nods "It would seem so...though I still think that we have to check you Ritsuka...let's go to the medical department "

I prefer remaining silent as Gabriel helps me getting up and together we reach our destination. The three of them look at me with worried eyes as I lay down on the bed and let Gabriel do her thing.

Romani stares at my data on the computer while Mash watches the entire thing go...

Gabriel's hands start to glow with holy light as she places them on my chest. I will a warm and gentle sensation wash over me before starting to feel...weird...then angry...and then furious...

Gabriel furrows her eyebrows as I can see fatigue in her face. The angel starts sweating and her breathing becomes heavy.

"it's happening again!" Romani says as he then widens his eyes and runs to the angel. Mash does the same thing and together grabs Gabriel's shoulders and pulls her away.

The angel immediately spreads her wings with an angered expression and summons a spear of light filled with holy power "I WAS ABOUT TO FINISH!" She hisses

"Mama Look at your wings!" Mash shouts at her.

The Angel slowly looks at her wings and a horrified expression appeared on her face...her wings were grey. "W-What? But...I didn't...I didn't do anything against Father's rules..." she whispered as she fell on her knees and dismissed her spear.

"it isn't your fault" Romani says as he walks to me "The black mud you came across when you found Ristuka and Mash is something that can immediately corrupt any being it comes across...normally turning them evil...Ritsuka is already affected by it and can't be purified"

"but! He's not evil!" Gabriel says shaking her head as her wings returned white

"That's only because he has Avalon inside of him and has several saint graphs resisting to the corruption, but with the accumulation of stress and anger he lost control " Romani says with a serious tone

"I ordered the production of weapons of mass destruction" I say as I get on my feet. All three of them look at me with a shocked expression "And no, I wasn't being controlled neither I didn't know what I was doing"

"You are joking right...?" Romani asks me with a nervous laugh

"No...I just finished talking to _them,_ they will produce them and we will arm them..." I explained sighing "then they will put them in the orbit..."

"In the orbit?! WHAT ABOUT THE OUTER SPACE TREATY?" Romani asks

"that applies only to humans...not for the other species..." I reply shaking my head

"Senpai...why? Why, of all people, you ordered such thing?" Mash asks me with pleading eyes "Are we not fighting for peace?"

"Yes...but we what if we fail and a new war starts? Humanity must be prepared" I reply

"I'm sorry Ritsuka but I'm not with you on this one" Romani says shaking his head "I will not help you arm those things"

"I know...And I will not ask you to" I reply sighing "I'll personally arm them"

"I need to...think over this..." Romani says with a now saddened expression before leaving the room

"Senpai..." Mash says placing her hand on her chest "You know I love you but...you could have least talked to us...you just did everything behind our backs...I just...hope you know what you are doing..." she says before also leaving the room with a pained expression.

Now it's just me and Gabriel... "You are not going to say anything?" I ask the angel

"I...think you made the right choice..." Gabriel says sighing "It's a terrible one but also a wise one...I fought in the Great War and I know how important it is to be prepared... as you said once...Hope for the Best and prepare for the worst..."

"Yeah..." I say nodding "I have to talk to Azazel...see you around..." I say before walking towards my previous destination...

I find Azazel working on his bionic arm, he immediately acknowledges my presence and smirks "I heard your first raid in the underworld went smoothly" He says as he gestured the chair next to him "Come on sit and tell me about it"

"it's not the first" I reply as I sat next to him

"Oh Rias' wedding, am I right?" The Fallen Angel said as I give him a nod "I heard that you did it for the money"

"No, Issei asked for our help, and I was personally against the idea of an arranged wedding especially with a man like Riser" I reply sighing "I didn't plan to return with lots of money but since Sirzechs insisted with giving us a reward..."

"You jumped on the occasion to fund your organization" He concludes for me "So what brings you here?"

"the _incident_ of the other day..." I reply as Azazel face turns grim

"You know...I'm not as rich as Sirzechs" He says scratching the back of his head

"I'm not interested in money" I reply as I cross my arms "I heard that the Fallen Angels have the best technology around..."

Azazel smirks "I see what you are trying to say...though do you think you can keep up with our computers?"

"You underestimate BB" I reply also smirking

"I guess you are right...that girl is truly terrifying..." He agrees to let out a sigh "I don't see why not, after all, The Devils are giving you money, the Angels knowledge, the only faction that isn't cooperating is mine..." the governor says chuckling "Honestly, if the things remain like this it would look like we are not interested in cooperating with you"

"Probably" I reply nodding as I get up

"Already going? I was about to offer you a drink" He says raising an eyebrow

"I'm tired...I just want to bury myself in my pillow" I replied as the Fallen Angels let out a healthy laugh "I know that feeling, see you around Ritsuka" he says before focusing back on his arm.

I walk outside and start heading towards my quarters...I still remember the betrayed look that Romani had in his eyes...and Mash's pained ones...and I can already imagine Da Vinci-chan's disappointment when she'll found out about this...but...if everything goes as planned we shouldn't have the need of using those weapons...With the Fallen Angel technology and BB, Chaldea will be completely immune to electronic attacks and hackings...I'll make sure to make sure that only Chaldea will be able to access those weapons...though I don't think the United Nations will try to force a launch since I have all of their secrets...though this means that I need to be more careful now...they will surely try to get them back or to destroy those data...

I finally reach my destination and enter the Servant's quarters were my servants are gathered. In the common room there are Jack, Nursery, Jeanne Lily, Hijikata and Carmilla.

"Welcome back Master!" Nursery says happy "Want to join our tea party?"

"Maybe another time, I'm quite tired" I reply as I pat her head. "Where are the others?"

"Okita and Majin-San are patrolling Tokyo while Nero and Ecchan are at Rome. Brynhildr and Sigurd are at Berlin. Gilgamesh and Enkidu decided that they wanted some fresh air so the goldie summoned his golden flying thing. Iskandar said that he was going to buy a videogame with Tomoe while Musashi and Gawain are patrolling in Kuoh" Hijikata says "Pretty much the rest is either patrolling somewhere in the world or in their personal rooms or enjoying their free time"

"Master, a few moments before your arrival a soldier came by and told us that we were invited to come to meet the Gods of another Pantheon..." Carmilla says as I raise an eyebrow

"Who is it this time?"

"Amaterasu" Carmilla replies nonchalantly...goddamit...another goddess who wants to meet with us...we already have to meet The Greek Pantheon, the Indian one, Buddha and now Amaterasu...great...Wait a second...

"Don't we also have to meet the West Faction of the Youkai ?"

"Yes, you said that we were going to meet them first since Serafall is already going there" Hijikata says nodding...

Riiiight...I didn't totally forget about that... "Right...tomorrow we'll bring Sakura back to her sister and then we'll go to Kyoto" I say before heading inside my room.

"Finally you are here " Jalter greets me as she sits with her legs crossed on my bed.

"Yeah..." I say scratching the back of my head

"I know what happened, I came across Mash while coming here," She says as her eyes pierced my entire being.

"Listen I know that what I did was-" I start to say before Jalter blurs in front of him and smirks

"Did you forget what kind of woman, I am?" she asks whispers to my ear "And do really think that I will have something to say against that? Hear me well...if you decide that killing them all is the only way then I will PERSONALLY take my sword and impale them before turning them to ash...I will burn the Underworld, heaven, Valhalla, Asgard, the fucking Yggdrasil to the ground and will bring you the heads of the satans and gods that oppose you, and you know why? Because, you are my Master and the person I love, everyone else doesn't matter" she says as I can see fire in her eyes "capiche?"

I slowly nod "Got it"

"Good, now gl to be bed, you must tired after today" She says before lying down on one side of the bed...

* * *

 **A NEW BEGINNING IF...**

 **Underworld, Lilith...**

The three Satans were standing at the edge of the city, waiting for the enemy to arrive behind them there was the devil army, in the sky there was a ring of light that seemed to circle the whole underworld. The battle for Earth was already lost and all the devil forces were ordered to retreat back in the underworld...

"How we have come to this..." Ajuka said as he created a barrier all around the city

"Mistakes were made..." Asmodeus said with a serious expression before narrowing his eyes "They are here..."

Earthquakes shook the ground beneath them as two colossal figures appeared from afar...the first one was the embodiment Primordial Chaos Tiamat...and the second one was knows as KingProtea. Flying around them there were attack helicopters and angels while above them there were jets and bombers.

Under the giant and far away from the Chaos Tide, thousands of tanks, armored vehicles were traveling towards the city...

"We'll avenge Serafall!" Asmodeus said as he got in his fighting stance

"He's not there..." Ajuka remarked

"He is..." Sirzechs replied as he spotted the person who killed Serafall, destroyed the Fallen Angels, weaponized humanity and now was attacking Lilith...Ritsuka Fujimaru...Master of Chaldea and Warlord of humanity...

He was standing in front of the walls of the city, next to him there was his wife, Jeanne d'Arc Alter, the Dragon Witch. The woman who killed Issei and Rias...

Sorzechs immediately didn't waste any time, he gathered all the power he had and charged at the one who destroyed everything.

"Stop" Ritsuka ordered in his Beast form causing the Devil to stop his tracks and create a massive crater due to the sudden stop of momentum.

"BASTARD! FIGHT ME!" Sirzechs barked

"That's very out of character of you Sirzechs...perhaps the loss of your sister completely destroyed you?" Goetia asked

"I'll make you pay for what you have done!"

"whatever you say...but I want you to see this first..." Goetia said before opening his arms " _ **I shall show you. The end of your journey. The demise of devil history that will redo this underowld. The moment my great undertaking is completed! Third Noble Phantasm, deploy. The Time of Birth has Come, He is the One who Masters All. Now, burn up like trash!** " _he shouted as an immenge amount of energy gathered in the middle of the ring of light " **Ars Almadel Salomonis!"**

What happened after that could only be described as torrent of pure energy that completely destroyed Lilith...and everything else with it. There was nothing left...

Sirzechs looked in horror at the scene before slowly looking at Goetia... "I'll tell you something that not many know...This attack was originally meant to destroy humanity and was fuled by the incineration of human order...of course, I can't incinerate humanity so I incinerated the Fallen Angel, Youkai orders until I got this..."

"Just...Kill me..." Sirzechs said looking at the crater left by the attack

"Do it yourself" Goetia replied as Sirzechs started to gather all of his energy before exploding in a massive explosion of demonic power.

"And with this The Devil order was incinerated..." Ritsuka said as he returned to his saber form "The Second Great war is over..."


End file.
